El Extasis de Darien
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: El enigmático y sexy profesor Darien Chiba se ha embarcado en una apasionada aunque clandestina relación con su ex alumna Serena Tsukino Secuestrado en unas románticas vacaciones en Italia, le instruye en los placeres sensuales del cuerpo y el éxtasis del sexo. Pero  regresan, su felicidad se ve amenazada por estudiantes conspiradores, la política académicos...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ES LA CONTINUACION DEL INFIERNO DE GABRIEL , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA.. J**

**Hola Chicas! Estoy de vuelta con la Segunda parte del Infierno de Gabriel, en este libro saldrán nuevas sorpresas ya verán.. saludos y a Disfrutar!**

**PROLOGO**

Florencia, 1290

El poeta soltó la nota con mano temblorosa. Permaneció sentado en silencio durante varios minutos, quieto como una estatua. De repente, apretó los dientes y se levantó. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, ignorando los muebles y los objetos frágiles que se interponían en su camino; sin hacer caso a los otros habitantes de la casa.

Sólo había una persona a la que deseara ver.

Recorrió las calles de la ciudad rápidamente, casi a la carrera, hasta llegar al río. Se asomó al puente, su puente, y escrutó las orillas esperando encontrar algún rastro de su amada.

Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

No iba a volver.

Su amada Beatriz se había ido.

**ARGUMENTO**

Tras varios meses de espera, el profesor Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino, su alumna, acaban cosumando su amor e inician una apasionada relación en la clandestinidad. Apartados del mundo durante unas románticas vacaciones en Italia Darien la instruye en las delicias del cuerpo y en el éxtasis de la sensualidad. Pero a su regreso, su felicidad se ve amanezada por las estrictas normas académicas y por una ex amante celosa.

**CAPITULO 1**

El profesor Darien Chiba estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, leyendo La Nazione, el periódico de Florencia. Se había despertado temprano en la suite del ático del Palazzo Vecchio del Gallery Hotel Art y había pedido desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de volver a la cama para ver dormir a la joven que estaba en ella.

Estaba tumbada de lado, de cara a él, y respiraba suavemente. El diamante que le adornaba la oreja brillaba casi tanto como sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de la estancia, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales.

Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente revueltas y olían a sándalo y a sexo. Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron mientras recorrían sin prisa la piel desnuda y el cabello de Serena. Cuando volvió a la lectura del periódico, ella se movió y gimió. Preocupado, dejó el diario a un lado.

Serena se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, enroscándose. Murmuraba algo que él no logró descifrar a pesar de inclinarse hacia ella.

Tensándose de repente, Serena soltó un grito desgarrador y los brazos se le enredaron con las sábanas, lo que la alteró aún más.

—¿Serenity? —Darien le apoyó la mano en el hombro, pero ella se encogió ante su contacto.

Luego empezó a murmurar su nombre, cada vez más asustada.

—Serena, estoy aquí —dijo él, levantando la voz.

Cuando iba a volver a tocarla, ella se sentó en la cama de un brinco, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien?

Darien se acercó a ella, resistiendo el impulso de tocarla. Serena respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver que la estaba observando, se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—¿Serena?

Tras un tenso minuto, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Darien, frunciendo el cejo.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una pesadilla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Estaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa de tus padres, en Selinsgrove.

Las cejas de Darien se unieron, formando una línea detrás de las gafas negras.

—¿Y por qué soñabas con eso?

Ella inspiró hondo y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. La tela, blanca y tupida, se tragó su menuda figura antes de extenderse como una nube por toda la cama. A Darienle recordó a una estatua ateniense.

Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, insistió:

—Serenity, háblame.

Ella se removió bajo su penetrante mirada azul, pero Darien no se dejó conmover.

—El sueño empezaba muy bien. Hacíamos el amor bajo las estrellas y me dormía entre tus brazos. Pero cuando me despertaba, te habías ido.

—¿Has soñado que te hacía el amor y te abandonaba? —preguntó él, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

—Una vez me desperté en el huerto sin ti —le reprochó ella suavemente.

El fuego que ardía en las entrañas de Darien se apagó bruscamente. Pensó en aquella mágica noche, seis años atrás, cuando acababan de conocerse. Habían hablado y se habían abrazado. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había ido a dar un paseo, dejando a una Serena adolescente durmiendo sola. La ansiedad de ella era comprensible, y muy lamentable.

Le soltó los dedos con que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y se los besó uno por uno, arrepentido.

—Te quiero, Beatriz, y no voy a abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Si me dejaras ahora, me dolería mucho más.

Darien le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a su pecho. Infinidad de recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. La había visto desnuda por primera vez y la había iniciado en la intimidad de dos personas que hacían el amor. Ella le había entregado su inocencia y Darien creía que la había hecho feliz. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Reflexionó unos instantes.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?

—No. Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido el primero. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Me siento honrado de haberlo sido. —Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente—. Pero lo que de verdad quiero es ser el último.

Serena sonrió y levantó la cara para unir sus labios con los de él. Antes de que Darien pudiera abrazarla, las campanadas del Big Ben resonaron en la habitación.

—Ignóralo —le susurró Darien al oído, empujándola para tumbarse sobre ella.

Serena buscó con la mirada el iPhone de él, que estaba sobre un escritorio.

—Pensaba que no te llamaría más.

—No voy a responder, así que no tiene importancia. —Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tiró de la sábana—. En esta cama sólo estamos tú y yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras Darien se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, apartó la cara.

—No me he lavado los dientes.

—No me importa. —Darien la besó en el cuello, deteniéndose para notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Me gustaría arreglarme un poco antes.

Él resopló, frustrado, y se apoyó en un codo.

—No permitas que Neherenita nos estropee el día.

—No pienso permitirlo. —Serena rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se levantó, tratando de llevarse la sábana con ella para cubrirse, pero Darien se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Necesito la sábana para hacer la cama —bromeó, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Julia sujetaba el otro extremo de la sábana y a Darien le recordó a una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se volvió buscando la ropa, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué problema hay? —Él apenas podía contener la risa.

Serena se ruborizó y sujetó la sábana con más fuerza. Echándose a reír, Darien finalmente la soltó y la abrazó.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres preciosa. Si de mí dependiera, nunca volverías a llevar ropa.

Le besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándole el pendiente. Estaba seguro de que su madre adoptiva, Luna, estaría encantada de que esos pendientes hubieran ido a parar a Serena. Con un último beso, la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Ella aprovechó para meterse corriendo en el baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Darien pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de su precioso trasero cuando soltó la sábana.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Serena pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Hacer el amor con Darien había sido una experiencia muy emocional. Todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su historia en común.

Serena estaba enamorada de él desde que habían compartido una casta noche en un huerto de manzanos, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, él había desaparecido. Confuso por las drogas y el alcohol, Darien la había olvidado.

Pasaron seis años hasta su siguiente encuentro y ni siquiera entonces la reconoció.

Cuando volvió a verlo, el primer día de su curso de doctorado, en la Universidad de Toronto, le había parecido atractivo pero frío, como una estrella lejana. En aquel momento, no había creído posible que pudieran ser amantes. No le cabía en la cabeza que el temperamental y arrogante «Profesor» pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía al principio. El sexo era un magnífico medio para aprender mucho sobre otra persona. Y cuanto más descubría de Darien, más la martirizaban los celos. La idea de él haciendo lo que había hecho con ella con otra mujer —en su caso, con muchas mujeres— le encogía el corazón.

Sabía que las anteriores relaciones de Darien habían sido distintas. Sabía que sólo habían sido encuentros casuales, en los que los sentimientos y el afecto no jugaban un papel importante. Pero también sabía que había desnudado a esas mujeres, que las había visto desnudas y había penetrado en sus cuerpos. ¿Cuántas de ellas se habrían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia? Neherenia era una. Darien y ella habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, tras concebir y perder a una hija en común.

La nueva visión que tenía del sexo había cambiado un poco la percepción del pasado de él y la volvía algo más comprensiva con la situación de Neherenia. Y mucho más cauta ante el peligro de perderlo, con esa o cualquier otra mujer.

Se agarró al lavabo al sentirse sacudida por una oleada de inseguridad. Darien la amaba, ella no lo dudaba. Pero también era un caballero y si no se hubiera quedado satisfecho con su encuentro, nunca se lo diría.

¿Habría estado a la altura? Serena le había hecho preguntas y no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato, cuando la mayoría de sus amantes probablemente debían de guardar silencio. Casi no había hecho nada para complacerlo y, cuando lo había intentado, él se lo había impedido.

Las palabras de su ex novio le volvieron a la mente para martirizarla.

«Eres frígida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama.»

Apartó la vista del espejo mientras se planteaba lo que podía pasar si Gabriel no quedaba satisfecho en la cama. El espectro de la traición levantó la cabeza, trayendo consigo visiones de él acostándose con su mejor amiga.

Enderezó los hombros. Si pudiera convencer a Darien de que tuviera paciencia con ella y la instruyera, estaba segura de que sería capaz de complacerlo. Él la amaba. Le daría una oportunidad. Y ella le pertenecía. Estaba grabado en su ser de tal modo que era como si la hubiera marcado a fuego.

Al volver al dormitorio, lo vio a través de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Al dirigirse hacia allá, le llamó la atención un jarrón lleno de lirios de color lila intenso, mezclados con otros más pálidos. Otros amantes le habrían regalado rosas rojas, pero Darien no.

Abrió el sobre medio oculto entre las flores.

Queridísima Serenity:

Gracias por tu regalo, de valor incalculable.

Lo único valioso que tengo para darte a cambio es mi corazón.

Es tuyo,

Darien

Serena leyó la nota dos veces, sintiéndose llena de amor y alivio. Esas palabras no parecían escritas por un hombre insatisfecho. Aparentemente, Darien no compartía sus preocupaciones.

Él estaba tomando el sol en el futón de la terraza. Se había quitado las gafas y tenía el pecho gloriosamente expuesto. Al ver su cuerpo musculado, de casi metro noventa de altura, Serena tuvo la sensación de que Apolo en persona había ido a visitarla.

Al notar su presencia, Darien abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando ella se sentó, él la abrazó y besó apasionadamente.

—Hola, hola —murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y mirándola con atención—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas.

Él le rozó los labios con un suave beso.

—De nada. Pero se te ve preocupada. ¿Es por Neherenia?

—Me preocupa que te llame, pero no, no es eso. —La expresión de Serena se iluminó de repente—. Gracias por la nota. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Me alegro. —Darien la abrazó con más fuerza—. Pero cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Ella jugueteó con el cinturón del albornoz hasta que él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Anoche... ¿fue todo como lo habías imaginado? —Serena levantó la vista.

Darien soltó el aire bruscamente. La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—Qué pregunta tan rara.

—Sé que para ti tiene que haber sido distinto que para mí. No estuve demasiado... activa.

—¿Activa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No hice nada para complacerte —respondió Serena, ruborizándose.

Él le acarició la sonrosada piel con la punta del dedo.

—Me complaciste muchísimo. Sé que estabas nerviosa, pero disfruté tremendamente. Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe?

—Te exigí que cambiáramos de postura, aunque tú preferías que yo estuviera encima.

—No me lo exigiste, me lo pediste. Sinceramente, Serenity, me encantaría que me exigieras cosas de vez en cuando. Me gustará saber que me deseas con tanta desesperación como yo te deseo a ti. —Más relajado, Darien le dibujó círculos con el dedo alrededor de un pecho—. Llevabas tiempo soñando con tu primera vez y querías que fuera de una determinada manera. Yo no quería quitarte la ilusión, pero me preocupaba hacerte daño. Lo de anoche también fue una experiencia nueva para mí.

Soltándola, le sirvió leche y café de dos jarras distintas y colocó una bandeja con el desayuno en el banco entre los dos. Había fruta y dulces, tostadas y Nutella, huevos duros y queso. Y algunos Baci Perugina, que Darien había conseguido dándole una generosa propina a un empleado para que fuera a la calle a comprarlos, junto con el ramo de lirios del Giardino dell'Iris.

Serena empezó comiéndose uno de los Baci, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer.

—Has encargado un banquete.

—Me he despertado con una hambre de lobo esta mañana. Te habría esperado, pero... —Se disculpó negando con la cabeza y, eligiendo una uva, miró a Serena con los ojos brillantes—. Abre la boca.

Cuando ella lo hizo, Darien le metió la uva en la boca, acariciándole el labio inferior al retirar los dedos.

—Y tienes que beber esto... por favor. —Le alcanzó una copa llena de zumo de arándanos con soda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres exageradamente protector.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, así es como se comporta un hombre enamorado que quiere que su amante esté en plenas condiciones físicas para resistir todo el sexo que planea practicar con ella. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—No voy a preguntarte de dónde sacas ese tipo de información. Dame el zumo.

Y arrebatándole la copa de la mano, se lo bebió de golpe sin apartar la vista de él. Darien se echó a reír.

—Eres adorable.

Serena le sacó la lengua y se preparó un plato para desayunar.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —le preguntó él, abandonando el tono de broma.

—Bien —respondió ella, después de tragar un trozo de queso Fontina.

Darien apretó los labios, como si no fuera ésa la respuesta que había esperado.

—Hacer el amor cambia las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer —insistió.

—¿No estás contento con... bueno... lo que hicimos? —Serena había palidecido bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy contento. Lo que trato de averiguar es si tú lo estás. Y empiezo a temerme mucho que no es así.

Ella bajó la vista y volvió a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz.

—Cuando estaba en la facultad, las chicas de mi planta se reunían y hablaban de sus novios. Una noche, contaron su primera vez. —Se mordisqueó una uña—. Sólo unas cuantas dijeron cosas buenas. Las demás historias eran horribles. Una explicó que habían abusado de ella cuando era pequeña. Otras habían sido forzadas por un novio o un pariente. Muchas estuvieron de acuerdo en que la primera vez había sido incómoda o las había dejado frustradas. El único recuerdo que tenían era el de su pareja gruñendo y acabando rápidamente. Pensé que si eso era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, más me valía seguir siendo virgen.

—Qué horror.

Serena se quedó mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

—Quería ser amada. Me pareció preferible tener una relación casta a través de cartas. Una conexión de la mente y el corazón en vez de una relación sexual. No estaba nada convencida de que fuera a encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme las dos cosas. Diamante, desde luego, no me amaba. Y ahora que estoy teniendo una relación satisfactoria con un dios del sexo, no soy capaz de devolverle el placer que me da.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—¿Dios del sexo? Ya es la segunda vez que lo dices. Te aseguro que no...

Ella lo interrumpió, mirándolo fijamente.

—Enséñame. Estoy segura de que anoche no fue tan satisfactorio para ti como otras veces. Te prometo que si tienes paciencia conmigo, aprenderé.

Darien maldijo en voz baja.

—Ven aquí. —Alargando la mano, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo.

Guardó silencio un instante mientras la abrazaba y suspiró antes de decir—: Das por sentado que mis anteriores relaciones fueron satisfactorias, pero te equivocas. Tú me diste algo que nadie me había dado antes: sexo y amor al mismo tiempo. Eres la única de mis parejas que ha sido mi amante en el auténtico sentido de la palabra.

Le dio un beso muy dulce, una confirmación solemne y silenciosa de sus palabras. Y después continuó:

—El deseo previo y el atractivo de la mujer son cruciales para disfrutar de la experiencia. Y puedo afirmar que tu atractivo y el deseo que sentía por ti fueron muy superiores a cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores. Añade a eso que era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer en el auténtico sentido del término... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí.

Ella asintió, pero algo en su actitud lo inquietó.

—Te prometo que no lo estoy diciendo para tranquilizarte. —Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—. A riesgo de parecer un neanderthal, tengo que reconocer que tu inocencia me resulta tremendamente erótica. Pensar que yo soy la persona que has elegido para que te instruya en los secretos del sexo... Pensar que alguien tan decente como tú puede ser al mismo tiempo tan apasionada... —Dejó la frase a medias y la miró fijamente—. Puedes aprender técnicas y posturas que te harán ser más hábil sexualmente, pero es imposible que me resultes más atractiva ni que nuestras relaciones sean más plenas.

Serena se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

—Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí anoche —susurró, ruborizándose.

—Y respecto a Neherenia, ya me ocuparé de ella. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Serena volvió a centrarse en el desayuno, resistiéndose a la urgencia que sentía de discutir.

—¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera vez? —dijo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Mientras se comía una pasta, Serena buscó un tema de conversación más seguro. Sólo se le ocurrió hablar de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba Europa.

Darien se frotó los ojos con las dos manos. Podría mentirle, pero después de todo lo que ella le había dado, se merecía conocer sus secretos.

—¿Recuerdas a Mina Aino?

—Por supuesto.

Darien se apartó las manos de los ojos.

—Perdí la virginidad con ella.

Serena alzó mucho las cejas. Mina y su dominante madre nunca habían sido muy amables con ella y no le caían demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de que la agente Aino, que la había interrogado tras el asalto de Diamante el mes anterior, hubiese sido la primera mujer para Darien.

—No fue una gran experiencia —dijo él en voz baja—. Podría definirse más bien como una experiencia traumática. No la amaba. Me sentía un poco atraído por ella, pero no había afecto entre nosotros. Fuimos al instituto juntos. Un año se sentó a mi lado en historia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Después de clase, nos veíamos y tonteábamos y al final...

»Mina era virgen, pero me mintió y dijo que no lo era. No fui nada atento con ella. Fui egoísta y estúpido. —Maldijo—. Luego dijo que no le había dolido mucho, pero había bastante sangre. Me sentí como un animal y siempre me he arrepentido.

Parecía avergonzado y Serena sintió la culpabilidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel. La explicación de Darien la había hecho sentir mal, pero ahora entendía mejor su actitud de la noche an terior.

—Lo siento, es horrible. —Serena le apretó la mano—. ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado anoche?

Él asintió.

—Pero ella te engañó.

—Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Ni antes ni después. —Carraspeó—. Ella dio por sentado que estábamos saliendo, pero yo no estaba interesado en ella. Eso empeoró las cosas, claro. Pasé de ser un animal a ser un animal y un idiota. Cuando la vi en Acción de Gracias, le pedí que me perdonara. Llevaba años sin verla. Fue muy comprensiva.

»Siempre me he sentido culpable por tratarla mal. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acostarme con una virgen. —Carraspeó de nuevo—. Había. Hasta anoche.

»Se supone que la primera vez es dulce, pero rara vez es así. Mientras a ti te preocupaba no complacerme, yo estaba preocupado por no hacerte daño. Tal vez fui demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado protector, pero no podía soportar la idea de causarte dolor.

Olvidándose del desayuno una vez más, Serena le acarició la cara.

—Fuiste delicado y generoso. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Percibí tu sentimiento. Noté que me estabas haciendo el amor no sólo con tu cuerpo. Gracias.

Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba equivocada, Darien la besó apasionadamente. Serena gimió cuando él hundió las manos en su pelo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Darien bajó las manos y le abrió un poco el albornoz, mirándola inseguro a los ojos.

Ella asintió.

Él le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cómo estás? —quiso saber, dándole un mordisquito.

—Muy bien —susurró, mientras Darien volvía a recorrerle el cuello con los labios.

Él se apartó un poco para verle la cara mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Entonces deberíamos esperar.

—¡No!

Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Decías en serio lo de hacer el amor aquí fuera? —le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa seductora.

Serena se estremeció, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Darien le abrió el albornoz y resiguió sus curvas con ambas manos antes de besarle los pechos.

—Al despertarte estabas muy tímida —le hizo notar, dándole un beso sobre el corazón—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Ella le acarició una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la barbilla.

—Supongo que nunca me sentiré cómoda del todo estando desnuda. Pero te deseo. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas mientras entras en mi cuerpo. Lo recordaré mientras viva.

—Y si se te olvida, yo te lo recordaré —susurró él.

Tras quitarle el albornoz, la tumbó de espaldas.

—Tienes frío.

—No si me abrazas —murmuró Serena, sonriendo—. ¿No quieres que me ponga encima? Me gustaría probarlo.

Él se quitó el albornoz y los bóxers y la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cara.

—Alguien podría verte, querida. Y no pienso permitirlo. Este precioso cuerpo es sólo para mis ojos. Aunque tal vez los vecinos y los que pasen por la calle puedan... oírte durante la próxima hora.

Darien se echó a reír cuando ella contuvo el aliento al oír su dulce amenaza, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Apartándole el pelo de la cara, la besó.

—Mi objetivo de esta mañana es ver cuántas veces soy capaz de darte placer antes de que no pueda contenerme más.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

—A mí también. Déjame oírte.

El cielo azul se volvió rosado, mientras el sol de Florencia brillaba, calentando a los amantes a pesar de la brisa. A su lado, el café con leche de Serena se enfrió y se enfurruñó por haber sido ignorado.

Tras una corta siesta, Serena usó el MacBook de Darien para enviarle un correo a su padre y vio que tenía dos mensajes importantes en la bandeja de entrada. El primero era de Rei.

¡Sere!

¿Cómo estás? ¿Se está comportando mi hermano? ¿Ya os habéis acostado? Sí, ya sé que es una pregunta ABSOLUTAMENTE impertinente, pero venga, si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otro hombre ya me lo habrías contado.

No pienso darte ningún consejo. La verdad, trato de no pensar en ello. Sólo quiero saber si eres feliz y si te trata bien.

Nicólas te envía recuerdos.

Te quiero,

Rei

Posdata: Andrew tiene novia. Lo llevaban en secreto, así que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos. Le he dado la paliza para que me la presente, pero de momento no hay manera. Tal vez sea profesora.

Serena se echó a reír y se alegró de que Darien se estuviera duchando y no pudiera leer por encima de su hombro. Sabía que le molestaría que su hermana hiciera preguntas tan personales. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta antes de empezar a teclear.

Hola, Rei:

El hotel es precioso. Darien ha sido encantador y me ha regalado los pendientes de diamantes de tu madre. ¿Lo sabías?

Me siento culpable así que, por favor, si no te parece bien que me los haya dado, dímelo.

Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, me trata muy bien y soy MUY feliz.

Saluda a Nicólas de mi parte. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad.

Todo mi cariño,

Serena

Posdata: Espero que la novia de Andrew no sea profesora. Darien se burlaría de él sin piedad.

El segundo correo era de Seiya. Aunque seguía deseando que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más, estaba contento de haber podido salvar su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a mantener sus anhelos a raya, porque no quería perderla definitivamente. Aunque le doliera, tenía que admitir que desde que Julia había vuelto a verse con su novio, Endimión, estaba radiante. (Aunque nunca se lo había mencionado ni tenía intención de hacerlo.)

Hola, Serena:

Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente. Te deseo unas felices Navidades. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Pensilvania para enviártelo?

Estoy en la granja, tratando de sacar tiempo para avanzar en el proyecto, entre reuniones familiares y ayudar a mi padre. Podría decirse que mi rutina diaria está llena de estiércol...

¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Vermont?

¿Una vaca frisona?

Feliz Navidad,

Seiya

Posdata: ¿Sabías que Chiba acabó admitiendo el proyecto de Beryl Metalia? Al final va a resultar que los milagros de Navidad existen.

Serena se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo interpretar la posdata de Seiya. ¿Podría ser que Darien hubiera admitido el proyecto de Beryl porque ésta lo hubiera amenazado?

No quería hablar de ese tema tan desagradable durante el viaje, pero estaba preocupada. Tras responderle a Seiya dándole su dirección, le escribió un breve correo a su padre asegurándole que Darien la estaba tratando como a una princesa. Luego cerró el portátil y suspiró.

—Ese suspiro no ha sonado muy feliz —comentó Darien a su espalda.

—Creo que no voy a volver a revisar el correo en todo el viaje.

—Buena idea.

Al volverse, Serena lo vio mojado de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y con sólo una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas.

—Eres hermoso —dijo sin pensar.

Él se echó a reír y la ayudó a levantarse para poder abrazarla.

—¿Tiene debilidad por los hombres y las toallas, señorita Tsukino?

—Sólo por uno en concreto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación y una expresión hambrienta.

—Tengo alguna molestia, pero ha valido la pena.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas nada, Serenity.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me duele nada. Es una molestia, pero nada grave. No me he dado cuenta antes porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Me distraes, Darien.

Él sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

—Tienes que dejar que empiece a distraerte en la ducha. Estoy harto de ducharme solo.

—Eso no suena mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Darien fingió reflexionar

—Deja que piense. Sexo apasionado y ruidoso con mi amada en la habitación y al aire libre... Sí, estoy muy bien.

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que el albornoz de Serena absorbió algunas gotas de su torso.

—Las molestias no durarán mucho. Pronto tu cuerpo me reconocerá.

—Ya te reconoce. Y te echa de menos —susurró ella.

Él le abrió el albornoz para besarle el hombro. Tras apretarle cariñosamente la cintura, se dirigió a la cama, cogió un bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla de noche y se lo dio.

—Tengo que acercarme a los Uffizi para una reunión. A la vuelta iré a buscar el traje nuevo a la sastrería. —La miró preocupado—. ¿Te importaría ir sola a comprarte el vestido? Te acompañaría, pero temo que la reunión se alargue.

—En absoluto.

—Si estás lista en media hora, podemos salir juntos.

Serena siguió a dar al baño, olvidándose de Seiya y de Beryl.

Después de ducharse, se secó el pelo mientras, a su lado, él se preparaba para afeitarse con precisión militar. Rindiéndose a su atractivo, Serena se olvidó de su pelo y se quedó observándolo descaradamente.

Seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y la toalla le cubría lo justo. Tenía los ojos entornados detrás de las gafas y el cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás.

Serena se aguantó la risa ante su evidente búsqueda de la perfección. Usaba una brocha con mango de madera oscura, con la que mezcló el jabón hasta conseguir una espuma espesa. Tras extendérsela por la cara, se afeitó usando una anticuada navaja.

(Para algunos profesores, las maquinillas desechables no eran suficiente.)

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien, al darse cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—Te quiero.

Él la miró con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero, querida.

—Eres la única persona no británica que conozco que usa la palabra «querida».

—No es verdad.

—¿Ah, no?

—Artemis solía llamar así a Luna —respondió Darien, con una melancólica mirada.

—Artemis es chapado a la antigua, en el buen sentido de la palabra —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Me gusta que hayas salido a él.

Darien resopló y siguió afeitándose.

—Tan chapado a la antigua no debo ser, o no te habría hecho el amor al aire libre. Ni estaría fantaseando con enseñarte alguna de mis posturas favoritas del Kama Sutra —añadió, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero sí soy un cabrón engreído y vivir conmigo no es fácil. Vas a tener que domesticarme.

—¿Cómo se hace eso, profesor Chiba?

—No dejándome nunca —respondió con un murmullo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es perderte.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ES LA CONTINUACION DEL INFIERNO DE GABRIEL , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA.. J**

**CAPITULO 2**

Nerviosa, Serena se acercó a Darien, que la esperaba en la sala de estar de la suite. Él se había ocupado de que la atendieran en la tienda Prada de la ciudad y ella no se había hecho de rogar. Había elegido un vestido de tafetán azul Santorini, con tirantes y escote de pico. La falda tenía mucho vuelo y recordaba a los vestidos que llevaba Grace Kelly en la década de los cincuenta. Le sentaba estupendamente.

Sin embargo, el encargado de la tienda había querido modernizarlo con unos cuantos accesorios y le había aconsejado llevarse un elegante bolso de mano de piel plateada y unos zapatos de tacón de piel color mandarina, que a Serena le parecían peligrosamente altos. El conjunto se completaba con un chal negro de cachemira.

Se detuvo ante él, con su pelo largo ligeramente ondulado y los ojos brillantes. Se había puesto los pendientes y el collar de perlas de Luna.

Darien estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo unos retoques de última hora a las notas de la conferencia. Al verla, se quitó las gafas y se levantó.

—Estás impresionante. —La besó en la mejilla y la hizo dar una vuelta para verla bien—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Gracias, Darien. Sé que cuesta una fortuna.

Los ojos de él descendieron hasta los zapatos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, parpadeando, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Darien carraspeó sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

—Esos zapatos... son...

—Bonitos. Sí, lo sé —se burló ella, disimulando la risa.

—Decir bonitos es quedarse corto —replicó él, con la voz ronca.

—Bueno, profesor Chiba, si me gusta la conferencia, tal vez pueda dejármelos puestos... cuando volvamos.

Darien se enderezó la corbata y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya me aseguraré de que le guste la conferencia, señorita Tsukino. Aunque tenga que repetirla especialmente para usted, entre las sábanas.

Al ver que se ruborizaba, la abrazó.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Espera. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Serena desapareció y regresó con una cajita con la marca de Prada en la tapa.

Él pareció francamente sorprendido.

—No tenías que traerme nada.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.

Darien sonrió mientras la destapaba. Al retirar el papel de seda, vio una corbata de color azul Santorini, con un estampado casi invisible.

—Es preciosa, gracias —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hace juego con mi vestido.

—Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Se quitó la corbata verde que llevaba y empezó a ponerse la que ella le había regalado.

Darien llevaba el traje nuevo que le había encargado a su sastre favorito de la ciudad. Era negro, con solapas sencillas y dos cortes en la parte de atrás. Serena se quedó admirando el traje, pero lo cierto era que prefería admirar al hombre que iba dentro.

«No hay nada más sexy que un hombre poniéndose la corbata», pensó.

—¿Te ayudo? —se ofreció, al ver que a Darien le costaba sin la ayuda de un espejo.

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándole las manos en la cintura. Ella le ajustó el nudo y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. Al acabar, le deslizó las manos por las mangas hasta llegar a los gemelos que le sujetaban los puños.

Darien se la quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada.

—Me pusiste bien la corbata cuando te llevé a cenar a Antonio's. Estábamos en el coche.

—Lo recuerdo.

—No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas arreglarte la corbata. —Le cogió las manos—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día.

Ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios, teniendo cuidado de no mancharlo de carmín.

Él le susurró al oído:

—No sé cómo voy a mantener a los florentinos alejados de ti esta noche. Vas a tener que permanecer pegada a mí todo el rato.

Serena soltó un grito cuando él la levantó en volandas y la besó con ardor, lo que hizo que tuviera que retocarse el pintalabios y que ambos tuvieran que asegurarse de que estaban presentables antes de salir de la habitación.

Darien no le soltó la mano durante el breve paseo hasta los Uffizi y tampoco cuando entraron. Un caballero bastante rechoncho, con una pajarita estampada, los guió hasta la segunda planta tras presentarse como Lorenzo, el ayudante del dottore Vitali.

—Professore, me temo que lo necesitamos —dijo Lorenzo, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Darien y Serena.

Él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Es por... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Lo de la pantalla? ¿PowerPoint? —Lorenzo señaló hacia la sala, que empezaba a llenarse de gente.

—La señorita Tsukino tiene un asiento reservado —dijo Darien, irritado con Lorenzo por su manera de ignorar a Serena.

—Sí, professore, me encargaré personalmente de acompañar a su fidanzata a su sitio. —Y saludó a Serena respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ella abrió la boca para sacarlo de su error, pero en ese momento Darien le besó el dorso de la mano, murmurando una promesa contra su piel. Un instante después, había desaparecido y Lorenzo la acompañó a su lugar de honor en la primera fila.

Una vez aposentada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en lo que parecían ser miembros de la jet set florentina, mezclados con académicos y autoridades locales. Se alisó la falda, disfrutando del susurro del tafetán. Los invitados, que iban muy arreglados, estaban rodeados por una nube de fotógrafos. Serena se alegró de haberse comprado el vestido nuevo. No quería que Darien tuviera que avergonzarse de ella en un acto tan importante.

La conferencia iba a tener lugar en la sala Botticelli, dedicada a las principales obras del autor. De hecho, el atril estaba situado entre El nacimiento de Venus y La Virgen de la granada, mientras que La primavera quedaba a la derecha del auditorio. El cuadro que debería haber ocupado la parte izquierda había sido retirado y en su lugar habían colocado una gran pantalla, donde se proyectarían las imágenes del PowerPoint de Darien.

Serena, consciente del honor que suponía dar una conferencia en un lugar tan especial, rezó una breve plegaria de agradecimiento. Durante su viaje de estudios a Florencia, había visitado aquella sala al menos una vez por semana. Las obras de Botticelli la inspiraban y relajaban al mismo tiempo.

La tímida estudiante que era en aquella época no se habría podido imaginar que dos años más tarde acompañaría a un renombrado especialista en Dante a aquel mismo lugar.

Se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No, era mil veces mejor que eso.

Más de un centenar de personas abarrotaban la sala y algunas tuvieron que quedarse de pie en la parte de atrás. Serena contempló a Darien mientras le presentaban a varios invitados con aspecto de ser importantes.

Darien era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y guapo, con una belleza de facciones muy marcadas. Las gafas de montura negra y el traje oscuro le sentaban muy bien.

Cuando otras personas se ponían delante y le impedían contemplarlo, Serena se concentraba en su voz. Dedicaba un comentario amable a todo el mundo y no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en pasar del italiano al francés o al alemán (incluso su alemán era sexy).

Le subió la temperatura al recordar su cuerpo debajo del traje. Lo rememoró desnudo y en tensión sobre ella y se preguntó si él tendría recuerdos parecidos cuando la observaba.

Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le guiñó un ojo. El brillo travieso de sus ojos le hizo pensar en el episodio de aquella mañana en la terraza. Un agradable estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

Darien permaneció sentado educadamente, mientras el dottore Vitali lo presentaba. Durante un cuarto de hora, el hombre detalló los logros académicos del profesor Emerson. Si uno no se fijaba mucho, Darien aparentaba estar relajado, casi aburrido, pero a Serena no se le escapaba su nerviosismo. Lo delataba el modo compulsivo en que ordenaba las notas, que no eran más que un esquema para su charla.

Darien había hecho algunos cambios de última hora. No podía hablar de musas, de amor y de belleza sin hacer alguna referencia a la diosa de ojos azules que se había entregado a él con tanta valentía la noche anterior. Serena era su inspiración. Lo había sido desde que tenía diecisiete años. Su hermosura serena, su generosidad y su bondad le habían llegado al corazón. Había llevado su recuerdo como un talismán contra los demonios de la adicción.

Ella lo era todo para él y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Tras muchos halagos y aplausos, Darien ocupó su lugar tras el atril y se dirigió al público en un italiano fluido.

—Mi conferencia de esta noche será poco ortodoxa. A pesar de no ser experto en historia del arte, hablaré de la musa de Sandro Botticelli, La bella Simonetta. Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, buscó a Julia con la mirada.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Conocía la historia de Botticelli y Simonetta Vespucci. Simonetta era conocida como la Reina de la Belleza en la corte florentina, antes de morir a la temprana edad de veintidós años. Que Darien la comparara con ella era un halago muy grande.

—Desde el enfoque de un profesor de literatura, la obra de Botticelli es interesante porque en ella se encuentran varios arquetipos de mujer. Desde un punto de vista histórico, se ha debatido mucho sobre el grado de intimidad entre Simonetta y Botticelli y sobre hasta qué punto ella era la verdadera fuente de inspiración de sus obras. Me gustaría pasar por alto esas discusiones para que nos centráramos en una comparación formal de varios de los personajes representados.

»En las tres primeras imágenes, reconocerán las ilustraciones a tinta de Dante y Beatriz en el Paraíso.

Darien no pudo evitar admirarlas también, transportándose a la primera visita de Serena a su casa. Fue la noche en que se dio cuenta de que quería complacerla, porque cuando era feliz era todavía más hermosa.

Mientras contemplaba la serenidad de la expresión de Beatriz, la comparaba con la de Serena que, totalmente concentrada, admiraba el trabajo de Botticelli con la cabeza ladeada. Darien quería que se volviera hacia él.

—Fíjense en el rostro de Beatriz —dijo, bajando la voz mientras miraba a su amada a los ojos—. El rostro más hermoso...

»Empecemos con la musa de Dante y la figura de Beatriz. Aunque estoy seguro de que no es necesario, permítanme recordarles que Beatriz simboliza el amor cortés, la inspiración poética, la fe, la esperanza y la caridad. Es el ideal de perfección femenina, inteligente, compasiva, vibrante, con ese amor entregado que sólo puede venir de Dios. Ella inspira a Dante a ser mejor persona.

Deteniéndose un momento, se pasó la mano por la corbata. Aunque la tenía recta, fingió enderezársela. Serena parpadeó para que él supiera que había recibido su mensaje.

—Ahora, fíjense en el rostro de la diosa Venus.

Todos los ojos en la sala, excepto los de Darien, se centraron en El nacimiento de Venus. Él echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas mientras los presentes disfrutaban de una de las obras más importantes de Botticelli.

—Parece que Venus tiene la cara de Beatriz. Repito que no estoy interesado en hacer un análisis histórico de las modelos. Sólo les pido que se fijen en las similitudes entre las figuras. Representan a dos musas, a dos tipos ideales, uno teológico, otro terrenal. Beatriz es la amante del alma; Venus es la amante del cuerpo. La bella Simonetta de Botticelli tiene dos caras. Una es el amor que se sacrifica o ágape; la otra es el amor sexual o eros.

La voz de Darien se volvió más ronca y Serena sintió que a ella le subía la temperatura.

—En el retrato de Venus, el énfasis se pone en la belleza física. A pesar de que representa el amor sexual, mantiene una evidente modestia, cubriéndose con el cabello. Fíjense en su expresión recatada y en cómo se cubre el pecho con la mano. Su timidez, en vez de disminuir el erotismo del retrato, lo aumenta. —Se quitó las gafas para dar más fuerza a sus palabras y miró a Julia fijamente—. Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que la modestia y la dulzura de carácter tienen un gran potencial erótico.

Serena jugueteó con la cremallera del bolso para resistir el impulso de removerse en la silla. Darien volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—El eros no es igual que la lujuria, según Dante. La lujuria es uno de los siete pecados capitales. El amor erótico puede incluir el sexo, pero no se limita a éste. El eros es el fuego del enamoramiento y del afecto; lo que se conoce como «estar enamorado». Y créanme cuando les digo que eros es muy superior a sus rivales en todos los aspectos.

Serena se fijó en el desprecio con que pronunciaba la palabra «rivales», desprecio que subrayó con un movimiento de la mano. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba descartando a todas sus anteriores amantes con un simple gesto, mientras sus ojos azules seguían clavados en ella.

—Cualquier persona que haya estado enamorada conoce la diferencia entre el eros y la lujuria. No hay comparación. La segunda es una sombra del primero, una sombra vacía y frustrante.

»Por supuesto, podría objetarse que es imposible que una sola persona sea a la vez la representación del ideal, tanto del eros como del ágape. Pero permítanme que les diga que esa afirmación es una forma de misoginia, ya que sólo un misógino puede decir que las mujeres tienen que ser santas o seductoras, vírgenes o putas. Por supuesto que una mujer, o un hombre, puede ser ambas cosas. La musa puede ser la amante tanto del cuerpo como del alma.

»Miren por favor el cuadro a mi espalda, La Virgen de la granada.

Una vez más, los ojos de los asistentes se volvieron hacia otra de las pinturas de Botticelli. Darien vio con satisfacción que Serena se acariciaba uno de los pendientes de diamantes, como si quisiera comunicarle que entendía sus palabras y que las recibía con gusto. Como si comprendiera que él le estaba revelando su amor por medio del arte. Sintió que el corazón se le henchía de satisfacción.

—Volvemos a ver la misma cara repetida en la figura de la Madonna. Beatriz, Venus y María, una trinidad de mujeres ideales, las tres con el mismo rostro. Ágape, eros y castidad, una combinación embriagadora que haría que el hombre más duro se desmoronara, si tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una mujer que encarnara los tres tipos de amor.

Una tos que sonó sospechosamente burlona resonó en la sala. Molesto por la interrupción, Darien fulminó con la mirada a alguien en la segunda fila, sentado detrás de Serena. El autor de la tos repitió su ofensa, lo que dio pie a que se entablara una lucha cargada de testosterona entre Darien y el italiano ofendido.

Consciente de que tenía un micrófono delante, Darien reprimió el impulso de maldecir. Con una última mirada amenazadora a su detractor, siguió con su conferencia.

—Hay personas que afirman que Eva fue tentada con una granada y no con una manzana. Respecto a la obra de Botticelli, son muchos los que ven en la granada un símbolo de la sangre de Cristo durante su martirio y de la nueva vida que surge tras la resurrección.

»Para mí, la granada simboliza el fruto del Edén. La Virgen es una segunda Eva, y el niño, un segundo Adán. Con la Madonna, Botticelli se remonta a la primera mujer, el arquetipo de la feminidad, de la belleza y de la compañera.

»Eva era la única compañía de Adán y, por tanto, simboliza también el ideal de la compañera, es decir, la filia, el amor que surge de la amistad. Es la clase de amor que se profesaban María y José.

Le falló la voz y se tomó un momento para beber agua antes de continuar. Al comparar a Eva y a Serena se había sentido vulnerable, desnudo. Se había remontado a la noche en que le había dado una manzana y había dormido abrazado a ella.

El público empezó a murmurar, preguntándose por qué la breve pausa para beber se estaba alargando tanto. Darien alzó la vista hacia su amada. Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella lo entendiera.

Los labios de Serena, rojos como el rubí, le sonrieron y Darien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—La musa de Botticelli es santa, amante y amiga a la vez. No es un cromo ni una fantasía adolescente. Es real, complicada y fascinante. Una mujer digna de ser adorada.

»Se habrán dado cuenta de que el idioma griego ofrece la posibilidad de hablar sobre los distintos tipos de amor con más precisión. Los que quieran profundizar en el tema, encontrarán un interesante tratado escrito por C. S. Lewis, llamado Los cuatro amores.

Tras carraspear, sonrió al auditorio.

—Por último, fíjense en el cuadro a mi izquierda, La primavera. No nos extrañará encontrar los rasgos de la musa en el personaje central, pero al fijarnos en Flora, a la derecha, vemos que de nuevo es muy parecida a Beatriz, a Venus y a la Madonna.

»Lo más curioso es que Flora aparece dos veces en la obra. Si desplazamos la vista hacia la derecha, la vemos embarazada de Céfiro, el viento de poniente, representado a la derecha de la imagen, cerniéndose sobre la segunda aparición de Flora, que aquí es una ninfa del bosque. Su expresión denota miedo. Está tratando de huir de su posible amante, mirándolo aterrorizada. En cambio, cuando está embarazada, su expresión es serena. Su miedo ha sido reemplazado por satisfacción.

Serena se ruborizó al recordar la amabilidad con que la había tratado Darien la noche anterior. Había sido tierno y dulce y en sus brazos se había sentido adorada. Al pensar en el mito de Céfiro y Flora se estremeció y deseó que todos los amantes fueran tan delicados con sus amadas como Darien lo había sido con ella.

—Flora representa la consumación del amor físico y la maternidad. Es el ideal de afecto, de amor familiar, el tipo de amor que siente una madre por su hijo, o entre amantes comprometidos, los que tienen una relación que no se basa sólo en el sexo o el placer. La relación clásica de un matrimonio de muchos años.

Sólo Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien se agarraba al estrado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Igual que sólo ella se fijó en que la voz le temblaba ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras «embarazada» o «maternidad».

Miró sus notas con el cejo fruncido y ella reconoció su vulnerabilidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir a abrazarlo. Impaciente, empezó a mover la punta de uno de sus zapatos color mandarina.

Darien vio el movimiento y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

—En textos muy antiguos sobre La primavera, se afirmaba que Flora era La bella Simonetta, la musa de Botticelli. Si eso es cierto, una simple ojeada nos dice que Simonetta es también la inspiración para Beatriz, Venus y la Virgen María, ya que las cuatro tienen los mismos rasgos.

»Por lo tanto, tenemos a iconos de amor incondicional, amor erótico, amor familiar y amistad, todos con la misma cara, la de Simonetta. Para expresarlo de otra manera, podría decirse que Botticelli ve en su amada musa los cuatro tipos de amor; los cuatro ideales de la feminidad: santa, amante, amiga y esposa.

»Para acabar, debo regresar al punto de partida, Beatriz. No es casualidad que la musa que hay detrás de una de las obras cumbre de la literatura italiana tenga las facciones de Simonetta. Cuando un hombre se encuentra con una persona como ella, con su belleza y su bondad, es imposible que no quiera quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Darien recorrió el auditorio con una mirada solemne.

—Citando al poeta: «Aquí aparece mi bendición». Gracias.

Mientras Darien acababa la conferencia y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo, Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, emocionada.

El dottore Vitali retomó su lugar en el estrado, agradeciendo al profesor Chiba su iluminador discurso, y un pequeño grupo de políticos locales le ofrecieron varios obsequios, entre ellos un medallón con un grabado de la ciudad de Florencia.

Serena permaneció en su asiento, esperando a que Darien fuera a buscarla, pero varios especialistas en historia del arte se abalanzaron sobre él para hacerle preguntas. (Consideraban muy atrevido que un profesor de literatura se atreviera a analizar las joyas de la colección de los Uffizi.)

A regañadientes, finalmente se levantó y siguió a Darien y al séquito de periodistas que se había agolpado a su alrededor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa tensa antes de posar para los fotógrafos.

Frustrada, ella recorrió varias de las salas adyacentes, admirando los cuadros, hasta que llegó a uno de sus favoritos, La Anunciación de Leonardo da Vinci.

Estaba cerca del cuadro, demasiado cerca de hecho, admirando los detalles del pilar de mármol, cuando una voz en italiano le dijo al oído:

—¿Le gusta esta obra?

Al volverse, Serena se encontró con los ojos de un hombre de pelo negro y piel muy bronceada. Era más alto que ella, pero no demasiado y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Llevaba un traje negro, caro, con una rosa en la solapa. Lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes a la conferencia, en la que se había sentado detrás de ella, en la segunda fila.

—Sí, mucho —respondió en italiano.

—Siempre he admirado la profundidad que Da Vinci da a sus obras. Me encanta el sombreado y los detalles del pilar.

Sonriendo, Serena se volvió hacia el cuadro.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba mirando. Eso y las alas del ángel. Son increíbles.

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Permítame que me presente. Soy Malachite Pacciani.

Serena dudó unos instantes al reconocer el apellido de uno de los más famosos asesinos en serie de Florencia.

Pero el hombre seguía esperando una respuesta, así que reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo.

—SerenaTsukino—dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la sorprendió sujetándosela entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Encantado. Y permítame decirle que rivaliza en belleza con La bella Simonetta. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la conferencia de esta noche.

Serena apartó la mano y la mirada.

—¿Le apetece una copa? —le ofreció él, haciéndole un gesto a un camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja.

Pacciani brindó con ella haciendo chocar las copas y le deseó salud.

Serena bebió el spumante Ferrari con agradecimiento, ya que le daba una excusa para apartar la vista de su interlocutor. Era encantador, pero no se fiaba de él. Y su apellido no ayudaba.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora.

—Soy profesor de literatura. ¿y usted?

—Yo estudio a Dante.

—Ah, il Poeta. Yo también estoy especializado en Dante. ¿Dónde estudia? En Florencia seguro que no —dijo adulador, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo y deteniéndose unos instantes en sus zapatos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—En la Universidad de Toronto.

—Ah, canadiense. Una de mis antiguas alumnas está estudiando allí en estos momentos. Tal vez la conozca —dijo Malachite Pacciani, dando otro paso hacia ella.

Sin corregirlo sobre su nacionalidad, Julia dio un nuevo paso atrás.

—No creo. La de Toronto es una universidad muy grande.

Él sonrió, lo que dejó al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos, que brillaban de un modo extraño a la luz del museo.

—¿Ha visto ya la Liberación de Andrómeda, de Piero di Cosimo? —preguntó, señalando una de las pinturas cercanas.

Serena asintió.

—Hay elementos flamencos en su obra, ¿no cree? Fíjese en las figuras de este grupo —añadió, señalando un grupo a la derecha del cuadro.

Ella se desplazó hasta allí para verlo más de cerca. El hombre se acercó también y la contempló observar el cuadro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Serena.

—¿Le gusta?

—Sí, pero prefiero a Botticelli.

Mantuvo la vista clavada en el cuadro, esperando que él se cansara y se alejara. (A ser posible al otro lado del Arno.)

—¿Es alumna del profesor Chiba?

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No. Yo... estudio con otros profesores.

—Tiene fama de ser muy buen docente, por eso lo han invitado, pero claro, los baremos de las universidades americanas son distintos de las europeas. La conferencia de esta noche ha sido una vergüenza. ¿Cómo descubrió usted a Dante?

Serena estaba a punto de discutirle su opinión sobre la conferencia cuando Pacciani levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello.

Ella se encogió y se apartó bruscamente, pero el italiano tenía brazos largos y su mano la siguió. Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero un gruñido cercano la interrumpió.

Tanto Serena como el hombre se volvieron hacia el sonido y vieron a Gabriel, que lanzaba fuego por sus ojos azules. Tenía los brazos en jarras, lo que hizo que la americana se le abriera como las plumas de un pavo real enfadado.

Dio un paso adelante, amenazador.

—Veo que ha conocido a mi fidanzata. Le sugiero que se meta las manos en los bolsillos si no quiere perderlas.

Pacciani frunció el cejo, pero en seguida sonrió educadamente.

—Es curioso. Llevamos varios minutos hablando y no le ha mencionado ni una sola vez.

Serena no quería que Darien le arrancara al hombre los brazos de los hombros. Sería una lástima que los impecables suelos de la galería de los Uffizi se mancharan de sangre. Para impedirlo, se interpuso entre los dos y apoyó una mano en el pecho de Darien.

—Darien, te presento al profesor Pacciani. Es especialista en Dante, como tú.

Cuando los dos se fulminaron con la mirada, Serena supo que Pacciani era la persona que había tosido tan groseramente durante la conferencia.

El italiano alzó las manos, fingiendo rendirse.

—Mil disculpas. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que era suya por cómo la miraba durante la... charla. Disculpe..., Simonetta —añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Al notar su sarcasmo, Darien dio un paso hacia él con los puños apretados.

—Cariño, tengo que buscar un sitio donde dejar la copa. —Serena la sacudió ante sus ojos, tratando de distraerlo.

Darien se la arrebató de la mano y se la entregó a Pacciani.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá dónde... ponerla.

Y agarrando a Serena de la mano se la llevó de allí. Los invitados se abrían a su paso como el mar Rojo, mientras atravesaban la sala Botticelli.

Ella vio que todo el mundo los miraba y se ruborizó.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Darien la guió hasta una galería lateral y luego hasta el otro extremo de la misma, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro, la colocó entre dos grandes estatuas de mármol de altos pedestales. Al lado de las gigantescas figuras, a ella se la veía muy pequeña.

Darien le quitó el bolso de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. El sonido de la piel chocando con el mármol resonó por el pasillo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? —Sus ojos ardían, igual que sus mejillas, lo que no era habitual en él.

—Estábamos charlando de nada en particular...

Darien la agarró entonces por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, enredándole una mano en el pelo y acariciándola por encima del vestido con la otra mano. La fuerza de su contacto la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que notó el frío de la pared de la galería contra la piel desnuda de los hombros. El firme cuerpo de él la apretó contra la pared.

—No quiero volver a ver las manos de ningún hombre tocándote. —Separándole los labios, le penetró la boca con la lengua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con fuerza.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien había dejado de contenerse. Hasta ese momento había sido muy cuidadoso con ella. Pero ahora no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Parte de ella se inflamó, desesperada por seguir hasta el final. Otra parte se preguntó cómo reaccionaría él si le pidiera que se detuviera.

Levantándole una pierna, Darien se la enlazó detrás de la cadera y apretó, tratando de clavarse en ella.

Serena lo sintió a través del tafetán del vestido, que crujía y se quejaba como una mujer sin aliento. Era evidente que también quería más.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mía? —gruñó él, con la boca pegada a la de Serena.

—Soy tuya.

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. —Darien le succionó el labio inferior y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueándoselo—. ¿No has entendido lo que trataba de decirte en la conferencia? Cada palabra, cada cuadro iba dirigido a ti. —La acarició por debajo del vestido, subiéndole la mano por el muslo hasta llegar al hilillo que le cruzaba la cadera.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Hoy no llevas liguero?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, tirando del hilo.

—Bragas —murmuró ella.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron en la penumbra.

—¿Qué tipo de bragas?

—Un tanga.

La sonrisa de él estaba llena de sensualidad.

—¿Y te lo has puesto para mí? —le susurró al oído.

—Sólo para ti. Siempre.

Sin previo aviso, Darien la levantó del suelo y la apoyó contra la fría pared. Con los labios pegados a su cuello, empujó con las caderas. Los largos y finos tacones de los zapatos de Serena se le clavaron en el culo y la miró enloquecido de pasión.

—Te deseo. Ahora.

Con una mano, tiró del tanga hasta romperlo. Nada se interponía entre ellos. Darien se metió la diminuta prenda en el bolsillo de la americana. Para compensar el movimiento, Serena se apoyó más en él, con lo que le clavó los tacones en las nalgas con tanta fuerza que Darien hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Es que no sabes lo que me ha costado controlarme después de la conferencia? Al acabar quería cogerte en brazos y salir corriendo. Tener que charlar con la gente ha sido una tortura.

»Ojalá pudieras ver lo sexy que estás pegada a esta pared y rodeándome con las piernas. Así es exactamente como quiero verte. No. También quiero que digas mi nombre entre jadeos.

Cuando le pasó la lengua por la base de la garganta, Serena cerró los ojos. Sus pasiones luchaban con su mente, que le decía que le diera un empujón para apartarlo y reflexionara un momento. En ese estado, Darien era peligroso.

De pronto, oyeron voces que se acercaban por la galería y Serena abrió los ojos alarmada.

El sonido de pasos y risas se acercó. Darien le dijo al oído:

—No hagas ruido.

Serena sintió que sus labios, pegados a su piel, se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de distancia. Eran dos hombres que hablaban en italiano. Ella se esforzó por escuchar cualquier nuevo movimiento por encima de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Darien seguía acariciándola suavemente, ahogando con su boca cualquier ruido que Serena pudiera hacer. De vez en cuando, le susurraba al oído frases que la ruborizaban.

Uno de los hombres se echó a reír con ganas. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y Darien aprovechó para besarle el cuello, mordisqueándole la delicada piel.

—Por favor, no me muerdas.

Las voces resonaban a su alrededor y las palabras de Serena tardaron unos segundos en atravesar la nebulosa en la que su excitación lo había sumido. Le apartó la cara del cuello.

Estaban tan juntos que Darien notaba el latido del corazón de ella. Cerró los ojos, como hipnotizado por su ritmo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el fuego había desaparecido de su mirada casi por completo.

Serena se había disimulado la marca del mordisco de Diamante con maquillaje, pero Darien la encontró y la resiguió suavemente con el dedo antes de besársela. Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba el aire muy lentamente.

—Eres la primera mujer que me ha dicho que no.

—No te estoy diciendo que no.

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Darien vio a dos caballeros de cierta edad, uno de ellos el dottore Vitali, absortos en su conversación. Estaban tan cerca, que si miraban en su dirección los verían.

Volviéndose hacia Serena, sonrió con pesar.

—Te mereces algo mejor que un amante celoso tomándote contra la pared. Y no me apetece que nuestro anfitrión nos encuentre así. Perdóname.

La besó y le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar, limpiándole el carmín que había manchado la blanca piel de su barbilla.

—No pienso perder la confianza que vi ayer en tus ojos. Cuando recupere el juicio y tengamos el museo para nosotros solos... —Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron de deseo mientras fantaseaba—. Tal vez otro día.

Apartándose los tacones de la espalda, la dejó en el suelo, inclinándose para colocarle bien el vestido. El tafetán susurró al sentir sus manos y luego se quedó en silencio, desolado.

Por suerte, el dottore Vitali y su acompañante eligieron ese momento para marcharse. Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más débiles mientras se alejaban.

—El banquete no tardará en empezar. Si nos marcháramos ahora sería un insulto, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a la habitación. —La miró fijamente—. La primera parada será contra la pared de la entrada.

Ella asintió, aliviada al ver que ya no estaba enfadado. Aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa, reconocía que la perspectiva de un polvo contra la pared la excitaba.

Darien se puso bien los pantalones y se abrochó la chaqueta, intentando calmarse. Trató de peinarse con los dedos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que pareciera aún más que acababa de arrastrar a su amante a un rincón oscuro para un asalto de sexo museístico.

(El sexo museístico es una aflicción muy característica de ciertos académicos, pero nadie debería despreciarlo sin haberlo probado alguna vez.)

Serena le arregló un poco el pelo y la corbata y se aseguró de que no tuviera pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa ni en la cara. Cuando acabó, Darien recogió el bolso y el chal y se los dio, acompañados de un beso. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se guardó el tanga más profundamente en el bolsillo.

Ella dio un paso adelante, insegura, pero la sensación de no llevar ropa interior le resultó agradable y liberadora.

—Podría beberte como si fueras champán —susurró Darien.

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

—A ver si me enseñas tus trucos de seducción.

—Sólo si tú me enseñas a amar.

La acompañó hasta la sala de la planta baja donde el banquete estaba a punto de empezar.

El profesor Pacciani llegó tambaleándose al edificio de los apartamentos cercano al palacio Pitti a altas horas de la madrugada, lo que no era del todo infrecuente.

Buscó las llaves, maldiciendo cuando se le cayeron al suelo y luego entró en el piso. Antes de dirigirse hasta su estudio, arrastrando los pies, entró un momento en la habitación donde dormían sus hijos gemelos de cuatro años y les dio un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se encendiera y se cargara el correo, se fumó un cigarrillo. Sin mirar los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, redactó un breve mensaje para una antigua alumna y amante. Desde su graduación, habían perdido el contacto.

En el correo mencionó que había conocido al profesor Chiba y a su jovencísima fidanzata canadiense. Comentó que, aunque le había gustado la monografía que Emerson había publicado en la Oxford University Press, la conferencia había pecado de una pseudointelectualidad que estaba fuera de lugar en un ámbito académico. Uno debía decidir si quería ser un intelectual y un académico o si quería hacer carrera entreteniendo al público. No se podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Pacciani le preguntó también con bastante grosería si aquello era lo que se consideraba excelencia en las universidades norteamericanas.

Acabó el correo electrónico con una explícita y detallada descripción de lo que podía ser su próximo encuentro sexual, en primavera, si a ella le fuera bien. Tras apagar el cigarrillo, se reunió con su esposa en el lecho conyugal.

**Continuara… **

**Quién es Malachite y qué papel Juega en todo esto? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL INFIERNO DE GABRIEL , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 3**

Beryl Metalia había tenido una infancia privilegiada. No había nada que justificara su maldad. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz. Se amaban y querían con locura a su única hija. Su padre era un respetado oncólogo de Toronto. Su madre, bibliotecaria, trabajaba en Havergal College, un colegio privado femenino al que Beryl había ido desde pequeña hasta terminar su educación primaria.

Beryl también había asistido a catequesis. Fue confirmada en la Iglesia anglicana y estudió el Libro de Oración Común de Thomas Cranmer, pero ninguna de esas cosas las hizo con el corazón. A los quince años, descubrió el enorme poder de la sexualidad femenina. Y, desde entonces, convirtió la suya no sólo en moneda de cambio habitual, sino en su arma favorita.

Su mejor amiga, Viluy Dark, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Caos. Caos era guapo. No muy distinto de muchos otros estudiantes del Upper Canada College, un colegio privado masculino al que acudían los hijos de las buenas familias canadienses. Era alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Remaba en el equipo de la Universidad de Toronto y podría haber aparecido en un anuncio.

Beryl lo admiraba en secreto, ya que los cuatro años que se llevaban la hacían invisible para él. Hasta que una noche en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Lisa, se lo encontró cuando iba al lavabo. Caos se quedó impresionado por la larga melena oscura de Beryl, sus enormes ojos castaños y sus incipientes curvas.

La besó con delicadeza en el pasillo y le acarició un pecho. Luego le dio la mano y la invitó a su habitación.

Tras media hora de tocarse por encima de la ropa, Caos estaba más que listo para llevar las cosas más lejos. Beryl dudaba, porque era virgen, así que él empezó a hacerle promesas: regalos, citas románticas y, finalmente, un reloj de acero inoxidable Baume & Mercier que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Ella ya se había fijado en su reloj y sabía que para Caos era como un tesoro. De hecho, casi le apetecía más conseguir el reloj que conseguirlo a él.

Caos le puso el reloj en la muñeca y ella se lo quedó mirando, maravillada por la frialdad del acero contra su piel y por la facilidad con que se deslizaba por su esbelto antebrazo. Era un símbolo, una muestra de que él la deseaba con tanta intensidad que era capaz de desprenderse de una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

La hacía sentir deseada. Y poderosa.

—Eres preciosa —susurró Caos—. No te haré daño, pero te necesito ahora. Te prometo que te gustará.

Beryl sonrió y dejó que la tumbara sobre su estrecha cama como si fuera la víctima de algún sacrificio inca. En ese altar sacrificó su virginidad a cambio de un reloj de tres mil dólares.

Caos cumplió su palabra. Fue delicado. Se tomó su tiempo. La besó y le exploró la boca con suavidad. Rindió homenaje a sus pechos. La preparó con los dedos y comprobó que estuviera lista. Al penetrarla también fue cuidadoso. No hubo sangre. Sus grandes manos le acariciaron las caderas mientras le susurraba al oído que se relajara, hasta que acabó logrando que la incomodidad desapareciera por completo.

A Beryl le gustó. Se sintió hermosa y especial. Y, al acabar, Caos la abrazó toda la noche ya que, aunque se dejaba llevar por sus apetitos carnales, no era mala persona.

A lo largo de los tres años siguientes, repetirían la experiencia muchas veces, a pesar de que ambos tenían otras relaciones. Antes de estar con ella, Caos siempre le hacía un regalo.

Luego llegó el señor Woolworth, el profesor de matemáticas de primero de bachillerato. Los encuentros con Caos le habían enseñado a Beryl mucho sobre los deseos y necesidades de los hombres. Sabía cómo jugar con ellos, cómo provocarlos y conseguir lo que quería.

Provocó sin piedad al señor Woolworth hasta que éste se derrumbó y le rogó que se reuniera con él en un hotel después de clase. A Beryl le gustaba que los hombres le rogaran.

En su sencilla habitación de hotel, el profesor la sorprendió regalándole un collar de plata de Tiffany.

Tras ponerle la joya alrededor del cuello, la besó suavemente. Beryl permitió que explorara su cuerpo durante horas, hasta que se durmió exhausto y saciado.

No era tan atractivo como Caos, pero era un amante más experto. Por cada nuevo regalo, Beryl permitía que la tocara de maneras nuevas y viejas. Cuando ella se mudó a Quebec para estudiar en la Bishop's University, tenía una buena cantidad de joyas y de experiencia en relaciones sexuales. Además, era muy consciente de que el papel de devoradora de hombres se le adaptaba como un guante.

Cuando viajó a Europa para hacer un máster en estudios renacentistas en la Università degli Studi di Firenze, su patrón de conducta estaba muy afianzado. Prefería a hombres mayores que ella y que ocuparan una posición de poder. Las aventuras clandestinas la excitaban, cuanto más imposibles, mejor.

Durante dos años, había tratado de seducir a un sacerdote de la catedral de Florencia y, justo antes de graduarse, lo había logrado. El religioso la tomó en la humilde cama de su diminuto apartamento, pero antes le entregó un pequeño icono pintado por Giotto. Su valor era incalculable, pero como dijo Beryl, también lo era el de ella.

Beryl no tenía inconveniente en permitir que los hombres poseyeran su cuerpo, pero esa posesión tenía un precio. Y siempre había logrado a los hombres que había querido.

Hasta aquel momento.

Durante su primer año de cursos de doctorado en la Universidad de Toronto, había conocido al profesor Darien E. Chiba. Era sin duda el hombre más sensual y atractivo que había visto nunca. Y exudaba sexualidad por todos sus poros. Beryl casi podía olerla.

Lo había observado mientras iba «de caza» a su local favorito. Se había fijado en cómo vigilaba sigilosamente a sus presas, en cómo se acercaba a ellas y en cómo éstas respondían. Lo había estudiado con el mismo empeño con que había estudiado italiano. Y, tras sacar sus conclusiones, pasó a la acción.

Pero él la había rechazado. Nunca le miraba el cuerpo, sólo la miraba a los ojos con frialdad, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer.

Beryl empezó a vestirse de manera más provocativa, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Seguía sin mirarla por debajo del cuello.

Trató de ser dulce y modesta y él reaccionó con impaciencia.

Le preparó galletas y le dejó fiambreras con manjares en su casillero del departamento, fiambreras que permanecieron allí durante semanas, hasta que la señora Jenkins, la secretaria del departamento, las tiró a la basura, preocupada por el olor.

Cuanto más la rechazaba el profesor Chiba, más lo deseaba ella. Y cuanto más se obsesionaba con conseguirlo, menos se acordaba de los regalos. Se habría entregado a él gratuitamente si la hubiera mirado con deseo una sola vez.

Pero no lo hizo.

Así que, en el otoño de 2009, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedar con él en un Starbucks para hablar sobre su proyecto de tesis, estaba decidida a conseguir que la reunión se alargara y se transformara en una cena y, más tarde, en una visita al Lobby, la discoteca. Se comportaría como una auténtica señorita, pero sin olvidarse de su aspecto físico. La combinación no podía fallar.

Se preparó para la reunión gastándose seiscientos dólares en una combinación negra Bordelle, su marca de lencería favorita, con medias negras y liguero a juego. No le gustaban las medias enteras, tipo panty. Prefería llevar medias hasta el muslo, sujetas con liguero. Cada vez que cruzaba las piernas y notaba la caricia de éste, se excitaba. Se preguntó qué sentiría cuando el profesor se lo soltara, preferiblemente con los dientes.

Por desgracia para Beryl, Seiya y Serena habían decidido ir también al Starbucks ese mismo día. A Beryl no le cupo duda de que si se pasaba de la raya, sus compañeros tomarían nota de todo. Y de que el profesor se comportaría de un modo más profesional al verlos.

Por eso se enfrentó a ellos, furiosa. Quería que se sintieran tan incómodos que decidieran marcharse antes de que llegara Emerson. Hizo todo lo posible, pero su intento de intimidar a sus compañeros le salió muy mal. Por otra parte, el profesor llegó antes de lo esperado y la oyó.

—Señorita Metalia. —Darien señaló una mesa vacía en el otro extremo del local e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Profesor Chiba, le he comprado un café con leche grande, con la leche desnatada. —Trató de dárselo, pero él lo rechazó con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

—Sólo los bárbaros toman café con leche después del desayuno. ¿No ha estado nunca en Italia? Además, señorita Metalia, la leche desnatada es para gilipollas. O para chicas gordas.

Dándole la espalda, se dirigió al mostrador para pedirse un café, mientras Beryl trataba de disimular la rabia y la humillación.

«Maldita seas, Serenity. Todo es culpa tuya. Tuya y de ese monje que tienes como amigo.»

Se sentó en la silla que el profesor le había señalado, sintiéndose casi derrotada antes de empezar. Casi. Desde su nueva posición tenía una vista privilegiada del culo del profesor Emerson, cubierto por unos pantalones grises de franela. Sus nalgas le recordaban a dos medias manzanas. Dos manzanas maduras y deliciosas.

Quería darles un mordisco.

Por fin, él regresó con su maldito café. Se sentó tan lejos de ella como pudo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento, pero antes me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara. Si he accedido a reunirme aquí con usted ha sido porque me apetecía tomar café. En el futuro, cualquier tema que tengamos que tratar, lo haremos en el departamento, como siempre. Sus transparentes intentos de transformar las reuniones en citas no tendrán ningún éxito. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, señor.

—Una palabra mía y se encontrará teniendo que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. —Carraspeó—. En el futuro, diríjase a mí como profesor Chiba, incluso cuando hable de mí en tercera persona. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, profesor .

«Oh, profesor Emerson, no se imagina las ganas que tengo de decir su nombre. De gritar su nombre para ser más exactos. ¡Profesor, profesor, profesor!»

—Además, se abstendrá de hacer comentarios sobre los demás alumnos, en especial sobre la señorita Tsukino. ¿Está claro?

—Muy claro.

Beryl estaba empezando a enfadarse en serio, pero se guardó sus emociones. La culpa de todo era de Serena. Tenía que echarla del seminario como fuera, pero no sabía cómo. Todavía.

—Por último, si alguna vez me oye hacer algún comentario sobre algún compañero o alguna persona ligada al programa de doctorado, los considerará estrictamente confidenciales y no los repetirá delante de nadie. En caso contrario, ya puede irse buscando otro director de tesis. ¿Cree que es lo bastante inteligente como para cumplir estas sencillas instrucciones?

—Sí, profesor.

Beryl se irritó ante la condescendencia de su tono, pero lo cierto era que su brusquedad le resultaba excitante. Quería provocarlo hasta acabar con su mal humor. Seducirlo para que le hiciera cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta...

—Si vuelve a dirigirse a un alumno en esos términos, tendré que hablar con el profesor Alfa, el jefe del departamento. Supongo que está al corriente de las normas que regulan el comportamiento de los estudiantes. Y no hace falta que le recuerde la prohibición de hacer novatadas, ¿me equivoco?

—No le estaba gastando ninguna novatada a Serena. Sólo...

—Nada de excusas. Y dudo que la señorita Tsukino le haya dado permiso para que use su nombre de pila. Diríjase a ella con el debido respeto o no la nombre.

Bereyl agachó la cabeza. Ese tipo de amenazas no tenían nada de sexy. Había trabajado duro para entrar en el programa de doctorado de la Universidad de Toronto y no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios de manera brillante. Y menos por culpa de una patética putita que tenía un rollo con el ayudante del profesor.

Darien se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijo nada mientras bebía su expreso a pequeños sorbos. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos y se estaba preguntando qué más podría decirle para hacerla llorar.

—Estoy seguro de que está al corriente de las políticas de la universidad relativas al acoso. Es una política que funciona en las dos direcciones. Si un profesor se siente acosado por un alumno o alumna, puede interponer una denuncia contra éste. Si se pasa de la raya una vez más, señorita Metalia, la llevaré a rastras a la oficina del decano. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Beryl alzó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—Pero yo... pensaba que nosotros...

—Pero ¡nada! —exclamó Darien—. A menos que esté mal de la cabeza, se dará cuenta de que ese «nosotros» no existe. No voy a repetirlo. Ya sabe qué terreno pisa.

Darien echó un vistazo en dirección a Serena y Seiya.

—Y ahora que ya nos hemos sacado de encima la charla de cortesía, me gustaría darle mi opinión sobre su última propuesta de proyecto de tesis. Es una birria. En primer lugar, el tema está muy trillado. En segundo, no hay ni una sola reseña que sea literariamente adecuada. Si no puede solucionar estos temas, le recomiendo que se busque otro director de tesis. Si prefiere entregarme una versión revisada, deberá hacerlo antes de dos semanas. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con alguien digno de mi tiempo. Buenas tardes.

Y se marchó del Starbucks bruscamente, dejando a Beryl conmocionada, mirando al vacío.

Había escuchado sus palabras, pero su mente había seguido trabajando, centrada en otras cosas. Vengarse de Serena era una prioridad. No sabía qué iba a hacer para conseguirlo, ni cuándo, pero metafóricamente hablando, iba a clavarle un cuchillo a esa zorra e iba a cortarla en cachitos (también metafóricamente).

En segundo lugar, iba a tener que reescribir la propuesta de tesis y que ganarse la aprobación académica del profesor Chiba.

Y, en tercer lugar, iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos de seducción. Ahora que había visto al profesor Chiba enfadado, no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más que verlo enfadado con ella... pero desnudo. Iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Iba a derribar sus barreras. Un día lo vería de rodillas, rogándole, y entonces...

Evidentemente, los tacones y la lencería de Bordelle no eran suficiente. Beryl iba a tener que hacer una visita a Holt Renfrew para comprarse un vestido nuevo. Algo europeo. Muy sexy. Algo de Versace.

Luego iría al Lobby y pondría su tercer plan en marcha.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ya nos dimos cuenta porqué Beryl es así, pero y ahora qué hará?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL INFIERNO DE GABRIEL , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 4**

En el ático de un hotel de lujo de Florencia, había ropa desperdigada por el salón, como un camino de migas de pan que iba desde la puerta hasta una pared que hasta entonces estaba desnuda, pero que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por dos personas apoyadas en ella.

Gemidos y sonidos delatadores flotaban en la habitación y podían verse unos zapatos masculinos hechos a mano, un sujetador negro, un traje hecho a medida, dejado de cualquier manera sobre una mesita auxiliar, y un vestido de tafetán que formaba un charco de color azul Santorini en el suelo...

Si un detective estuviera examinando la escena, llegaría a la conclusión de que faltaban las bragas y los zapatos de ella.

El aire estaba cargado de aromas: flor de azahar y Aramis, mezclado con el olor almizcleño del sudor y la carne desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban la pared donde los dos cuerpos desnudos se aferraban el uno al otro. El hombre sujetaba el peso de la mujer, que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas.

—Abre los ojos. —El ruego de Darien fue acompañado por una cacofonía de sonidos: piel deslizándose sobre piel, gemidos desesperados, ahogados por labios y carne, rápidas bocanadas de aire y el ligero golpear de la espalda de Serena contra la pared.

Ésta oía gruñir a Darien con cada embestida, pero su capacidad de hablar había desaparecido, mientras se concentraba en una sensación sencilla pero potente: el placer. Cada movimiento de su amante le causaba un enorme gozo, incluso el roce de sus pechos y el tacto de sus fuertes manos sujetándola. Estaba al borde del clímax, sin aliento, consciente de que el próximo movimiento podría ser el que la lanzara al vacío. Cada... vez... más... cerca...

—¿Estás... bien?

Darien respiraba con dificultad. La última palabra salió de su boca como un grito, cuando Serena le clavó los afilados tacones en el trasero.

Ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo algunas palabras sin sentido antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Unas potentes oleadas la sacudieron, desde donde estaban unidos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que cada una de sus células vibró. Al notarlo, Darien no tardó en seguirla. Con dos fuertes embestidas más, se sacudió espasmódicamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de Serena contra su cuello.

—Estaba preocupado —susurró él poco después.

Estaba tumbado de espaldas en el centro de la gran cama, con su amada acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tatuaje.

—¿Por qué?

—No abrías los ojos. No decías nada. Estaba preocupado por si estaba siendo demasiado brusco.

Serena le acarició el abdomen, recorriéndole lentamente el suave vello que tenía debajo del ombligo.

—No me has hecho daño. Ha sido... distinto. Más intenso. Cada vez que te movías... tenía unas sensaciones increíbles. No podía abrir los ojos.

Darien sonrió aliviado y le besó la frente.

—En esa postura se llega más adentro. Y no te olvides de los preliminares en el museo. Ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado mantener las manos quietas durante la cena.

—Porque sabías que iba sin bragas.

—Porque te deseo. Siempre.

—Cada vez que estamos juntos, es mejor que la vez anterior —susurró Serena.

—Pero nunca dices mi nombre —le hizo notar él, melancólico.

—Digo tu nombre constantemente. Me extraña que no me hayas pedido que te llame Dar o Dante o Profesor.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que nunca dices mi nombre... cuando te corres.

Ella lo miró a la cara, sorprendida. Su expresión armonizaba con su tono de voz, algo melancólico. La máscara de confianza había desaparecido.

—Para mí, tu nombre es sinónimo de orgasmos. Voy a empezar a llamarlosDarorgasmos.

Él se echó a reír con ganas. La risa le resonaba en el pecho y hacía que la cabeza de Serena botara con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse. Se echó a reír también, contagiada por su buen humor, aliviada de que el momento melancólico hubiera pasado.

—Tiene sentido del humor, señorita Tsukino. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? —Le levantó la barbilla para besar sus labios una vez más antes de relajarse y quedarse dormido.

Serena permaneció despierta un poco más, contemplando al niño inseguro que asomaba desde el interior de Darien en los momentos más inesperados.

A la mañana siguiente, él la invitó a tomar su desayuno favorito en el Café Perseo, una elegante heladería de la piazza Signoria. Se sentaron dentro, porque se había acabado la tregua y había regresado el tiempo habitual para diciembre, frío y húmedo.

Uno podría pasarse los días sentado en aquella terraza sin hacer nada más que ver la vida pasar. Los edificios de la plaza eran antiguos. Los Uffizi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Había una fuente impresionante y estatuas preciosas, entre ellas una copia del David de Miguel Ángel y un Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza de Medusa frente a una preciosa loggia.

Mientras se tomaba el helado, Serena evitaba mirar hacia esa estatua y Darien evitaba mirar a las preciosas florentinas que pasaban, para observar a su amada con voracidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probarlo? La frambuesa y el limón combinan de maravilla. —Serena le ofreció una cucharada con los dos sabores mezclados.

—Por supuesto que quiero probarlo. Pero no el helado. Preferiría algo más... exótico —añadió, con los ojos brillantes. Apartó su taza de café para poder darle la mano—. Gracias por esta noche... y por esta mañana.

—Creo que soy yo la que debería darte las gracias a ti, profesor. —Le apretó la mano y siguió desayunando—. Me sorprende que mi silueta no haya quedado marcada al vapor en la pared —bromeó a continuación, ofreciéndole otra cucharada de helado.

Darien dejó que ella lo alimentara. Cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, Julia sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una bandada de recuerdos de aquella misma mañana cruzaron por su mente y uno de ellos se quedó.

«Oh, dioses de los novios, dioses del sexo que disfrutan dando placer a sus amantes, gracias por esta mañana.»

Darien tragó saliva.

—Ha sido mi primera vez.

—No será la última. Te lo prometo.

Darien se pasó la lengua por los labios provocativamente, para ponerla nerviosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero atrapándola por la nuca, Darien la acercó a sus labios.

La boca de Serena sabía a helado y a su sabor único y personal. Al soltarla, gruñó, deseando volver al hotel para una segunda parte de la noche anterior. ¿O tal vez podrían volver al museo?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Serena, concentrándose en el helado para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometida?

—Fidanzata tiene varios significados.

—Pero el principal es prometida.

—Presentarte como mi ragazza no habría hecho justicia a mi grado de compromiso.

Darien meneó los dedos de los pies. Los zapatos nuevos le apretaban un poco. Cerró la boca con fuerza involuntariamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si decía algo más o guardaba silencio. Finalmente no dijo nada. Sólo se removió incómodo en el asiento.

Serena pensó que le dolía la espalda.

—Siento lo de mis tacones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te he visto las marcas esta mañana, mientras te vestías. No quería hacerte daño.

Él sonrió travieso.

—Son los riesgos que corremos los obsesos con los zapatos de tacón. Llevo mis cicatrices con dignidad.

—La próxima vez iré con más cuidado.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos al ver el fogonazo de pasión en sus ojos.

Darien le atrapó los labios con los suyos antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Te voy a comprar unas botas con unos tacones aún más altos. Y luego comprobaré qué eres capaz de hacer con ellas puestas.

Mientras paseaban por el Ponte Vecchio bajo un paraguas compartido, Darien insistió en entrar en un montón de tiendas, tentándola con cosas extravagantes: reproducciones etruscas, monedas romanas, collares de oro, etc. Como respuesta, Serena sonreía, señalándose los pendientes de Luna y diciendo que eran más que suficiente. Su aparente falta de apego por los bienes materiales era un acicate para Luna, que cada vez tenía más ganas de cubrirla de regalos.

Al llegar al centro del puente, Serena le tiró del brazo para que se acercaran a la baranda a mirar el Arno.

—Hay una cosa que no me importaría que me pagaras, Darien.

Él la miró con curiosidad. El fresco aire florentino había puesto color en sus mejillas. Era buena, hermosa, cálida y dulce. Pero tremendamente testaruda.

—Lo que sea.

Serena pasó la mano por la barandilla que los separaba del río.

—Quiero quitarme la cicatriz del mordisco.

Darien no se sorprendió demasiado. Aquella mañana la había descubierto aplicándose maquillaje en el cuello y, al preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se había echado a llorar.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, siguió diciendo.

—No me gusta tener que verla constantemente. Y no soporto que tengas que verla tú. Quiero que me la quiten.

—Podríamos buscar un cirujano plástico en Filadelfia, cuando vayamos por Navidad.

—Es que pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa... No quiero hacerle eso a mi padre. Ni a Rei.

Darien se cambió el paraguas de mano y la abrazó. Fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la marca.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de hacer eso por ti y cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero quiero que tú hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que hablaras con alguien de lo que pasó.

Serena bajó la vista.

—Ya lo hablo contigo.

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si lo hicieras con alguien que no sea un asno. Encontrar a un médico que te haga desaparecer la cicatriz de la piel es fácil. Son las cicatrices que no se ven las que más cuesta de tratar. Es importante que lo entiendas. No quiero que luego te lleves una decepción.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Y deja de llamarte esas cosas. No me gusta.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que te iría bien poder hablar con alguien. Sobre tus padres, sobre él y sobre mí. —La miró con solemnidad—. Soy un hombre complicado. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Lo haré, pero sólo si tú me prometes que harás lo mismo.

Darien se puso tenso.

Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

—Sé que no te apetece y, créeme, lo entiendo. Pero si yo voy, tú también tienes que ir. Ayer noche te enfadaste demasiado. Y aunque sé que no estabas enfadado conmigo, fui yo quien acabó pagándolo.

—Intenté compensártelo luego —dijo él, apretando los dientes.

—Y lo lograste. —Serena le acarició la mandíbula, tratando de que se relajara—. Pero me preocupa que te alteres tanto porque un extraño se haya tomado algunas mínimas libertades no deseadas. Igual que me preocupa que pienses que el sexo pueda ser un remedio para la ira. Y que pienses que marcarme como tuya pueda ser una buena idea.

Darien la miró sorprendido. La idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Yo nunca te haría daño. —Le apretó la mano.

—Lo sé.

Parecía disgustado y asustado. Ni siquiera cuando Serena le acarició la cabeza, el pánico desapareció completamente de sus ojos.

—Menuda pareja hacemos. Estamos cargados de cicatrices, historias y problemas. Supongo que el nuestro es un romance trágico —comentó ella sonriendo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—La única tragedia sería perderte —replicó Darien, con un suave beso.

—Sólo me perderás si dejas de amarme.

—Soy un hombre afortunado entonces. Podré estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días.

Volvió a besarla y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego dijo:

—En rehabilitación hice terapia. Y, cuando salí, seguí yendo un año más o menos al psiquiatra, además de a las reuniones de los grupos de ayuda. Sé de qué va la historia.

Serena frunció el cejo.

—Pero ahora no vas a ninguna parte. Y sigues bebiendo. No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero me parece un problema muy serio.

—Era adicto a la cocaína, pero no alcohólico.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Era como si hubiera llegado al extremo de un antiguo mapa medieval, de esos que tenían escritas en el borde las palabras «Más allá hay monstruos».

—Ambos sabemos que Narcóticos Anónimos recomienda a los adictos no beber alcohol. —Serena suspiró—. Yo trataré de ayudarte, pero hay cosas que me superan. Además, por mucho que me guste el sexo contigo, no quiero convertirme en tu próxima droga. Yo no soy la solución para todo.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que uso el sexo para arreglar las cosas? —La mirada de Darien era tan honesta que Serena se guardó el sarcasmo.

—Creo que llevas muchos años haciéndolo. Me lo contaste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que solías usar el sexo para combatir la soledad. O para castigarte.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de él.

—Contigo es distinto.

—Pero cuando una persona está mal, recupera los viejos patrones de conducta. A mí también me pasa, pero mi manera de enfrentarme a los problemas es distinta. —Lo besó lentamente. Con suavidad, pero el tiempo suficiente para permitir que se calmara y le devolviera el beso.

Luego siguieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Serena rompió el silencio.

—Tu conferencia de anoche me recordó una cosa. —Se sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar la que buscaba—. Mira. Gabriel cogió el teléfono y miró la foto del exquisito cuadro. En él aparecía santa Francisca Romana con un niño pequeño, ayudada por la Virgen María, mientras un ángel los observaba.

—Es precioso —afirmó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

—Darien —insistió ella—. Míralo bien.

Al hacerlo, notó una sensación extraña.

—Siempre me ha encantado este cuadro —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Pensaba que era por las similitudes entre Gentileschi y Caravaggio, pero es más que eso. Santa Francisca perdió a varios de sus hijos por culpa de la peste. Se supone que este cuadro retrata una de las visiones que tuvo de esos niños.

Lo miró a los ojos para ver si entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero él le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión.

—Cuando miro este cuadro, me acuerdo de tu bebé, de Maia. Luna la sostiene en brazos y los ángeles las rodean. —Señaló los personajes que aparecían en la pintura—. ¿Lo ves? El bebé está a salvo y es feliz. El paraíso es así. No tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Al volver a mirarlo a la cara, vio que Darien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su precioso rostro estaba contraído de dolor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Trataba de consolarte —dijo ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Darien se secó los ojos y ocultó la cabeza en el pelo de Serena, agradecido y aliviado.

La tarde del día siguiente por fin dejó de llover, así que tomaron un taxi hasta el piazzale Michelangelo, desde donde había una vista espléndida de la ciudad. Podían haber ido en autobús, como todo el mundo, pero Darien no era como todo el mundo. (Pocos especialistas en Dante lo son.)

—¿Qué te contaba Rei en su correo? —le preguntó a Serena, admirando la cúpula cubierta de tejas del Duomo.

Ella se miró las uñas.

—Nicólas y ella te mandan saludos. Quería saber si éramos felices.

Darien entornó los ojos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eh... no.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que, al parecer, Andrew tiene novia.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Bien hecho, Andrew. ¿Algo más?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Porque es obvio que me estás ocultando algo —respondió, acariciándole la cintura, arriba y abajo, en un lugar donde sabía que tenía cosquillas.

—Ah, no. En público no.

—Ah, sí. En público sí. —Darien intensificó su ataque.

Ella se echó a reír, tratando sin éxito de soltarse de él.

—Vamos, , cuéntamelo.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas —le suplicó— y te lo contaré.

Darien se detuvo y ella respiró hondo.

—Quería saber si nos habíamos... bueno... acostado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Él sonrió—. ¿Y qué respondiste?

—La verdad.

Darien la miró fijamente.

—¿Algo más?

—Decía que esperaba que te estuvieras comportando y que yo fuera feliz. Y le respondí que sí. A ambas cosas.

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si merecía la pena mencionar que había recibido también un correo de cierto joven granjero de Vermont.

—Pero hay algo más. Adelante —la animó él con una indulgente sonrisa.

—Seiya también me escribió.

—¿Qué? —La sonrisa desapareció de repente del rostro de Darien—. ¿Cuándo?

—El día de la conferencia.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora?

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Sabía que te enfadarías y no quería que te alteraras antes de hablar en público.

—¿Qué quería?

—Me comentaba que habías aprobado la propuesta de trabajo de Beryl.

—¿Y qué más?

—Me deseaba Feliz Navidad y decía que me enviaría un regalito a Selinsgrove.

A Darien se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

—¿Y a santo de qué te tiene que enviar nada?

—Porque es mi amigo. Supongo que será un frasco de sirope de arce, que estaré encantada de regalarle a mi padre. Seiya sabe que tengo un novio que me hace muy feliz. Te reenviaré su correo electrónico si quieres.

—No será necesario —replicó él, con los dientes apretados.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Cuando la profesora Dolor estaba cerca, bien que me animaste a acercarme a Seiya.

—Las circunstancias eran distintas. Y no quiero hablar de ella nunca más.

—Es muy fácil para ti decir eso. Tú no te vas encontrando por ahí con personas con las que me he acostado...

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Lo siento. Eso ha sido innecesario.

—Además, como recordarás, yo sí me he encontrado con al menos una persona con la que has tenido una relación sexual.

Volviéndose, Darien se acercó al extremo del mirador. Serena le dio unos instantes para que se calmara y luego se acercó también. Cuando estuvo a su lado, enlazó el meñique con el suyo.

—Lo siento.

Darien guardó silencio.

—Gracias por rescatarme de Diamante.

Él frunció el cejo y le espetó:

—Sabes que tengo un pasado. ¿Piensas sacarlo a relucir a cada momento?

Ella se miró los zapatos.

—No.

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti.

—Lo siento.

Darien permaneció con la mirada fija en la ciudad a sus pies. Los tejados de tejas rojas brillaban al sol, mientras que la cúpula de Brunelleschi dominaba la escena.

Serena optó por cambiar de tema.

—Beryl se comportó de un modo muy extraño durante tu último seminario. Parecía resentida. ¿Crees que sabe algo?

—Estaba enfadada porque había rechazado todos sus descarados intentos de seducción. Pero entregó la propuesta a tiempo. Y era aceptable.

—¿No... no te está chantajeando?

—No todas las mujeres de planeta son tus rivales, Serena —respondió él, soltándole el dedo bruscamente.

—Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti.

Tras unos instantes, Darien se calmó. Ella lo notó por el modo en que se le hundieron los hombros.

—Perdóname.

—No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, por favor.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Reconozco que no me gusta que Seiya te escriba, pero supongo que podrías ser amiga de tipos mucho peores. —Darien sonaba aún más remilgado que de costumbre.

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Éste es el profesor Chiba que conozco y del que me enamoré.

Darien se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para hacerle una foto con la ciudad al fondo. Al ver que Julia reía y se divertía, siguió haciéndole fotos hasta que el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió. Las poco discretas campanadas del Big Ben no eran fáciles de ignorar.

Serena lo miró desafiante.

Con una mueca, Darien le atrapó la cara entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Tras separarle los labios con decisión, le deslizó la lengua en la boca.

Serena le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura para acercarlo más a ella, mientras el Big Ben no dejaba de sonar.

—¿No vas a responder? —le preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a hablar con Neherenia.

Darien le dio un beso rápido.

—Me da pena.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tuvo una vida contigo. Porque todavía te quiere, pero te perdió. Si yo te perdiera, estaría destrozada.

Él resopló con impaciencia.

—No vas a perderme. Deja de decir eso.

Serena sonrió débilmente.

—Darien, hay algo que debo decir.

Él dio un paso atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ten en cuenta que te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti —añadió, mirándolo muy seria—. Es verdad que Neherenia me da pena, pero es evidente que lleva años tratando de manipularte con lo que pasó, para mantenerte en su vida. Me pregunto si no se mete en tantos líos para que la rescates. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que establezca un vínculo emocional con otra persona. Con alguien de quien pueda enamorarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, tenso.

—¿Y si no puede ser feliz porque no te ha soltado? Tú rompiste la relación y me encontraste a mí. ¿No crees que si ella hace lo mismo será mucho más fácil que pueda ser feliz con otra persona?

Darien asintió y la besó en la frente, pero se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

El resto de su estancia en Florencia fue tan feliz que pareció más una luna de miel que unas vacaciones. Durante el día visitaban museos o iglesias y luego regresaban al hotel, donde pasaban horas haciendo el amor, a veces despacio, a veces con locura.

Cada noche, Darien elegía un restaurante distinto donde cenar. Después de la cena, volvían al hotel dando un paseo, deteniéndose en alguno de los puentes para besarse como adolescentes, bajo el frío cielo invernal.

En su última noche en Florencia, Darien llevó a Serena al Caffé Concerto, uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, situado en una de las orillas del Arno. Pasaron varias horas degustando el menú, que consistía en numerosos platos. Mientras tanto, hablaban de las vacaciones y de su floreciente vida sexual. Ambos reconocieron que aquella semana había supuesto una especie de despertar sexual para ambos. Para Serena había sido una introducción en los misterios de eros. Para Darien, un acceso a la realidad de los cuatro tipos de amor unidos.

En un momento de la conversación, él le confesó la sorpresa que había estado guardando: había reservado una casa en la región de Umbría para su segunda semana de vacaciones. Le prometió que irían a Roma y Venecia en otro viaje, probablemente el verano después de visitar Oxford.

Tras la cena, Darien la llevó bajo el Duomo una vez más.

—Tengo que besarte —susurró, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Serena estaba a punto de responderle, pidiéndole que la llevara al hotel y la marcara de un modo más profundo, cuando una voz la interrumpió:

—¡Preciosa señora! —dijo una voz en italiano desde los escalones de la catedral—. Una limosna para un anciano.

Sin pensar, Serena se apartó para ver quién hablaba. El hombre siguió pidiéndole dinero para comprarse algo de comer.

Darien la agarró del brazo cuando vio que ella se acercaba a los escalones.

—Vámonos, amor.

—Pero hace frío. Y tiene hambre.

—La policía no tardará en llevárselo. No les gusta que haya pedigüeños en el centro de la ciudad.

—La gente tiene derecho a refugiarse en los escalones de las iglesias. Es su derecho a santuario —murmuró.

—El concepto medieval de santuario ya no existe. Los gobiernos occidentales lo abolieron, Inglaterra antes que nadie, en el siglo diecisiete —explicó y refunfuñó al ver que ella abría el bolso y le daba al hombre un billete de veinte euros.

—¿Tanto? —Frunció el cejo.

—Es todo lo que tengo. Y mira, Darien —añadió, señalando las muletas.

—Buen truco.

Serena lo miró decepcionada.

—Sé lo que es pasar hambre.

Dio un paso en dirección al mendigo, pero Darien la detuvo.

—Se gastará el dinero en vino o en drogas. No lo ayudarás dándole ese dinero.

—Incluso un drogadicto merece un poco de amabilidad.

Él se encogió.

Mirando hacia el hombre, Serena añadió:

—San Francisco de Asís era caritativo con todos por igual. Su caridad no era condicional. Daba a todos los que pedían.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una discusión con ella si invocaba a san Francisco. Nadie podía oponerse a ese tipo de argumentos.

—Si le doy algo, sabrá que alguien se ha preocupado por él. Y haga lo que haga con el dinero, eso es bueno. No me prives de esta oportunidad de dar.

Trató de rodear a Darien una vez más, pero él se lo impidió de nuevo. Le arrebató el billete de la mano, añadió algo más de su bolsillo y se lo alargó todo al mendigo.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en italiano. El pobre le lanzó besos a Serena y trató de darle la mano a Darien, pero éste no la aceptó.

Cogiéndola a ella del brazo, la apartó de allí.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Le ha dado las gracias al ángel por su misericordia.

Serena se detuvo y lo besó entre los ojos hasta que él dejó de fruncir el cejo y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Yo no soy el ángel al que se refería —gruñó Darien, besándola

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola Chicas!, solo para decirles que tratare de actualizar cada tercer día ya qué este Segundo Libro es mucho más Extenso que el Primero, la verdad está cargado de varias sorpresas.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL INFIERNO DE GABRIEL , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 5**

A la mañana siguiente, una limusina fue a buscar a la feliz pareja a la estación de tren de Perugia. El chófer los condujo por una carretera de curvas hasta una finca cercana a Todi, un pueblo medieval.

—¿Es aquí? ¿Es ésta la casa? —preguntó Serena, maravillada, mientras recorrían el sendero privado que llevaba a una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina.

Era una construcción de piedra de tres plantas, rodeada por varios acres de tierra salpicada por cipreses y olivos.

Mientras avanzaban, Darien le señaló un huerto de árboles frutales que, cuando llegara el verano, proporcionaría a los habitantes de la casa higos, melocotones y granadas. A un lado había una piscina llena, casi un estanque sin bordes que parecía fundirse con el horizonte. La piscina estaba rodeada por arbustos de lavanda. Serena casi podía oler su aroma desde el interior del coche. Se dijo que iría a buscar unas ramitas para perfumar las sábanas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Darien, esperando su aprobación con ansiedad.

—Me encanta. Cuando dijiste que habías alquilado una casa, no pensaba que fuera a ser tan magnífica.

—Espera a ver el interior. Hay una chimenea y un jacuzzi en la terraza.

—No he traído bañador.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que nos vaya a hacer falta bañador? —Darien movió las cejas insinuante y Serena se echó a reír.

Un Mercedes negro los aguardaba aparcado frente a la casa, para que con él pudieran ir a visitar los pueblos cercanos, incluido Asís, un lugar que a Serena le interesaba particularmente.

La encargada de la casa se había ocupado de llenar la cocina de comida y vino, por si llegaban con hambre. Serena puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir varias botellas de zumo de arándanos de importación en la despensa.

«El profesor Darien Chiba, también conocido como el Sobreprotector, ataca de nuevo.»

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura en el centro de la gran cocina, totalmente equipada.

—Es perfecta.

—Me preocupaba que no te apeteciera venir a Umbría, pero pensé que nos vendrían bien unos días de calma y aislamiento.

Serena alzó una ceja.

—Nuestros días de aislamiento no son especialmente calmados, profesor.

—Eso es porque me vuelves loco de deseo. —Darien la besó apasionadamente—. Quedémonos en casa esta noche. Podemos preparar algo juntos, si quieres, y relajarnos ante el fuego.

—Suena bien. —Serena le devolvió el beso.

—Llevaré el equipaje al piso de arriba mientras exploras la casa. El jacuzzi está en la terraza del dormitorio principal. Nos vemos allí dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Ella aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

—Ah, y... ¿señorita Tsukino?

—¿Sí?

—Nada de ropa durante el resto de la velada.

Con un grito excitado, Serena echó a correr escaleras arriba.

La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Las paredes estaban pintadas en varios tonos de blanco y crema, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el dormitorio principal y su romántica cama con dosel. No pudo resistir la tentación de probarla un momento antes de entrar en el baño con el neceser.

Sacó sus productos de maquillaje, dejó su jabón y su champú en la gran ducha abierta, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y se quitó la ropa, envolviéndose en una toalla grande de color marfil. Nunca se había bañado desnuda al aire libre, pero le apetecía mucho probarlo.

Mientras doblaba la ropa, oyó música procedente del dormitorio. Reconoció la canción. Era Don't Know Why, de Nora Jones. Darien no dejaba nada al azar.

Él mismo se lo confirmó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

—He subido unos antipasti y una botella de vino por si tienes hambre. Te espero fuera.

—Salgo en un minuto —respondió ella.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y las mejillas con un saludable tono rosado. Estaba enamorada. Era feliz. Y estaba a punto (o eso creía) de estrenar el jacuzzi con su amado bajo el sol del crepúsculo italiano.

De camino a la terraza, vio la ropa de Darien tirada sobre una silla. La fría brisa del atardecer se colaba por la puerta abierta, despeinándola y aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas. Darien la estaba esperando... desnudo.

Salió a la terraza y esperó hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sólo entonces dejó caer la toalla.

Cerca de Burlington, Vermont, Seiya Vilgil Kou estaba envolviendo regalos de Navidad en la mesa de la cocina de sus padres. Había regalos para su familia, para su hermana y para la mujer por la que latía su corazón.

Era una escena curiosa, la de aquel jugador de rugby de noventa kilos rodeado de rollos de papel de regalo y cinta adhesiva, tomando medidas con precisión antes de usar las tijeras. En la mesa había una botella de sirope de arce, una vaca Holstein de peluche y dos figuritas. Estas últimas eran una curiosidad. Las había encontrado en una tienda de cómics antiguos de Toronto. Se suponía que una de ellas representaba a Dante, vestido de cruzado con la cruz de san Jorge en la cota de malla. La otra era una anacrónica Beatriz vestida de princesa medieval, con una larga melena rubia y los ojos azules.

Por desgracia, la empresa de juguetes se había olvidado de hacer una figurita de Virgilio. (Al parecer, Virgilio no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en una figura de acción.) Paul no estaba de acuerdo. Él estaba más que preparado para un poco de acción. Por eso decidió escribir a la empresa de juguetes y alertarlos de su lamentable descuido.

Tras envolver cada regalo cuidadosamente, los colocó en una caja de cartón y los cubrió con papel protector de burbujas. Le escribió a Serena cuatro palabras en una postal, tratando desesperadamente de sonar desenfadado, para disimular sus sentimientos cada vez más intensos; cerró la caja con cinta adhesiva ancha y la dirigió a la señorita Serenity Tsukino.

Tras un rato muy agradable en el jacuzzi, Darien preparó una cena típica de Umbría. Bruschetta con pomodoro y basilico, tagliatelle con aceite de oliva y trufas de la propia finca, pan y varios quesos artesanos de la región. Comieron hasta hartarse, riendo y bebiendo un vino blanco muy bueno de Orvieto a la luz de las velas. Después de cenar, Darien hizo un nido con mantas y almohadones en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

Conectó el iPhone al sistema de sonido para seguir disfrutando de su lista de reproducción «Amando a Serena». Sentados en el suelo, Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y siguieron bebiendo hasta acabarse el vino, mientras a su alrededor sonaba música medieval. Estaban desnudos, envueltos en mantas, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.

—La música es preciosa. ¿Qué es? —Serena cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las voces femeninas que cantaban a cappella.

—Gaudete, de The Mediaeval Baebes. Es una canción navideña.

—Qué buen nombre para un grupo musical.

—Son muy buenas. Las vi en directo la última vez que actuaron en Toronto.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él sonrió.

—¿Está celosa, señorita Tsukino?

—¿Debería estarlo?

—No. Tengo las manos llenas. Literalmente.

Con las voces celestiales de fondo, los amantes dejaron de hablar y empezaron a besarse. Pronto les sobraron las mantas, a medida que sus cuerpos se acaloraban frente al fuego.

A la luz de las llamas anaranjadas, Serena empujó a Darien hasta que quedó tumbado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que sonrió cediéndole el control, encantado con la confianza que ella estaba adquiriendo.

—Estar encima no es tan terrorífico, ¿no?

—No, sobre todo ahora que ya me siento más cómoda contigo. Creo que el polvo contra la pared me liberó de todas las inhibiciones.

Darien se preguntó de qué otras inhibiciones podría librarla gracias a otras posturas y otros escenarios... como, por ejemplo, la ducha. O el santo grial del sexo doméstico: la mesa de la cocina.

La voz de Serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero darte placer.

—Ya lo haces. No te imaginas cuánto.

Ella echó un brazo hacia atrás y le acarició la ingle.

—Con la boca quiero decir. Me siento mal por no haberte devuelto el favor. Eres tan generoso conmigo...

El cuerpo de Darien reaccionó ante sus palabras susurradas y su mano insegura.

—Serenity, aquí no hay quid pro quo. Hago lo que hago porque me apetece hacerlo. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Pero ya que te ofreces tan amablemente...

—Sé que los hombres lo prefieren.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad. El sexo compartido siempre es mejor. Al lado de un orgasmo de dos, todo lo demás palidece. Podría decirse que es un aperitivo o, como dirían los franceses, un amuse bouche—bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y apretándole la cadera.

—¿En esta postura te va bien? ¿O prefieres...?

—Es perfecto —la interrumpió él, con los ojos brillantes.

—Supongo que prefieres esto a que me ponga de rodillas. — Serena observó su reacción con el rabillo del ojo.

—Exacto. Aunque yo estoy encantado de arrodillarme ante mi princesa para darle placer. Como ya te he demostrado.

Ella se echó a reír, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Él la miró expectante.

—A veces, me vienen arcadas.

Darien frunció el cejo.

—Es normal, no serías humana si no fuera así.

Serena evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las mías son especialmente fuertes.

Él le agarró la mano.

—Ya verás como no tendrás ningún problema, cariño. Te lo prometo —añadió, apretándole los dedos.

Ella descendió un poco por su cuerpo y Darien enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Serena se quedó quieta.

Durante unos segundos, Darien no fue consciente de ello y siguió jugando con su sedosa melena. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, no me sujetes la cabeza.

—No pensaba hacerlo —replicó él, preocupado.

Ella permaneció inmóvil. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Darien le alzó la barbilla para mirarle los ojos.

—¿Cariño?

—Es que... no quiero vomitarte encima.

—¿Cómo? No te he entendido.

Serena bajó la cabeza.

—No sería la primera vez que vomito.

Darien la miró incrédulo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Después?

—No...

La miró entornando los ojos.

—¿Vomitaste porque ese hijo de puta te agarró la cabeza?

Serena se encogió, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Darien maldijo furioso. Se sentó y se frotó la cara con las manos. En el pasado, no siempre había sido delicado con sus conquistas, pero se enorgullecía de haber observado unas mínimas reglas de educación. Cuando estaba colocado menos.

Pero a pesar de haber participado en bacanales que habrían rivalizado con las decadentes fiestas romanas, nunca —¡nunca! — le había aguantado la cabeza a una mujer contra su voluntad hasta hacerla vomitar.

¿Quién hacía algo así? Ni siquiera los cocainómanos ni los traficantes con los que había ido de fiesta hacían algo así y no es que fueran tipos con demasiados remilgos. Sólo alguien increíblemente retorcido, un cabrón misógino, podía excitarse humillando a una mujer de esa manera.

¿Cómo podía nadie hacerle algo así a una criatura tan dulce como Julianne, con sus ojos amables y su preciosa alma? Una criatura tímida que se avergonzaba de vomitar.

El hijo del senador tenía suerte de estar en arresto domiciliario en la casa de sus padres, en Georgetown, sino Darien se habría plantado en su puerta para seguir con su altercado. Y esa vez habría habido algo más que cuatro puñetazos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esos fieros pensamientos, se levantó, ayudó a Serena a hacerlo también y la cubrió con una manta.

—Vamos arriba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo quedarme aquí después de lo que me has contado.

Ella se ruborizó, avergonzada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Eh! —Darien la besó en la frente—. No es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

Serena trató de sonreír, pero estaba claro que no se lo creía.

Él la guió al piso de arriba y la llevó hasta el baño del dormitorio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Algo agradable, espero —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Luego abrió el agua de la ducha y comprobó la temperatura hasta que quedó satisfecho. A continuación colocó el chorro en la modalidad lluvia tropical y ajustó la intensidad. Tras ayudar a Serena a quitarse la manta, le sostuvo la puerta de la ducha abierta para que entrara antes que él.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Quiero demostrarte que te quiero. Sin necesidad de llevarte a la cama.

—Llévame a la cama —le rogó ella sin embargo—. Así no habré estropeado del todo la velada.

—La velada no se ha estropeado en absoluto —le rebatió él con firmeza—, pero te juro que nadie va a volver a hacerte daño.

Le acarició el cabello con ambas manos, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones.

—Me encuentras sucia.

—En absoluto. —Cogiéndole una mano, se la puso sobre el tatuaje—. Eres lo más parecido a un ángel que voy a tocar en toda mi vida. —La miró sin pestañear—. Pero creo que los dos tenemos un pasado que limpiar.

Echándole el pelo a un lado, le besó el cuello. Luego se puso una generosa cantidad de champú de vainilla en la mano y le enjabonó el pelo, frotándole el cuero cabelludo lentamente. Era muy cuidadoso, como si con cada movimiento y cada acto quisiera demostrarle que su amor por ella iba mucho más allá del mero deseo.

Cuando Serena se empezó a relajar, se acordó de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre. Era pequeña y ella le lavaba el pelo en la bañera. Las dos se reían. Recordó la sonrisa de su madre.

Pero que Darien le lavara el pelo era mucho más agradable. Era una experiencia muy íntima, cargada de simbolismo. Estaba desnuda ante él, que la limpiaba hasta hacer que desapareciera la vergüenza.

Él también estaba desnudo, pero se esforzaba en no apabullarla, procurando que su discreta erección no la rozara. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Se trataba de que se sintiera amada.

—Lamento haberme dejado arrastrar por las emociones —murmuró Serena.

—Es muy difícil separar el sexo de los sentimientos. No debes esconderlos cuando estés conmigo. —Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Yo también tengo sentimientos muy intensos sobre nosotros. Estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida. —Le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro—. Recuerdo que a los diecisiete años eras tímida, pero no me pareció que estuvieras tan herida.

—Debí librarme de él la primera vez que me trató con crueldad —admitió Serena con voz temblorosa—. Pero no lo hice. No me defendí y las cosas cada vez fueron a peor.

—No fue culpa tuya.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Permanecí a su lado. Me aferré a los momentos en que se mostraba encantador y considerado, esperando que los malos momentos pasaran. Sé que lo que te he contado te ha descompuesto, pero te aseguro que nadie se siente tan asqueado conmigo como yo misma.

Darien gruñó.

—Serena —dijo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—, no me das ningún asco. No me importa lo que hicieras. Nadie se merece que lo traten así. ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Ella ocultó la cara entre las manos.

—Quería hacer algo por ti, pero ni siquiera he sido capaz de eso.

Él la agarró de las muñecas y se las apartó de la cara.

—Escúchame. Nos amamos y, ya sólo por eso, todo lo que sucede entre nosotros, incluido el sexo, es un regalo. No un derecho, ni un privilegio, ni una transacción. Es un regalo. Ahora estás conmigo. Sácalo de tu vida.

—Sigo oyendo sus palabras en mi mente —confesó ella, secándose una lágrima.

Darien negó con la cabeza y movió un poco a Serena para que volviera a quedar bajo el chorro del agua. El agua caliente se deslizó sobre los dos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la conferencia sobre La primavera de Botticelli?

Ella asintió.

—Algunas personas consideran que el cuadro es una representación del despertar sexual. Que parte del mismo es una alegoría de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Al principio, Flora es virgen y está asustada. Luego, ya embarazada, se la ve serena.

—Pensaba que Céfiro la había violado.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Así es. Pero luego se enamoró y se casó con ella, transformándola en la diosa de las flores.

—No es una gran alegoría del matrimonio.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque hayas tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas, nada impide que puedas tener una vida sexual plena a partir de ahora. Quiero que sepas que conmigo estás a salvo. No quiero que hagas nada que no te apetezca y eso incluye el sexo oral.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y contempló el agua que se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Sólo llevamos una semana acostándonos. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para amarnos de todas las maneras que queramos.

Guardó silencio mientras le enjabonaba cariñosamente la nuca y los hombros con una esponja. Luego se la pasó cuidadosamente por cada vértebra, deteniéndose para besarla cada vez que aclaraba el jabón.

Le enjabonó también la parte baja de la espalda, prestando especial atención a los hoyuelos que marcaban la frontera con el culo. Sin dudarlo, le pasó la esponja por las nalgas y le masajeó la parte de atrás de los muslos. Incluso le lavó los pies, poniendo la mano de ella sobre su hombro para que no resbalara.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan cuidada y protegida.

Luego, Darien le dio la vuelta y le lavó la parte delantera del cuello y los hombros. Dejando la esponja a un lado, le enjabonó y acarició los pechos con las manos, antes de besárselos. A continuación la acarició entre las piernas, no de un modo sexual, sino respetuoso, para quitar el jabón que se le había acumulado allí. También de esa zona se despidió con un beso.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso sencillo y casto, como el de un adolescente tímido.

—Tú me estás enseñando a amar y supongo que yo también te estoy enseñando a hacerlo, a mi manera —dijo y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. No somos perfectos, pero eso no tiene por qué impedirnos ser felices, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Julia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Darien la estrechó contra su pecho y ella escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras el agua caía sobre los dos.

Emocionalmente exhausta, Serena durmió hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Gabriel había sido amable y considerado y había renunciado a lo que ella siempre había pensado que era la necesidad sexual básica de todo hombre: el sexo oral. A cambio, le había ofrecido lo que podía considerarse una limpieza de la vergüenza. Su amor y su aceptación habían logrado su objetivo.

Al abrir los ojos, Serena se sintió más ligera, más fuerte, más feliz. Guardarse el secreto de la humillación a la que él la había sometido era una carga muy pesada. Una vez liberada del peso de la culpabilidad, se sentía una persona nueva.

Le parecía una blasfemia comparar su experiencia con la de Cristiano, el protagonista de El progreso del peregrino, pero encontraba bastantes similitudes entre sus experiencias. La verdad nos hace libres, pero el amor vence al miedo.

En sus veintitrés años de vida, Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo omnipresente que era la gracia. Era curioso pensar que Darien, que se consideraba un gran pecador, podía ser el conducto de ella. Todo formaba parte de la comedia divina. El sentido del humor de Dios afianzaba el funcionamiento del universo. Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras Él observaba y sonreía.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno esto apenas empieza nos vemos el jueves con mas capis si no sucede otra cosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 6**

Darien se despertó en mitad de la noche. Era su última noche en Umbría. Adormilado, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Alargando el brazo, comprobó que las sábanas estaban frías.

Bajó los pies al suelo, estremeciéndose al notar la piedra helada. Tras ponerse unos bóxers, bajó la escalera, rascándose la cabeza. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero Serena no estaba allí. Junto a un vaso medio vacío de zumo de arándanos, había restos de pan y de queso. Parecía como si un ratón hubiese decidido darse un festín nocturno, pero hubiera salido huyendo al verse descubierto.

Al entrar en el salón, vio la cabeza de Serena apoyada en el brazo de una butaca, al lado de la chimenea. Dormida parecía más joven y muy relajada. Aunque estaba pálida, sus labios y sus mejillas tenían un saludable tono rosado.

Darien sintió el impulso de componerle un poema a su boca y se dijo que un día lo haría. De hecho, toda ella le recordaba al poema de Frederick Leighton Flaming June.

Llevaba un elegante camisón de color marfil y uno de los tirantes se le había caído, dejando su precioso hombro totalmente al descubierto. Su piel pálida, delicada y suave lo llamaba. Sin poder resistirse, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le besó el hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Serena abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlo y sonreír.

Su sonrisa, dulce y serena, encendió el corazón de Darien como si fuera una hoguera. La respiración se le aceleró. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra mujer. La intensidad de los sentimientos que Serena le despertaba no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Hola —susurró, apartándole el pelo de la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto.

—Al no encontrarte en la cama me he preocupado.

—He bajado a picar algo.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —preguntó Darien, frunciendo el cejo y apoyándole la mano suavemente en la cabeza.

—No de comida.

—No te lo había visto puesto —dijo él, resiguiendo el escote del camisón con un dedo y rozándole la parte superior de los pechos.

—Lo compré para la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

—Es precioso. ¿Por qué no te lo habías puesto hasta ahora?

—Porque me he estado poniendo todas las cosas que me compraste en Florencia. ¿Cómo las llamó el dependiente? ¿Bustiers? Tu gusto en cuanto a lencería femenina es extremadamente pasado de moda, profesor Chiba. Si me descuido, acabarás regalándome corsés.

Él se echó a reír y la besó.

—No entiendo cómo es que aún no te he comprado uno. Tienes razón. Me gusta verte con prendas que dejan lugar a la imaginación. Así es mucho más agradable «desenvolverte». Aunque admito que me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas. O que no te pongas.

Alargando la mano, Serena lo agarró por la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente. Recorriéndole la mandíbula con los labios, le susurró al oído:

—Ven a la cama.

Cogiéndolo de la mano, lo guió hacia el dormitorio. Al pasar por delante de la mesa de la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras hacer que Darien se sentara en el borde de la cama, Serena se quedó de pie ante él.

Lentamente, se bajó los tirantes del camisón, que cayó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

En la penumbra de la habitación, él contempló sus tentadoras curvas con avidez.

—Eres un argumento que demuestra la existencia de Dios —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—Tu rostro, tus pechos, tu preciosa espalda... Santo Tomás de Aquino te habría añadido como sexta vía para demostrar la existencia de Dios si hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocerte. Es evidente que alguien te ha diseñado, no se ha limitado a crearte.

Bajando la vista, Serena se ruborizó.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Aún te ruborizas, a estas alturas?

Como respuesta, ella dio un paso adelante y, cogiéndole una mano, se cubrió un pecho con ella.

Él se lo apretó suavemente.

—Túmbate a mi lado y te abrazaré.

—No quiero que me abraces. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Darien se quitó los bóxers rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Volviendo a acariciarle el pecho, la besó dulcemente, enredando la lengua con la suya.

—Te respiro —susurró—. Eres mi aire. Lo eres todo.

Le acarició los pezones con los dedos y le besó el cuello con besos ligeros como plumas, mientras ella lo animaba con atrevidas caricias.

Serena lo empujó hasta que Darien quedó tumbado de espaldas y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él le besó los pechos y se metió un pezón en la boca, mientras con una mano comprobaba si estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Soltándole el pecho, negó con la cabeza.

—No estás lista.

—Pero te deseo.

—Yo también te deseo. Pero antes quiero encender tu cuerpo.

El deseo sexual de Serena encontró una barrera en el compromiso que Darien había asumido consigo mismo. Se había jurado asegurarse de que todos sus encuentros resultaran igual de placenteros para ambos. No le importaba hacer esperar a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que el de Serena estaba loco de deseo antes de recibirlo en su interior.

Cuando finalmente la penetró, ella lo miró fijamente. Él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Julia se movía sobre su cuerpo con una lentitud desesperante.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de las sensaciones, pero en seguida volvió a abrirlos. Su conexión era tan intensa...

Los azules ojos de Darien, cargados de emoción, no se apartaban de los enormes ojos castaños de ella. Cada movimiento, cada deseo, se reflejaba en la mirada de los amantes.

—Te quiero.

Darien le acarició la nariz con la suya, mientras ella incrementaba el ritmo gradualmente.

—Yo también te quie... —Las palabras de Serena quedaron interrumpidas por un gemido.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y capturó la boca de Darien. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se exploraban, una exploración que se interrumpía de vez en cuando con gemidos y alguna que otra confesión.

Él le acarició la cintura y las costillas y, agarrándole el culo, la levantó ligeramente para poder llegar más adentro.

Serena se había vuelto adicta a aquello, a él. Adoraba su manera de mirarla en los momentos más íntimos y cómo el resto del mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Le gustaba sentirlo moviéndose en su interior cuando le hacía el amor, porque siempre la hacía sentir hermosa. Los orgasmos eran casi un regalo adicional, porque lo más valioso era lo que sentía cuando estaban unidos.

Hacer el amor, igual que la música, o el respirar, o el latido del corazón, eran cosas que se basaban en un ritmo primordial y Darien había aprendido a leer el cuerpo de Serena; a conocer su ritmo, como el guante que encaja a la perfección en la mano de una dama. Era un conocimiento primario pero muy personal, el tipo de conocimiento al que se referían los traductores de la Biblia del rey Jacobo cuando decían que Adán había conocido a su esposa. El conocimiento misterioso y sagrado que un amante tiene de su amada, conocimiento que quedaba pervertido y difamado en encuentros sexuales menos sagrados. Un conocimiento propio de un matrimonio auténtico, no sólo de nombre.

Serena hizo buen uso de sus nuevos conocimientos, deleitando a Darien con su cuerpo una y otra vez. Cuando estaba dentro de ella, para él todo era cálido, excitante, tropical... perfecto.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Al mirarla a los ojos, vio que ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Cada vez que Serena se movía, Darien hacía el mismo movimiento. La cadencia conjunta de ambos les proporcionaban un gran placer a los dos.

Mientras se miraban, un gemido brotó de la garganta de Serena, que de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre. Fue algo glorioso de ver y oír. Por fin había gritado su nombre.

Darien no tardó en seguirla. Su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido y luego se relajó. Las venas de su frente y cuello empezaron a deshincharse.

Una vez más, su encuentro había sido tierno y alegre.

Serena no quería apartarse. No quería sentir cómo abandonaba su cuerpo. Por eso se dejó caer sobre él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Siempre será así?

Darien le besó la punta de la nariz.

—No lo sé. Pero si tomamos a Luna y a Artemis como ejemplo, con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán. Yo veré nuestras vivencias compartidas reflejadas en tus ojos y tú verás la felicidad reflejada en los míos. La experiencia hará que nuestros encuentros sean cada vez más profundos y mejores.

Sonriendo, Serena asintió, pero al cabo de unos instantes, su expresión se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy preocupada. No sé qué pasará el año que viene.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si no me aceptan para el programa de doctorado en Toronto?

Darien frunció el cejo.

—No sabía que hubieras presentado una solicitud.

—No quiero separarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Serenity, pero no creo que la Universidad de Toronto sea la más adecuada para ti. Yo no podré supervisar tu tesis y dudo que Michiru quiera comprometerse durante más de un año.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció aún más.

Darien le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Pensaba que querías ir a Harvard.

—Pero es que está tan lejos.

—A pocas horas de vuelo. —La miró pensativo—. Podemos vernos los fines de semana y los festivos. Pediré un año sabático. Podría mudarme a Harvard contigo durante el primer año.

—Pasaré allí por lo menos seis años. Si no más.

Estaba a punto de llorar y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, a Darien se le encogió el corazón.

—Haremos que funcione —le aseguró, con la voz ronca—. Ahora mismo hemos de disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe del futuro. Me aseguraré de que no nos separen.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Darien se lo impidió besándola.

—La ventaja de salir con un hombre más mayor y establecido es que te permite centrarte en tu carrera. Ya encontraré la manera de conseguir que mi trabajo se ajuste al tuyo.

—Pero no es justo.

—Lo que sería injusto sería esperar que tú renunciaras a tu sueño de ser profesora universitaria. O permitir que te inscribieras en una universidad por debajo de tus capacidades. No dejaré que sacrifiques tus sueños por mí. —Sonrió—. Ahora bésame para que vea que confías en mí.

—Confío en ti.

Darien la abrazó, suspirando cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Continuara…

Esto apenas comienza… ya verán más adelante… jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 7**

Beryl Metalia estaba en casa de sus padres, al norte de Toronto, revisando su correo electrónico unos días antes de Navidad. Llevaba una semana sin mirarlo. Una relación que había ido cultivando paralelamente a su intento de seducción del profesor Chiba había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que no iría a esquiar a Whistler, en la Columbia británica, con su ex amante durante las vacaciones.

El banquero en cuestión había roto con ella con un mensaje de texto, lo que demostraba una falta de gusto evidente, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Estaba convencida de que, como una bomba de relojería, en la bandeja de entrada la estaría esperando un correo electrónico de gusto aún más dudoso.

Se había dado ánimos con un par de copas de champán Bollinger añejo, que había comprado como regalo de Navidad para el gilipollas que se suponía que iba a llevarla a esquiar. Y, efectivamente, en la bandeja de entrada había una bomba, aunque no era la que había estado esperando.

Decir que el contenido del mensaje del profesor Malachite Dark la sorprendió sería quedarse muy corto. Sería más acertado decir que sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

La única mujer canadiense por la que el profesor Chiba había mostrado algún interés era la profesora Monica Haruna. Beryl lo había visto en Lobby con varias mujeres, pero nunca repetía con ninguna. Tenía una relación cordial con varios miembros femeninos del profesorado y del personal no docente de la universidad, pero era una relación estrictamente profesional, como demostraban los firmes apretones de mano con que las saludaba. En cambio a la profesora Haruna siempre la saludaba con dos besos, como en su última conferencia.

A Beryl no le apetecía nada retomar su relación con el profesor Dark. Estaba tristemente poco dotado en el aspecto físico, así que qué interés podía tener ella en repetir unos encuentros físicos que la dejaban siempre frustrada. Después de todo, tenía sus baremos. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera como mínimo a la altura de su consolador, no merecía la pena.

(Y no le importaba decirlo en público.)

Pero quería obtener más información sobre la prometida del profesor, así que fingió estar interesada en la cita de primavera con el profesor Dark y trató de ser lo más sutil posible al preguntarle el nombre de la acompañante de Chiba. Luego bajó a la cocina y se acabó el resto del champán.

La víspera de Navidad, Serena estaba en la barra del restaurante Kinfolks, en Selinsgrove, comiendo con su padre. Darien estaba haciendo unas compras de última hora con Artemis, mientras Rei y Nicólas habían ido a buscar el pavo y Andrew estaba en Filadelfia con su novia.

Kenji acababa de darle el regalo de Seiya. Ella lo había dejado a sus pies y, desde allí, el paquete la miraba, reclamando su atención como un cachorrillo.

Serena pensó que sería mejor que lo abriera allí, delante de su padre, en vez de más tarde, delante de su novio. Con una sonrisa, le regaló la botella de sirope de arce a Tom. Al ver la vaca de peluche, se echó a reír y le dio un beso, pero al ver las figuras de Dante y Beatriz palideció. ¿Sabía Seiya más de lo que Serena creía? No, era imposible que supiera que Darien y ella eran Dante y Beatriz en la intimidad.

Mientras Kenji se comía su plato combinado a base de pavo, mezcla de relleno y puré de patatas, Serena abrió la felicitación navideña. Mostraba una típica estampa de niños en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve, sobre los que se leían las palabras «Feliz Navidad». Pero fueron las palabras de Paul las que le pusieron un nudo en la garganta.

Feliz Navidad, Conejito.

Sé que este primer semestre no ha sido fácil y siento no haberte ayudado más cuando lo necesitabas. Estoy orgulloso de que no abandonaras. Un abrazo fuerte de tu amigo de Vermont,

Seiya

Posdata: No sé si conoces la canción de Sarah McLachlan Wintersong, pero un trozo de esa canción me hizo pensar en ti.

Serena no sabía a qué canción se refería, así que las estrofas que había omitido en la carta no resonaron en su cabeza mientras examinaba la postal más detenidamente. En el centro de la guerra de bolas de nieve había una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y oscuro y un abrigo rojo, riendo contenta.

La canción, el dibujo, el texto de la postal, el regalo... Seiya trataba de ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos, pero no lo conseguía. La imagen de la niña riendo y la letra de la canción, que escucharía más tarde, lo delataban.

Suspirando, lo guardó todo en la caja y volvió a dejarla a sus pies.

—Entonces —dijo su padre, entre bocado y bocado de pavo—, ¿Darien te está tratando bien?

—Me quiere, papá. Es muy bueno conmigo.

Kenji negó con la cabeza, pensando en el contraste entre Diamante —que había aparentado ser bueno para Serena— y Darien —que era bueno con ella sin aparentarlo— y en cómo él había podido dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

—Si deja de serlo en algún momento, dímelo en seguida —dijo, probando el puré de patata.

Serena casi puso los ojos en blanco. Era un poco tarde para jugar a ser un padre protector, pero suponía que era mejor tarde que nunca.

—Esta mañana hemos pasado por delante de la casa. He visto el cartel en el césped.

Él se limpió con la servilleta.

—La puse en venta hará un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo vivir en un sitio donde mi hija no se siente segura.

—Pero tú creciste en esa casa. ¿Qué opina Saori?

Kenji se encogió de hombros y escondió la cara tras la taza de café.

—Hemos terminado.

Serena ahogó una exclamación.

—No lo sabía. Lo siento.

Él bebió el café estoicamente.

—Tuvimos algunas diferencias. Además, sus hijos no me aprecian.

Serena jugueteó con los cubiertos, igualándolos.

—¿Saori se puso del lado de Molly y Diamante?

Su padre volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. La verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima. Me gusta sentirme libre de nuevo. —Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Estoy buscando una casa más pequeña. Me gustaría usar parte del dinero que saque de la venta para colaborar en tu educación.

Serena se sorprendió, pero pronto la sorpresa dejó paso al enfado. Su relación con Simon les había costado demasiado. Unos antecedentes penales y una sentencia de trabajos comunitarios no compensaban lo que su padre y ella habían perdido por su culpa. Serena tenía el alma llena de cicatrices y su padre había perdido su pareja y su casa de toda la vida.

—Papá, deberías guardar el dinero para la jubilación.

—Estoy seguro de que llegará para todo. Si no quieres usarlo en tu educación, gástatelo en cerveza. Desde ahora, lo importante somos tú y yo —concluyó, alargando la mano para revolverle el pelo, su gesto cariñoso preferido.

Cuando Kenji fue un momento al servicio, Serena se quedó contemplando su hamburguesa de queso a medio comer y pensando en su transformado padre.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciando el borde del vaso de ginger ale, cuando alguien ocupó el taburete vecino.

—Hola, Sere.

Sorprendida, Serena se volvió hacia la voz y se encontró con su antigua compañera de habitación, Molly Lundy.

Hubo un tiempo en que Serena llamaba a su amiga Molls, ya que sus rasgos hermosos y su cuerpo voluptuoso encajaban a la perfección con la mujer descrita en la canción del mismo nombre. Pero eso fue antes de que ella la traicionara. Ahora su belleza le parecía dura y fría.

Al mirarla con más atención, algo le llamó la atención en su modo de vestir. El abrigo de estilo vintage tenía las mangas gastadas y sus botas parecían caras, pero de segunda mano. A primera vista, parecía ir bien vestida, pero si uno se fijaba, tras la ropa veía a una chica de pueblo que quería dejar atrás sus orígenes humildes.

—Feliz Navidad, Natalie. ¿Qué te traigo? —preguntó Esmeralda, la camarera, inclinándose sobre la barra.

Serena observó cómo se trasformaba su antigua amiga. De fría y dura, pasó a ser alegre y chispeante. Hasta el acento le cambió.

—Feliz Navidad, Esmeralda. Sólo café. No puedo quedarme mucho rato.

Sonriendo, la camarera le llenó el vaso y luego se acercó a un grupo de bomberos voluntarios amigos de Kenji. En cuanto se hubo alejado, la actitud de Molly cambió de nuevo bruscamente. Miró a Serena con ojos llenos de odio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa.

Trató de levantarse, pero Molly se lo impidió sujetándola por la muñeca.

—Siéntate y escucha o montaré un número —la amenazó en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

Nadie que las mirase podría adivinar que la estaba amenazando. Serena tragó saliva y se sentó.

Molly le soltó el brazo, no sin antes castigarla con un apretón.

—Tenemos que hablar de Diamante.

Ella miró hacia los servicios, esperando que su padre apareciera pronto.

—Quiero creer que tu reciente malentendido con él no fue intencionado. Estabas disgustada, Diamante dijo cosas que no debió decir y llamaste a la policía. Pero por culpa de esa llamada, ahora tiene antecedentes penales. Supongo que entenderás que deberás retirar la denuncia antes de que sean las elecciones para el Senado. Tienes que aclarar el malentendido. Hoy mismo.

Y dicho esto, sonrió y le retiró el pelo por encima del hombro, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación entre amigas.

—No puedo hacer nada —murmuró Serena—. Ya se ha declarado culpable.

Molly bebió un sorbo de café.

—No me trates como si fuera idiota, Serena. Ya lo sé. Obviamente, tienes que decirle al fiscal del distrito que mentiste. Explícale que no fue más que una riña de enamorados. Que ya conseguiste lo que querías, que era vengarte de él, y que ahora te arrepientes de habértelo inventado todo. —Se rió exageradamente—. Aunque, francamente, no entiendo qué ve Diamante en ti. Mírate, por el amor de Dios. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que opinaba. El silencio le pareció lo más prudente.

Molly se inclinó y le apartó un poco el cuello alto del jersey con dedos helados.

—No te quedan marcas. Muéstrale el cuello al fiscal y dile que te lo inventaste todo.

—No.

Serena se apartó, resistiendo la tentación de enseñarle la cicatriz, que llevaba cubierta con maquillaje. Se subió el cuello del jersey aún más arriba, llevándose una mano al lugar donde Diamante la había mordido. Sabía que era un dolor fantasma, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentir sus dientes desgarrándole la piel.

Molly bajó la voz todavía más.

—No te equivoques. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. —Abrió su enorme bolso y sacó su BlackBerry, que dejó en la barra, entre las dos—. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas elección. Tengo fotos tuyas, fotos que te hizo Diamante. Son muy... explícitas.

Ella miró el teléfono con desconfianza. Trató de tragar saliva, pero se le había secado la boca. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, procurando que la mano no le temblara.

Molly sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción de su antigua amiga y ahora rival. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a pasar las fotos.

—No entiendo cómo pudo tomarlas sin que te enteraras. O tal vez lo sabías y no te importaba. —La miró ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos—. ¿Te gustaría que las viera todo Selinsgrove?

Serena miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera oído su amenaza. Al menos, nadie las estaba mirando. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo y esconderse, pero esa estrategia no le había dado buenos resultados en el pasado. Su madre siempre la encontraba. Y Diamante la habría alcanzado si Darien no lo hubiera impedido enfrentándose a él.

Y además estaba harta de esconderse. Sintió que la espalda se le enderezaba.

—Que Diamante tenga antecedentes es culpa tuya. Vino a verme buscando esas fotos, pero las tenías tú.

Molly sonrió con dulzura, sin molestarse en negar sus acusaciones.

—Y ahora quieres que yo te saque las castañas de fuego. Pues no pienso hacerlo —añadió ella.

La otra se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo harás. —Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, acercándosela a los ojos exageradamente—. ¡Dios, qué tetas tan pequeñas tienes!

—¿Sabías que el senador Blackmoon quiere presentarse a la presidencia del país? —contra atacó Serena.

Mooly se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Voy a colaborar en su campaña.

—Claro, ahora lo entiendo. La denuncia contra Diamante supondrá un borrón en el expediente del senador, así que ahora quieres hacerla desaparecer. Pues la has jodido bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si cuelgas esas fotos en Internet, Diamante te dejará tan rápidamente que ni lo verás alejarse. Y con él se irá tu oportunidad de salir de este pueblo.

Molly le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

—No me dejará. Y el senador nunca se enterará.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

—Si yo salgo en esas fotos, Diamante tiene que salir también. ¿Qué crees que opinará su padre?

—¿No has oído hablar del Photoshop? Puedo borrar a Diamante y poner la cara de otra persona. Pero no va a hacer falta, porque te vas a portar como una niña buena y vas a hacer lo correcto. ¿No es cierto, Sere?

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Molly se guardó el teléfono en el bolso y se levantó para irse.

—Nunca te presentará a su familia —le advirtió Serena—. Me lo dijo él mismo. No pierdas el tiempo siendo el secreto sucio de Diamante. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor.

Molly pareció dudar, pero en seguida se recuperó.

—No sabes lo que dices —exclamó—. Diamante va a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga. Igual que tú. Si no arreglas esto hoy mismo, colgaré las fotos. Que tengas felices fiestas.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Serena.

Molly se volvió y la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

Ella respiró hondo y le pidió que se acercara.

—Dile a Diamante que se asegure de que el senador tiene al día su suscripción de The Washington Post.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si subes esas fotos a Internet, llamaré a Andrew Furuhata, del Post. ¿Te acuerdas de él? El año pasado escribió un artículo sobre la detención de Diamante por conducir borracho y la posterior intervención del senador.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

—No te creo.

Serena apretó los puños con decisión.

—Si cuelgas las fotos, no tendré nada que perder. Contaré al periódico la historia completa del asalto de Diamante, sin olvidarme de que luego mandó a su chica a chantajearme.

Su antigua amiga abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos tanto que se le convirtieron en dos rendijas.

—No te atreverías —musitó con los dientes apretados.

—Ponme a prueba.

La otra la miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

—La gente lleva años pisoteándote y no has movido un dedo para defenderte. No me creo que vayas a llamar a un periodista para contarle tus intimidades.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Tal vez me he hartado de que me pisoteen —Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en que no le temblara la voz—. Tú eliges. Si cuelgas las fotos, nunca trabajarás para el senador. Sólo formarás parte de un escándalo que se apresurarán a esconder debajo de la alfombra.

La piel de Molly pasó de su tono marfileño habitual a un rojo encendido.

Serena aprovechó su silencio para seguir hablando.

—Si me dejas en paz, me olvidaré de vosotros. Pero nunca mentiré sobre lo que me hizo Diamante. Ya he mentido demasiadas veces para cubrir sus errores. No pienso hacerlo nunca más.

—Estás furiosa porque él me eligió a mí —exclamó Molly, olvidándose de hablar en voz baja—. ¡No eres más que una niñata débil y patética, que ni siquiera sabe hacer una mamada en condiciones!

El profundo silencio que se hizo en el restaurante les indicó que los demás clientes habían oído esas últimas palabras.

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, Serena se sintió profundamente humillada. Todos los presentes habían oído la acusación de Molly, incluida la esposa del pastor baptista, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en un rincón, tomando un té con su hija adolescente.

—Ya no te sientes tan segura, ¿no?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Esmeralda apareció a su lado.

—Molly, vete a casa. No puedes hablar así en mi restaurante.

La chica se alejó no sin antes mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones.

—Esto no quedará así.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene —contestó Serena levantando la barbilla—, así es exactamente como quedará. Eres demasiado inteligente como para arriesgar tu futuro por una estupidez. Vuelve con él y déjame en paz.

Molly la fulminó una última vez con la mirada antes de salir del local dando un portazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su padre, a su espalda—. ¿Sere? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esmeralda respondió por ella, ofreciéndole a Kenji una versión algo cambiada de lo sucedido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió débilmente antes de desaparecer en el servicio de señoras. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a la gente del pueblo después de lo que Molly había dicho. Se agarró al lavabo con ambas manos para contener las náuseas.

Esmeralda la siguió. Mojó una toalla en agua fría y se la dio.

—Lo siento, Sere. Le tendría que haber dado una bofetada. No me puedo creer lo que ha dicho.

Serena se mojó la cara con la toalla, en silencio.

—Cariño, nadie más que yo la ha oído. Estaban todos muy ocupados comentando que el Papá Noel del centro comercial se emborrachó ayer a la hora de la comida y trató de meterle mano a uno de los elfos.

Serena se encogió.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Quieres que te prepare una infusión?

Ella negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

«Si hay algún dios por aquí cerca, por favor, que toda la gente que está en el restaurante sufra de amnesia temporal. Con los últimos quince minutos me sirve.»

Poco después, volvió a sentarse junto a su padre a la barra. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con nadie. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselos a todos comentando sus pecados y juzgándola.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo en voz muy baja.

Frunciendo el cejo, Tom pidió más café y un donuts relleno de mermelada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó malhumorado.

Tras llenar la taza de Kenji, Esmeralda le apretó el brazo a Serena para darle ánimos, antes de irse a servir las mesas para que ellos dos pudieran hablar tranquilos.

—Todo es culpa mía. Lo de Saori, lo de Molly, lo de la casa... —No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Te he avergonzado delante de todo el pueblo.

Kenji se inclinó hacia ella.

—Eh, no quiero oírte decir esas tonterías. Nunca me has avergonzado. Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —La voz se le quebró un poco y carraspeó para disimular—. Protegerte era mi responsabilidad y no lo hice.

Serena se secó una lágrima.

—Pero te he estropeado la vida.

Él resopló.

—Tampoco es que mi vida fuera gran cosa. Prefiero perder la casa y perder a Saori que perderte a ti. No hay color.

Empujó el donuts hasta que quedó frente a Serena y aguardó hasta que ella le dio un mordisco.

—Cuando conocí a tu madre, fui muy feliz. Pasamos unos cuantos años muy buenos juntos. Pero el mejor día de todos fue cuando tú naciste. Yo siempre había querido tener una familia. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarme de ti. Te doy mi palabra.

Cuando Serena sonrió, Kenji se inclinó hacia ella y le revolvió el pelo.

—Me gustaría pasar un momento por casa de Deb para contarle lo que ha pasado. Tiene que enseñar a su hija a comportarse en público. ¿Por qué no llamas a ese novio tuyo para que venga a buscarte? Nos vemos en casa de Artemis dentro de un rato.

Secándose las lágrimas, Serena asintió. No quería que Darien se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Te quiero, papá.

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la cabeza baja.

—Yo también. Y ahora, acábate el donuts antes de que Esmeralda empiece a cobrarnos alquiler.

**Continuara… **

**Vaya capi! **

**Que tramara Beryl? Y que hará ahora Molly? Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Hasta el viernes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 8**

Darien estuvo encantado de poder interrumpir las compras navideñas. Cuando Artemis y él llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la barra a reunirse con los Tsukino.

Serena se levantó y Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has llorado?

—Sólo es la melancolía de la Navidad. —Serena vio que varios clientes los estaban mirando.

—¿Qué melancolía?

—Luego te lo cuento —respondió ella, tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Mientras Artemis hablaba con Kenji, Darien le apartó a Serena el pelo de la cara para susurrarle algo al oído y Artemis vio que llevaba los pendientes de Luna. Evidentemente, había subestimado el grado de compromiso de su hijo en su nueva relación. Sabía que su esposa estaría encantada de que Darien le hubiera regalado los pendientes a Serena. Luna la quería como a una hija y siempre la consideró una más de la familia. Tal vez algún día Darien la convirtiera en miembro oficial.

Tras despedirse educadamente de Kenji, Darien cogió el regalo de Seiya. En su favor hay que decir que llevó la caja hasta el coche en silencio, resistiendo la tentación de hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

Mientras, junto con Artemis, Serena y él se acercaban a la puerta, la agente Aino entró en el local, vestida de uniforme.

—Hola, Mina —la saludó Darien con una sonrisa algo tensa.

—Hola, Darien. ¿Has venido a casa a pasar la Navidad?

—Así es.

Mina saludó también a Serena y a Artemis, observando que Serena iba agarrada del brazo de Darien.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve feliz.

—Gracias. Lo soy. —Esa vez, la sonrisa que él le dirigió fue mucho más sincera.

Mina asintió.

—Me alegro por ti. Feliz Navidad.

Los tres le dieron las gracias y salieron del restaurante. Darien pensó que pedir perdón aligeraba muchas cargas.

Al entrar en casa de los Clark, Darien se puso de acuerdo con Artemis para disfrutar juntos de un whisky escocés y un buen puro en el porche.

Serena aún estaba un poco alterada por el altercado con Molly, pero se sentía tan aliviada por estar al fin en casa, que trató de olvidarlo. Mientras Artemis y Darien colgaban sus abrigos, desapareció en el salón.

—Cariño, ¿te guardo el abrigo? —le preguntó Darien, pero al ver que no respondía, la siguió al salón.

Su siguiente pregunta se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Su querida Serenity estaba inmóvil como una estatua, con la vista clavada en una mujer sentada en el sofá, junto a Artemis y a Nicólas. Instintivamente, Darien agarró a Serena por la cintura y la acercó a él.

La mujer se levantó del sofá con elegancia y se dirigió hacia ellos, como si flotara. Sus movimientos eran propios de una bailarina o de una princesa y un sutil aire aristocrático la rodeaba como si se tratara de una nube de perfume.

Era casi tan alta como Darien. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, y unos grandes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. Su piel era perfecta y tenía el cuerpo escuálido de una modelo profesional, excepto por los pechos, que eran generosos y perfectos. Llevaba unas botas altas de tacón de terciopelo negro, una falda tubo negra y un jersey de cachemira azul claro, que le dejaba un hombro, blanco como el alabastro, al descubierto.

Era preciosa. Y altiva. Al ver que Darien protegía a Serena con el brazo, arqueó la espalda como un gato furioso.

—¡Darien, querido, te he echado tanto de menos! —exclamó, con una voz clara y rica, con una pizca de acento británico.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Serena se apartó de ellos. No le apetecía formar parte de un abrazo de grupo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mil emociones cruzaron los ojos de él mientras la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla con sus labios pintados de rosa.

Lo hizo lentamente, rezumando sensualidad. Para empeorar las cosas, se recreó luego limpiándole el pintalabios de la mejilla y riendo como si eso fuera una broma entre ellos.

Darien buscó a Serena con la mirada y ella lo miró decepcionada.

Antes de que Darien pudiera decir nada, Artemis carraspeó y entró en el salón. Rechazando la mano que éste le ofrecía, la mujer le dio un abrazo.

—Artemis, es un placer saludarte, como siempre. Sentí mucho lo de Luna.

Tras aceptar el abrazo con amabilidad, el hombre se dirigió a Serena y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Tras colgarlo, llamó a Nicólas y a Rei, privando así a Neherenia del público que a ella tanto le gustaba tener.

—No sabía que tuvieras dos hermanas —dijo ésta, dirigiéndole a Serena una sonrisa glacial.

Era mucho más alta que ella, sobre todo ese día, en que Serena se había puesto zapatos planos con vaqueros y una rebeca negra. Al lado de Neherenia, se sentía pequeña y sin estilo.

—Sólo tengo una hermana y lo sabes perfectamente —la cortó Darien—. ¿Para qué has venido?

Recuperándose de la sorpresa,Serena le ofreció la mano a Neherenia antes de que Darien montara una escena.

—Soy Serena. Hablamos por teléfono.

La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo de contención, pero a Serena no se le escapó el rencor que se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, riendo afectadamente—. ¿No pretenderás que me acuerde de todas las mujeres que han respondido al teléfono de Darien a lo largo de los años? A menos que seas una de las chicas a las que interrumpí mientras estaban en medio de un ménage. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Darien?

Serena retiró la mano como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—Estoy esperando que respondas a mi pregunta. —La voz de él era fría como el hielo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena trató de marcharse. Las imágenes que Neherenia había inoculado en su cerebro le resultaban repulsivas y no estaba segura de querer oír su respuesta. Pero Darien la agarró del brazo y le suplicó con los ojos que no lo abandonara.

—He venido a verte, por supuesto. No respondías a mis llamadas y Kou me dijo que pasarías la Navidad con tu familia —contestó Neherenia, irritada.

—¿Vas camino de Minnesota?

—Sabes de sobra que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra. He venido para hablar contigo. —Con una mirada venenosa en dirección a Serena, añadió—: A solas.

Consciente de que desde la cocina se oía todo lo que decían, Gabriel se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

—Te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta casa. No toleraré que le faltes el respeto a nadie, especialmente a Serenity. ¿Queda claro?

—No me tratabas como a una invitada cuando metías la polla en mi boca —murmuró Neherenia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Serena ahogó un grito y sintió náuseas. Si el encuentro se hubiera producido unas semanas atrás, sólo habría sido incómodo. Pero ahora, después de haber compartido cama con Darien, era muy doloroso.

Neherenia lo conocía íntimamente. Sabía cómo era en la cama. Los sonidos que hacía, cómo olía, la expresión de su cara justo antes del orgasmo.

Era más alta que ella, más sofisticada y mucho más guapa. Y era evidente que, a diferencia de Serena, no tenía reparos en practicar sexo oral. Para agravar las cosas, Neherenia había creado una nueva vida con Darien, algo que éste no podría volver a hacer con nadie más.

Soltándose de la mano de él, Serena dio la espalda a los antiguos amantes. Sabía que era preferible que Darien y ella mantuvieran un frente unido. Y también sabía que sería mucho más inteligente defender su territorio que dejarle el campo libre a su rival. Pero acababa de sufrir una agresión moral en el restaurante y no le quedaban fuerzas para un nuevo asalto.

Emocionalmente exhausta, se dirigió a la escalera arrastrando los pies, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Al ver que se iba, a Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies. Quería ir tras ella, pero no pensaba dejar a Neherenia a solas con su padre y su hermana. Excusándose un momento, se dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Rei que se asegurara de que Serena estaba bien.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, la joven se encontró a Serena saliendo del baño.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, voy a acostarme un rato.

Cuando Rei abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Darien, ella negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación de invitados. Su amiga la observó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una aspirina?

—No, gracias, sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu hermano.

Rei agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

—Lo haré. Pero el hecho de que no sepa quién es me dice algo. No puede haber sido muy importante en su vida si nunca nos la presentó. —Desde el pasillo, añadió—: Tenlo en cuenta.

Serena se tumbó en la cama y rezó para dormirse pronto.

Cuando Darien entró en la cocina, tres horas más tarde, encontró a Nicólas y a Rei discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de preparar el famoso pollo a la Kiev de Luna.

—Te digo que hay que congelar la mantequilla antes. Tu madre lo hacía así. —Nicólas parecía exasperado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Rei señaló la receta—. Aquí no dice nada de congelarla.

—Luna siempre congelaba la mantequilla —terció Darien, frunciendo el cejo—. Debía de suponer que todo el mundo haría lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Serena?

Su hermana se volvió hacia él, blandiendo un gran batidor.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fuera —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. ¿Dónde está?

—Arriba. A menos que haya decidido volver a casa de su padre.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Rei le dio la espalda y siguió batiendo huevos.

—Oh, pues no sé. ¿Tal vez porque has estado por ahí con una de tus ex novias durante tres horas? Espero que Serena te patee el culo como te mereces.

—Cariño... —Nicólas trató de calmarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ni cariño ni nada. —Rei le apartó la mano, enfadada—. Darien, tienes suerte de que Andrew no esté aquí, porque si no ya te habría sacado de casa para darte una paliza.

Nicólas frunció el cejo.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No podría sacarlo yo si quisiera?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, ahora mismo necesito que congeles la jodida mantequilla.

Murmurando entre dientes, Darien salió de la cocina. Subió la escalera despacio, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa que no fuera un insulto a la inteligencia.

(Aunque eso iba a ser imposible, a pesar de su pico de oro.)

Permaneció unos instantes ante la puerta de su habitación, respirando hondo antes de entrar. Pero la cama estaba vacía.

Sorprendido, registró la habitación. No había ni rastro de Serena.

De vuelta en el pasillo, se preguntó si se habría refugiado en la habitación de Andrew, pero no estaba allí. Tras mirar en el cuarto de baño, probó en la habitación de invitados.

Serena estaba tumbada en el centro de la cama, profundamente dormida. Se planteó dejarla dormir, pero luego rechazó la idea. Tenían que hablar, a solas, y en esos momentos su familia estaba ocupada.

En silencio, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella, abrazándola por detrás. Su piel estaba muy suave, pero fría. La estrechó contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

—¿Darien? —Serena parpadeó, adormilada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis y media.

—¿Por qué no me ha despertado nadie? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—Me estaban esperando.

—¿Esperando para qué?

—Esperando a que volviera. Y cuando he llegado a casa, Rei me ha pedido que entrase en su despacho para hablar conmigo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Él apartó la vista, culpable.

—¿Estabas con ella?

—Le han quitado el carnet por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. La he llevado a su hotel.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

Darien la miró con expresión torturada.

—Hemos estado hablando.

—¿Hablando? ¿En el hotel?

—Está preocupada por el giro que ha dado su vida. Que se haya presentado aquí de esta manera demuestra lo desesperada que está.

Serena se llevó las rodillas al pecho, haciéndose un ovillo.

—No, no, no —dijo él, tirándole de los brazos para evitar que adoptara esa postura defensiva—. Ya se ha ido y no volverá. Le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti. Puede usar mi dinero y mis abogados, pero ahí se acaba la cosa.

—Nunca se conformará con eso. Te quiere a ti. Le da igual que estés conmigo.

Darien volvió a rodearla con los brazos.

—No me importa lo que ella quiera. Estoy enamorado de ti. Tú eres mi futuro.

—Pero Neherenia es preciosa. Y sexy.

—Es malvada. Y mezquina. No he visto nada bonito en ella esta tarde.

—Concebisteis una hija juntos.

Darien se encogió.

—No voluntariamente.

—Odio tener que compartirte.

Él frunció el cejo.

—No vas a tener que compartirme.

—Tengo que compartirte con tu pasado. Con Neherenia, con la profesora Haruna, con Mina Aino... y con un montón de mujeres con las que voy a cruzarme por las calles de Toronto.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Trataré de protegerte de ese tipo de encuentros incómodos en el futuro.

—Son muy dolorosos.

—Lo siento —susurró él—. Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo haría. Pero no puedo, Serenity, por mucho que lo intente.

—Ella te dio lo que yo no puedo darte.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una mano cerca de su cadera.

—Si tuvieras sed y alguien te ofreciera agua de mar, ¿te la beberías?

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se estremeció.

—Porque está salada y sucia.

—Si te dieran a elegir entre agua de mar o agua Perrier, ¿qué elegirías?

—El agua Perrier, por supuesto. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con ella.

Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Ah, no?

Se colocó entonces sobre ella, hasta que sus pechos y caderas quedaron en contacto.

—¿No entiendes la comparación? Tú eres mi agua Perrier. —Se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella—. Hacer el amor contigo es lo único que sacia mi sed. ¿Por qué iba a cambiarlo por toda el agua del mar? —Darien le presionó las caderas con las suyas—. Ella no puede ofrecerme nada que me interese. —Bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron—. Y tú eres preciosa. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Eres la Venus y la Beatriz de Botticelli. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro? Te adueñaste de mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, a los diecisiete años.

El cuerpo de Serena se iba relajando bajo el influjo de su contacto y de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo han quedado las cosas entre vosotros?

—Le he dicho que estoy muy disgustado por lo que ha hecho y que no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca más. Se lo ha tomado todo lo bien que cabía esperar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Adelante!

Darien se echó a un lado justo cuando Rei abría la puerta.

—La cena está en la mesa y Kenji y Andrew han llegado ya. ¿Bajáis o tengo que enviar a Andrew a buscaros? —preguntó, mirándolos a los dos.

—No hará falta —respondió Serena—. ¿Ha traído a su novia?

—No. Pasará la Navidad con sus padres. Le dije que la invitara, pero me dio mil excusas. —Rei parecía molesta—. ¿Crees que se avergüenza de nosotros?

—Lo más probable es que se avergüence de ella —contestó Darien—. Quizá sea una stripper.

—Los profesores que viven en una torre de marfil no deberían tirar la primera piedra —replicó Rei y, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada, salió de la habitación.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

La expresión de él se ensombreció.

—Mi querida hermana no está muy contenta con Neherenia... ni conmigo.

**Continuara…**

**Qué pasara ahora que apareció Neherenia, ?**

**Yo me voy a desaparecer desde ahora antes de que me casen como a las brujas de Salem!, **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 9**

Fue una Navidad muy distinta para todos. La ausencia de Luna fue dolorosa, sobre todo para su marido y sus hijos. Aaron habría deseado estar ya casado y Rei que el pollo a la Kiev le hubiese quedado la mitad de bueno que a su madre, con mantequilla congelada o sin ella.

Después de cenar, Darien,Kenji y Artemis se fueron al porche a fumar puros y beber whisky, mientras el resto de la familia tomaba café en la cocina.

—¿Qué tal por Italia? —le preguntó Nicólas a Serena, mientras se servían una segunda taza.

—Genial. Hizo muy buen tiempo y lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Y los planes de boda?

—Avanzando. Aunque cuando Rei propuso alquilar cien palomas y soltarlas tras la ceremonia, tuve que pararle los pies. Me imaginé a algunos de mis parientes disparándoles a los pobres bichos —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien. Rei le consulta muchas cosas de la boda a mi madre y ella está encantada. ¿Cómo va todo con Darien?

Serena escondió la cara en la nevera, mientras buscaba la crema de leche.

—Bien.

—Excepto cuando su ex se presenta por sorpresa.

Ella se volvió hacia Nicólas, que la estaba mirando comprensivo.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Él jugueteó con la cucharita.

—Darien es distinto cuando está contigo. —Dejó la cucharita en la encimera y se frotó la barbilla—. Parece feliz.

—Y él me hace feliz a mí.

—Un Darien feliz es tan difícil de ver como un hobbit. Estamos encantados de que esté así. Y respecto a la ex, bueno, no creo que fueran muy en serio, la verdad. No tanto como contigo.

—Gracias, Nicólas.

Los dos se dieron un rápido abrazo.

Más tarde, Serena y Darien se retiraron a la habitación que habían alquilado en un hotel cercano. Mientras Serena se estaba lavando la cara en el cuarto de baño, le llegaron los acordes de Lying in the Hands of God desde el dormitorio.

Darien apareció tras ella, con sólo unos bóxers de seda azul marino y una sonrisa.

—No es Barry White, pero es nuestra canción. —La miró con deseo y le apartó el pelo del cuello para recorrérselo con los labios—. Te deseo —susurró—. Ahora.

Deslizándole las manos por debajo de la camiseta, le dejó el vientre al descubierto por encima de los pantalones de yoga.

—¿Por qué no te pones una de esas cosas bonitas que te compraste en Toronto? ¿O el corsé azul atado por delante? Sabes que es mi favorito. —Su voz se volvió más grave a medida que su boca iba avanzando hacia su hombro.

—No puedo.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—No quiero decir aquí mismo, mi amor. No estoy seguro de que estés preparada para hacerlo delante de un espejo. Aunque a mí no me importaría.

Cuando empezó a quitarle la camiseta, ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Esta noche, no.

Darien bajó los brazos y la observó en silencio.

Evitando su mirada, Serena volvió a lavarse la cara.

Frunciendo el cejo, él volvió al dormitorio y apagó la música. Aparte de en la galería de los Uffizi, nunca lo había rechazado. Claro que sólo llevaban juntos un par de semanas, pero aun así...

El profesor Chiba no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran. Aunque era evidente que Serena tenía buenas razones. —O por lo menos una razón llamada Neherenia—. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Era comprensible que estuviera disgustada por la súbita aparición de su ex y no le extrañaba que no le apeteciera pensar en el sexo en esos momentos. Aparte de que, por lo visto, le había pasado algo desagradable en el restaurante esa misma tarde.

Pero cuando lo rechazaba, Darien la deseaba aún más. El aroma de su pelo, el tacto de su piel satinada, su manera de cerrar los ojos justo antes del clímax. Sentirla moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, junto con él...

Necesitaba hacerle el amor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos.

Sí, hacer el amor con Serena era lo que más le gustaba y necesitaba demostrarle sin palabras que la amaba, que la adoraba, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y tenía que saber si ella aún lo deseaba; necesitaba oírla susurrar su nombre.

Pero al parecer Serena no necesitaba lo mismo. Al menos no esa noche.

Darien siguió sumido en sus pensamientos negativos hasta que ella se metió en la cama. Se tumbó de lado, contemplándolo, pero él la ignoró, limitándose a apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche.

En la oscuridad, guardaron silencio mientras una barrera fría e invisible se alzaba entre los dos.

—¿Darien?

—Sí.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Él soltó el aire muy lentamente.

—No hace falta. Lo entiendo, Serenity. Buenas noches.

Aunque trató de que su voz sonara relajada, fracasó estrepitosamente. Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor. La barrera invisible se había convertido en un muro infranqueable.

«Los hombres tienen el ego más frágil que una cáscara de huevo.»

Serena quería hablarle de lo sucedido, pero si se ofendía con tanta facilidad, sería mejor esperar a la mañana siguiente. O a otro día. Dándose también la vuelta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando olvidarse de aquel horrible día. Aunque tenía ganas de llorar, las reprimió. No le apetecía nada que Darien la descubriera llorando.

«Los chicos son idiotas.»

Sorbió por la nariz varias veces y entonces él se volvió y la abrazó por detrás.

—Lo siento —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió, sorbiendo con más fuerza.

—Por favor, no llores.

—No estoy llorando.

—No quería comportarme como un asno. —Apoyándose en un codo, añadió—: Mírame. —Y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora para hacerse perdonar—. Me has malacostumbrado durante estas dos semanas, pero sé que no siempre te apetecerá hacer el amor. Te prometo no enfurruñarme... demasiado.

Ella sonrió y le besó el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué has llorado esta tarde en el restaurante? —preguntó Darien, secándole las lágrimas.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor...

—Estoy muy cansada.

Él la acarició hasta que notó que se relajaba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—No necesito nada.

—¿Un baño caliente? ¿Un masaje? —Su cara le recordó a Serena la de un niño pequeño que quiere complacer—. Deja que te acaricie. Te sentirás mejor.

—Darien, casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Quería hacer algo por ti.

—Pues abrázame.

—Eso pensaba hacerlo igualmente. —La besó y volvió a abrazarla por detrás.

—Feliz Navidad, Darien.

—Feliz Navidad.

Unas pocas horas antes, una mujer sola subía a un taxi frente al hotel Comfort Inn. Estaba llorando.

El taxista ignoró sus lágrimas educadamente y subió el volumen de la radio para darle un poco de intimidad durante el largo trayecto hasta Harrisburg. Sonó una canción pegadiza, tan pegadiza que pronto los dos estaban tarareándola.

Mientras Neherenia tarareaba, pensaba en el paquete que le había entregado al recepcionista del turno de noche, Asui. Le había dado cinco billetes de veinte dólares a cambio de que lo entregara en una determinada dirección de Selinsgrove a la mañana siguiente. La mañana de Navidad.

Cuando el joven le había comentado que conocía esa casa (lo que no era raro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la localidad) y que había estudiado con el hermano de Darien, Andrew, ella aprovechó para obtener información sobre la nueva novia de Darien.

Asui le contó todo lo que sabía, ya que su familia y la de Kenji Tsukino se conocían de toda la vida. De hecho —le dijo—,Kenji había presumido recientemente de lo bien que le iban a su hija los estudios en la Universidad de Toronto.

En cuanto obtuvo esa valiosa información, Neherenia decidió marcharse de Selinsgrove inmediatamente. Mientras observaba las nevadas copas de los árboles, se preguntaba cómo podía descubrir si Serenity era estudiante de Darien en el momento en que iniciaron su relación.

**Continuara… **

**Oh MY GOD! Qué esta planeando Neherenia? **

**Nos Vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 10**

La mañana de Navidad, muy temprano, Daroem —ataviado con unos bóxers y las gafas— se debatía entre despertar a Serenity o dejarla dormir un poco más. Podría haberse ido a la zona de estar de la suite, donde había estado jugando a ser Papá Noel, pero prefería estar con ella, aunque fuera a oscuras.

La conversación que había mantenido con Artemis el día anterior lo atormentaba. Cuando su padre adoptivo le había preguntado por Neherenia, él le había contado una versión resumida, haciendo hincapié en que ella era su pasado y Serena su futuro.

Artemis que era un hombre comprensivo, insistió en que Neherenia fuera a terapia como condición para seguir teniendo acceso a su fondo de inversiones, pues era evidente que necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Darien le dio la razón, Artemis cambió de tema, preguntándole si estaba enamorado de Serena. Cuando él respondió sin dudar, su padre sacó a colación una palabra empezada con erre: «responsabilidad».

—Estoy actuando con responsabilidad.

—Serena está estudiando. ¿Y si se queda embarazada?

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —replicó Artemis sonriendo—. Y entonces nació Andrew.

—Ya he demostrado más de una vez que soy responsable de mis actos —insistió Darien en tono glacial.

Artemis se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró.

—Serena se parece a Luna en algunas cosas. Una de ellas es su voluntad de sacrificarse por aquellos a los que ama.

—No permitiré que sacrifique sus sueños por mí, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Su padre volvió la vista hacia la foto de su esposa, que lo miraba desde la mesa del despacho, una mujer sonriente, de ojos amables.

—¿Cómo ha reaccionado Serena al ver a esa joven?

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado.

—Si abandonas a Serena, tendrás un problema con tus hermanos y conmigo, ¿lo sabes?

Darien frunció el cejo y respondió solemne:

—No la abandonaré nunca. No podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella?

—Porque sólo llevamos dos semanas juntos.

Artemis alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero prefirió no preguntarle sobre la ambigüedad de la expresión «estar juntos».

—Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto. Deberías casarte con ella. Si no, cualquiera que os vea pensará que lo que tenéis no es más que una aventura sexual, cuando tus intenciones son mucho más serias.

Él se ofendió.

—Serenity no es mi amante.

—Pero no quieres comprometerte con ella.

—Estoy comprometido con ella. No hay nadie más en mi vida.

—Pero Neherenia aparece de pronto y monta una escena delante de Serena y de tu familia.

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

—¿Ah, no? —Artemis frunció los labios—. Me parece que Neherenia es una mujer inteligente y si estuviera convencida de que no iba a conseguir nada, te dejaría en paz.

Darien frunció el cejo, pero no se lo discutió.

—¿Por qué no te comprometes con Serena? Estoy seguro de que está angustiada por el futuro. El matrimonio es un sacramento creado en buena medida para proteger a las mujeres de la explotación sexual. Si le niegas esa protección, ella no deja de ser algo muy parecido a tu amante, la llames como la llames. Viendo lo que le ha pasado a Neherenia, tiene que estar preocupada.

—Las situaciones de ellas dos no tienen nada que ver.

—Pero ¿cómo puede saberlo Serena? —Artemis tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. El matrimonio es más que un trozo de papel. Es un misterio. De hecho, hay un texto judío que sugiere que se establece en el cielo, entre dos almas gemelas. ¿No quieres estar con ella para siempre?

—Lo que yo quiera no es importante. No voy a presionarla para que tome una decisión que le va a cambiar la vida en pleno curso académico —respondió Darien, frotándose los ojos—. Es demasiado pronto.

—Espero que no esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde —replicó Artemis, mirando a Luna con tristeza.

Con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, Darien contemplaba dormir a su alma gemela durante la mañana de Navidad.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Serena se desperezó, presa de una extraña angustia. Al volverse hacia Darien, rozó la seda de los bóxers.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, él parecía una gárgola: una figura gris, inmóvil, que la observaba en silencio tras las gafas. Tardó unos instantes en preguntarle:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada. Vuélvete a dormir.

Ella frunció el cejo, preocupada.

—Pero estás sentado a oscuras, medio desnudo.

Él trató de sonreír.

—Estoy esperando a que te despiertes.

—¿Por qué?

—Para abrir los regalos. Pero aún es temprano. Duérmete.

Serena se acercó a él y le buscó la mano. Tras besársela, se la llevó al corazón.

Darien sonrió y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo sus latidos.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche —dijo, recuperando la solemnidad—. No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesa el sexo. No es verdad.

—Ya lo sé.

Él le acarició las cejas con los dedos.

—Te deseo, eso es innegable. Me cuesta mucho no tocarte, no poder estar lo más cerca posible de ti. —Su mano descendió hasta su mejilla y se quedó allí—. Pero te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo porque te apetezca, no porque te sientas obligada.

Serena apoyó la cara en su mano.

—No me siento obligada. Ha habido un montón de veces en que podrías haberme presionado, como la noche que pasamos en tu cuarto, cuando me quité el top. Pero no lo hiciste. Fuiste muy paciente. Y la primera vez estuviste maravilloso. Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi amante. —Le dirigió una sonrisa soñolienta—. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Creo que a los dos nos vendría bien descansar.

Darien se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó cerca de su amada. Cuando la respiración de ella se hizo más profunda, indicándole que se había dormido, le susurró promesas en italiano.

Cuando Serena se volvió a despertar, él le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Y luego no paró hasta que se levantó y lo acompañó a la sala. Estaba tan nervioso que casi daba saltos.

(De un modo muy digno, propio de un profesor universitario, por descontado, a pesar de que no se había puesto la camisa.)

Darien había cogido «prestado» del recibidor del hotel un pequeño árbol de Navidad y lo había colocado en el centro de la sala. Debajo había varios paquetes envueltos en papel brillante de diversos colores. Dos grandes calcetines con sus nombres bordados colgaban de los dos extremos del sofá.

—Feliz Navidad —le deseó Darien, besándole la frente.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no podía ocultarlo.

—Es mi primer calcetín. Nunca había tenido uno —dijo Serena.

Él la acompañó hasta el sofá. Cuando estuvo sentada, le colocó el calcetín en el regazo. Estaba lleno de caramelos y de braguitas con motivos navideños. Y en la punta había un lápiz de memoria que contenía las imágenes de un tango contra la pared en el Royal Ontario Museum.

—¿Por qué no te habían regalado nunca un calcetín navideño?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ikuko solía olvidarse de que era Navidad y a mi padre nunca se le ocurrió.

Darien negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco había tenido calcetines antes de ir a vivir con los Clark.

Serena señaló un par de paquetes envueltos con papel rojo y verde.

—¿Por qué no abres primero tus regalos?

Con una sonrisa radiante, Darien se sentó junto al arbolito, con las piernas cruzadas. Eligió una caja pequeña y rompió el papel con entusiasmo.

Ella se echó a reír al ver al correcto profesor vestido sólo con ropa interior y gafas, atacando sus regalos como si fuera un niño de cuatro años.

Al abrir la caja, se quedó muy sorprendido al encontrar un par de gemelos de plata sobre un fondo de seda de color crema. Pero no eran unos gemelos cualquiera. Llevaban grabado el escudo de la ciudad de Florencia. Darien los miró boquiabierto.

—¿Te gustan?

—Me encantan, Serenity. Pero ¿cómo...?

—Mientras estabas en una de las reuniones, me acerqué al Ponte Vecchio a comprarlos. Pensé que quedarían bien con tus camisas. —Mirando al suelo, añadió—: Me temo que me gasté parte del dinero de la beca. En realidad, te los has regalado tú mismo.

Poniéndose de rodillas, él avanzó hasta ella y la besó agradecido.

—Ese dinero es tuyo. Te lo has ganado. Y los gemelos son perfectos. Muchas gracias.

Serena sonrió al verlo allí arrodillado.

—Tienes otro regalo.

Sonriendo, Darien abrió el segundo paquete. Dentro del papel de seda, encontró una reproducción de veinte por veinticinco centímetros del cuadro de Marc Chagall, Amantes a la luz de la luna.

En la tarjeta que acompañaba la lámina, Serena había escrito unas líneas declarándole su amor y dando gracias por haberlo encontrado. También añadió otro obsequio, aún más valioso.

Me gustaría posar para ti.

Con todo mi amor,

Tu Serena

Darien se había quedado sin palabras. La miró sin creérselo.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cuelgues fotos nuestras en tu dormitorio. Me apetece hacer eso por ti. Si te parece bien.

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la besó apasionadamente.

—Gracias. El cuadro es precioso, pero tú eres mucho más preciosa que cualquier obra de arte. —Sonrió antes de añadir—: Creo que podemos inspirarnos en Chagall para la sesión fotográfica, pero tendremos que practicar antes las posturas.

Moviendo insinuante las cejas, se inclinó hacia ella y le mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú eres el regalo más grande —murmuró.

Al notar que Serena sonreía bajo su boca, alargó un brazo para hacerse con uno de los regalos que había colocado bajo el arbolito.

Le dirigió una mirada ilusionada mientras ella lo abría. Era un CD que Darien le había grabado, llamado «Loving Serena».

—Es la lista que escuchábamos en Florencia.

—Gracias. Tenía pensado pedírtela. Esas canciones me traerán recuerdos muy felices.

Dentro de la funda, encontró varios vales para tratamientos de belleza en el Hotel Windsor Arms, de Toronto, algunos de los cuales tenían nombres tan exóticos como «Ducha Vichy» o «Tratamiento de vendas frías de algas marinas».

Serena le dio las gracias y leyó los nombres de los tratamientos en voz alta hasta llegar al último:

_He hablado con un cirujano plástico de Toronto, que ha prometido visitarte en cuanto regresemos. Por la información que le di, está convencido de que podrá hacer desaparecer la cicatriz por completo. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más,_

_Darien_

Al ver que Serena se ponía tensa, Darien le arrebató la nota de los dedos, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

—No debí incluir esto en la caja. Lo siento.

Pero ella le agarró la mano.

—Gracias. Pensaba que iba a tener que esperar más. Es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme.

Darien soltó el aire, relajándose, y le besó la coronilla.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

Sonriendo, Serena miró por encima del hombro de él y vio que había otra caja junto al árbol.

—Hay otro regalo. ¿Es para mí?

Darien asintió.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

—Preferiría que esperaras.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa de Artemis? ¿Prefieres que lo abra delante de tu familia?

—¡No, por Dios!

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, sonrió irónicamente.

—Perdona, es que es... bueno... bastante personal. ¿Puedes esperar hasta esta noche para abrirlo? ¿Por favor?

Serena miró el regalo con curiosidad.

—A juzgar por el tamaño de la caja, no es un gatito.

—No, no lo es, aunque si quieres una mascota, te la compraré —contestó él, mirando hacia la caja que el día anterior ella había dejado junto a la puerta—. ¿Qué había en el regalo de Seiya?

Serena se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Una botella de sirope de arce, que ya le di a mi padre, y un par de juguetes.

—¿Juguetes? ¿Qué clase de juguetes?

Serena lo miró escandalizada.

—Juguetes infantiles, ¿qué van a ser?

—¿No te regaló ya un conejito de peluche hace unos meses? Creo que ese chico tiene una fijación con los conejitos.

«Follaángeles.»

—Dijo la sartén al , tú tienes una fijación con los zapatos de tacón. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarlo?

—Nunca he negado mi aprecio estético por el calzado femenino. Al fin y al cabo, hay zapatos que son auténticas obras de arte —añadió dignamente—. Sobre todo cuando los lleva una mujer como tú.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me ha regalado una vaca Holstein de peluche y unas figuritas de Dante y Beatriz.

Él la miró perplejo.

—¿Figuritas? —Sonrió con ironía—. ¿Quieres decir como soldaditos de plomo?

—Figuritas, soldaditos... ¿qué más da?

—¿Son anatómicamente completos?

—Darien, ¿no estás siendo un poco infantil?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Sólo me preguntaba en qué clase de acción podrían participar Dante y Beatriz. En privado, por supuesto.

—Dante debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

—Podemos recrear eso enterrando la figura de Dante en el patio de atrás. Pero me gustaría quedarme con Beatriz.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eres incorregible. Gracias por los regalos. Y gracias por llevarme a Italia. Ése fue el mejor regalo de todos.

—De nada. —Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, la miró a los ojos antes de unir sus labios.

Lo que empezó como un suave beso con la boca cerrada, pronto se convirtió en un beso arrebatado, enfebrecido, con manos que agarraban y tiraban el uno del otro. Serena se puso de puntillas, frotándose contra su pecho desnudo y Darien gruñó, frustrado, y dio un paso atrás. Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos.

—Me encantaría seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, pero Artemis quiere que vayamos a la iglesia.

—Bien.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—¿Una chica católica como tú no preferiría ir a una misa católica?

—Dios es el mismo para todos. No es la primera vez que acompaño a tu familia a la iglesia. —Serena lo miró con atención—. ¿No quieres que vaya?

—No me siento muy cómodo en las iglesias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hace años que no voy. Siempre siento que me juzgan.

—Todos somos pecadores —dijo ella, solemne—. Si sólo fueran a la iglesia los que no pecan, los templos estarían siempre vacíos. Y no creo que los feligreses de la congregación de Richard te juzguen. Los episcopalianos son muy acogedores.

Tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, Serena volvió al dormitorio para arreglarse. Darien la siguió y se tumbó en la cama, observándola rebuscar entre la ropa colgada en el armario.

—¿Por qué sigues creyendo en Dios? ¿No estás enfadada con Él por todas las cosas malas que te han pasado?

Ella interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él. Darien parecía muy infeliz.

—A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo distinta a los demás?

—Porque eres buena.

Ella se miró las manos.

—El universo no se basa en la magia. No hay unas reglas para las personas buenas y otras para las personas malas. Todo el mundo sufre en un momento u otro. Lo importante es lo que haces con tu dolor, ¿no crees?

Él la miró impasible.

—Tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mucho peor si Dios no existiera —insistió ella.

Darien maldijo en voz baja, pero no discutió.

Serena se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Has leído Los hermanos Karamazov?

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos.

—Entonces recordarás la conversación entre Aliosha, el cura, y su hermano Iván.

Él sonrió, divertido por el rumbo de los pensamientos de ella.

—Supongo que yo soy el rebelde librepensador y tú el muchacho religioso.

Serena no le hizo caso.

—Iván le da a Aliosha una lista de razones por las que o Dios no existe o, si existe, es un monstruo. Es una discusión muy apasionada. He pensado en ella bastantes veces.

»Recuerda que Iván acaba la discusión diciendo que rechaza la creación de Dios, este mundo. Y, sin embargo, hay algo en este mundo que encuentra sorprendentemente hermoso: las pequeñas hojas que brotan de los árboles en primavera. Le encantan, a pesar de que odia el mundo al que llegan.

»Esas pequeñas hojas no representan la fe ni la salvación. Son lo que queda de su esperanza. Mantienen a raya su desesperación demostrándole que, a pesar de la maldad que ha presenciado, en el mundo queda al menos una cosa pura y hermosa.

Cambiando de postura para mirarlo mejor, Serena le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Darien, ¿has encontrado tus hojitas?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Tanto, que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto, mirando a la preciosa morena que tenía delante. En momentos como ése, recordaba qué lo había llevado a pensar que era un ángel. Serena albergaba mucha más compasión de lo que era normal encontrar en un ser humano. Al menos, según su experiencia.

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo he planteado.

—La mía era Luna. Y tú —admitió, con una tímida sonrisa—. Y, antes, aquellos voluntarios del Ejército de Salvación que fueron amables conmigo cuando mi madre no lo fue. Me dieron una razón para seguir creyendo.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede justificar el sufrimiento de los inocentes? ¿De los niños? —La voz de Darien era apenas un susurro—. ¿De los bebés?

—No sé por qué mueren los bebés. Ojalá no sucediera —respondió Serena muy seria—. Pero ¿qué me dices de nosotros, Darien? ¿Por qué permitimos que la gente trate mal a sus propios hijos? ¿Por qué no defendemos a los débiles y a los enfermos? ¿Por qué dejamos que los soldados saquen de sus casas a nuestros vecinos, les cosan una estrella en la ropa y los metan en trenes? No es Dios quien es malo. Somos nosotros.

»Todo el mundo quiere saber de dónde viene el mal y por qué puede campar a sus anchas por el mundo. ¿Por qué nadie se pregunta de dónde viene el bien? Los seres humanos tienen una gran capacidad para ser crueles. ¿Por qué existe la bondad en el mundo? ¿Por qué existen personas como Luna y Artemis? Porque existe Dios, que no ha permitido que la Tierra se corrompa del todo. Si buscas, siempre encuentras pequeñas hojas. Y cuando aprendes a reconocerlas, notas su presencia a tu alrededor.

Darien cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto al mismo tiempo que de sus palabras. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que acababa de escuchar una verdad muy profunda.

Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca había podido dejar de creer del todo. Ni siquiera en sus días más negros, la luz había desaparecido por completo. Había tenido la guía de Luna y, providencialmente, al morir ella, Serena había reaparecido en su vida y había seguido mostrándole el camino.

Tras darle un casto beso, ella fue a ducharse. Mientras la miraba alejarse, Darien se maravillaba de su brillantez. Era mucho más inteligente que él, ya que su intelecto poseía una originalidad creativa que él nunca tendría. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, no había perdido la fe, la esperanza ni la caridad.

«No es mi igual; es mucho mejor que yo.

»Es mi hojita.»

Una hora más tarde, Serena y Darien se dirigieron en coche hasta la Iglesia Episcopal de Todos los Santos. Él llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, con los gemelos nuevos en los puños. Ella se había puesto un vestido color ciruela con falda por debajo de las rodillas y las botas negras que se había comprado en Florencia.

«Un mar de incomodidad.» Con esas palabras habría descrito Darien el ambiente general, mientras se sentaba junto a Serena al final del banco de la familia.

De todos modos, agradeció la liturgia, el orden y el modo de usar las Escrituras y la música en el servicio religioso. Durante la ceremonia, se distrajo varias veces pensando en su vida y en los distintos pasos que lo habían llevado hasta la hermosa mujer que le daba la mano.

La Navidad era la celebración del nacimiento, de un nacimiento en concreto. A su alrededor vio muchos niños y bebés. En la parte delantera de la iglesia habían colocado un pesebre. También había niños en las imágenes, en las vidrieras, y vio asimismo a una radiante mujer embarazada sentada al otro lado del pasillo.

Por un instante, Darien lamentó haberse esterilizado. No por él, no por no ser capaz de tener un hijo, sino por no poder dárselo a Serenity. Se imaginó tumbado en la cama, junto a ella embarazada, apoyando la mano en su vientre para notar las patadas del hijo de los dos. Se imaginó sosteniendo a ese niño en brazos, sorprendido por la gran cantidad de pelo moreno que tenía.

Esas imágenes lo pillaron por sorpresa. Suponían un cambio muy brusco en su carácter y sus prioridades y alejaban la culpabilidad y el egoísmo que lo habían acompañado durante tantos años. Eran un giro hacia la permanencia y el compromiso con una mujer con la que quería crear una familia, con la que quería tener un hijo.

Su amor por Serenity lo había cambiado de muchas maneras. No se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran esos cambios hasta que se sorprendió mirando a la desconocida embarazada con una mezcla de melancolía y envidia.

Ésos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente mientras le daba la mano a Serena. Y cuando llegó el momento de la eucaristía, Darien fue el único miembro de su familia que no se levantó para participar.

A pesar de que algo en la atmósfera de la iglesia le resultaba reconfortante, durante la homilía se sintió juzgado, como casi siempre. Las palabras del pastor solían recordarle que había malgastado buena parte de su vida, un tiempo que nunca volvería.

No había podido decirle a Luna las cosas que le habría gustado decirle antes de que muriera. No había tratado a Neherenia y a Serenity con el respeto que se merecían. En realidad, no había tratado con respeto a ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había involucrado.

Al recordar a Neherenia, apartó la mirada de su hermosa Serena y agachó la cabeza, rezando casi sin darse cuenta; pidiendo perdón y orientación. Sentía que estaba en la cuerda floja, suspendido entre la necesidad de responsabilizarse de las indiscreciones cometidas en su etapa anterior y la de borrar a Neherenia de su vida. Rezó pidiendo que ésta encontrara a alguien a quien amar, alguien que la ayudara a olvidar el pasado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus oraciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su familia había vuelto a sentarse en el banco, ni de que Serena lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que su padre rompía a llorar en silencio, ni de cuando Rei lo consoló, rodeándolo con el brazo y apoyando su rubia cabeza en su hombro.

«El Reino de los Cielos es como una familia —pensó Serena, al ver a Rei abrazar a su padre—. Donde el amor y el perdón sustituyen a las lágrimas y el sufrimiento.»

**Continuara..**

**Debido a que Durante el Día me surgieron contratiempos solo pude poner un Capítulo de esta Adaptación, Lo siento chicas, espero tener tiempo para el Sábado o Domingo **

**N/A: Se que les debo capis de Contrato Blidado y La Dama de los Chiba para el Sábado O Domingo Si todo sale bien, las compensare…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 11**

Después de comer, Rei tomó el mando y organizó a todo el mundo para que ayudaran a preparar el gran pavo de la cena. Serena habló con Kenji por teléfono y éste le prometió que llegaría hacia las tres para el intercambio de regalos. Luego, Rei y ella se metieron en la cocina para pelar manzanas y hacer un par de tartas.

Rei había hecho trampas comprando la masa preparada, pero la había sacado de su envoltorio y la había guardado envuelta en papel transparente en la nevera para que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Hola, guapas —las saludó Andrew con una enorme sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

—¿Qué te tiene tan contento? —le preguntó su hermana, sin dejar de pelar manzanas.

—La Navidad —respondió Andrew y se echó a reír cuando Rei le sacó la lengua.

—He oído que has conocido a alguien —intervino Serena.

Él se sirvió un plato de sobras, sin molestarse en responder.

Rei estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus malos modales, cuando sonó el teléfono. Al responder y ver que se trataba de su futura suegra, la joven desapareció en el comedor con el teléfono.

Andrew se volvió entonces hacia Julia, disculpándose con la mirada.

—Se llama Lita. Pero es demasiado pronto para traerla y someterla al tercer grado de mi familia.

—Te entiendo. —Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Serena volvió a centrarse en las manzanas.

—Tiene un niño —añadió Andrew bruscamente y, apoyándose en la encimera, se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh —exclamó ella, bajando el cuchillo.

—Tiene tres meses. Viven en casa de los padres de Lita y no ha podido venir porque le da el pecho —le contó él en una voz tan baja que le costaba oírlo, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por si entraba alguien.

—Cuando la traigas a casa, que traiga al niño también. Tu familia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ya lo verás.

—No estoy tan seguro. —Andrew parecía muy incómodo.

—Estarán encantados de tener un bebé en casa. Rei y yo nos pelearemos por cuidar de él.

—¿Qué pensarías si tu hijo viniera a casa con una mujer que es madre soltera? ¿Y si el niño fuera de otro hombre?

—Tus padres adoptaron a Darien. No creo que Artemis tenga nada que objetar. —Serena ladeó la cabeza—. A no ser que tu novia esté casada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Su ex novio la abandonó cuando se quedó embarazada. Somos amigos desde hace unos meses. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que casi se le quedó de punta—. Me preocupa que mi padre no lo apruebe.

Ella señaló hacia el pesebre que habían colocado bajo el árbol de Navidad, en la habitación de al lado.

—A José y María les pasó algo parecido.

Andrew la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Luego, echándose a reír, acabó de prepararse un bocadillo relleno de las sobras de la comida.

—Bien visto, Sere. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esa misma tarde, la familia se reunió alrededor del árbol para intercambiar regalos. Los Clark eran una familia generosa y había montones de obsequios, algunos serios, otros de broma. Serena y su padre recibieron también su ración.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba mirando sus cosas y bebiendo ponche de huevo, Rei lanzó un último regalo al regazo de Gabriel.

—Éste ha llegado para ti esta mañana.

—¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—No lo sé.

Entonces miró a Serena ilusionado, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

Ansioso por resolver el misterio, empezó a romper el envoltorio. Abrió la caja blanca que había debajo y apartó varias capas de papel de seda.

Antes de que nadie pudiera ver qué había dentro, lanzó la caja a un lado y se levantó de un salto. Sin decir nada, salió por la puerta trasera y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la voz de Andrew rompió el silencio.

Nicólas, que había presenciado lo sucedido desde el pasillo, entró en el salón.

—Apuesto a que lo ha enviado su ex. Me juego lo que sea.

Serena se dirigió dando traspiés hasta la cocina y siguió a Darien fuera.

—¿Darien? ¡Darien! Espera.

Estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve, grandes y pesados, empezaban a cubrir la hierba y los árboles con un manto blanco y helado. Serena se estremeció.

—¡Darien!

Pero él desapareció en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Ella aceleró el paso. Si lo perdía de vista tendría que regresar a la casa. No podía arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque sin abrigo. Ni sin mapa.

Empezó a sentir pánico al recordar su pesadilla recurrente en la que se perdía en el bosque, sola.

—¡Darien! ¡Espérame!

Adentrándose entre los árboles, lo vio. Se había detenido junto a un pino, pero le daba la espalda.

—Vuelve a casa —le ordenó él, con la voz tan fría como los copos de nieve.

—No pienso dejarte solo.

Dio varios pasos acercándose. Al oírla, Darien se volvió. Iba vestido con traje y corbata y llevaba unos zapatos italianos que no sobrevivirían a la experiencia.

Serena tropezó cuando uno de sus tacones se enganchó en una raíz, pero evitó la caída agarrándose al tronco de un árbol.

En un instante, él estaba a su lado.

—Vuelve a casa antes de que te hagas daño.

—No.

Con el pelo largo rizándosele sobre los hombros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a causa del frío y la nieve empezando a cubrirle la cabeza y el vestido color ciruela, Serena parecía un ángel. Un ángel como los que uno ve en los cuentos de hadas o en las bolas de nieve de decoración. Los copos la rodeaban, saludándola como si fueran sus amigos.

Darien recordó cuando la había sorprendido en su despacho privado de la biblioteca y un montón de papeles habían volado por los aires a su alrededor.

—Preciosa.

La visión de su belleza lo distrajo momentáneamente y una nube de vapor salió de su boca al hablar.

Serena le ofreció la mano.

—Vuelve conmigo.

—Ella nunca va a dejarme en paz.

—¿Quién?

—Neherenia.

—Tiene que empezar una nueva vida, pero necesita ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres que la ayude después de que se arrodillara en el suelo y tratara de bajarme los pantalones?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Darien apretó los dientes y se maldijo en silencio.

—Nada.

—¡No me mientas!

—Fue el último intento de una mujer desesperada.

—¿Te negaste?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Sus ojos azules brillaban como hielo azulado.

—¿Te sorprendió?

—No —admitió él, tenso.

Serena apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

—¿Por qué?

Darien, que no tenía ningunas ganas de responder a esa pregunta, miró a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape.

—¿Por qué no te sorprendió? —quiso saber ella, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Porque eso es lo que hace habitualmente.

—¿Lo que hace o lo que hacía?

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Si tengo que explicártela es que la cosa está peor de lo que pensaba —respondió Serena, entornando los ojos.

Él no quería responder. Su reticencia estaba escrita en sus ojos, en su cara, en su postura...

Sin amilanarse, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Los ojos de Darien se clavaron en un punto lejano por encima del hombro de Serena antes de volver a mirarla.

—A veces se presentaba en casa y...

Ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Cuando te pregunté si Neherenia era tu amante, me contestaste que no.

—Nunca fue mi amante.

Serena abrió los ojos bruscamente.

—¡No me vengas con jueguecitos de palabras! Sobre todo con tus amiguitas.

Él apretó los dientes.

—No te rebajes, Serena.

Ella se echó a reír sin ganas.

—Claro, si te digo la verdad me estoy rebajando. Pero tú puedes mentir tranquilamente sin que pase nada.

—Nunca te he mentido sobre Neherenia.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. No me extraña que te enfadaras tanto cuando la llamé tu amiguita durante el seminario sobre Dante. Tenía razón. —Lo miró dolida—. ¿Estuviste con ella en tu cama? ¿En la cama que compartimos?

Darien bajó la vista.

Darien empezó a retroceder.

—Estoy tan furiosa contigo que no sé qué decir.

—Lo siento.

—No es suficiente. —Siguió alejándose—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella?

Él la siguió, alargando la mano para sujetarla, por miedo a que se cayera de espaldas.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó Serena, mientras tropezaba.

Darien la agarró antes de que se cayera.

—Espera un momento, por favor. Dame al menos la oportunidad de explicarme.

Cuando vio que había recuperado el equilibrio, la soltó.

—Cuando te conocí, en setiembre, entre Neherenia y yo todo había terminado. No la había visto desde el mes de diciembre anterior, cuando fui a visitarla para decirle que teníamos que dejar de vernos definitivamente.

—Me hiciste creer que vuestra historia había acabado en Harvard. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo idiota que me siento? Se planta en el salón de tus padres como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí, como si yo no fuese nadie. ¡No me extraña! Lleva años acostándose contigo.

Él movió los pies, incómodo.

—Sólo trataba de protegerte.

—Ve con cuidado, Darien. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

Él se quedó de piedra. Nunca la había oído usar ese tono de voz. De repente, la posibilidad de perderla le pareció muy real. Era una idea aterradora y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad:

—Sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año. Como te he dicho, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos no la veía desde el diciembre anterior. —Se pasó las manos por el pelo—. ¿Esperabas que te hiciera un inventario de cada encuentro sexual que había tenido? Ya te dije que tenía un pasado. —Sosteniéndole la mirada, le tendió la mano con cautela—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te hablé de Maia?

—Sí.

—Me dijiste que merecía ser perdonado. Quería creerte, pero pensé que si te decía que de vez en cuando aún me veía con Neherenia, te perdería. —Se aclaró la garganta—: No quería hacerte daño.

—¿Me estás mintiendo ahora?

—No.

Ella lo miró, escéptica.

—¿La amas?

—Por supuesto que no.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella, pero Julia levantó una mano.

—¿Me estás diciendo que después de concebir una hija juntos y de acostarte con ella durante años no la quieres?

—No —respondió él, apretando los labios.

Vio que los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas y que ella se esforzaba por contenerlas. Su precioso rostro se contrajo de dolor y tristeza. Se le acercó un poco más y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Pillarás una pulmonía. Tienes que volver a la casa.

Agarrando la chaqueta por las solapas, Serena se la subió hasta la barbilla.

—Ella era la madre de Maia —susurró— y mira cómo la has tratado.

Darien se puso tenso.

«La madre de Maia.»

Los dos permanecieron quietos, en silencio. La nieve había dejado de caer.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Él dudó. El corazón le latía desbocado. No sabía lo que iba a responder hasta que hubo pronunciado las palabras.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Ella se volvió y echó a andar en la dirección donde le parecía que estaba la casa.

—¡Serena, espera! —Darien la siguió y la agarró del brazo.

—¡Te he dicho que no me toques! —Retiró el brazo, furiosa.

—Me dijiste que no querías que te contara los detalles de cómo era antes de que nos conociéramos. Dijiste que me perdonabas.

—Y lo hice.

—Sabías que me dejaba llevar por la lujuria.

—No pensaba que hasta ese punto.

Él dio un paso atrás, herido.

—Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio —dijo, con un tono de voz tan frío como la temperatura—. Debí haber sido más claro.

—¿El regalo era de Neherenia?

—Sí.

—¿Qué era?

—Una ecografía —respondió Darien, abatido.

Serena inspiró hondo y el gélido aire invernal silbó al llenarle los pulmones.

—¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

—Ella da por hecho que nadie conoce la historia. Cree que la he mantenido en secreto tanto ante mi familia como ante ti. Ha sido su manera de vengarse.

—La utilizaste —dijo Serena, cuyos dientes habían empezado a castañetear—. No me extraña que no pueda pasar página. Le has dado migajas de afecto, como si fuera un perro. ¿Y a mí también me tratarás así?

—No. Nunca. Soy consciente de que la he tratado muy mal, pero eso no le da derecho a atacarte. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa.

—Me ocultaste información.

—Es cierto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Serena se frotó las manos en silencio.

—¿Alguna vez le has pedido a Neherenia que te perdone?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Jugaste con sus sentimientos. Sé lo que se siente. Y eso me hace sentir compasión por ella.

—Te conocí a ti primero —susurró Darien.

—Eso no es excusa para tratarla con crueldad. —Serena tosió un poco. El aire helado le quemaba la garganta.

Él le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—Por favor. Regresa a casa. Te estás enfriando.

Cuando se volvió para irse, él la detuvo, agarrándola de la mano.

—Sentí algo por ella, pero no era amor. Culpabilidad, lujuria, afecto, pero nunca fue amor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Darien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él.

—Resistiré el impulso de reaccionar inmediatamente a su provocación y me esforzaré al máximo para compensártelo. Tú eres la única persona que me importa. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño.

—Tal vez cambies de opinión.

Darien la abrazó con más fuerza y la miró con firmeza.

—Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado.

Al ver que Serena no respondía, echó a andar con ella de regreso a casa.

—Nunca te seré infiel, te lo juro. Y respecto a lo que Neherenia trató de hacer ayer... —Le apretó la cintura—. En otro tiempo tal vez me habría sentido tentado, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida bebiendo de tu amor que vaciando todos los océanos del mundo.

—Tus promesas pierden valor cuando no van acompañadas de honestidad. Te pregunté si era tu amante y te fuiste por las ramas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón, pero no volverá a pasar.

—Algún día te cansarás de mí. Y, cuando lo hagas, volverás a tus viejas costumbres.

Darien se detuvo y la miró de frente.

—Neherenia y yo tenemos una historia en común, pero nunca hemos sido compatibles. No nos convenimos el uno al otro.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin creer en sus palabras.

—Eché a andar en la oscuridad buscando algo mejor, algo real. Y te encontré a ti. No pienso perderte por nada del mundo.

Serena apartó la vista, mirando hacia donde creía que estaba el huerto de manzanos.

—Los hombres se cansan de todo en seguida.

—Sólo si son idiotas.

Darien la estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entornados de preocupación.

—¿Crees que Artemis engañó a Luna alguna vez? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un buen hombre. Y porque la amaba.

—Yo no pretendo que creas que soy un buen hombre, pero te amo, Serena, y nunca te seré infiel.

Ella guardó silencio unos momentos.

—No creas que estoy tan herida por la vida que sería incapaz de negarte nada.

—Nunca lo he creído —replicó él, muy serio.

—Te lo advierto. Si vuelves a mentirme, será la última vez.

—No te mentiré. Te lo prometo.

Serena abrió los puños y respiró hondo.

—No volveré a dormir contigo en la cama que compartiste con ella.

—Cambiaré toda la habitación antes de que volvamos a Toronto. Venderé el jodido apartamento si eso es lo que quieres.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—No te he pedido que vendas el apartamento.

—Perdóname —susurró Darien—. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella titubeó.

Él aprovechó su indecisión para abrazarla y Serena aceptó su abrazo a regañadientes. Permanecieron inmóviles bajo el cielo invernal, mientras oscurecía rápidamente.

**Continuara…**

**Que capi! Ay! Este Darien por ocultar información ya le estallo la bomba en la cara.. ashh **

**Bueno Chicas les comento que apartir de ahora la historia se irá complicando cada vez más y a nuestros personajes les esperan muchas sorpresas.. **

**Nos vemos… Solo tuve un tiempo corto para subir este capi ahora si nos vemos hasta el Sábado o Domingo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 12**

Esa noche, Darien y Serena estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, junto al arbolito de Navidad del hotel. Se habían puesto el pijama y ella lo había animado a mostrarle lo que le había mandado Neherenia, para que no hubiera secretos entre los dos. Aunque Darien prefería no hacerlo, lo hizo por ella.

Con una mueca, sacó la ecografía de la caja y la sostuvo en la mano. Cuando Serena quiso verla, se la dio, suspirando.

—Esta imagen no puede hacerte daño. Si Rei y Andrew se enteraran, se pondrían de tu lado —dijo ella, trazando el contorno de la cabecita con un dedo—. Puedes guardarla en algún sitio privado si lo prefieres, pero no creo que deba estar escondida en una caja. Tenía nombre. Se merece ser recordada.

Darien dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿No crees que sería morboso?

—No creo que haya nada morboso en un bebé. Maia era tu hija. Neherenia te ha enviado esta imagen para castigarte, pero a mí me parece que deberías considerarla un regalo. Deberías conservarla en un lugar de honor. Eres su padre.

Él estaba demasiado emocionado para decir nada. Se levantó y recorrió la habitación, pensativo. Se apoyó en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Serena lo siguió.

—Ya tengo ganas de estrenar eso —dijo, señalando el corsé negro y los zapatos a juego, que habían dejado dentro de la caja abierta, debajo del arbolito.

—¿De verdad?

—Tendré que soltarme un discurso mientras me lo pongo para darme ánimos, pero me parece muy bonito y femenino. Y los zapatos me encantan. Gracias.

Darien se relajó un poco. Quería pedirle que se lo probara ya. Quería verla con los zapatos puestos —tal vez sentada en la encimera del lavabo, con él entre sus piernas—, pero se guardó sus deseos por el momento.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Serena le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. No voy a poder ponérmelo esta noche.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, entiendo que no te apetezca.

Darien le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Pasarán unos días antes de que pueda ponérmelo.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Trató de soltarle la mano.

—Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero no me dejaste acabar.

Él aguardó en tensión.

—Es que... tengo la regla.

Darien se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque en seguida la cerró y le dio un sentido abrazo.

—No era ésta la reacción que esperaba. —La voz de Serena llegaba apagada por el abrazo—. ¿Me has oído bien?

—Entonces, anoche... ¿no era que no me desearas?

Ella se separó y lo miró sorprendida.

—Aún estoy disgustada por lo que ha pasado, pero por supuesto que te deseo. Siempre que hacemos el amor me haces sentir especial. Pero ahora no quiero entrar en... quiero decir, no quiero que tú entres... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —se interrumpió, ruborizándose.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Darien la besó en la frente.

—Tengo otros planes para ti.

La llevó de la mano hasta el espacioso cuarto de baño, deteniéndose un instante para encender el equipo de música. Las notas del tema de Sting Until llenaron la habitación.

Neherenia estaba sentada en una cama desconocida, en Toronto, cubierta de sudor frío. No importaba cuántas veces la tuviera, la pesadilla no variaba nunca. Ni el vodka ni las pastillas servían para eliminar el dolor del corazón ni las lágrimas de los ojos.

Al alargar la mano hacia la botella que tenía en la mesilla de noche, tiró el reloj al suelo. Tras varios tragos y varias pastillas, la oscuridad se la llevaría a su reino y podría por fin dormir.

No encontraba consuelo. Otras mujeres podían tener otro hijo que las ayudara a superar el dolor de la pérdida del primero. Pero ella nunca volvería a tener hijos. Y el padre de su bebé perdido no la quería.

Él era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad. Lo había amado de cerca y en la distancia, pero Darien nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Siempre se lo había dejado claro. Pero era demasiado noble para echarla de su vida de una patada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lloraba con la cara enterrada en la almohada, lamentando su doble pérdida.

La de Maia.

Y la de Darien.

**Continuara..  
wow pobre Neherenia ya hasta lastima me da…. Pero.. por otro lado que estara planeando?**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capi **

**Chicas hoy han estado de suerte mas no es nada seguro que el resto de la semana pueda seguir actualizando, como les dije ya, me parece que sera hasta el Sábado o Domingo.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 13**

El profesor Malachite Sanjoin no era un hombre virtuoso, pero era listo. No creyó a Beryl Metalia cuando ésta le dijo que estaría encantada de verse con él para algo más que palabras. Y para asegurarse de que el encuentro acababa produciéndose de manera satisfactoria, se guardó el nombre de la fidanzata canadiense del profesor Chiba, prometiendo revelárselo cuando se vieran en Madrid, en febrero.

Beryl, que no quería acostarse con él ni tener que esperar tanto para obtener la información, no le respondió. Cambiando de táctica, buscó otra manera de lograr su objetivo.

Era evidente que estaba celosa y que los celos eran la razón que la impulsaba a buscar el nombre de la mujer que había triunfado donde ella había fracasado (inexplicablemente), logrando el interés del profesor. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de una rubia de ojos grandes y mirada inocente, concretamente desde que el profesor Chiba había discutido a gritos con ella en mitad de un seminario, por culpa de una amante llamada Neherenia.

Aunque también sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si los rumores que lo vinculaban con la profesora Haruna y sus secretos no tan secretos eran ciertos. Cuando él le había dado dos besos a la profesora al acabar la conferencia, muchas lenguas se habían puesto en movimiento, la de Beryl entre ellas.

Tal vez Malachite se equivocaba. Tal vez lo que Darien Chiba tenía no era una fidanzata, sino una amante.

Tratando de resolver ese misterio tan jugoso, Beryl se puso en contacto con un antiguo amor de Florencia que escribía en el periódico La Nazione, pidiéndole cualquier tipo de información sobre la vida personal del profesor. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, se centraría en una fuente de información más cercana. En Lobby todos los secretos dejaban de serlo tarde o temprano.

La prolongada ausencia del profesor Chiba se remontaba a la noche en que ella había tratado de seducirlo. Por tanto, razonó, la relación con su prometida debió de empezar en esa época. Antes de entonces, él no había tenido tantos miramientos sobre con quién se enrollaba.

Tal vez ya había tenido encuentros esporádicos con su novia antes de esa fatídica noche. Era muy posible que la relación no fuera tan monógama como Beryl creía y que el profesor la alternara con otras relaciones. Aunque suponía que si una de éstas fuera oficial, le habrían llegado más rumores.

(Al fin y al cabo, Toronto no dejaba de ser una ciudad pequeña en muchos aspectos.)

El camino que seguir estaba claro. Era muy probable que el profesor Chiba y su novia hubieran ido alguna noche a Lobby durante el semestre anterior, ya que el local era el lugar favorito de él. Sólo tenía que encontrar a alguien que trabajara allí e interrogarlo hasta obtener la información que necesitaba.

Un sábado por la noche, a última hora, Beryl se dedicó a acosar al personal de Lobby, en busca del eslabón más débil. Sentada en el bar, ignoró por completo a la alta y rubia americana que tenía al lado, sin saber que ésta acababa de llegar de Harrisburg con el mismo objetivo que ella.

Beryl hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la mujer sacó su iPhone del bolso y empezó a hablar a gritos con un maître llamado Antonio.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, fue descartando candidatos. Haruka tenía novia formal, más de un barman era gay y casi todas las camareras eran mujeres. Sólo le quedaba Kobayashi.

Éste era un informático un poco friki (dicho sin ánimo de ofender) que ayudaba a Haruka con la seguridad del club. Tenía acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y estuvo encantado de quedar con ella a una hora en que el club estaba cerrado para revisar los CD desde setiembre de 2009.

Ésa fue la razón de que Beryl se encontrara un domingo por la mañana en el servicio de mujeres, con Kobayashi embistiendo entre sus piernas, en vez de estar en la iglesia.

Darien y Serena regresaron a Toronto el 1 de enero, bastante más tarde de lo planeado. Pasaron por el apartamento de Serena para dejar algunas cosas y coger algo de ropa. O eso al menos era lo que pensaba Darien mientras el taxi los esperaba a la puerta del edificio y él aguardaba en el frío y poco acogedor apartamento a que ella preparara su bolsa.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Ésta es mi casa, Darien. Llevo tres semanas fuera. Tengo que poner lavadoras y empezar a trabajar en la tesis. Las clases empiezan el lunes.

La expresión de él se ensombreció rápidamente.

—Sí, soy muy consciente de cuándo empiezan las clases —replicó secamente—, pero este apartamento está helado. No tienes nada de comer y no quiero dormir sin ti. Ven a casa conmigo y vuelve mañana por la mañana.

—No quiero ir a casa contigo.

—Te dije que haría cambiar los muebles del dormitorio y lo he hecho. No sólo la cama, todos los muebles son nuevos. —Haciendo una mueca, añadió—: Incluso he hecho pintar las paredes.

—No estoy preparada. —Y dándole la espalda, empezó a deshacer la maleta.

Al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, él se marchó del apartamento dando un portazo.

Serena suspiró.

Sabía que Darien lo intentaba, pero los secretos que había descubierto recientemente habían erosionado mucho su autoestima. Una autoestima que había empezado a recuperar en Italia.

Serena era consciente de que la culpa de que tuviera tanto miedo a perderlo era del divorcio de sus padres y de la traición de Diamante. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que dejara de afectarla. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de creer que Darien no se cansaría de ella con el tiempo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando él regresó, maleta en mano.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Darte calor.

Y dejando la maleta en el suelo, se encerró en el baño. Minutos más tarde, volvió a salir, con la camisa desabrochada y fuera de los pantalones, refunfuñando algo sobre que había arreglado el jodido calefactor.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

—Ya sabes que me cuesta dormir sin ti. De hecho, estoy tentado de vender el maldito piso y todos los muebles y comprar uno nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa sin ceremonias.

Mientras Serena usaba el baño, él se entretuvo mirando algunas de las cosas que ella había dejado en la mesita auxiliar: el álbum con las reproducciones de Botticelli que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, una vela grande, una caja de cerillas y las fotos que él le había hecho.

Mientras las miraba, se excitó. Ella le había dicho que quería posar para él. Deseaba que la fotografiara. Un mes atrás, eso le habría parecido imposible. Se había mostrado tan tímida, tan nerviosa...

Recordó su expresión cuando la había llevado a su casa después de aquella horrible discusión en la universidad. Pensar en sus ojos, grandes y aterrorizados, y en cómo había temblado bajo sus manos, hizo disminuir su erección. No se la merecía. Y lo sabía. Era sólo la baja autoestima de Serena la que le impedía darse a ella cuenta de la verdad.

Siguió mirando las fotos hasta llegar a una de Serenity de perfil. Darien le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, mientras le retiraba el pelo del cuello con la otra para darle un suave beso.

Ella no sabía que él tenía una copia ampliada de esa foto guardada en el armario del dormitorio. No se había atrevido a colgarla antes por miedo a su reacción. Cuando volviera a casa, sería lo primero que haría.

Esa idea alimentó de nuevo su deseo. Encendió la vela y apagó la luz. Un resplandor romántico se extendió por la habitación justo cuando Serena salía del baño.

Darien se sentó en la cama, completamente desnudo. Ella, en cambio, llevaba en la mano un pijama de franela con patitos de goma estampados.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él, sin disimular su disgusto.

—Me preparo para dormir.

—Ven aquí. —La atrapó con la mirada.

Serena se acercó a él lentamente.

Arrebatándole el pijama de las manos, lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

—No necesitas pijama. No necesitas ponerte nada.

Ella se desnudó lentamente, dejando la ropa sobre una silla plegable. Cuando se acercó a la cama, Darien la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, casi como si la estuviera bendiciendo. Entonces empezó a acariciarla desde el pelo, pasando por las cejas y los pómulos, encendiendo su deseo con la intensidad de su mirada.

Había algo del antiguo profesor Chiba tras aquellos ojos, algo primario y sexual. Cuando Serena cerró los suyos un instante, las manos de Darien, que ya le habían bajado hasta el cuello, le sujetaron la cara.

—Abre los ojos.

Al obedecer, se asustó un poco al ver el hambre en su mirada. Era un león acosando a su presa, ansioso por alimentarse. Sabía que no quería asustarla, pero se sintió indefensa ante su propio deseo de él.

—¿Has echado de menos tocarme así? —le preguntó Darien, con un ardiente susurro.

Serena respondió que sí con la voz ronca de excitación. El pecho de él se hinchó de orgullo.

Recorrió el camino desde su cara hasta sus rodillas lentamente, pero Darien parecía disfrutar de cada centímetro, deteniéndose en varios puntos. Su tacto era ligero, pero lleno de ardor. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Serena sentía calor por donde pasaban sus manos. Pero en cuanto se acordó de lo fría que estaba la habitación, se estremeció.

Darien se interrumpió inmediatamente y se echó a un lado para que se metiera en la cama, del lado de la pared. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda de ella y los cubrió a los dos con el edredón lila.

—He echado mucho de menos hacerte el amor. Era como si me faltara algo esencial.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Darien sonrió aliviado.

—Me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso. Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin poderte tocar así.

—Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin que me tocaras así.

El deseo que oyó en su voz le encendió la sangre, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Los abrazos y los mimos también forman parte de hacer el amor.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera usted un mimoso, profesor Chiba.

Él le mordisqueó el cuello, succionándolo muy ligeramente.

—Me he convertido en un montón de cosas desde que me aceptaste como tu amante. —Acercando la cara a su pelo, aspiró su aroma a vainilla—. A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo mucho que me has hecho cambiar. Es casi milagroso.

—Yo no hago milagros. Pero te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Entonces, Darien permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, lo que sorprendió a Serena, que había esperado que empezara a hacerle el amor inmediatamente.

—Al final no me contaste lo que pasó en el restaurante Kinfolks la víspera de Navidad —dijo él, tratando de sonar despreocupado. No quería que pensara que se lo estaba reprochando.

Con la esperanza de acabar pronto la conversación y poder pasar a otras actividades más placenteras, Serena le contó el altercado con Molly, obviando la parte en que ésta se había burlado de sus habilidades sexuales delante de todo el mundo. Darien la tumbó de espaldas para verle la cara.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Ya no podías hacer nada.

—Te quiero, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Cuando entramos en casa, Neherenia te estaba esperando.

Él frunció el cejo, pero se calmó.

—De acuerdo. Así que amenazaste a tu antigua compañera de habitación con llevar el tema a la prensa.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que te tomó en serio?

—Quiere salir de Selinsgrove más que nada en el mundo. Quiere ser la novia oficial de Diamante y acudir a actos políticos cogida de su brazo. No hará nada que ponga en peligro sus posibilidades de conseguirlo.

—¿No ha logrado todo eso todavía?

—No. Llevan su relación en secreto por deseo de Diamante. Por eso tardé tanto en darme cuenta de que se la estaba tirando.

Darien se estremeció. Serena no solía hablar así. Cuando lo hacía, era que estaba más disgustada de lo que parecía.

—Mírame —le dijo él, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y Darien le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

—Siento que Diamante te hiciera daño. Y siento no haberle pegado más fuerte cuando tuve la ocasión. Pero no puedo decir que sienta que se liara con tu compañera. De no haberlo hecho, ahora no estarías conmigo.

La besó, acariciándole el cuello hasta que ella suspiró, satisfecha, en su boca.

—Eres mi hojita. Mi preciosa y triste hojita y yo quiero verte fuerte y feliz. Siento mucho las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Luego lo exploró con sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. El silencio del diminuto estudio se llenó con el sonido de los apagados jadeos de ambos y con los gemidos de Serena, que iban aumentando de intensidad.

Era un lenguaje sutil, el lenguaje de los amantes. Los suspiros se respondían con más suspiros o con gruñidos. La excitación de uno crecía y se alimentaba de la excitación del otro hasta que los gruñidos se convertían en gritos y, más adelante, otra vez en suspiros. El cuerpo de Darien la cubría por completo, llenándola de las sensaciones de su peso, su sudor y su piel desnuda.

Ése era el gozo que todo el mundo perseguía: sagrado y pagano a la vez. La unión de dos seres en un solo ser: una unión perfecta, sin costuras. Un retrato de amor y satisfacción profunda. Un breve vistazo de la visión beatífica.

Antes de salir de su interior, Darien le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lo harás?

—¿El qué?

—Perdonarme por lo de Neherenia. Por no habértelo contado todo y por tratarla tan mal.

—No puedo perdonarte en su nombre. Eso sólo puede hacerlo ella. —Serena se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora más que nunca tienes que asegurarte de que reciba ayuda para que pueda seguir adelante con su vida. Se lo debes.

Él quería decir algo, pero la fuerza de su bondad se lo impidió.

**Continuara…. **

**Se habrán conocido Beryl y Neherenia en el Lobby, que estara tramando Beryl? Y que les espera ahora a Darien y a Serena? **

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**N/A: Si el tiempo me lo permite mañana Domingo les pongo capis de La Dama de Los Chiba y del Vaquero ok y tambien otros 2 de Su Virgen Cautiva. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 14**

A medida que el semestre avanzaba, la presión para completar el proyecto de tesis fue en aumento. Michiru Kaio le pidió a Serena que le entregara los capítulos más rápidamente. Cuanto antes tuviera capítulos completos, más fácil le sería hablarle a Soichi Tomoe, el catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard, en caso de que éste se interesara por su solicitud.

Pero Serena no podía concentrarse en su trabajo cuando Darien estaba cerca. Cuando le explicó que sus ojos azules, combinados con la pirotecnia sexual y con la química que vibraba entre ellos, le impedían concentrarse en temas académicos, él se sintió muy halagado.

Así que la feliz pareja llegó a un compromiso. Se llamarían por teléfono, se enviarían mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, pero aparte de una comida o una cena entre semana, Serena viviría en su apartamento. Los viernes por la noche, se trasladaría a casa de Darien para pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Un miércoles por la noche de mediados de enero, Serena lo llamó por teléfono una vez hubo acabado el trabajo.

—Hoy ha sido un día duro —dijo. Sonaba cansada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La profesora Kaio me ha hecho repetir tres cuartas partes de un capítulo, porque la ha parecido que estaba ofreciendo una visión demasiado romántica de Dante.

—¡Uf!

—Ella odia a los románticos, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo se ha puesto. Me ha soltado un sermón larguísimo. Me he sentido muy idiota.

—Tú no tienes nada de idiota —la animó Darein, riéndose—. A veces, la profesora Kaio me hace sentir idiota a mí también.

—Me cuesta de creer.

—Deberías haberme visto la primera vez que fui a su casa. Estaba más nervioso que el día que leí la tesis. Casi me olvidé de ponerme los pantalones.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Me imagino que si hubieras llegado sin pantalones habría estado encantada.

—Por suerte, no tuve que averiguarlo.

—Me ha dicho que mi fuerte ética del trabajo suple mis ocasionales carencias de razonamiento.

—Eso es un gran halago, viniendo de ella. Para Michiru, casi nadie es capaz de razonar correctamente. Cuando habla del mundo actual, lo define como una sociedad de monos vestidos con ropa.

Gruñendo, Serena se tumbó en la cama.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que de vez en cuando me dijera que le gusta mi proyecto? ¿O que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo?

—Michiru nunca te dirá que le gusta tu trabajo. Cree que ese tipo de comentarios son condescendientes. Los viejos y presumidos profesores formados en Oxford son así. No hay nada que hacer.

—Tú no eres así, profesor Chiba.

Darien sintió que el miembro se le ponía alerta al oír el cambio en su tono de voz.

—Oh, sí, soy así, señorita Tsukino. Lo que pasa es que se ha olvidado.

—Porque ahora me tratas muy bien. Eres muy dulce conmigo.

—Por supuesto —susurró él—, pero es que ahora ya no eres mi alumna, eres mi amante. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió—: Bueno, puedo seguir siendo tu maestro en el arte del amor, si quieres.

Ella se echó a reír y él se unió a su risa.

—He acabado de leer el libro que me dejaste, A Severe Mercy.

—Qué rápida. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Por las noches me siento sola y leo para conciliar el sueño.

—No tienes por qué sentirte sola. Hay taxis. Ven a mi casa y yo te haré compañía.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, profesor.

—De acuerdo, señorita Tsukino. ¿Qué le ha parecido el libro?

—No acabo de entender qué era lo que le gustaba tanto aLuna.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es una historia de amor romántico, pero cuando se convierten al cristianismo, los protagonistas deciden que su sentimiento era pagano, que se habían vuelto ídolos el uno para el otro. Me ha parecido muy triste.

—Lo siento. No he leído el libro, pero Luna hablaba de él a menudo.

—¿Cómo puede ser pagano el amor, Darien? No lo entiendo.

—¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Pensaba que yo era el pagano en esta relación.

—No eres pagano. Me lo dijiste.

Él suspiró, pensativo.

—Cierto, lo hice. Sabes tan bien como yo que, para Dante, Dios es la única realidad que puede satisfacer los deseos del alma. Es su manera implícita de criticar la relación entre Paolo y Francesca. Para él, éstos renuncian a un bien superior, el amor de Dios, por el amor a otro ser humano. Por supuesto, eso es un pecado.

—Paolo y Francesca eran adúlteros. No deberían haberse enamorado.

—Es verdad, pero aunque no hubieran estado casados, la crítica de Dante sería la misma. Si se aman tanto que se olvidan de todo lo demás, su amor es pagano. Se convierten en ídolos el uno para el otro. Y su sentimiento también adquiere carácter de idolatría. Y eso no es muy inteligente por su parte, ya que ningún ser humano puede hacer feliz del todo a otro ser humano. Todos somos demasiado imperfectos.

Serena estaba atónita. Aunque algunas de las cosas que él acababa de decir ya las sabía, no había esperado escucharlas de labios de Darien.

Al parecer, el amor que ella sentía era pagano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero es que, además, si Darien creía en lo que acababa de decir, la visión que él tenía de su relación era mucho menos intensa y positiva que la suya. Era una auténtica sorpresa.

—Serenity, ¿sigues ahí?

Ella carraspeó.

—Sí.

—No es más que una teoría. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Su puntualización no logró tranquilizarla. Darien era consciente de que había convertido a Serenity, su Beatriz, en su ídolo y por mucha retórica que usara ahora, esa verdad no cambiaba. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba siguiendo un programa de doce pasos que lo ayudara a centrarse en un poder superior que no fuera él mismo, sus amantes o su familia, no podía decir lo contrario.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le gustaba a Luna de este libro? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Tal vez cuando se enamoró de Artemis lo vio como a un salvador. Se casó con ella y se marcharon juntos, cabalgando hacia el anochecer de Selinsgrove.

—Artemis es un buen hombre —murmuró Serena.

—Lo es. Pero no es un dios. Si Luna se hubiera casado con él pensando que todos sus problemas desaparecerían gracias a su perfección, su relación no habría durado. Tarde o temprano se habría desencantado y lo habría abandonado para buscar a otra persona que la hiciera feliz.

»Tal vez la razón del éxito de su matrimonio fuera que sus expectativas eran realistas. No esperaban que el otro fuera la respuesta a todas sus necesidades. También explicaría que la espiritualidad fuera importante en la vida de ambos.

—Puede ser. Este libro es muy distinto de la novela de Graham Greene que tú estabas leyendo.

—No tan distintos.

—Tu novela hablaba de una aventura amorosa y un hombre que odia a Dios. Lo busqué en Wikipedia.

Darien reprimió las ganas de gruñir.

—No busques cosas en Wikipedia, Serenity. Ya sabes que esa página es poco de fiar.

—Sí, profesor Chiba —canturreó ella.

Darien resopló.

—¿Por qué crees que el protagonista de Greene odia a Dios? Porque su amante lo abandonó, cambiándolo por Él. Las dos novelas tratan de amores paganos, Serenity. Lo único distinto es el final.

—Ni siquiera el final es tan distinto.

Darien sonrió.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para mantener esta conversación. Tú debes de estar cansada y a mí me quedan papeles por mirar.

—Te quiero. Locamente.

Algo en la voz de Serena hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Yo también te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, estoy seguro, pero no sé amarte de otra manera. —Sus palabras finales no fueron más que un susurro, pero se quedaron colgando entre ellos como una amenaza.

—Yo tampoco sé amarte de otra manera —murmuró ella.

—En ese caso, que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Darien si quería ir a terapia, habría dicho que no. Odiaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos o sobre su infancia casi tanto como hablar sobre lo sucedido con Neherenia. Tampoco le apetecía nada hablar de sus adicciones ni sobre la profesora Haruna ni sobre la infinidad de otras mujeres que había conocido.

Pero quería una relación duradera con Serena y quería que ella se sintiera fuerte. Quería que floreciera del todo, no sólo parcialmente. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que por su culpa Julia no pudiera acabar de florecer, precisamente por ser él como era.

Por eso se había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla, incluso si para lograrlo tenía que cambiar de hábitos y centrarse en las necesidades de ella y no en las suyas. Le pareció que le vendría bien oír una opinión experta sobre hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo y unos cuantos consejos prácticos para superarlo. Por todo ello, había dejado las dudas y la vergüenza a un lado y había decidido acudir a terapia una vez a la semana.

A medida que enero iba avanzando, tanto Darien como Serena se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido suerte con sus respectivos terapeutas. Los doctores Amy y Helios Elyson eran un matrimonio que trabajaba con sus pacientes en un plano psicológico y personal, integrando esos aspectos con consideraciones existenciales y espirituales.

A Amy le preocupaba la naturaleza de la relación de Serena con su novio. Le preocupaba que la diferencia de poder en esa relación, unida a la fuerte personalidad de Darien y a la falta de autoestima de ella, convirtiera su sentimiento en un riesgo para la salud mental de su paciente.

Pero Serena afirmaba que estaba enamorada de Darien y que era muy feliz a su lado. Era innegable que su relación le aportaba mucho placer y también mucha seguridad. Pero tanto la extraña historia de su encuentro y su reencuentro como el historial de adicciones de él hacían sonar todas las alarmas de Amy. Y el hecho de que Serena no viera nada preocupante en todo ello le parecía lo más preocupante de todo.

Elyson, por su parte, no se mordió la lengua. Informó a Darien de que estaba poniendo en peligro su rehabilitación al beber alcohol y saltarse las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una toma de contacto, acabó siendo una confrontación directa, que terminó con Darien saliendo malhumorado de la consulta.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente regresó a la terapia y prometió que volvería a las sesiones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Y de hecho llegó a ir un par de veces, pero luego no volvió más.

**Continuara….**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Siento mucho la espera chicas pero desafortunadamente como ya saben solo puedo actualizar Sádos y Domingos.. : ( esto x que el deber me llama toda la semana.. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 15**

«La nieve en la ciudad no se parece en nada a la nieve en el campo», pensó Serena mientras acompañaba a Darien a buscar el coche a su casa, bajo una intensa nevada. Esa noche iban a cenar a un elegante restaurante francés, el Auberge du Pommier.

Él tiró del brazo de ella y la acorraló contra el escaparate de una tienda para besarla apasionadamente. Cuando acabó, Julia se echó a reír casi sin aliento. Esa vez, fue ella la que lo arrastró hasta la acera para disfrutar de los copos de nieve.

En el campo se podía oír el susurro de los copos al caer. Nada los molestaba en su descenso, ni rascacielos ni siquiera los edificios más bajos. En la ciudad, en cambio, el viento encarrilaba la nieve entre las casas, haciendo que cayera de manera menos armónica y uniforme. O eso le parecía a Serena.

Al llegar al edificio de Darien, se detuvo un momento a mirar el escaparate de la gran tienda de vajillas de la planta baja. Aunque lo que le interesaba no eran los artículos expuestos, sino el guapísimo hombre reflejado a su lado.

Darien llevaba un abrigo largo de lana negra, con solapas de terciopelo también negro y una bufanda Burberry alrededor del cuello, como si fuera un pañuelo. Asimismo llevaba guantes de piel negros, pero lo que en realidad la fascinaba era el sombrero.

El profesor Chiba llevaba una boina.

A Serena, su elección de accesorios le pareció curiosamente atractiva. Darien se había negado a unirse a la moda local de llevar gorros de lana. Una boina de lana negra complementaba su aspecto de un modo mucho más original y elegante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy guapo —contestó ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

—Tú sí que eres hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera. Eres un precioso polo helado.

Y la besó sin prisas frente a un centenar de platos de porcelana china.

—Mejor tomemos un taxi para ir al restaurante. Así podré dedicarme a ti durante el trayecto. Voy un momento a sacar dinero del cajero automático. Vuelvo en seguida. Puedes esperarme aquí, a no ser que quieras acompañarme.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero disfrutar de la nieve mientras dure.

Él se echó a reír.

—Estamos en Canadá. No te preocupes por eso. La nieve durará bastante. —Le apartó un momento la pashmina para besarla en el cuello, antes de desaparecer en el edificio Manulife riendo para sus adentros.

Ella se volvió entonces hacia el escaparate. Una de las vajillas le llamó la atención y se preguntó cómo quedaría en el comedor de Darien.

—¿Serena?

Al volverse, se encontró con el pecho de Seiya a la altura de los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa, él le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien —respondió nerviosa, preocupada por la reacción de Darien si los encontraba así.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Han ido bien las fiestas?

—Muy bien. Te he traído un recuerdo de Pensilvania. Te lo dejaré en tu casillero, en el departamento. Y a ti, ¿qué tal te han ido? 96

—Bien. Muy ajetreadas, pero bien. ¿Cómo te van las clases?

—Muy bien, aunque la profesora Kaio me tiene muy ocupada.

—Me lo creo. —Seiya se echó a reír—. Tal vez podríamos tomar café alguna tarde de la semana que viene para ponernos al día.

—Tal vez. —Serena sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de volverse en busca de Darien.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Seiya. Frunciendo el cejo, dio un paso hacia ella con expresión amenazadora.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Ella miró hacia abajo, pero no se vio nada raro en el abrigo. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, pensando que tal vez tuviese pintalabios.

Pero Seiya estaba mirando más abajo. Le estaba mirando el cuello.

Se acercó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal y le apartó un poco más la pashmina lila con su manaza de oso.

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena, ¿qué demonios es eso?

Ella se encogió al notar que uno de sus dedos, áspero por el trabajo en la granja, le rozaba la marca del mordisco. Al parecer, esa mañana se había olvidado de aplicarse maquillaje. Maldijo el despiste para sus adentros.

—No es nada. Estoy perfectamente —dijo, dando un paso atrás y rodeándose el cuello con dos vueltas de la pashmina para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—No me digas que no es nada, Serena. Eso es claramente algo. ¿Te lo hizo tu novio?

—Por supuesto que no. Él nunca me haría daño.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza.

—Una vez me contaste que te lo había hecho. Pensaba que por eso lo habías dejado con él la otra vez.

Serena se encontró presa en la trampa construida con sus propias mentiras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que pensarlo bien antes.

—¿Es un mordisco de pasión o de enfado? —insistió Seiya, tratando de mantener la calma.

Estaba furioso con la persona que había tratado a Serena con tanta violencia. Nada le apetecía más que descubrir quién había sido y partirle la cara. Varias veces.

—Endimión nunca haría algo así. Nunca me ha levantado la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Sorprendida por la intensidad del disgusto de su amigo, se miró las botas.

—Y no me mientas —añadió él.

—Alguien entró en casa de mi padre durante Acción de Gracias y me atacó. Sé que la cicatriz es espantosa, pero voy a hacer que me la quiten.

Seiya reflexionó unos instantes antes de replicar:

—Un mordisco es algo muy personal para un ladrón de casas, ¿no te parece?

Serena desvió la vista.

—¿Y por qué te avergüenza que alguien te asaltara? No es culpa tuya. —Seiya le cogió la mano—. No quieres contarme lo que pasó, ya lo veo. —Le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

—Eres muy amable, pero la policía lo detuvo. No podrá volver a atacarme.

Él relajó los hombros.

—Soy tu amigo, Conejito. Me preocupo por ti. Deja que te ayude antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas.

Serena retiró la mano bruscamente.

—No soy un conejo y no necesito tu ayuda.

—No te ofendas. No quería faltarte al respeto. —Seiya la miró, arrepentido—. ¿Por qué no te ayudó Endimión? Yo habría destrozado al ladrón de una paliza.

Ella pensó en contarle que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—No debe de ser un gran novio, si permite que te traten así.

—Estaba sola en casa. Nadie se podía imaginar que un ladrón entraría y me atacaría. No soy una damisela en apuros, Seiya, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo —se defendió ella con los ojos brillantes.

Él entornó los ojos.

—Nunca he dicho que lo seas, pero eso que tienes en el cuello no es algo que un ladrón suela dejar de recuerdo. Es lo que haría alguien que quisiera marcarte. Y tienes que admitir que no es la primera vez que alguien te maltrata. En el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco, te he visto maltratada por Beryl, por la profesora Dolor, por Chiba...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver.

—Mereces que te traten mejor —añadió él, bajando tanto el tono de voz que Serena se estremeció—. Yo nunca te trataría así.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando que Darien no apareciera justo en ese momento.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Seiya se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies.

—Voy a Yonge Street a cenar con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir?

—Llevo todo el día fuera de casa. Tengo ganas de volver ya.

Él asintió.

—Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, si no, te acompañaría. ¿Necesitas dinero para un taxi?

—No, ya tengo, gracias. —Serena jugueteó con sus guantes—. Eres un buen amigo.

—Ya nos veremos —dijo él, despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste.

Ella se volvió hacia el interior del edificio, pero no vio a Darien.

—¿Serena? —la llamó Seiya.

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

Asintió y lo despidió con la mano, mientras él se alejaba calle abajo.

A las dos de la mañana, Serena se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba en la cama de Darien, a oscuras, pero él no estaba.

Poco después de que Seiya se marchara, Darien había vuelto. Si los había visto hablando, no comentó nada, pero estuvo bastante serio durante la cena. Luego, cuando Serena se acostó, él le dio un beso en la coronilla y le dijo que no tardaría en acompañarla. Pero horas más tarde aún no se había acostado.

Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido. El piso estaba a oscuras. Sólo se veía un hilo de luz procedente de debajo de la puerta del estudio de Darien. Serena se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando. Cuando finalmente lo oyó tecleando en el ordenador, entró.

Decir que Darien se sorprendió al verla sería quedarse muy corto. Se volvió hacia ella bruscamente y la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, levantándose de golpe y tapando con un gran diccionario Oxford los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la mesa.

—Yo... nada. —Serena se miró las piernas desnudas y movió los dedos de los pies, tratando de agarrar con ellos la alfombra persa.

Él se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No. Es que no venías a la cama y me he preocupado.

Darien se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

—No tardaré, te lo prometo. Sólo tengo que acabar unas cosas que no pueden esperar.

Serena se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

—Espera. Te acompañaré.

Y, dándole la mano, fue con ella hasta el dormitorio.

La gran cama medieval había desaparecido, igual que los muebles oscuros y la ropa de cama de color azul hielo. Darien había contratado a un diseñador de interiores para que reprodujera el dormitorio de la casa de Umbría. Ahora las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y de la cama con dosel colgaban unas cortinas de gasa.

A Serena le habían encantado los cambios y, sobre todo, la intención que había detrás. Aquélla ya no era sólo la habitación de Darien. Era la habitación de los dos.

—Felices sueños —le deseó él, dándole un casto beso, como un padre besando a su hija, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Serena permaneció un rato despierta, preguntándose qué le estaría ocultando. No sabía qué sería mejor, si tratar de averiguarlo o confiar ciegamente en él. Finalmente, incapaz de decidirse, cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

**Continuara…  
**

**Qué sera lo que estaba haciendo Darien, que no queria que Serena se enterara?**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 16**

Seiya no podía dormir. Si hubiera sido una persona propensa al melodrama, habría descrito su estado de ánimo como «una noche oscura del alma». Pero Seiya era de Vermont, así que no era propenso al melodrama. Sin embargo, tras una noche de cervezas con sus compañeros del equipo de rugby, seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuello marcado de Serena.

Él tenía ideas muy claras sobre cómo un hombre debía tratar a una mujer, ideas basadas sobre todo en su experiencia directa. Sus padres no eran particularmente cariñosos, ni dados a demostraciones de afecto en público, pero siempre se trataban con respeto. Su madre le había enseñado a tratar a las chicas como a damas y su padre había reforzado la idea, diciéndole que si alguna vez se enteraba de que había tratado mal a una, tendría que responder de sus actos ante él.

Seiya recordó su primera fiesta en la Universidad Saint Michael. Se había encontrado con una chica que volvía a su habitación con la camisa rota. La había tranquilizado y le había pedido que le dijera el nombre de su atacante. Entonces, Seiya lo fue a buscar y lo retuvo hasta que llegó la policía. Antes, no obstante, se encargó de darle un ligero escarmiento.

Cuando su hermana pequeña, Hotaru, le contó que chicos de su clase la atormentaban con comentarios obscenos y tirándole de la goma del sujetador, Seiya los esperó a la salida de clase y los amenazó. Hotaru acabó los estudios sin más percances.

Para Seiya, la violencia contra las mujeres era algo inconcebible. Se habría gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión para ir a buscar a la persona que había marcado a Serena, si hubiera sabido dónde localizarlo.

Había metido la pata, reflexionó, con la mirada clavada en la pared de su sencillo apartamento. Se había acercado a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura y ella se había metido en su caparazón. Si se hubiera mostrado menos agresivo y más receptivo, tal vez Serena habría confiado en él. Pero se había sentido presionada y ahora iba a costar mucho más que se abriera y le contara lo que había pasado en realidad.

«¿Debo respetar su voluntad y mantenerme al margen? ¿O debo ayudarla incluso en contra de su voluntad?»

Seiya no sabía qué decisión acabaría tomando, pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a perderla de vista. Y a ver si alguien se atrevía a atacarla mientras él estuviera cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las once, Serena apartó el brazo de Darien y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una de las camisas blancas de él y se la abrochó frente a la fotografía ampliada y enmarcada de Darien besándole el cuello.

Aunque esa foto le gustaba mucho, le había extrañado encontrarla tan ampliada y expuesta en un lugar tan prominente. Se acordó de la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio, cuando vio las fotos en blanco y negro que colgaban de las paredes. Fue la noche en que Darien le vomitó encima. Bueno, encima de ella y de su jersey color verde botella.

Darien tenía mucho estilo para el vestir. Habría estado elegante aunque llevara puesta sólo una bolsa de papel. (Serena se quedó unos instantes con esa imagen en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.)

Lo dejó en la habitación, roncando suavemente, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras 100

se preparaba el desayuno, recordó su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo en su despacho tan tarde un viernes por la noche?»

Sin plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos, se encaminó hacia el despacho. La mesa estaba casi despejada, el portátil apagado y los papeles recogidos. No pensaba encender el ordenador ni abrir los cajones para descubrir sus secretos.

Sin embargo, encontró algo inesperado: un pequeño marco de plata con una imagen en blanco y negro.

«Maia.»

Serena cogió el marco y observó la imagen, maravillada de la rápida progresión de Darien. Permaneció así, absorta, un buen rato.

—¿Has encontrado lo que has venido a buscar?

Serena se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde Darien la observaba apoyado en el marco. Con sólo unos bóxers a rayas y una camiseta, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Se quedó mirando un poco más de lo necesario el escote y las piernas de Serena, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la expresión le cambió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, dejando el marco donde lo había encontrado.

Darien se le acercó.

—Aún no he decidido dónde ponerlo. —Mirando la imagen, añadió—: Pero no quiero guardarlo en un cajón.

—Por supuesto. Es un marco precioso.

—Lo compré en Tiffany.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar un marco en Tiffany. Yo lo habría comprado en un Walmart.

—No fui a Tiffany para eso —replicó él, mirándola fijamente.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Y encontraste lo que habías ido a buscar allí?

—Desde luego —respondió él, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Hace ya tiempo.

Serena parpadeó como si estuviera sumida en una especie de niebla, hasta que Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso extraordinario. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y unió sus labios unos instantes antes de empezar a moverse dentro de su boca. Momentos después, Serena se había olvidado de qué la había llevado hasta el despacho.

Darien le acarició la lengua tiernamente con la suya mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara y la sujetaba por la nuca. Cuando se retiró, le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

—Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

—Ahora estamos juntos.

—Tienes razón. Y tú estás preciosa con mi camisa —dijo él con la voz súbitamente ronca—. Había pensado llevarte a desayunar fuera. Hay una pequeña crepería en la esquina que creo que te podría gustar.

Cogidos de la mano, regresaron al dormitorio para ducharse juntos y empezar el día.

Esa tarde trabajaron en el despacho. Darien leía un artículo, mientras Serena revisaba su correo sentada en la butaca de terciopelo rojo.

Querida Serena:

Te debo una disculpa. Siento muchísimo haberte disgustado cuando nos encontramos ayer. No era mi intención. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo tienes que llamarme.

Espero que sigamos siendo amigos,

Seiya

Posdata: Beryl ha estado preguntando por ahí por qué la profesora Kaio es tu directora de proyecto.

Al levantar los ojos, vio a Darien absorto en el artículo. Sin decirle nada, escribió la respuesta:

Hola, Seiya:

Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que pasó en Selinsgrove fue bastante traumático y estoy tratando de olvidarlo.

Debo insistir en que mi novio me rescató, en más de un sentido.

Un día me gustaría presentártelo. Es maravilloso.

No entiendo el interés de Beryl en mi director de proyecto. Sólo soy una estudiante de doctorado.

Gracias por el aviso.

Te dejaré tu regalo de Navidad en el casillero el lunes.

Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste.

Y gracias,

Serena

Michiru Kaio llevaba una vida tranquila. Tenía una bonita casa en el barrio de Toronto conocido como The Annex, al que podía irse andando desde la universidad, pasaba los veranos en Italia y las Navidades, en Inglaterra. Dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a escribir y publicar artículos y monografías sobre Dante. En otras palabras, llevaba la vida típica de la respetable académica solterona, aunque no era aficionada a la jardinería ni a coleccionar amantes, ni vivía rodeada de una docena de gatos. (Por desgracia.)

A pesar de su edad, estaba muy solicitada. Le ofrecían dar muchas conferencias y más de una universidad había tratado de atraerla para dar clases, con promesas de salarios desorbitados y escasa responsabilidad académica. Pero Michiru habría preferido excavar el canal de Panamá con las uñas sufriendo al mismo tiempo de fiebre amarilla antes que renunciar a la investigación. No quería oír hablar de clases ni de reuniones académicas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Soichi Tomoe cuando éste la llamó para comunicarle que había quedado una plaza de catedrático especializado en Dante vacante en Harvard.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Pe... pero, profesora Kaio —titubeó, buscando argumentos para convencerla—, podríamos arreglarlo. No tendría que dar clases. Sólo un par de conferencias al semestre, estar en la universidad unas horas a la semana y supervisar alguna tesis doctoral. Eso sería todo.

—No quiero tener que trasladar todos mis libros.

—Contrataremos a una empresa de mudanzas.

—Los mezclarán todos y luego será imposible encontrar nada.

—Contrataremos una empresa especializada. Una acostumbrada a hacer traslados de libros. Los sacarán, los embalarán en orden y los dejarán aquí exactamente igual que estaban. No tendrá que mover ni un dedo.

—Las empresas de mudanzas no saben tratar los libros —se burló ella—. ¿Y si pierden algo? Tengo miles de volúmenes en mi biblioteca. No volvería a recuperarlos nunca más. ¡Algunos son irreemplazables!

—Profesora Kaio, si acepta la plaza, iré a Toronto y me ocuparé de trasladar sus libros personalmente.

Michiru esperó un instante, hasta que se convenció de que Soichi estaba hablando en serio. Entonces se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Sí que está servicial Harvard últimamente.

—Ni se lo imagina —murmuró él, esperando haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

—No estoy interesada. Hay un montón de personas más jóvenes que yo a las que tendría que estar ofreciéndoles ese puesto y no a una jubilada de sesenta y ocho años. Pero ya que lo tengo a mano, quería hablarle de una estudiante, Serena Tsukino. Creo que deberían admitirla en su programa de doctorado.

Y pasó diez minutos explicándole a Soichi por qué había sido un error no darle una beca completa a Serena el año anterior. Luego insistió para que le concedieran una a partir de setiembre. Finalmente, cuando acabó de decirle lo que tenía que hacer para ser un buen director de estudios de posgrado (lo que, en realidad, quedaba fuera de sus responsabilidades), le colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

Soichi se quedó mirando el aparato sin dar crédito.

Durante la última semana de enero, Serena estaba tan contenta que en vez de caminar, le parecía que flotaba a medio metro del suelo. Gracias a los avances médicos, su piel volvía a estar perfecta. Le habían quitado la cicatriz y nadie sabría que la habían marcado. Su terapia iba estupendamente, igual que su relación con Darien, aunque, en ocasiones, éste parecía distraído y tenía que llamarlo más de una vez.

Acababa de tomar café con Seiya y se dirigía a la biblioteca tras haber comentado con él el inexplicable reciente buen humor de Beryl, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica que le cambiaría la vida. Era Soichi Tomoe ofreciéndole entrar en el programa de doctorado en Lenguas Románicas y Literatura de Harvard, con una generosa beca, a partir del siguiente setiembre.

Para ello tenía que acabar de manera satisfactoria los cursos que estaba haciendo, pero como el mismo profesor Tomoe comentó, dadas sus cartas de recomendación y las palabras elogiosas de la profesora Kaio, estaba seguro de que eso no supondría ningún obstáculo.

Aunque el hombre parecía impaciente porque le diera una respuesta, era consciente de que casi todos los estudiantes necesitaban unos días para pensar en su futuro, así que le pidió que lo telefoneara al cabo de una semana.

Serena se sorprendió de lo calmada y profesional que había sonado al teléfono. Aunque la verdad era que apenas dijo nada. Después de colgar, le envió un mensaje a Darien, con dedos temblorosos.

Me acaban de llamar de Harvard. ¡Me quieren!

Depende de que apruebe los cursos. Te quiero, S.

Poco después, le llegó la respuesta:

Felicidades, cariño. En una reunión.

¿En mi casa dentro de una hora? D.

Serena sonrió y completó su tarea en la biblioteca rápidamente, antes de dirigirse al edificio Manulife. Estaba emocionada, pero también preocupada. Por un lado, entrar en Harvard suponía la culminación de sus sueños tras muchos años de duro trabajo. Pero por otro, representaba separarse de Darien.

Siguiendo los consejos de la doctora Amy, decidió mimarse un poco. Se daría un baño caliente y pensaría en la bañera. Le dejó una nota a Darien en la mesita del recibidor donde él siempre colocaba las llaves y se metió en el espacioso cuarto de baño. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba medio dormida bajo el chorro de la ducha tropical.

—Ésta sí que es una buena bienvenida a casa —susurró Darien, abriendo la puerta de la ducha—. Una Serena desnuda, húmeda y calentita.

—Hay sitio de sobra para un Darien desnudo, húmedo y calentito —replicó ella, agarrándolo de la mano.

Él sonrió.

—Ahora no. Tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?

En otra época, Serena habría aceptado su sugerencia sólo para hacerlo feliz, pero ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma.

—¿No podríamos quedarnos en casa? Me apetece más que estemos a solas.

—Por supuesto. Me cambio y vuelvo en seguida.

Cuando regresó, ella ya había salido de la bañera y se había tapado con una toalla.

Él le alargó una copa de champán para brindar por las buenas noticias.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —le dijo, desapareciendo un momento en el dormitorio. Regresó con una sudadera color carmesí, que levantó a la altura de los ojos de ella para que leyera las letras—. Era mía. Me gustaría que la tuvieras tú ahora.

Le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó al lado de la suya, en la encimera del lavabo. Luego tiró de la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo.

Con la sudadera puesta, Serena parecía una estudiante de alguna hermandad de Harvard que acabara de levantarse de la cama de su novio.

—Estás preciosa —susurró él, abrazándola y besándola con entusiasmo—. Es un logro muy importante y sé que has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aparte de Luna, nadie le había dicho nunca que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

—Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres desprenderte de tu sudadera?

—Claro, chica lista.

—Todavía no he decidido si voy a aceptar su oferta.

—¿Cómo? —Darien dio un paso atrás para verla mejor. Tenía el cejo fruncido.

—Me acaban de llamar. Tengo una semana para decidirme.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Sería una locura rechazar esa oferta.

Serena jugueteó con sus manos. Pensaba que Darien estaría triste ante la perspectiva de tener que separarse de ella. No había esperado una reacción tan entusiasta.

Él empezó a recorrer el cuarto de baño a grandes zancadas.

—¿No te han ofrecido suficiente dinero? Ya sabes que yo puedo ocuparme de los gastos. Te compraré un piso cerca de Harvard Square, por el amor de Dios.

—No quiero ser una mantenida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella bruscamente.

Serena enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla.

—Yo quiero pagar mis cosas.

Con un gruñido de frustración, él le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—Serenity, nunca seremos iguales. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el brillo de la sinceridad. La besó antes de abrazarla y decirle al oído:

—Tengo más vicios y más dinero que tú. Me niego a compartir mis vicios, pero mi dinero es tuyo. Tómalo.

—No lo quiero.

—Entonces deja que te ayude a conseguir un crédito. Por favor, no malgastes esta oportunidad por culpa del dinero. No después de todo lo que has trabajado.

—El dinero no es el problema. Soichi me ha ofrecido una beca muy generosa, que cubrirá mis gastos sobradamente.

Tirando del bajo de la sudadera, Serena trató de cubrirse un poco más con ella.

—Lo que me preocupa es saber qué será de nosotros si yo me marcho.

—¿Quieres ir?

—Sí, pero no quiero perderte.

—¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

Serena ocultó la cara contra su pecho.

—Las relaciones a distancia son siempre difíciles. Y eres muy guapo. Las mujeres harán cola para ocupar mi lugar.

Él frunció el cejo.

—No estoy interesado en las demás mujeres. Sólo me interesas tú. He pedido un año sabático. Y si con eso no es suficiente, pediré una excedencia. Me irá bien pasar un año en Harvard para acabar mi libro de una vez. Podemos mudarnos en septiembre y ya decidiremos qué hacemos más adelante.

—No puedo permitirlo. Tu carrera está aquí.

—Los académicos se toman años sabáticos constantemente. Pregúntaselo a Michiru.

—¿Y si te arrepientes y me lo echas en cara?

—Es más probable que te arrepientas tú de estar atada a un hombre mayor, cuando deberías estar saliendo con jóvenes de tu edad. Y encima a un hombre mayor que es un egoísta sabelotodo que no deja de decirte lo que debes hacer en todo momento.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—El hombre que amo no se parece en nada a la persona que has descrito. Ya no. Además, sólo nos llevamos diez años.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Gracias. No hace falta que vivamos juntos si no quieres. Podemos ser vecinos. Aunque, si prefieres que no te acompañe... —Darien tragó saliva y aguardó su respuesta.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Claro que quiero que vengas.

—Bien —susurró él, arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando Serena regresó a su apartamento al día siguiente, Darien se pasó la tarde trabajando en su despacho. Estaba a punto de llamarla por teléfono para proponerle cenar juntos, cuando alguien lo llamó al móvil. Al ver que era Neherenia, no respondió.

Minutos más tarde, el conserje llamó al interfono.

—¿Sí?

—Profesor Chiba, hay una mujer que dice que necesita hablar con usted.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Neherenia Gruscheva.

Darien maldijo en voz baja.

—Dígale que se vaya.

El hombre bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

—Sí, profesor, pero le advierto que parece muy alterada. Y está usando su nombre de manera poco discreta.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, apretando los dientes—. Ahora bajo.

Darien cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento maldiciendo.

**Conituara..**

**Paraqué habrá ido Neherenia a ver a Darien y porqué anda tan Misterioso Ultimamente? **

**Nos Vemos el Domingo Para otros 3 Capis!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 17**

Con el alivio de haber sido aceptada en Harvard, Serena pudo concentrarse mucho más en su proyecto. Así que cuando no estaba con Darien, trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca o en su apartamento.

Para compensarla, él organizó una escapada a Belice para el fin de semana de San Valentín. Tenían mucho que celebrar: su amor, la entrada de ella en Harvard y otras cosas que Darien aún no estaba listo para decirle.

El día que salían de viaje, Serena estaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio, vaciando el buzón. Encontró una carta de Harvard, que abrió inmediatamente. Era una invitación formal para formar parte del programa de doctorado, que detallaba las condiciones de aceptación y de la beca.

También había un sobre con el sello de la Universidad de Toronto. En el remite encontró impresas las palabras Oficina del Decano de Estudios de Posgrado. Rompió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Luego arrastró la maleta hasta la calle Bloor y paró un taxi para que la llevara al piso de Darien.

Pasó corriendo ante los sorprendidos guardas de seguridad en dirección al ascensor. Una vez en la planta de Darien, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con su llave.

—¿Eres tú, cariño? —Darien se acercó a ella sonriente—. Qué pronto llegas. Me siento halagado de que no pudieras aguantar más sin verme.

Ella se zafó de su abrazo y le entregó una de las cartas que había recogido del buzón.

—¿Qué es esto?

Sacando la carta del sobre, leyó:

5 de febrero de 2010

Oficina del Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado

Universidad de Toronto

Toronto, Canadá

Querida señorita Tsukino:

Hemos recibido una denuncia que afirma que ha violado usted el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos de la Universidad de Toronto. Debido a esa denuncia, deberá usted presentarse en persona en el despacho del decano el 19 de febrero de 2010 para una entrevista preliminar. El catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos, profesor Alan Alfa, estará presente en la reunión.

Puede traer un acompañante, que puede ser un representante de la Asociación de Estudiantes de Posgrado, un pariente, un amigo o un abogado.

Esta reunión sólo tiene carácter informativo. No es una audiencia. El decano no ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía sobre la legitimidad de la denuncia.

Por favor, confirme a la oficina que ha recibido la carta y que asistirá a la reunión. Si no se presenta, la investigación se abrirá automáticamente.

Atentamente,

Dr. Caos Dark

Responsable de Estudios de Posgrado

Al mirar a Serena, Darien vio el pánico en sus ojos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no las encontró.

**Continuara…**

**Y Ahora, quién habrá presentado la deununcia? **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 18**

Aunque sólo duró un instante,Serena vio el brillo del miedo en los ojos de Darien. Nada podía aterrorizarla más que verlo a él asustado.

Tras ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, Darien la acompañó al salón y la hizo sentarse en la butaca roja, frente al fuego. Tras encender la chimenea de gas, salió de la habitación. Serena se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Bébete esto —le dijo Darien, dándole un golpecito en los dedos con un vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Laphroaig. Whisky escocés.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta.

—Un trago te ayudará.

Levantando el vaso, berbió un sorbo, que le quemó la boca y la garganta. Tosiendo, le devolvió el vaso. Darien se acabó el whisky y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Qué es el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos?

—Es la normativa que rige cualquier tipo de infracción académica: copiar, plagiar, cometer fraude...

—¿Por qué me iba a denunciar nadie por plagio?

Darien se frotó la cara.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que te ocultaría algo así?

—Sólo sé que me has estado ocultando algo. Como aquella noche que te encontré trabajando...

—Estaba preparando una solicitud de empleo —la interrumpió—. Soichi Tomoe me llamó la noche que fuimos a cenar al Auberge. Me invitó a presentar mi solicitud para una plaza de catedrático, pero me dijo que necesitaban mi currículum actualizado. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

—No quería que te hicieras ilusiones antes de hora. No es tan fácil conseguir esa plaza. Hay otros profesores que aspiran a ella y tienen un currículum mucho mejor que el mío. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por ti.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado. Me imaginé todo tipo de cosas.

Darien la miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

—Claro que confío en ti. Es de las mujeres que te rodean de las que no me fío.

—Tienes razón —admitió él, removiéndose incómodo en el sofá—. Tenía que habértelo contado. Pero no quería que te llevaras una decepción si no consigo la plaza.

—Es imposible que me decepciones, Darien, a no ser que me ocultes cosas.

Haciendo una mueca, él salió del salón, para regresar al cabo de un momento con otro dedo de whisky.

—Tengo una reunión con Alan esta semana. Podría preguntarle de qué va todo esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, debes mantenerte al margen.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea?

—No he hecho nada más que ir a clase y hacer los trabajos que me han mandado. A no ser que Beryl tenga algo que ver. O la profesora Dolor... quiero decir la profesora Haruna. ¿Crees que ella...?

Darien reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder.

—No lo creo. El año pasado tuvo que presentarse ante el comité judicial por una denuncia que interpuso Seiya Kou. No creo que tenga ningún interés en volver. Además, ella no te da ninguna clase. No tendría sentido.

—No. —La cara de Serena se contrajo en una mueca horrorizada—. ¿Crees que la profesora Kaiou ha podido denunciarme por mi trabajo?

—No, nunca haría algo así sin hablar antes contigo. Y además me habría avisado, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía.

—¿Qué tipo de sanción tienen las infracciones académicas?

—Depende de la gravedad del caso. Podrían amonestarte o ponerte un cero en algún trabajo. En circunstancias extremas, podrían expulsarte de la universidad.

Serena inspiró profundamente, temblorosa. Si la expulsaban no acabaría los cursos. Y eso implicaría que no podría ir a Harvard.

Darien la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Crees que Seiya haría una cosa así?

—No, Seiya quiere ayudarme, no hacerme daño.

—Follaángeles —murmuró Darien.

—¿Y Beryl?

Él se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Es posible.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Nada. Los dos sabemos que es problemática y cizañera.

—¿Qué pasa con Beryl, Darien? Cuéntamelo.

Levantándose, él empezó a recorrer el salón de un lado a otro.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Serena cogió la carta de la universidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? —Corrió tras ella.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a mentirme. Supongo que debí ser más específica y aclararte que las evasivas tampoco servían.

Sacó el abrigo del armario del recibidor y se lo puso apresuradamente.

—No te vayas.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Pues cuéntame qué pasa con Beryl.

Cubriéndose los ojos con los puños, Darien se rindió.

—De acuerdo.

La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo una vez más antes de volver al salón. Esa vez, Serena se negó a sentarse y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

—¿Beryl te está chantajeando? ¿Por eso aprobaste su proyecto de tesis?

—No exactamente.

—Suéltalo de una vez, Darien.

Volviéndose hacia los ventanales, miró la ciudad.

—Beryl Metalia me ha acusado de acoso sexual.

**Continuara…**

**ZAZ! Ya cayó la bomba! Y ahora, que harán Darien y Serena?**

**Lo Siento Chicas pero el Deber me llama ya que Mañana Lunes empieza mi semana , Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! El Proximo Sábado o Domingo.**

**Besos! Gracias a Princess Queen, a Yesqui2000, SereShields, y a todos los que siguen esta Adaptación mil Gracias por sus Reviews, y Favoritos!, **


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 19**

Serena se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Beryl me ha denunciado ante la comisión de acoso sexual, que le ha pasado la demanda a Alan. Por eso tengo que reunirme con él esta semana.

Temblando, ella se sentó en la butaca.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Desde hace unos días.

—¿Desde hace unos días? —repitió Serena, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No quería echar a perder el viaje a Belice. Pensaba contártelo a la vuelta. Te lo juro.

Ella lo miró muy enfadada.

—Creía que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros.

—No era un secreto. Sólo quería que pudieras relajarte unos días antes de darte las malas noticias. —Suspirando, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué demonios te acusa Beryl de acoso sexual si es ella la que te ha estado acosando?

—No sé los detalles de la demanda. Debí haber interpuesto yo una hace tiempo, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre el tema.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Darien contempló el fuego.

—Llamaré a mi abogado para que se ocupe de los dos asuntos lo antes posible.

Serena se levantó y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, ocultó la cara en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Chiba? Estoy en la cama con una joven abogada de la competencia, que, por cierto, está buenísima —le informó Yaten Kou entre grititos y risas.

—Abróchate la bragueta, Yaten. Esto va a llevarnos un rato.

El abogado maldijo antes de cubrir el teléfono con una mano.

—No vayas a ninguna parte, bombón —le dijo a su socia pélvica antes de escabullirse en el lavabo, vestido sólo con unos slips rojos.

»Ya me estoy ocupando de la demanda por acoso, Chiba. No hace falta que me atosigues. Estaba a punto de echar el polvo de mi vida.

—Tengo que hablarte de otra cosa. —Y Darien le resumió el contenido de la carta del decano a Serena.

—No puedo ayudar a tu novia.

Él empezó a protestar, pero Yaten lo interrumpió.

—Escúchame. Te acaban de denunciar por acoso sexual y a tu novia por una supuesta infracción académica. Me apuesto el Porsche a que las dos denuncias están relacionadas. ¿Le has dicho ya que no te mencione durante la reunión con la comisión?

—No —respondió Darien, apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, pues no tardes. Será mejor que no te mezcles en ese tema. Ya tienes bastante con tu demanda.

Darien inspiró y espiró tan lentamente que Yaten se temió lo peor.

—No suelo abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte y a Serenity menos que a nadie. ¿Está claro o tengo que buscarme otro abogado?

—Está claro. Pero a ella debería representarla otro. Si, como sospecho, los casos están relacionados, podría encontrarme ante un conflicto de intereses. Aparte de que, de cara a la universidad, podría despertar sospechas que os represente a los dos.

—De acuerdo, Yaten —se rindió Darien—. ¿A quién me recomiendas?

Yaten pensó unos momentos.

—A Morgana DarkMoon . Trabaja para uno de los bufetes de la calle Bay y ha llevado varios casos contra la universidad. Nos enrollamos hace un par de años y me odia a muerte, pero es buena en lo suyo. Te enviaré sus datos de contacto por correo. Dile a tu novia que la llame al despacho y que le explique lo que pasa a su secretaria. Estoy seguro de que Morgana estará encantada de defenderla.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que las cosas salgan mal?

—No tengo ni idea. Es posible que la universidad investigue y desestime ambos casos, pero no la dejes ir sola. Que la acompañe un abogado o esto puede acabar estallándote en la cara.

—Gracias, Yaten —replicó él, con ironía.

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que hicieras una lista de todo, y quiero decir absolutamente todo, lo que pueda ser relevante en el caso de acoso. Cualquier prueba que Beryl Metalia pueda presentar: correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto, fotografías... Envíamelo todo y lo examinaré detalladamente. Y envíame también todo lo que tengas sobre tu novia.

»No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero te lo advertí. La política de la universidad es de tolerancia cero con la confraternización, por lo que podrían expulsar a tu novia y despedirte a ti. Esperemos que las dos demandas no estén relacionadas y que a ella la hayan denunciado por no devolver los libros a tiempo a la biblioteca o algo así.

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo —replicó Darien secamente.

—Si no pensaras con la polla, ahora no tendrías que hablar conmigo. Espero que valiera la pena, porque como el ventilador de la mierda se ponga en marcha, esos polvos te van a salir muy caros.

Antes de que Yaten pudiera despedirse, Darien había lanzado el teléfono contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, respirando hondo, antes de intentar convencer a Serena de que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar igualmente de su escapada.

Esa misma tarde, Caos Dark estaba en su oficina de la calle Saint George, mirando el teléfono sorprendido. Generalmente, su secretaria era muy buena filtrándole las llamadas. Pero la profesora Michiru Kaiou era muy persistente, por decirlo de alguna manera, y solía conseguir lo que se proponía. Y en ese caso se había propuesto hablar con el Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado de la Universidad de Toronto.

Levantó el auricular y apretó el botón.

—Hola, profesora Kaiou, ¿a qué debo el placer?

—De placer nada, Caos. Exijo saber por qué he recibido una citación para presentarme como testigo en uno de tus procesos estalinistas.

Caos se contuvo para no responderle de mala manera. La profesora Kaiou era una mujer mayor y famosa. Una auténtica institución. No podía empezar a soltar palabrotas delante de ella.

(Excepto tal vez en lituano.)

—Sólo hemos de hacerle unas preguntas. No le robaremos más de diez minutos.

Podrá irse en seguida.

—Bobadas. En invierno tardo más de diez minutos en bajar los escalones de mi casa. Me llevará media vida llegar hasta tu despacho. Exijo saber para qué se me convoca o no iré. No todos tenemos secretarias para que nos filtren las llamadas y nos preparen el café, mientras nosotros conspiramos para amargarles la vida a otras personas.

Él carraspeó.

—Hemos recibido una demanda contra la estudiante que está supervisando.

—¿Contra la señorita Tsukino? ¿Qué tipo de demanda?

Del modo más discreto que pudo, le contó la naturaleza de la misma.

—Pero ¡eso es ridículo! ¿La conoces?

—No.

—Es una demanda ridícula contra una estudiante inocente y trabajadora. Y casualmente mujer. ¿Debo recordarte, Caos, que no es la primera vez que una estudiante de éxito ha sido atacada mediante un proceso de este tipo?

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero en este caso hay otros temas relacionados que no puedo mencionar. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la señorita Tsukino. Eso es todo.

—No pienso dar ningún crédito a una caza de brujas dirigida contra una de mis estudiantes.

Aunque ella no podía verlo a través del teléfono, Caos frunció el cejo.

—Sin su testimonio, es más probable que pueda producirse alguna injusticia. Su testimonio puede ser decisivo a la hora de limpiar su nombre.

—¡Paparruchas! Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que se haga justicia. Me sorprende que hayas admitido esa demanda. Me sorprende mucho. Y deja de fruncir el cejo, Caos. Puedo verte refunfuñando desde aquí.

Él reprimió una maldición en lituano.

—Entonces, ¿se niega a responder a mis preguntas?

—¿Estás sordo o te has vuelto intelectualmente perezoso en tu búsqueda de poder administrativo? Ya te he dicho que me niego a colaborar. Ya no trabajo para la universidad. Estoy jubilada. Además, pienso sacar el tema esta noche, en la cena en casa del rector. Estoy segura de que le encantará enterarse de a qué se dedican los profesores de su universidad.

»Y, por si no lo recuerdas, la cena es en honor de Unazuki Furuhata, la famosa novelista. Como antigua alumna que es, sé que siempre le interesan los asuntos de su alma máter, particularmente las maquinaciones de tipo patriarcal. Me preguntó qué opinará del tema.

Y, con esas palabras, la profesora colgó el teléfono.

Cuando Darien y Serena llegaron por fin al hotel Turtle Inn, de Belice, ya era tarde y las estrellas habían empezado a hacer su aparición. Mientras Darien pedía que les subieran cena a la habitación, Serena exploró sus dominios, una cabaña privada en una playa aislada.

Las paredes eran blancas, con la excepción de una puerta plegable de paneles de teca, que daba acceso al porche cubierto. Los techos eran una mezcla de bambú y paja, y la gran cama, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, estaba protegida por una gran mosquitera. Le encantó especialmente la ducha al aire libre y la bañera japonesa situada en un lateral del porche.

Mientras Darien trataba de hacerse entender por teléfono con el personal de la cocina, Serena se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, tenía ante sí el océano. Pero como era de noche y la playa era privada, no había peligro de que nadie la viera, aparte de su amante.

—Nos traerán la cena dentro de una hora. Siento que no pueda ser antes. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver que Serena se acababa de poner el albornoz.

Él llevaba una camisa blanca de lino, con varios botones abiertos. Las mangas remangadas dejaban a la vista sus fuertes antebrazos. También se había subido los bajos del pantalón color caqui e iba descalzo.

(Entre paréntesis, hay que decir que incluso sus pies eran atractivos.)

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

—Me apetece más otra cosa.

Sonriendo, Serena tiró de él hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, le dio un empujón para que se sentara.

Él la agarró por el cinturón del albornoz.

—Me conformo con que nos relajemos un poco. Ha sido un viaje largo. —Su expresión solemne le indicó que hablaba en serio, lo que la sorprendió.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —admitió Serena, con un susurro ronco.

Darien tiró de ella hasta que quedó entre sus piernas. Rodeándola con los brazos, la sujetó por el trasero.

—Podemos dormir hasta que llegue la cena. No hay prisa.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Darien, quiero que me hagas el amor. Si no te apetece, me dices que no y listos.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Nunca le diría que no, señorita Tsukino.

—Bien. En ese caso, dame cinco minutos, profesor Chiba.

Darien se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Le encantaba que Serena se mostrara tan segura de sí misma. Con una sola frase, lo había excitado tanto que incluso le resultaba doloroso.

Aunque se le hizo muy largo, sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando ella volvió a aparecer, con su regalo de Navidad puesto. El raso negro acentuaba el rosado natural de su piel, mientras que las cintas del corsé le marcaban las curvas del pecho y la cintura. Darien se quedó boquiabierto admirando el reloj de arena en que se había convertido el torso de Serena.

Fue bajando la vista por las bragas de encaje y las medias de seda negras sujetas con liguero. Unos gloriosos zapatos de tacón asimismo negros completaban el conjunto.

A él se le aceleró el corazón al fijarse en los zapatos. —Bonsoir, professeur. Vous allez bien? —ronroneó Serena. Darien estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba viendo, que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué la había impulsado a hablarle en francés.

Se había puesto su boina.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron al fin, él tragó saliva con dificultad. Haciendo un mohín, Serena se quitó la boina provocativa y se la lanzó, mientras se acercaba a la cama muy lentamente.

—Me encanta mi regalo de Navidad, profesor.

Darien volvió a tragar saliva, incapaz de decir nada.

—¿Has visto la parte de atrás? —preguntó ella, volviéndose y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Él alargó un dedo para acariciar las cintas que le ataban el corsé, hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje, que le cubrían las nalgas respingonas.

—Ya basta de provocarme, señorita Tsukino. Venga aquí, vamos. —Dándole media vuelta, tiró de ella y unió sus bocas en un beso apasionado—. Tú eres mi regalo y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en desenvolverte. Menos los zapatos. Espero que sean cómodos.

Tras diez minutos llamando a la puerta, el camarero volvió a la cocina con la cena y esperó instrucciones.

Pero las instrucciones nunca llegaron.

Pasada la medianoche, la música seguía sonando en la habitación. La nueva lista de reproducción de Darien incluía canciones de Sarah MacLachlan, Sting y Matthew Barber. Serena estaba tumbada boca abajo, entre las sábanas revueltas, soñolienta y satisfecha. Las sábanas dejaban al descubierto su espalda hasta los dos preciosos hoyuelos de la parte baja de la misma.

Darien había colocado la sábana artísticamente, para que cubriera parte de su trasero, y había preparado la cámara. De pie junto a la cama, fue tomando fotos y más fotos hasta que ella bostezó y se estiró como un gato.

—Eres exquisita —le dijo, dejando la cámara y sentándose a su lado.

Serena lo miró feliz, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

—Cuando amas a alguien, no ves sus defectos.

—Supongo que eso es verdad, pero tú eres preciosa.

Ella se volvió de lado para verlo mejor y se abrazó a una almohada.

—El amor hace que lo veamos todo hermoso.

La mano de él se detuvo y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca.

—Sí, Darien —afirmó Serena, respondiéndole a la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular—, tú eres hermoso a mis ojos. Cuanto más te conozco, más cuenta me doy de cómo eres en realidad y más hermoso me pareces.

Él la besó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo. Era el beso de adoración de un amante adolescente.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

Él miró hacia la puerta.

—Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin cena, porque cuando la han traído estábamos ocupados con... un banquete de otro tipo.

—Ha valido la pena. Menudo banquete. Además, ahí hay una cesta de fruta.

Serena se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana mientras Darien se acercaba a la gran cesta de fruta. En la cocina de la cabaña encontró una navaja suiza y, armado con ella y con un mango, regresó a la cama, tras cambiar la canción que sonaba.

—Esta canción es mucho más adecuada —aseveró, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Ahora, túmbate.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón.

—No vas a necesitar esto —dijo, arrancándole la sábana y echándola a un lado.

Ahora estaban los dos desnudos.

—¿Quién canta?

—Bruce Cockburn.

Darien empezó a cortar el mango a trozos, contemplando el cuerpo de Serena al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Un desayuno en cueros.

—Más bien un tentempié de medianoche en cueros.

Darien cortó una rodaja de mango. Unas gotas de jugo se le deslizaron por la mano y cayeron sobre el vientre de ella.

—Hum —murmuró él con una mirada traviesa—. Tendré que ocuparme de eso.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella para darle el trozo de mango, Serena abrió la boca.

—Tienes una fijación con la comida —comentó, pasándose la lengua por los labios y abriendo la boca de nuevo para que le diera otro trozo.

Él se inclinó, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia y sacando la lengua para lamer las gotas que habían caído sobre su estómago.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó al incorporarse.

Serena hizo unos sonidos incoherentes.

—No lo considero una fijación—replicó él—, sino algo que me proporciona gran placer. Disfruto mucho cuidándote y hay algo muy sensual en compartir la comida con tu amante.

Evitando sus labios, le besó el hombro, probando su piel con la punta de la lengua. Luego, cuando cortó otro trozo de mango, unas cuantas gotas le cayeron sobre el pecho izquierdo.

—Maldita sea, qué torpe soy.

Le acarició las costillas, unas de sus zonas erógenas favoritas, antes de llevarse su pecho a los labios.

—Me estás matando —protestó ella, justo antes de que la húmeda boca de Darien se cerrara sobre su pezón.

—Creo recordar que yo también te dije eso una vez. Y tú me prometiste que sería una muerte dulce.

Serena abrió la boca para indicarle que quería más.

—En este caso, creo que será una muerte pegajosa.

Darien le puso otro trozo de fruta en la boca y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Luego me ocuparé de eso, no te preocupes.

Sin avisar, Serena lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. Sujetándole la cara, lo besó con avidez. Luego le arrebató el mango y la navaja y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca. Era la viva imagen de la tentación.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente y unió sus labios a los de ella, arrebatándole la fruta directamente de su boca.

—Hum —murmuró Serena—. Por cierto, creo que no llegué a ver la cinta de seguridad del museo.

Estrujando un trozo de mango sobre el pecho de Darien, recogió el reguero de jugo con la lengua.

—Ajá —replicó él, con dificultad—. Yo sí lo he visto. Es un vídeo muy caliente.

—¿De verdad? —Echándose hacia atrás, se sentó sobre las piernas y, tras comerse otro trozo de mango, se lamió los dedos parsimoniosamente.

—Luego te lo enseñaré.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, lo tiró todo al suelo y la cogió en brazos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, alarmada.

—A la playa.

—Pero ¡si estamos desnudos!

—Es una playa privada —la tranquilizó él, besándole la punta de la nariz mientras la llevaba hasta la orilla.

—Igualmente alguien podría vernos —protestó Serena, mientras entraban en el agua.

—Apenas hay luna. Si hubiera alguien por aquí cerca, sólo vería tu silueta. Y menuda visión.

Darien la besó con calma, adorando su cara y su cuello con los labios, mientras las suaves olas rompían contra ellos. Luego la dejó en el suelo para apretarse contra ella.

—¿Ves lo bien que encajamos? —le susurró—. Hacemos una pareja perfecta.

Se lavaron el uno al otro con agua de mar. Serena no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre su pecho para besarle el tatuaje. El sabor de su piel mezclado con la sal del océano era irresistible.

Mientras la besaba en el cuello, Serena sintió que sonreía.

—¿Has visto la película De aquí a la eternidad?

—No —respondió ella.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerte una demostración.

Dándole la mano, la llevó hasta la orilla, se tumbó de espaldas y le indicó que se tumbara sobre él.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Serena, con el corazón desbocado.

—Sí, aquí. Quiero estar dentro de ti, pero no quiero que la arena te lastime la piel.

Tiró de su mano y la besó ávidamente, mientras las olas chocaban contra sus pies entrelazados. Cuando poco después alcanzaron el éxtasis, la luna sonrió desde el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, una típica tormenta tropical barrió la zona. Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo de la cabaña, ellos dos hacían pausadamente el amor en la cama cubierta por la mosquitera de gasa. El golpeteo regular de la lluvia les marcaba el ritmo.

Más tarde, Darien sugirió que se limpiaran el sudor y la humedad ambiental en la bañera del porche. Entre burbujas con aroma a vainilla, Serena se apoyaba en el pecho de Darien, que la abrazaba sentado detrás de ella. Entre sus brazos, casi era capaz de olvidar las dificultades que los aguardaban en Toronto.

Con él se sentía a salvo. No es que fuera un hombre poderoso, aunque su riqueza aumentaba sus posibilidades de defensa. Pero lo que la hacía sentir segura era la actitud con que se había enfrentado a sus enemigos, primero Beryl y luego Diamante. La misma actitud con que le había recriminado a su padre que no se hubiera ocupado de ella durante su infancia.

Serena había descubierto que la cama era un lugar donde las debilidades quedaban al descubierto. Y había descubierto también los secretos de la desnudez de los cuerpos y de la intimidad entre los amantes; el deseo, la necesidad que quema y lo profunda que puede ser la satisfacción. Y sabía que Darien la amaba y quería protegerla. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura por primera vez en la vida.

—Cuando era pequeño, los sábados por la mañana eran mi momento favorito de la semana —dijo él, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, recorriéndole la palma de la mano con un dedo.

—Mi madre dormía la mona y yo podía mirar dibujos en la tele. Eso era antes de que nos cortaran la conexión de la tele por cable. —Darien sonrió melancólicamente a su espalda y Julia se esforzó por no llorar por aquel niño cuya única felicidad eran unas horas de dibujos animados.

—Me preparaba yo el desayuno. Tomaba cereales con leche fría o tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete. —Negó con la cabeza—. Cuando se acababa la leche, que era a menudo, usaba zumo de naranja.

—¿Estaba bueno?

—No. Estaba asqueroso. Ni siquiera era zumo de naranja natural, sino Tang. —Le acarició la cabeza, ausente, antes de continuar—: Estoy convencido de que cualquier psiquiatra encontraría una conexión entre las privaciones de mi infancia y mi gusto por los objetos caros.

Serena se volvió impulsivamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, provocando un maremoto en la bañera.

—Eh, ¿a qué viene esto?

—A nada. Es que te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo.

Él la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Todo eso pasó hace treinta años. Luna fue una buena madre para mí. Por eso me duele tanto no haber estado a su lado cuando murió. No pude despedirme.

—Ella lo sabía, Darien. Sabía lo mucho que la querías.

—Creo que tu infancia fue peor que la mía —dijo él. Serena apoyó la cara en su hombro, pero no dijo nada—. Si la maldad vuelve fea a la gente, tu madre debió de ser horrible. Mi madre no se ocupaba de mí, pero nunca me trató con crueldad.

Entonces hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía abordar el tema que ambos estaban evitando. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

—Cuando conocí un poco más a Beryl, me pareció fea. Estoy en deuda contigo por haber impedido que me acostara con ella. Aunque quiero creer que, incluso estando borracho, habría sido capaz de rechazarla.

Serena se apartó un poco y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo.

Darien le sujetó la barbilla y le volvió ligeramente la cara.

—Háblame.

—Es que no me gusta pensar en ti y en Beryl juntos.

—En ese caso, menos mal que nos separaste a tiempo.

—Quiere hundir tu carrera.

—La verdad saldrá a la luz. Me dijiste que Seiya conocía sus intenciones. Espero que acabe marchándose de la universidad y nos deje en paz.

—No quiero que suspenda —dijo Serena en voz muy baja—. Si me alegrara de su desgracia, sería igual de fea que ella.

La expresión de Darien se endureció.

—Ha sido mezquina contigo en más de una ocasión. Deberías haberla mandado a la mierda la primera vez.

—Ya soy mayorcita para ir insultando a la gente, se lo merezcan o no. Ya no estamos en la guardería.

Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

—¿Y quién te ha enseñado a pensar así? ¿Lo aprendiste en Barrio Sésamo?

—Son las ventajas de una educación católica —murmuró ella—. Bueno, también es mérito de Lillian Hellman.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lillian Hellman escribió una obra llamada The Little Foxes. En ella, una niña le dice a su madre que algunas personas lo devoran todo a su paso, como las langostas, mientras que otras no hacen nada para impedirlo. La niña le promete no quedarse sin hacer nada. En vez de observar la maldad de Beryl, nosotros la tenemos que atacar con algo más fuerte, como la caridad.

—La gente no te valora lo suficiente, Serenity. Y no puedo evitar que me duela cuando veo que alguien no te trata con el respeto que te mereces.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre habrá Beryls en el mundo. Y algunas veces nosotros mismos nos convertimos en Beryl.

Darien le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro.

—He cambiado de opinión sobre ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No eres una seguidora de Dante, eres una franciscana.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Dudo que los franciscanos dieran su bendición a una mujer soltera practicando sexo en una bañera al aire libre.

—Hum, me gusta como suena eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le acarició las cejas con un dedo, una tras otra.

—Me gusta imaginarte como un niño pequeño, dulce y curioso.

Él resopló.

—No sé si era dulce, pero curioso, te aseguro que sí. Las niñas, sobre todo, me despertaban mucha curiosidad.

Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios. Al apartarse, Serena sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Un chico capaz de besar así, no puede ser mala persona. San Francisco daría su aprobación.

—Siento decirte que tu querido san Francisco no siempre tenía razón. Hay un pasaje en el Infierno en el que discute con un demonio por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro. ¿Lo conoces?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Darien se lo recitó en italiano:

Francesco venne poi com'io fu' morto, (Francisco vino a buscarme, cuando estaba muerto,) per me; ma un d'i neri cherubini (pero uno de los querubines negros) li disse: "Non portar: non mi far torto. (le dijo: «No te lo lleves; no te equivoques».)

Venir se ne dee giù tra ' miei meschini (Él debe quedarse aquí, entre mis servidores) perché diede 'l consiglio frodolente, (porque dio un consejo fraudulento,) dal quale in qua stato li sono a' crini; (desde ese momento, no lo he perdido de vista;) ch'assolver non si può chi non si pente, (porque no se puede absolver al que no se arrepiente,) né pentere e volere insieme puossi (y tampoco puede uno arrepentirse y seguir queriendo hacer lo mismo) per la contradizion che nol consente. (porque es una contradicción que no puede consentirse.)

—Así que ya ves, Serena. Hasta san Francisco se equivocó alguna vez al juzgar el carácter de las personas. Pensó que el alma de Guido debía estar en el Paraíso.

—Sí, pero era muy propio de san Francisco pensar lo mejor de alguien. No me extraña que creyese que el arrepentimiento de Guido había sido sincero —protestó ella— ni que luchara por su alma, aunque se equivocara.

—Se rindió demasiado pronto.

—¿Tú crees?

Darien la miró fijamente.

—Si yo bajara en busca de tu alma, ni todos los querubines negros juntos podrían apartarme de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena.

—Haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarte —añadió él y, en ese momento, su expresión y el tono de su voz no admitían discusión—. Incluso aunque tuviera que pasar la eternidad en el infierno con tal de lograrlo.

Pasaron su último día de vacaciones bañándose en el mar, tomando el sol y luego relajándose a la sombra, mientras Darien bebía una cerveza y Serena, un refresco con sombrillita. Pasado un rato, ella se adormiló en la tumbona, con la pamela tirada sobre la arena.

A Darien le encantaba observarla mientras dormía. Le gustaba ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Y cómo sus labios se movían con algún suspiro ocasional. Se la veía tan relajada... Estaba seguro de que a Grace le habría encantado saber que eran pareja. Sin duda, a aquellas alturas ya lo estaría presionando para que le regalara un anillo y empezaran a elegir la vajilla.

Durante el fin de semana, había habido varios momentos en los que había estado a punto de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle que se casara con él. Pero no era muy amigo de los clichés y, además, estaba preocupado por el futuro. Lo más probable era que estuvieran a punto de verse metidos en un escándalo que podía poner en peligro su propia carrera y el acceso de Serena a Harvard.

Incluso si la demanda era desestimada, ella tenía que completar los cursos y el proyecto de tesis sin más distracciones. Se merecía disfrutar de la experiencia universitaria en Harvard sin la presión de tener que preparar una boda.

Por otra parte, su propio futuro también estaba por definir. No estaba claro que le concedieran el año sabático. eso, siempre y cuando superara el obstáculo de la demanda de Beryl, claro.

A pesar de que las palabras «Cásate conmigo» acudieron a sus labios en varias ocasiones, las reprimió. Ya habría un momento y un lugar más adecuados. El mejor sería sin duda el huerto de manzanos, un sitio sagrado para ambos. Además, Serenity suponía que sería un gesto de buena educación informar a Kenji de sus intenciones antes de hablar con Serenity.

Lo único que tenía claro era que quería que fuera su esposa. Y no importaba lo que trajeran los próximos meses: lo conseguiría.

Esa misma noche, se sentía pletórico gracias a la contemplación de Julianne y al efecto que su compañía tenía sobre él. Acababan de regresar del restaurante del complejo y ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño para desmaquillarse, pero Darien la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la cama.

Empezó a desvestirla y a besarla suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de devoción y deseo. Mientras sus manos se tomaban su tiempo, acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos, empezó a hacerle promesas, mientras ella se arqueaba contra su cuerpo.

Tumbándose en la cama, tiró de ella hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y entonces la miró con una mezcla de deseo y admiración. Serena movió las caderas para provocarlo un poco, cerrando los ojos para que las sensaciones pasaran a primer plano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Darien la tumbó de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Serena gritó cuando la penetró.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hum —respondió—. Me has sorprendido. —Lo sujetó de las caderas, animándolo a penetrarla más profundamente.

Serena sabía que a Darien le gustaba tenerla encima. Disfrutaba mirándola, acariciándola, provocándola. Nunca se olvidaba de decirle lo sexy que era, porque sabía que, a pesar de que habían pasado unos meses desde su primera vez, seguía sintiéndose insegura cuando estaba desnuda. Por eso la sorprendió que esa vez él cambiara de postura, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besándole el cuello.

Poco después, él le sujetó la cara con una mano, mirándola con desesperación.

—¿Darien?

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a abrirlos.

Serena ahogó una exclamación ante todo lo que se reflejaba en su mirada: inseguridad, pasión, esperanza, deseo y necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó de placer.

—Te necesito —susurró Darien, intensificando sus movimientos—. No puedo perderte.

La respuesta de ella, cada vez más cercana al éxtasis, se perdió entre sus gemidos.

—¡Ah... ah... maldita sea! —exclamó él, al ver que no podía aguantar más y consciente de que Serena no había llegado todavía al orgasmo.

Siguió moviéndose, con la esperanza de que ella lo siguiera, pero no fue así.

—Maldita sea —repitió—. Lo siento —se excusó luego, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

—No pasa nada. Me ha gustado. —Serena enredó los dedos en su pelo y jugueteó con él antes de besarlo en la mejilla—. Y me alegro de que tú hayas llegado.

Darien refunfuñó, malhumorado Y poniéndose de lado, empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas, pero ella juntó las rodillas.

—No hace falta...

Él la miró con determinación.

—Sí.

Serena le cubrió la mano con la suya para detenerlo.

—No vas a perderme por no hacerme llegar al orgasmo cada vez.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—Es muy violento para mí.

—La vida es dura —dijo ella bromeando y le besó la nariz—. No espero que seas perfecto, ni en la cama ni fuera.

—Dios te bendiga por eso. —La besó mientras Serena se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentarlo.

—Bueno, si insistes, hay algo que sí podrías hacer por mí...

Darien se movió con tanta rapidez que ella se sintió dividida entre la sorpresa y las ganas de echarse a reír. Pero en cuanto sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla una vez más, se le pasaron las ganas de reír de golpe.

Esa noche, Darien estaba tumbado en la cama, con Serena apoyada en su pecho, él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó en la oscuridad, atenuada sólo por la luz de las velas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Más de lo que pensaba que pudiera ser posible.

Serena le besó el pecho y sonrió.

—Las cosas parecen... distintas desde que volvimos de Italia —continuó él, acariciándole el cuello y los hombros.

—Somos muy afortunados. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Me espera Harvard y, por otra parte, la doctora Amy me ha ayudado mucho. Siento que finalmente las piezas empiezan a encajar.

—Me alegro —susurró Darien—. ¿Y estás satisfecha, en general, de cómo hacemos el amor?

Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él no podía disimular la preocupación.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿No se nota?

—Se nota que tu cuerpo está satisfecho. Pero tu cuerpo no es tu mente, ni tu corazón.

Parecía avergonzado y ella se arrepintió de haberlo mirado con ironía.

—Lo de esta noche ha sido un caso excepcional. Una anomalía. Pero aunque no lo fuera, estoy segura de que lo solucionaríamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás satisfecho de cómo hacemos el amor? —preguntó ella a su vez, con timidez.

—Mucho. Siento que algo está cambiando. La conexión es más profunda. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me preguntaba si tú también lo habías notado.

—A veces me parece que esto es un sueño. Créeme, soy muy feliz. —Se inclinó para besarlo antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

—¿Dónde te ves en el futuro?

—Quiero ser profesora. Y quiero estar contigo —respondió, en voz baja pero decidida.

Darien retorció la sábana entre los dedos.

—¿No preferirías encontrar a un buen hombre que pudiera darte hijos?

—No puedes preguntarme si soy feliz y al momento siguiente intentar apartarme de ti.

Al ver que él no decía nada, lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—No. No quiero encontrar a un buen hombre que pueda darme hijos. Quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Darien la miró, incrédulo.

—Sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez estaremos lo bastante sanos mentalmente como para abrirle nuestro hogar a un niño —explicó ella—. Pero si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que encontraremos a un niño o a una niña perfecto para nosotros. Luna y Artemis te adoptaron. Podríamos hacer lo mismo. —Entonces Serena hizo una mueca y añadió—: A menos que no quieras adoptar. O que no quieras hacerlo conmigo.

—Por supuesto que quiero. —La intensidad de su voz era similar a la de su mirada—. Me gustaría hacerte promesas, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de tener esa conversación. ¿Te preocupa? —Alargó la mano y le rozó uno de los pendientes de brillantes.

Serena no necesitó que nadie le tradujera el gesto.

—No.

—No quisiera que pensaras que tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos —insistió él.

—Soy tuya. Del todo. Y me alegro de que no tengamos que separarnos el curso que viene. La idea de perderte me suponía una tortura. Darien asintió como si lo entendiera.

—Ven aquí, Serena. Deja que te adore.

**Continuara..**

**Uff! Que capi! **

**Apartir de ahora la historia empezara a dar un giro, solo les pido que no me manden a la hoguera!, jajaja.. **

**Nos vemos el Sábado en la tarde o en la noche donde les ponder mas capis de esta adaptación y de las demas.. **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 20**

—Señorita Tsukino. —Una mujer alta y, vestida con un traje de chaqueta, entró en el despacho, le estrechó la mano y se sentó tras su gran escritorio.

La señorita Morgana Darkmoon era de origen iraní. Tenía una piel clara y luminosa y una larga mata de pelo negro azulado. Su boca era grande, de labios carnosos, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban animados. No es que fuera especialmente hermosa, pero era muy espectacular y Serena se quedó observándola sin poder evitarlo.

Morgana se echó a reír.

Ella inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia su cartera y empezó a juguetear con los cierres.

—No haga eso delante del comité, por favor. Da igual lo que le digan o lo que hagan, no aparte la vista. La hace parecer débil y culpable. —Morgana sonrió para dulcificar sus palabras—. En el derecho, la psicología es tan importante como la jurisprudencia. ¿Por qué no me cuenta las circunstancias que desembocaron en la demanda?

Serena respiró hondo y le contó su historia, empezando por el episodio de cuando tenía diecisiete años y acabando con la carta de la universidad. Sólo omitió algunos detalles.

La mujer escuchó con atención, tomando notas en su ordenador portátil y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando ella acabó, guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Menuda historia. Dado que no le han dicho de qué se trata la demanda, no podemos dar por hecho que tenga relación con su novio, aunque debemos prepararnos también para esa eventualidad. ¿Su relación con el profesor Chiba ha sido totalmente consentida?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Había mantenido alguna relación con otro profesor anteriormente?

—No.

—¿Es posible que la sedujera por diversión?

—Por supuesto que no. Darien me ama.

Morgana pareció aliviada.

—Me alegro. Bueno, me alegro por usted personalmente, aunque tal vez no sea algo tan positivo. Dependerá de la demanda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si la relación es consentida, la universidad puede tomar medidas contra los dos. Si usted fuera una víctima en todo esto, las medidas disciplinarias sólo lo afectarían a él.

—No soy una víctima. Estamos manteniendo una relación y esperamos a que acabara el semestre anterior para iniciarla.

—Eso no es exactamente así.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Serena, incrédula.

—Por lo que me ha contado, la relación empezó a finales de octubre. Esperaron a que acabara el semestre para acostarse, pero igualmente han violado la ley de no confraternización. ¿Quién conoce esta relación?

—Su familia y mi padre. Nadie más.

—¿Qué me dice de la alumna que ha denunciado a su novio por acoso sexual?

—No sé lo que sabe —respondió Serena, apretando los dientes—. Pero me odia.

Morgana se golpeó la barbilla con el bolígrafo.

—Si los acusan de violar la normativa de no confraternización, ¿podrían ustedes ofrecer alguna prueba, aparte de su testimonio, de que no mantuvieron relaciones sexuales mientras usted era su alumna?

—¿Qué la lleva a pensar que la demanda tendrá que ver con Darien? El código de conducta académica también regula aspectos como el plagio.

—Conozco al doctor Dark. No pierde su precioso tiempo con ese tipo de asuntos.

Serena se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Esperemos que alguien la haya demandado por alguna infracción académica leve y que el doctor Dark se esté tomando simplemente un interés personal. Pero por si acaso, ¿tiene alguna prueba de que no estaba intercambiando sexo por buenas calificaciones?

Serena se ruborizó intensamente.

—Bueno, hay una cosa que tal vez...

—¿De qué se trata?

—Era virgen antes del viaje a Italia.

Morgana se la quedó mirando como si fuera una criatura mítica, como, por ejemplo, un hombre heterosexual que supiera distinguir entre unos Manolo Blahnik y unos Christian Louboutin.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba escrita de eso? ¿Un informe médico?

Ella se removió en la silla.

—No.

—En ese caso, no tiene sentido sacar el tema. ¿Alguien los vio juntos durante el pasado semestre?

—No que yo sepa. Aunque en setiembre fuimos a una discoteca con su hermana.

Morgana frunció los labios.

—Sacar a relucir que es amiga de su familia no es buena idea. Pone el foco de atención en un posible conflicto de intereses. Además, dejarse ver con él en público no fue una idea muy brillante, señorita Tsukino. Aunque, la verdad es que la culpa es más del profesor Chiba que suya. Fue él quien debió prever las consecuencias.

»Dado que no estamos seguras de la naturaleza de la demanda, nuestra estrategia será recabar toda la información que podamos durante la reunión, sin manifestarnos. Eso nos permitirá ganar tiempo para preparar un eventual procedimiento disciplinario, cosa que esperamos que no llegue a producirse.

»Durante la reunión con el comité, yo hablaré en su nombre. Que no hayan desvelado la naturaleza de la demanda me hace pensar que ésta sea engañosa y que ellos lo sepan. No añadiremos combustible a su pira funeraria.

Morgana miró a Serena, que parecía muy desanimada.

—Tiene que tener confianza. Debe estar convencida de que la demanda no tiene base y no prosperará. No ha hecho nada malo. He tratado casos similares con la universidad y los he ganado. También ganaré éste.

La confianza de la abogada resultaba tranquilizadora.

—Mientras tanto, me gustaría que preparara una lista de todas las personas que puedan haber presentado la demanda y sus posibles razones, además de un informe detallado de todas sus conversaciones con la señorita Metalia. Uno de mis ayudantes investigará un poco a esa joven. Y hablaré con uno de mis contactos en la universidad a ver qué puedo descubrir.

»Hasta que no se haya resuelto todo, el profesor y usted tendrán que guardar las distancias. No se dejen ver juntos en público. No le comente nada de lo que hablemos. Si la demanda es sobre confraternización, él tendrá que seguir los consejos de su abogado, que defenderá sus intereses. No quiero que mi defensa se vea comprometida por alguna indiscreción en el dormitorio.

Serena la miró con determinación.

—Darien es mucho más que una aventura sexual. Si estoy en peligro, él también lo está. Nuestra relación es totalmente consentida y no tengo ningún interés en que me defiendan a su costa. Cualquier responsabilidad debe ser repartida entre los dos a partes iguales.

La abogada la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Está segura de que ésa es la postura que quiere mantener? Le dijo a mi secretaria que el abogado de Darien Chiba es Yaten Kou. ¿Por qué no la representa él también a usted si lo que quieren es presentar un frente unido?

Ella abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder.

Morgana sonrió, comprensiva.

—No es la primera estudiante que se encuentra en una situación como ésta. Sé que está asustada y confusa. Pero debe pensar que si la situación empeora, es posible que su novio decida romper su relación para proteger su carrera y su puesto de trabajo. Tiene que estar preparada por si la deja sola ante el peligro.

—Darien nunca haría algo así. Me ama. Hemos hablado de irnos a vivir juntos. Y... de otras cosas.

La abogada la miró con condescendencia.

—El amor es fácil de matar. Quedarse sin trabajo es una de las maneras más eficaces. Pero no anticipemos acontecimientos.

»Darien Chiba me ha enviado un anticipo, pero se lo devolveré. Creo que lo mejor será que la defienda pro bono.

Serena asintió, incómoda. Se había olvidado de los honorarios.

—Le pagaré, pero puede que tarde un poco.

—Si acepto su caso pro bono, no hará falta que me pague. Lo consideraré una buena obra y si me paga, eso dejaría de tener sentido. Guárdese el dinero. Lo necesitará para comprar libros o para mudarse a Massachusetts. —Hizo una mueca—. No me gustan las demandas universitarias por temas sexuales. Me parecen inquisitoriales. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para humillar o poner en evidencia a Caos Dark, será un auténtico placer. Créame, representarla será una de las pocas alegrías de estos últimos meses. Soy yo la que debería pagarle.

Esa misma noche, Serena estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama de Darien, intentando dormir. Él estaba en su despacho, revisando desesperadamente las normas universitarias relativas a los estudiantes y tratando de averiguar qué podía haber llamado tanto la atención del comité.

Pensar que su carrera podía llegar a su fin a causa de su relación con Serena y que ella misma podía perder la oportunidad de ir a Harvard era más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de no saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Darien entró en ese momento en la habitación para ver cómo estaba y, al verle la cara, se acostó a su lado.

—No llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores. No habría tardado tanto en venir si hubiera sabido que estabas tan disgustada. Tenemos a los mejores abogados y vamos a luchar. Es posible que todo sea un malentendido y que el viernes que viene todo se haya solucionado.

—¿Y si no es un malentendido?

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Entonces, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga juntos.

—¿Y tu demanda?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso. Céntrate en los cursos y en el proyecto y deja que yo me ocupe de lo demás. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo juro.

Volviéndola boca arriba, empezó a darle suaves besos en la cara.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Serena.

Acariciándole el pelo, Darien le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Harvard y tú. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. —La miró preocupado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Serena? No sé cómo consolarte.

—Bésame.

Él la besó con el beso breve e inseguro del chico que besa a su vecinita por primera vez, sin saber cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Serena respondió enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndolo hacia su boca, para entrelazar sus lenguas.

Él le devolvió el beso con contención, antes de apartarse y apoyar la frente en la de ella.

—No puedo.

—Por favor —le rogó Serena, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda y acercándolo.

—No puedo hacerte el amor si estás triste. Tengo miedo de lastimarte.

—Pero te necesito.

—¿No prefieres que te prepare un baño caliente?

—Hacer el amor contigo me hace feliz, porque me recuerda lo mucho que me quieres. Por favor. Necesito sentir que me deseas.

Darien juntó las cejas.

—Por supuesto que te deseo, Serena. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de tus momentos de debilidad.

Ella no era una mujer exigente. Y cuando le pedía algo, solía ser siempre por el bien de Darien. Él lo sabía y le dolía negarle nada, sobre todo cuando lo miraba con aquellos ojos enormes y tristes. Pero el rastro de sus lágrimas había apagado su libido. Prefería consolarla abrazándola que intentar un acto que no iba a ser capaz de concluir.

La expresión de Serena no dejaba lugar a dudas. Necesitaba la conjunción de cuerpos y almas que sólo el sexo podía proporcionar. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Darien se dio cuenta de una cosa: no importaba lo que opinara el terapeuta, no era adicto al sexo. No era un hedonista lascivo, con un apetito insaciable que buscaba satisfacer —en palabras de Andrew— follándose a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera por delante.

Serenity lo había cambiado. La amaba, pero aunque le rogara, no podía excitarse viéndola sufrir.

Ella seguía observándolo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Podía darle al menos parte de lo que le pedía, distrayéndola con caricias y sensaciones agradables. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. La besó muy despacio y ella le arañó suavemente la cabeza. Incluso cuando se dejaba llevar por la necesidad, era dulce y amable.

Darien le acarició el cuello con los labios y, cuando llegó a su oreja, le susurró lo mucho que lo había cambiado. Lo feliz que lo hacía que fuera suya.

Serena suspiró mientras él le besaba el cuello, pasándole la lengua en el hueco de la base de su garganta antes de seguir avanzando hacia los hombros. Le mordisqueó entonces las clavículas, apartándole el tirante de la camiseta para dejarle la pálida curva del hombro al descubierto.

Ella empezó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Darien la detuvo.

—Paciencia —le susurró.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, le besó el dorso de la mano y le extendió el brazo para besarle la parte interna del codo. Sólo cuando Serena empezó a gemir, la soltó y continuó su asalto. Deslizándole las manos a lo largo del cuerpo, besó cada centímetro de su piel, guiándose por cómo se contraía bajo sus caricias y por los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Cuando vio que se había olvidado de las lágrimas y que sus gemidos eran de pasión y no de tristeza, acabó de desnudarla y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Pronto Serena empezó a temblar y a gritar su nombre. Ése era el momento favorito de Darien, más aún que su propio clímax: oír su nombre, mezclado con los gemidos y gritos de placer de su amada. Las primeras veces que habían hecho el amor se había mostrado tan tímida que ahora, cada vez que la oía llamarlo con un susurro ronco y extático, un agradable calor se extendía por sus entrañas.

«El amor es esto —pensó Darien—. Estar desnudo frente a tu amante y gritar su nombre sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.»

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, poco después, él le dijo que la amaba.

En su mente, estaban ya totalmente unidos: el sexo, el amor y Serenity. La Santísima Trinidad.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras recuperaban el aliento, sonriendo para sus adentros. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Se sentía muy feliz al darse cuenta de que podía expresar lo que deseaba, incluso estando triste. La besó, comprobando encantado que Serena volvía a sonreír.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

—Gracias a ti, Serenity, por enseñarme a amar.

Al entrar en la oficina del departamento, el miércoles, Seiya se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que encontró.

Serena estaba ante los casilleros, pálida y ojerosa. Al acercarse a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que le encogió el corazón.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, Beryl Metalia entró tan campante, con su gran bolso Michael Kors colgando del brazo. Se la veía relajada y contenta y le brillaban los ojos. Iba vestida de rojo. No rojo cereza o rojo sangre, sino escarlata. El color del triunfo y del poder.

Al verlos a los dos juntos se echó a reír.

Seiya la miró y luego volvió a mirar a Serena, que había ocultado el rostro volviéndose de cara a los casilleros.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró.

—Nada —respondió ella—. Creo que me ronda un resfriado.

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Habría insistido, sin apabullarla, pero el profesor Alfa entró en ese momento.

Al verlo, Serena agarró la cartera de piel y el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Seiya la siguió.

—¿Te apetece un café? Iba a acercarme al Starbucks.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa.

Seiya bajó la vista hacia su cuello —su cuello sin marcar— y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No. Gracias, Seiya. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Él asintió y la miró alejarse, pero cambió de idea y la siguió.

—Pensándolo mejor, yo también voy a volver a casa. Te acompaño un rato, si quieres.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió y ambos salieron al frío de la calle. Ella se enrolló la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello, temblando al sentir el viento helado.

—Esa bufanda es de Oxford —comentó Seiya.

—Sí.

—¿La compraste allí?

—No... Me la regalaron.

«Endimión —pensó él—. Si fue a Oxford, no puede ser tan idiota. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Chiba también fue a Oxford...»

—Me gusta mucho la gorra de los Phillies que me regalaste. Soy seguidor de los Red Sox, pero la llevaré con orgullo. Excepto en Vermont. Mi padre la quemaría si me presentara con ella en la granja.

Serena sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás enferma?

—Unos días. —Se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—Sólo es un resfriado. No se puede hacer nada.

Seiya la miró cuando rodeaban la espantosa pared norte de cristal del Royal Ontario Museum, bajo los copos de nieve.

—¿Te ha estado molestando Beryl? Cuando ha entrado en la oficina parecías disgustada con ella.

Serena tropezó en la nieve, que le llegaba por los tobillos, y Seiya alargó una de sus grandes manos para estabilizarla.

—Cuidado. Podría haber hielo bajo la nieve.

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió caminando con más cuidado.

—Si resbalas, agárrate de mi brazo. Nunca me verás de rodillas.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y vio que Seiya se ruborizaba. Nunca antes había visto ruborizarse a un jugador de rugby. (Se rumoreaba que era imposible.)

—Quería decir que nunca me caigo. Soy demasiado pesado para resbalar.

—No eres demasiado pesado.

Él sonrió.

—¿Beryl te ha estado molestando?

Ella miró hacia adelante, hacia la acera cubierta de nieve.

—No. Es que he dormido poco. He estado acostándome tarde para trabajar en el proyecto. La profesora Kaiou es muy exigente. La semana pasada rechazó varias páginas de la traducción que había hecho del Purgatorio. La he estado rehaciendo y me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba.

—Podría ayudarte, si quieres. Podrías enviarme la traducción para que le eche un vistazo antes de entregársela.

—Gracias. Como si no tuvieras bastante con tu trabajo... Lo último que necesitas es ocuparte de mis problemas.

Seiya se detuvo y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti. Tu trabajo va sobre el amor y la lujuria; el mío sobre el placer. Algunos de los textos que trabajamos son los mismos. Y me serviría para practicar italiano.

—Podemos comparar las traducciones de los pasajes que tengamos en común, pero nada más. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con cosas que no tengan que ver con tu proyecto —replicó ella.

—Envíame los textos y la fecha de entrega y les echaré un vistazo sin ningún problema.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, sinceramente aliviada.

Cuando él la soltó, siguieron caminando.

—¿Sabías que el catedrático de Estudios Italianos envió un correo electrónico anunciando tu admisión en Harvard? Especificaba que habías ganado una beca sustanciosa.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—No, no tenía ni idea. A mí no me llegó.

—No, se lo envió a todos menos a ti. Chiba me pidió que lo imprimiera y que lo colgara en el corcho de al lado de su despacho. Además, me hizo resaltar la información importante con un rotulador fluorescente, incluido tu nombre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se portó contigo como un cretino durante todo el semestre y ahora quiere colgarse la medalla. Menudo capullo.

Serena frunció el cejo, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella, ruborizándose.

—Anda, suéltalo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si habrías visto a Beryl merodeando por el departamento. O por el despacho del profesor Chiba.

—Por suerte, no. Parece que ha encontrado otro hueso que roer. Y sabe que de mí no va a sacar nada, así que ni lo intenta. Es consciente de que la mandaré a tomar viento a la primera oportunidad. —Dándole un golpecito en el hombro, le guiñó un ojo—. Más le vale no meterse contigo. Sé unas cuantas cosas de ella que no le gustaría que salieran a la luz.

El jueves, Serena se reunió con su terapeuta para preparar la reunión de la mañana siguiente con el comité.

Viendo que necesitaba hablar del tema, Amy se olvidó de los objetivos que había preparado para esa sesión y la escuchó pacientemente antes de ofrecerle su opinión.

—El estrés puede ser muy pernicioso para la salud. Tenemos que tratarlo con el respeto que merece. A algunas personas les va bien hablar de sus problemas; otras, en cambio, prefieren guardárselos. ¿Cómo te has enfrentado al estrés en el pasado?

—Me lo he guardado todo —admitió Serena, jugueteando con las manos.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes hablar de tus problemas con tu novio?

—Sí, pero no quiero agobiarlo más. Ya está bastante preocupado por los dos.

Amy asintió.

—Cuando quieres a alguien, es normal querer protegerlo del sufrimiento. Algunas veces, ésa es la mejor actitud que se puede tomar, pero otras veces se corre el riesgo de cargar con demasiado peso. El exceso de estrés, o de responsabilidad, puede ser demasiado para uno solo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta que Darien me oculte cosas. Me hace sentir como una niña. Preferiría que hablara de sus problemas conmigo, aunque fueran cosas negativas.

—¿Y no crees que Darien puede sentir lo mismo? Tal vez crea que no confías en él, que no le cuentas tus problemas. ¿Lo habéis hablado?

—Lo he intentado. Le he dicho que quiero que seamos iguales, que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es su respuesta?

—Depende. O insiste en cuidarme o tiene miedo de decepcionarme.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?

Serena hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos, buscando las palabras.

—No me gusta que él lo pague todo. Me hace sentir pobre, dependiente... impotente.

—¿Por qué?

—Me da demasiadas cosas. No puedo corresponderle.

—¿Tan importante es para ti que vuestra relación sea recíproca?

—Sí.

—Ninguna relación es completamente recíproca. A veces, cuando las parejas tratan de compartirlo todo al cincuenta por ciento, se encuentran con que su relación ha dejado de ser una unión de dos y se ha convertido en un ejercicio de matemáticas. Buscar la reciprocidad por encima de todo puede llegar a ser enfermizo.

»Pero, por otro lado, es muy razonable aspirar a tener una relación en la que ambos miembros se valoran por igual y comparten las cargas y las responsabilidades. En otras palabras, que él tenga más dinero no supone un problema, siempre que entienda que tú quieres contribuir también. Si no puede ser económicamente, hay otras maneras de hacerlo. Y esas maneras deben recibir la misma consideración que las aportaciones económicas. ¿Te parece razonable?

—Mucho. Me gusta la idea.

Amy sonrió.

—Respecto a lo de protegerse el uno al otro... Puede argumentarse que los hombres tienen la necesidad biológica de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. No sé cuál es la auténtica razón, pero es así. Ellos suelen realizarse mediante actos y logros. Si te niegas a que haga cosas por ti, se sentirá inútil, superfluo. Necesita saber que puede ocuparse de ti, que puede protegerte. Eso no es necesariamente negativo. Es normal que los miembros de una pareja quieran cuidar el uno del otro. Pero como en cualquier otra cosa, hay extremos y hay un punto medio.

»Lo que tu novio y tú debéis buscar es ese punto medio. Permite que cuide de ti en algunos momentos, pero defiende tu independencia en otros aspectos. Y déjale claro que tú también quieres cuidar de él en ocasiones.

Serena asintió. La moderación le gustaba. Quería cuidar de Darien y quería que él cuidara de ella, pero sin ser una carga. Y, desde luego, sin tener la sensación de que la cuidaba porque la consideraba frágil o herida. Aunque una cosa era proponérselo y otra llevarlo a la práctica.

—Algunos hombres sufren lo que yo llamo el síndrome del caballero andante —prosiguió Amy—. Quieren proteger a las mujeres de su vida como si fueran doncellas indefensas. Esto puede parecer romántico y excitante durante un tiempo, pero, a la larga, la realidad se impone y la suya se convierte en una actitud opresora y condescendiente. Cuando un miembro de la pareja se ocupa sólo de proteger y el otro sólo de ser protegido, el resultado no es satisfactorio.

»Por supuesto, hay mujeres que sufren un síndrome similar al del caballero andante. Se conoce como el síndrome del cachorro herido. Esas mujeres buscan a hombres dañados o conflictivos y tratan de curarlos. Pero dejemos ese tema para otro día.

»En casos extremos, un hombre caballeroso puede cometer todo tipo de imprudencias para proteger a su mujer, como ir a la batalla a lomos de su caballo, o enfrentarse a miles de persas, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. La prudencia es tan importante como el valor. —Amy se echó a reír—. ¿Has visto la película Trescientos?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Trata de la batalla de las Termópilas, en la que trescientos espartanos mantuvieron a raya a doscientos cincuenta mil persas antes de la derrota final. Herodoto escribió sobre ello.

Serena la miró con curiosidad y admiración. ¿Cuántas psicólogas serían capaces de citar a Herodoto?

—El rey Leónidas era uno de estos casos extremos. Podría argumentarse que su decisión estuvo basada en circunstancias políticas, pero lo que quería señalar es que el hombre caballeroso puede acabar haciendo más daño en su empeño protector que aquello de lo que quiere proteger a los suyos. Las mujeres espartanas solían decirles a sus maridos e hijos que regresaran con el escudo en la mano o tumbados sobre él. Pero si tú te encontraras en su situación, no creo que quisieras que Darien muriera defendiéndote de los persas. Supongo que preferirías que regresara a casa, aunque hubiera perdido la batalla.

Serena asintió con decisión.

—Puedes sacar el tema en la conversación. Puedes hacerle entender que no quieres que te defienda si eso lo va a perjudicar. Que prefieres luchar a su lado, compartiendo los riesgos y las responsabilidades. Que quieres ser su compañera, no una niña ni una damisela indefensa.

»Tal vez aceptara acompañarte a sesiones conjuntas, ya que no viene a las individuales.

Serena no estaba segura de haber oído correctamente.

—¿Cómo?

Amy sonrió.

—Decía que cuando hables con Darien puedes comentarle que no quieres que te defienda...

—No —la interrumpió ella—. Me refería a la última frase. ¿Has dicho que Darien no viene a terapia?

Amy se quedó helada.

—Eso ha sido un fallo por mi parte. No debería haber hablado sobre la relación de otro paciente con su terapeuta.

—¿Cuándo dejó de venir a ver a Elyson?

—No puedo hablar de ello, lo siento. —Se removió incómoda en su silla—. Deberíamos hablar de cuál va a ser la mejor manera de enfrentarte al estrés provocado por la reunión de mañana.

El responsable de Estudios de Posgrado era un gran amante de la formalidad y el refinamiento, por esa razón, siempre convocaba las reuniones en la gran sala de conferencias, con paredes forradas de madera, en sus oficinas de la calle Saint George. El profesor Alan Alfa, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, estaba sentado a su derecha, en una silla de respaldo muy alto, con reminiscencias medievales, tras una mesa de madera oscura casi tan ancha como la sala.

Delante de la mesa habían colocado dos sillas plegables y en ellas se habían sentado Morgana Darkmoony su clienta para la reunión. No tardaron en comprobar que eran tan incómodas como parecían.

La voz de barítono de Caos Dark resonó en la sala:

—Ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones. ¿Señorita Serena Tsukino?

Serena asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y quién es su representante?

Aunque sus fríos ojos de color azul muy claro no revelaban nada, era evidente que reconocía a la mujer sentada a la izquierda de ella.

—Morgana Darkmoon, doctor Dark. Representaré a la señorita Tsukino.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual la señorita Tsukino haya elegido venir a esta reunión informal en compañía de una abogada? —preguntó él, claramente irritado.

—No, doctor Dark. Mi clienta se limita a seguir sus instrucciones. En la carta que recibió, se le sugería que viniera acompañada de un letrado. —La voz de Morgana era engañosamente dulce.

Caos reprimió el impulso de gruñir. No le gustaba que lo ridiculizaran y menos en público. Señaló al hombre sentado a su lado.

—El profesor Alfa.

Serena lo miró discretamente. Sabía que el catedrático se reuniría con Darien cuando acabara aquella reunión, para hablar de la demanda por acoso de Beryl. Trató de averiguar si estaba a su favor, pero su actitud era totalmente neutral, al menos en apariencia.

El doctor Dark se aclaró la garganta.

—Hemos recibido una queja muy grave contra usted, señoritaTsukino. El objetivo de esta reunión previa a la investigación es solamente informativo. Le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y luego usted podrá hacernos a su vez las preguntas que quiera. La sesión durará unos treinta minutos.

Respirando hondo, Serena le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

—¿Mantiene una relación romántica con un profesor de esta universidad?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Morgana habló en su lugar.

—Mi clienta no responderá a ninguna pregunta hasta que no se revele la naturaleza de la demanda. La carta era muy vaga, algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la política de la universidad, pero esta pregunta es muy concreta. Si quiere una respuesta, deberá explicar exactamente cuál es la naturaleza de la demanda, quién la ha interpuesto y qué pruebas tiene.

El doctor Dark dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la jarra de agua que tenía delante, haciendo bailar las rodajas de limón.

—No es así como funcionan estas reuniones. Como responsable de los estudiantes de posgrado, yo soy quien hace las preguntas.

—Doctor Dark—la voz de Morgana había adquirido un tono casi condescendiente—, ambos sabemos que la política y los procedimientos legales de la universidad se basan en los principios del derecho natural. Mi clienta tiene derecho a saber de qué se la acusa, a conocer la naturaleza y el alcance de las pruebas que se aportan contra ella, si es que existen, y la identidad del demandante, antes de empezar a responder nada. En caso contrario, este procedimiento no será válido y no tendré más remedio que interponer una demanda al respecto. Inmediatamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Darkmoon—convino el profesor Alfa en voz baja.

Caos le dirigió una mirada irritada con el rabillo del ojo.

—Muy bien. Su clienta ha sido demandada por comportamiento inadecuado. Se la acusa de haber mantenido una relación sexual con uno de sus profesores a cambio de favores acadé abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Morgana se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

—Esto es una farsa. Mi clienta es una alumna brillante que acaba de ser admitida en Harvard, como bien sabe —dijo, mirando al profesor Alfa—. No tiene ninguna necesidad de prostituirse.

—No es la primera vez que nos llega una demanda de este tipo, señorita Darkmoon. Y nos las tomamos muy en serio, como corresponde.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo están tratando como un caso de acoso sexual? Sin duda, si una estudiante se ve envuelta en un asunto de intercambio de favores sexuales, estamos ante un caso de acoso sexual.

—Esta línea de investigación ya está abierta —la cortó Caos Dark.

—Bien, bien. ¿De qué tipo de favores académicos estamos hablando?

—Una nota elevada en el seminario del profesor, pago económico en forma de beca y la colaboración de una académica retirada para que la asesore en su proyecto de tesis.

Morgana hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Reitero el hecho de que los méritos académicos de mi clienta hablan por sí solos. ¿Y de qué desafortunado profesor estamos hablando?

—Darien Chiba—respondió el doctor Dark, mirando a Serena fijamente.

Morgana sonrió relajada.

—El demandante tiene una imaginación muy viva. Él o ella debería especializarse en literatura de ficción. ¿Fue el profesor Chiba quien interpuso la demanda?

Serena contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

Caos Dark golpeó los papeles que tenía delante con la punta del bolígrafo.

—No, no fue él.

—Bien, ¿y qué dijo al respecto cuando le preguntó?

—Nuestra intención es hablar con el profesor cuando hayamos reunido más información. Nuestros protocolos señalan que, cuando un miembro del profesorado se ve envuelto en una demanda de este tipo, se lo interroga al final, no al principio —explicó el profesor Alfa en tono firme pero tranquilo.

Morgana le dirigió una severa mirada.

—¿Está diciendo que, según las normas de la universidad, se acusa primero a las estudiantes? ¿Y que sólo después se interroga al profesor cuyo testimonio podría exonerarla? Me sorprende que hayan arrastrado a mi clienta hasta aquí sin haber tenido la mínima cortesía de hablar antes con la otra persona implicada. Este asunto podría haberse resuelto con un par de llamadas telefónicas. Es una vergüenza.

Caos empezó a protestar, pero la abogada lo interrumpió una vez más.

—Antes de dar por finalizada esta reunión, ¿quién es el demandante?

—La demandante es una persona que la señorita Tsukino conoce. Su nombre es Beryl Metalia.

Morgana recibió la información sin inmutarse, pero Serena buscó al profesor Alfa con la mirada. Fue sólo un instante, pero él se dio cuenta y la miró a su vez con el cejo fruncido.

Ruborizándose, ella bajó la vista.

Caos Dark mostró dos documentos.

—Según la información que hemos reunido hasta la fecha, parece ser que el profesor Chiba le puso una nota muy alta a la señorita Tsukino en su seminario. Además, se le concedió la beca M. , donada por una misteriosa fundación. Y en el expediente que el profesor Alfa me ha facilitado, hay constancia de que el profesor Chiba le pidió a la profesora Kaiou que supervisara el proyecto de tesis de la señoritaTsukino .

Le alargó el expediente a Morgana.

—Como puede ver, señorita DarkMoon, el expediente incluye pruebas adicionales aportadas por la señorita Metalia, entre las cuales hay fotografías y recortes de un periódico florentino en el que la señorita Tsukino y el profesor Chiba aparecen juntos en público. En el artículo se dice que él la presentó como su prometida.

»También contamos con la declaración jurada del empleado de una discoteca, que asegura estar en posesión de unas cintas de seguridad en las que el profesor y la señorita Tsukino aparecen en actitud muy íntima durante el período en que ella aún era su alumna. Ciertamente, su comportamiento escapa a los límites de lo que sería una relación profesional.

El hombre hizo una dramática pausa.

—Sería posible que las pruebas aportadas por la demandante sirvieran para demostrar más de una infracción. Por eso estamos ansiosos por oír la versión de la señorita Tsukino. Le repetiré la pregunta: ¿recibió favores académicos de su profesor a cambio de tener relaciones con él?

—Doctor Alfa—intervino Morgana—, me sorprende mucho que un hombre de su categoría dé credibilidad a demandas basadas en pruebas tan inconsistentes. ¿Recortes de periódico de un diario sensacionalista italiano? ¿Cintas de vídeo cuya autenticidad no puede demostrarse? Prima facie, no hay caso.

—No ponga en duda mi competencia, señorita Darkmoon. —El doctor Dark empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Llevo trabajando en estos asuntos desde que usted aún estaba en la guardería.

Morgana alzó las cejas, cerró el expediente ceremoniosamente y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué interés tiene la demandante en todo esto?

Alan la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella miró al catedrático Alfa antes de devolverle la mirada.

—Tal vez su auténtico objetivo sea el profesor Chiba —continuó Morgana—. ¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de que mi clienta es una víctima colateral en todo este asunto?

—Eso queda fuera de la demanda y, por tanto, de su alcance profesional, señorita Darkmoon. —La barbilla le había empezado a temblar—. Aunque esta oficina preferiría ignorar la información adicional aportada, no podemos hacerlo. El artículo del periódico demuestra que la señorita Tsukino y el profesor Chiba tenían una relación sólo días después de acabar el semestre, lo que parece indicar la existencia de una relación previa.

—Me cuesta creer que haya hecho venir a mi clienta sólo por estas estrafalarias acusaciones. Es evidente que la demandante es una persona inestable, que vive en un mundo de fantasía. Si tiene algún problema con el profesor Chiba, sería a él a quien debería demandar, no a la señoritaTsukino. En vista de lo que he presenciado aquí esta mañana, le aconsejaré a mi clienta que interponga una demanda contra la señorita Metalia por acusaciones fraudulentas y difamación.

El doctor Dark carraspeó ruidosamente.

—Si lo que pretende es afirmar que la relación de la señorita Tsukino y el profesor Chiba era totalmente consentida, deje que tome nota de esa declaración y acabemos con esta pantomima. ¿Cuándo se inició la relación?

—La única pantomima aquí es la llevada a cabo por su oficina. Bajo la apariencia de una infracción académica y de una investigación seria, lo que se está llevando a cabo aquí es una especie de lascivo McCarthysmo sexual. La reunión ha terminado.

Morgana cerró la carpeta con contundencia y se levantó.

—Un momentito, señorita Darkmoon. Si se hubiera molestado en echar un vistazo al expediente de la señorita Tsukino, habría encontrado un documento firmado por la profesora Kaiou, con fecha de octubre, en la que declara que acepta supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Tsukino por un conflicto de intereses del profesor Chiba . ¿Por qué iba a pedirle éste algo así a la profesora Kaiou si no fuera para darle a la señorita Tsukino lo que ella le exigía? ¿Qué otro tipo de conflicto de intereses iba a existir, aparte de una relación inadecuada?

Serena abrió la boca para responder y decir que conocía a Darien desde que era una adolescente, pero la abogada se lo impidió agarrándola del antebrazo con fuerza.

—Parece que usted ya ha tomado partido en esta demanda, doctor Dark. Habría sido más honesto por su parte especificar en la carta que el objetivo de esta reunión era enturbiar las aguas para así poder castigar a mi clienta.

El hombre trató de disimular su creciente enfado.

—La demanda —dijo, señalando el expediente— afirma que la señorita Tsukino recibió favores académicos al margen de sus resultados. La demandante dice además que el profesor Chiba y la señorita Tsukino tuvieron una pelea de enamorados en medio de un seminario, en una sala llena de testigos. Poco después de ese vergonzoso episodio, la profesora Kaiou firmó el documento por el que se comprometía a supervisar el proyecto de la señorita Tsukino. Quid pro quo. Quod erat demonstrandum.

—Nemo me impune lacessit, doctor Dark. — Morgana sonrió en dirección a Alafa, antes de volver a mirar hacia Caos con una gélida mirada—. Empecé a estudiar latín cuando aún iba a la guardería.

»La demanda es maliciosa y falsa. Si el rector decide presentar cargos basándose en ella, tomaremos medidas contra la demandante y contra esta oficina.

Serena se fijó en que el doctor Dark agarraba el bolígrafo con fuerza.

—¿Está segura de que ésta es la postura que desea asumir, señorita Tsukino? Si coopera, se la tratará con mayor indulgencia.

—Básicamente, usted acaba de llamar a mi clienta puta y la ha acusado de acostarse con un profesor para conseguir sus objetivos académicos. No creo que haga falta que le recuerde las leyes que tratan sobre la difamación. Me parece recordar que el año pasado ya nos enfrentamos a una situación parecida. No nos rendiremos ante sus amenazas.

—Nosotros no amenazamos, juzgamos. Entrevistaremos a testigos relevantes para el caso y nos volveremos a reunir. Alan, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Algún comentario?

El profesor Alfa miró a Serenity y luego negó con la cabeza.

Caos Dark cerró entonces el expediente.

—Dado que se niega a responder a mis preguntas, señorita Tsukino, puede retirarse.

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza, Morgana y ella salieron de la sala.

**Continuara…**

**Beryl se paso de la Raya!, solo porqué Darien la rechazó siempre uff!**

**Oh Dios! Si que fue un capi intenso y los que viene!, solo les pido no me manden a la Hoguera! :/ **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 21**

—Esa reunión ha sido una auténtica conjura de necios —dijo Morgana, reclinándose en su asiento en el bar del hotel Windsor Arms.

Serena asintió, preguntándose si eso la convertía en Ignatius Reilly, el protagonista del libro, o si Ignatius era Darien y ella era Myrna Minkoff.

El barman les sirvió unos martinis acompañados de unas tapas —por cuenta de la casa— y una sonrisa. Tras guiñarle un ojo a Morgana, que era clienta habitual, regresó a la barra.

Tras beber un buen trago, ésta se acomodó en el asiento.

—Mi consejo es que presentes una demanda contra Beryl Metalia por intento malicioso y que lo hagas cuanto antes. Las leyes universitarias contemplan la protección de los estudiantes ante este tipo de acusaciones fraudulentas.

—No estoy segura de querer ganarme su enemistad.

Morgana se echó a reír con ironía.

—¿Qué más puede hacerte? ¿Hervir a tu mascota, como la protagonista de Atracción fatal?

Serena se encogió.

—Mira, si presentas una demanda contra ella, le estarás cortando las alas. No hace falta que la llevemos hasta el final, pero hará que tanto la señorita Metalia como el doctor Darklo piensen dos veces. Me contaste que había acusado a Darien de acoso sexual. ¿No te apetece devolverle el golpe?

—Lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe de una vez. No entiendo por qué me denuncia, si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.

—Por lo que hemos oído hoy, creo que sus motivaciones están muy claras. Te ha acusado de acostarte con tu profesor para lograr tus objetivos académicos y, al mismo tiempo, ha acusado a tu novio de tratar de hacer lo mismo con ella. Es una maniobra muy inteligente, porque no necesita que las dos demandas prosperen, basta con la tuya para atacaros a los dos.

Serena palideció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te está forzando a admitir que mantuviste una relación con tu profesor. Entonces, la universidad puede castigaros a los dos por confraternización. O es maquiavélicamente brillante o alguien la ha asesorado.

Serena acarició la copa con un dedo y respiró hondo para no marearse.

Morgana bebió un nuevo trago.

—Necesito una lista de todas las personas a las que el doctor Dark puede llamar y de todas las cosas que pueden decir en tu contra. Las pruebas que tiene son de poca entidad, pero todas juntas podrían convencer a un jurado de que Darien te hizo favores a causa de vuestra relación.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—No te preocupes todavía —continuo Morgana —. Centrémonos en defendernos de esta demanda y ya nos preocuparemos más adelante si hace falta. A causa de los sindicatos, la administración es muy cautelosa a la hora de juzgar a personal a sueldo de la universidad. De momento, seguirán investigando. Sólo atacarán si lo ven muy claro.

»Mientras tanto, deja que presente una demanda contra esta tal Beryl Metalia. De ahora en adelante, Darien y tú debéis ser muy prudentes. Nadie debe veros juntos en público. Alan los vigilará de cerca y, presumiblemente, interrogará a todas las personas que hayan estado en contacto con vosotros.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Al pensar en sus compañeros siendo llamados a testificar sintió náuseas.

—De acuerdo, pon la demanda. No creo que sirva para nada más que para enfurecerla, pero tú eres la abogada.

—Excelente. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Morgana se acabó el resto de su martini.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del ascensor de casa de Darien, Serena se cruzó con su vecino francocanadiense e intercambiaron una breve pero educada inclinación de cabeza antes de que ella abriera con su llave y entrara en el apartamento.

—Serenity, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, ¿cómo ha ido tu reunión con el catedrático?

Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y las botas y estaba a punto de ir hacia el salón, cuando Darien se reunió con ella en el recibidor.

—Primero quiero saber cómo ha ido tu reunión. —Le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en la frente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me han hecho unas cuantas preguntas y han dejado que me marchara.

Soltando un improperio, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Si te pasara algo, yo no sé...

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la cara en su camisa.

—Es Beryl Metalia.

—¿Cómo? — Darien se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

— Beryl me ha acusado de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo a cambio de favores académicos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, atónito.

Mientras Serena le relataba los detalles de la demanda y la conversación entre el doctor Alfa y Morgana, la cara de Darien iba adquiriendo una expresión amenazadora. Al oír las palabras finales de Alan, dio un paso atrás.

Acto seguido, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y no satisfecho con ello, repitió el gesto dos veces más.

Serena contempló boquiabierta como golpeaba la pared y apartaba el puño cubierto de polvo y escayola. Él estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ella quería salir huyendo de tanta violencia, pero se encontró clavada al suelo. Y se olvidó totalmente de sus ganas de irse de allí en cuanto vio unas cuantas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo de madera oscura.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —Mirando a Darien a los ojos, que ardían de furia, tiró de él hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados—. Siéntate. —Al examinarle los nudillos, vio que se los había despellejado en varios sitios.

—Puede que necesites puntos —comentó—. ¿Te duele? ¿Te has roto algo?

Él abrió y cerró los dedos varias veces para demostrarle que no se había roto nada.

—De todos modos deberían hacerte una radiografía, por si acaso.

Como respuesta, Darien se frotó los ojos con el otro puño, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Serena rebuscó en el botiquín y cogió unas cuantas cosas de primeros auxilios.

—Trataré de curarte, pero creo que deberías ir al hospital.

—No es nada —respondió él, aún muy tenso.

Usando las pinzas, le quitó pedacitos de escayola de las heridas y se las limpió luego con yodo. Aunque no parecía que le estuviera haciendo daño, notó que Darien estaba temblando, probablemente de furia contenida.

—Siento haberte disgustado.

—¿Casi echo una pared abajo y me pides disculpas?

—No debería habértelo contado hasta que te hubieras sentado. O hasta después de que te hubieras tomado una copa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces sí que hubiera echado la pared abajo. Estoy demasiado enfadado para beber.

Serena continuó hasta que él tuvo los nudillos limpios, desinfectados y vendados. Al acabar, le rozó la venda con los labios.

—Lo siento mucho.

Darien le cogió la mano.

—Deja de disculparte. Recuerdo otra ocasión parecida, en este mismo baño; aunque entonces era yo el que jugaba a médicos y tú eras la paciente.

—Qué vergüenza pasé ese día. Quería causarte buena impresión y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que romper la copa y manchar con Chianti tu preciosa camisa.

—Fue un accidente. Me costó mucho limpiarte las heridas. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Y eso fue antes de que... —se interrumpió y volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de seguir hablando—: Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido por mi culpa. No he sabido protegerte.

—Darien —dijo ella en tono de advertencia. Se inclinó y le tomó la cara entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos—. No digas eso. Conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos dónde nos metíamos. No me importa lo que puedan hacerme. —Se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando—: Me da igual si no voy a Harvard o si no acabo el doctorado. Pero no quiero perderte.

Un extraño fuego iluminó la mirada de él.

—Ni siquiera el infierno podría apartarme de ti —susurró.

Y ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente, obteniendo consuelo del contacto con la piel del otro.

—¿Vas a contarme de qué has hablado con el profesor Alfa?

Darien la llevó al baño principal y empezó a llenar la bañera.

—Relájate mientras lo hago.

—No estoy de humor para un baño de espuma. Me apetece más romper algo con una barra de hierro.

—Precisamente por eso necesitas un baño de espuma. Tengo que proteger las paredes que quedan en pie.

Serena se desnudó, se metió en la bañera y se cubrió con la espuma. Darien la contempló sin perder detalle. Se fijó en su cabello, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza de cualquier modo, en las delicadas curvas de sus pechos flotando en el agua como dos lirios blancos de puntas rosadas y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior hasta que se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos? —le preguntó ella, mientras Darien se sentaba en un taburete.

—No creo que pueda olvidarlo nunca.

—Estabas preocupado por mí y me llevaste en brazos hasta la bañera. — Serena sonrió tímidamente—. Ha sido de las cosas más amables que has hecho por mí.

—Gracias —dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla—, pero no estoy de humor para pensar en cosas agradables. Estoy demasiado furioso. Me gustaría arrancarle la lengua a Caos Dark y estrangularlo con ella.

—¿Y qué me dices del profesor Alfa?

Darien carraspeó.

—Si Beryl sólo me hubiera demandado a mí, Alan me habría entrevistado en privado y probablemente habría descartado el asunto. Pero la demanda contra ti lo complica todo.

—¿Qué dice tu abogado?

—He decidido que sería mejor reunirme con Alana a solas.

Serena se sentó de un brinco, derramando agua.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que ibas a ir con tu abogado.

Darien se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Alan me contrató. Lo considero un amigo. He pensado que sería más probable que resolviéramos el asunto si hablábamos a solas.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

— Beryl afirma que traté de iniciar una relación sexual con ella en varias ocasiones, incluidas las veces que me reuní con ella, tanto en el campus como fuera de él. Por lo visto, menciona la reunión en el Starbucks y la de Lobby.

»También me acusa de castigarla rechazando su proyecto de tesis y de amenazarla con expulsarla del programa. Afirma que, después de que me rechazara, le hice la vida imposible.

—Pero todo eso es mentira. Era ella la que te acosaba a ti.

—Exactamente eso es lo que le he dicho a Alan. Se ha enfadado bastante. Me ha dicho que tenía que haber denunciado la situación inmediatamente. A estas alturas, mis afirmaciones ya no son tan creíbles, aunque hay un par de cosas que Beryl no ha tenido en cuenta.

—¿Cuáles?

—Su expediente académico. Alan y yo hemos tenido al menos dos conversaciones a lo largo del curso sobre su falta de progreso. Él sabe que le estaba costando mantenerse al nivel de los demás alumnos. En su expediente hay notas sobre esas reuniones y copias de sus trabajos. Además, Seiya estuvo presente durante alguna de nuestras reuniones. Le he sugerido a Alan que hablara con él, además de con la señora Meiou.

— Seiya estaba conmigo en el Starbucks el día que te reuniste con Beryl. Ella nos dijo que después planeaba llevarte a Lobby. Que esa noche tenía previsto intercambiar contigo algo más que nombres.

Darien frunció mucho el cejo.

—¿Qué?

—Me había olvidado de esa conversación o, si no, te lo habría mencionado antes. Seiya y yo estábamos tomándonos un café. Beryl entró antes de que tú llegaras y empezó a presumir de cómo pensaba seducirte.

Él se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Y Seiya la oyó decir eso?

—Sí —respondió Serena , reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Me parece que el follaángeles se ha convertido en un ángel de la guarda.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—No nos entusiasmemos. ¿Qué más dijo?

—No mucho. Vimos que hablabais, pero estábamos muy lejos para oír lo que decíais. Aunque el lenguaje corporal era bastante obvio. Ella trataba de coquetear contigo y tú la reprendías. Podría decirle eso al profesor Alfa, si quieres.

—Imposible. Estás demasiado involucrada en todo esto. —Volvió a rascarse la barbilla—. Alan me ha pedido que no hable con Seiya sobre Beryl. La situación es delicada, porque Seiya es mi ayudante, pero Alan ha accedido a ir a verlo. Creo que sería mejor que tú tampoco le dijeras nada a Seiya. Cuanto menos liemos las cosas, mejor.

—Él no soporta a Beryl. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ella era que quería convertirse en la señora Chiba. Sabía que te acosaba.

Darien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Le he recordado a Alan que aprobé el proyecto de Beryl en diciembre, tras darle numerosas oportunidades de arreglarlo. Espero que, después de hablar con Seiya, se haga una idea clara de lo que pasó en realidad.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sabía que podían confiar en que Seiya contara la verdad. A pesar de su antipatía por el profesor Chiba, desmontaría las falsas acusaciones de Beryl.

Darien se levantó.

—Tengo que contarte otra cosa.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Alan me ha preguntado si estábamos juntos y le he dicho que sí.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Le he contado que esperamos a que acabara el semestre para iniciar nuestra relación.

—¿Y te ha creído?

—Creo que sí, pero igualmente está enfadado. Dice que debería haber hablado con él inmediatamente y que está obligado a denunciarme ante el comité por vulnerar las normas de la universidad.

—¡Oh, no! —Ella le dio la mano—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Me ha dicho que no va a echar más leña al fuego, que ya tenemos bastantes problemas, pero que tampoco piensa encubrirnos. —Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un beso en la frente—. No te preocupes por Alan; yo me ocuparé de él. Mientras acabas de bañarte, llamaré a mi abogado para preparar el siguiente paso. —Y con una sonrisa, se levantó para irse.

— Drien, una cosa más. Dos, de hecho. Morgana quiere presentar una demanda contra Beryl en mi nombre, alegando intención maliciosa.

—Me parece bien. A ver si así aprende a calibrar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Y durante mi reunión de ayer con Amy, ésta me comentó que hace tiempo que no vas a terapia.

Al ver la expresión de irritación de Serena , mezclada con tristeza, los hombros de Darien se hundieron.

**Continuara…**

**Que capis tan intensos, bueno chicas! Nos vemos el Domingo con 2 Capis mas, Solo les pido una vez mas no me manden a la hoguera con los siguientes capis.. ya veran que todo pasara por algo**…

**NOTA: nos vemos mas tarde para nuevas acutalizaciones de: **

**La Dama de los Chiba**

**Contrato Blindado**

**Hell Yeah! Vaquero Ardiente , Libro 1, **

**Y si me alcanza el tiempo con una nueva adapta.. **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 22**

Visto en perspectiva, que Darien se olvidara de mencionar que no iba a terapia no tenía importancia. O eso pensó Serena. Discutieron un poco al respecto, pero estaban demasiado preocupados por los problemas con la universidad como para prestarle más atención.

Un día de la semana siguiente, Darien recibió una fría nota de Alan comunicándole que se había entrevistado con la señora Meiou y con Seiya. Aparte de esa nota, no tuvieron ninguna otra comunicación de la universidad.

Caos Dark pasó la noche del viernes solo en el despacho de su casa, con una botella de whisky Jameson. No era algo tan excepcional. Como responsable de Estudios de Posgrado, a menudo se llevaba trabajo a casa. Pero esa noche se encontraba metido en una situación tan compleja como delicada.

La demanda por acoso sexual de la señorita Metalia había sido puesta en duda por más de un testigo. Sin embargo, la demanda por fraude académico contra la señorita Tsukino lo había alertado sobre un posible caso de confraternización entre Serena y el profesor Chiba. El problema era que las pruebas eran contradictorias.

Según la información que le había proporcionado el profesor Alfa, Seiya Kou había pintado un retrato inmaculado de la señorita Tsukino. Mientras el whisky le quemaba la garganta, Caos se preguntaba si el señor Kou vería alas en la espalda de todas las mujeres con las que se relacionaba o si sólo tenía debilidad por las jóvenes de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania.

(Dondequiera que estuviera eso.)

Según el señor Kou y la señora Meiou, la señorita Tsukino era una joven tímida, a la que el profesor Chiba tenía manía. Seiya Kou afirmó que el profesor había discutido públicamente con ella en uno de sus seminarios.

Después de la discusión, Chiba le había pedido a la profesora Kaiou que supervisara el proyecto de la señorita Tsukino, dado que la joven era una amiga de la familia y podía haber conflicto.

Eso había sido una sorpresa.

El profesor Chiba no se había opuesto a la admisión de la señorita Tsukino al programa y eso que sabía que él era el único especialista en Dante. Si el conflicto de intereses era tan evidente, ¿por qué no se había manifestado antes en contra? ¿O por qué no se lo había comentado al profesor Alfa al inicio del semestre?

Los expedientes del profesor Chiba y de la señorita Tsukino no tenían sentido. Y a Caos no le gustaban las cosas que no tenían sentido. (En su universo, las cosas eran siempre lógicas y sensatas.)

Mientras le daba vueltas a las pruebas, insertó un dispositivo USB en el ordenador. Abrió la única carpeta que contenía y empezó a revisar el listado de correos electrónicos del profesor Chiba, que el Departamento de Información y Tecnología le había facilitado. Ajustó los parámetros para que se mostraran solamente los mensajes enviados o recibidos a o por la señorita Tsukino, la señorita Metalia, el señor Kou y la profesora Kaiou.

La búsqueda pronto dio frutos. El primer correo enviado por el profesor Emerson a la señorita Tsukino tenía fecha de octubre de 2009.

Querida señorita Tsukino:

Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente.

Por favor, contácteme lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739.

Saludos,

Prof. Darien E. Chiba

Profesor

Departamento de Estudios Italianos / Centro de Estudios Medievales

Universidad de Toronto

El segundo mail era la respuesta de la señorita Mitchell a ese mensaje:

:

Deje de acosarme.

Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerlo. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente.

Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocado. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta.

Saludos,

Señorita Serena U. Tsukino

Humilde estudiante de máster,

que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta.

Posdata: Devolveré la beca M. P. Chiba la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado.

El doctor Caos enderezó la espalda y releyó los dos correos, examinando cada palabra.

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién era Pedro Abelardo, lo buscó en Google para refrescarse la memoria. Eligió una biografía que le pareció fiable y empezó a leer.

«_Quod erat demonstrandum_», pensó.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas he vuelto jajaja **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 23**

En su casa del centro de la ciudad,Alan Alfa estaba tumbado en su sofá de piel, escuchando a Beethoven con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposa se preparaba para acostarse. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, era responsable de mucha gente, incluido el personal docente y los alumnos. Saber que Darien había salido con una antigua alumna le preocupaba mucho.

Sabía que la demanda de Beryl Metalia era maliciosa, pero debía ser tomada en consideración, como todas las demandas. El hecho de que tuviera razón en que Darien y Serenity estaban saliendo daba credibilidad al resto de sus acusaciones. Darien era su amigo y colega, pero al mantener su relación en secreto lo había puesto en una situación muy incómoda ante Caos.

A lo largo de su carrera, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Toronto, había visto a muchas jóvenes y prometedoras alumnas convertirse en juguetes sexuales de sus profesores. Su esposa, sin ir más lejos, había visto arruinados sus estudios de lingüística por un profesor/amante cuando se había hartado de soportar su alcoholismo. Las heridas de Melissa habían tardado años en cicatrizar. Aún en esos momentos se negaba a tener nada que ver con la universidad.

A Alan le dolería que la carrera de Serenity tuviera el mismo final.

Pero por otro lado no podía permitir que el profesor estrella de su facultad fuera acusado y vilipendiado por una infracción que no había cometido. Si Caos Dark llevaba adelante la investigación, Alan haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que se hiciera justicia. Y si no lo lograba, al menos se aseguraría de proteger su departamento.

Por esa razón se horrorizó tanto al encontrar copias de cartas dirigidas al profesor Chiba y a la señorita Tsukino entre su correo, el primer jueves de marzo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, leyó el contenido de las cartas antes de hacer una discreta llamada a uno de sus contactos en la oficina de Caos Dark. Media hora más tarde, llamaba al profesor Chiba.

—¿Has mirado el buzón de tu casa esta mañana?

Darien frunció el cejo.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque he recibido copia de la carta en la que te anuncian que la señorita Tsukino y tú estáis siendo investigados por mantener una relación inadecuada mientras ella era tu alumna.

—Joder.

—Exacto. ¿Estás sentado?

—No.

—Pues siéntate. Acabo de hablar con un contacto en la oficina de Caos Dark. Sereinty ha presentado una demanda contra Beryl Metalia y ésta ha respondido amenazando con demandar a la universidad por permitir que Serenity haya recibido trato de favor por acostarse contigo. La acusación de Beryl forma parte del proceso que se ha abierto sobre tu relación con Serenity.

—¡Es ridículo!

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es totalmente absurdo.

—Me alegra oírlo, Darien, porque la universidad se toma estos asuntos muy en serio. La oficina del rector le ha encargado a Caos y a otras dos personas que formen un comité que investigue las acusaciones. Os citarán a Sereinty y a ti para que os presentéis ante ellos, juntos.

Darien soltó una maldición.

—¿Quiénes están en el comité?

—Mi contacto no me lo ha dicho. Lo bueno es que se trata sólo de una vista de investigación. Según lo que recomienden los miembros del comité, la oficina del rector decidirá si se presentan cargos o no. En caso afirmativo, Serenity y tú deberéis comparecer frente a un tribunal disciplinario. No hace falta que te explique las consecuencias, si las cosas llegan hasta ese punto.

—¿Por qué no me ha llamado Caos? Todo esto podría resolverse en diez minutos.

—Lo dudo. No paran de llegar quejas y acusaciones y tú estás en el centro de todas.

Darien sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

—¿Crees que seguirán llegando?

—Tengo mis sospechas, pero no hay nada confirmado.

—¡Maldición! —Darien se frotó los ojos bruscamente—. ¿Crees que estamos en apuros?

—Te recomendaría que dejaras de hablar en plural y te centraras en tus problemas. Ese plural es lo que te ha metido en esto.

—Responde a mi pregunta, por favor.

Alan echó un vistazo a las cartas que tenía delante.

—Caos tiene dudas sobre la legitimidad de las calificaciones de Serenity, por lo que ha dejado su nota temporalmente en el aire. Eso implica que su expediente estará incompleto hasta que se resuelva el asunto.

—No podrá graduarse —susurró Darien .

—Las normas de la universidad obligan a suspender la nota definitiva hasta que las infracciones estén resueltas.

—Así que, dependiendo de lo que se tarde en llegar a una conclusión, no podrá ir a Harvard.

—Si el asunto se resuelve a su favor, se le mantendrá la nota con efectos retroactivos, aunque mucho me temo que para entonces ya habrá perdido la plaza en Harvard. A menos que pueda convencerlos de que esperen a la resolución del caso.

—Su admisión está condicionada a que acabe los cursos aquí de manera satisfactoria. Puede intentarlo, pero no creo que esté en situación de pedir nada. Si Harvard se entera de esto, retirarán su oferta.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será que empiece a rezar para que el asunto se resuelva cuanto antes. Y, francamente, yo que tú haría lo mismo. Si te declaran culpable de fraude académico, lo más probable es que pierdas la plaza.

—Joder. — Darien dio un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Cuándo hemos de presentarnos frente al comité?

—El veinticinco de marzo, jueves.

—Eso nos deja menos de un mes para resolverlo todo antes de que Serena tenga que graduarse.

—Ya sabes que los procedimientos universitarios van a paso de tortuga. — Alan carraspeó—. ¿No estás preocupado por ti? ¿Ni un poquito?

—No especialmente —contesto Darien .

—Pues deberías estarlo. Te confieso que tú eres mi principal preocupación, aunque lamentaría ver el futuro académico de Serenity amenazado.

—No permitiré que eso pase.

—Y yo no permitiré que sacrifiquen a uno de mis mejores profesores. — Alan respiró hondo—. Según la normativa que se os acusa de violar, tu responsabilidad es mayor que la de ella. Se dice que la has evaluado siguiendo criterios que no son los de sus méritos académicos.

—Eso es ridículo y tienes la documentación que lo demuestra.

—No, no la tengo —replicó Alan, dando unos golpecitos a los papeles que tenía delante—. Tengo documentación, pero es incompleta. No me notificaste vuestra relación hasta hace muy poco y ahora mi jefe no para de hacerme preguntas. ¿Te haces una idea de la posición en la que me has puesto? Cada vez que el rector me pregunta algo, parece que acabe de caerme del guindo y que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa en mi propio departamento.

Darien hizo una profunda inspiración antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Que la has jodido bien jodida, Darien , no hay otra manera de decirlo. No pienso poner en peligro mi trabajo de tantos años sólo para cubrirte las espaldas.

Él no supo qué decir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella? —continuo Alan—. Fui yo quien te contrató, por el amor de Dios.

—No pensé que fuera asunto tuyo ni de nadie con quién me acostaba.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. — Alan maldijo entre dientes—. Conoces las normas que regulan las relaciones con los estudiantes. Mantener tu relación con Serenity en secreto te hace parecer culpable.

—Alan , ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo o no? —preguntó Alan , apretando los dientes.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero es posible que no pueda hacer mucho. En tu lugar, yo iría a hablar con la Asociación de Profesores y haría que un representante del sindicato me acompañara a la reunión.

—Todo esto no es más que una caza de brujas iniciada por una alumna contrariada. Lo único que quiere Beryl Metalia es que me despidan.

—Es muy posible, pero no te pierdas en las anécdotas de este culebrón, porque lo que es innegable es que has violado la normativa universitaria. Y eso hace que la administración esté mucho más receptiva a aceptar que también eres culpable de los demás cargos. Por cierto, he recibido un correo del decano. Me pregunta por la beca M. P. Chiba Por tu bien, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esa beca.

Darien soltó una retahíla de improperios, pero Alan lo interrumpió.

—Si no tienes abogado, amigo mío, éste sería un buen momento para contratar uno.

Mascullando entre dientes, Darien colgó el teléfono, se dirigió al comedor y se sirvió una copa.

Aunque Darien notificó su situación a la Asociación de Profesores, rechazó que lo acompañaran a la vista. Yaten opinaba que su propia presencia resultaría más intimidadora que la de un representante sindical, aunque dejó claro que si la reunión acababa en cargos, sería recomendable incluirlos en las negociaciones.

Le aconsejó también usar la táctica del bloqueo y lo animó a instruir a Serena en lo que no debía decir. En caso de que ella no colaborara, Yaten pretendía argumentar que la joven era una estudiante impresionable y psíquicamente inestable que se había obsesionado con Darien siendo aún una adolescente y que no había parado hasta seducirlo.

Confiando en que su cliente le seguiría la corriente, Yaten no se molestó en hablarlo con él.

Los consejos de Morgana tenían mucho en común con los de Yaten. Le dijo a Serena que no dijera nada y, en caso de que la presionaran, que culpara a Darien de todo. Morgana estaba encantada con la idea de echarle la culpa a él. Lo pintaría como un profesor mucho mayor que ella, con un pasado de desenfreno, que había seducido a una alumna inocente con promesas de un futuro en común duradero y feliz. Cuando Serena replicó que quería decir la verdad, ella le dijo que era muy mala idea.

Planeaba sacar a relucir la reputación de hombre promiscuo de Darien , así como sus roces con las fuerzas del orden.

Al igual que Yaten, confiaba en la colaboración de su cliente y, por lo tanto, no se molestó en especificarle a Serenity los detalles de su estrategia.

La noche antes de la vista, Serena se despertó al oír que algo golpeaba la ventana de su apartamento. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando el sonido se repitió, saltó de la cama y descorrió la cortina. Darien estaba allí, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Con el abrigo y la boina, hundido en la nieve hasta la rodilla, tenía un aspecto desesperado, casi frenético.

Abrió la ventana y se hizo a un lado. Una bocanada de aire helado entró con él en el apartamento. Una vez dentro, cerró la ventana de golpe, corrió el seguro y devolvió las cortinas a su posición original.

—Darien , ¿qué estás haciend...?

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta, porque él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Notó el olor del whisky cuando él la besó. Aunque sus labios estaban helados, su boca y su lengua eran cálidos y acogedores. El ardor de sus besos, profundos y sensuales, se extendió por la piel de Serena.

—¿Estás borracho? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se apartó un momento, pero sólo para quitarse el abrigo y la boina. Luego, en seguida volvió a abrazarla, acariciándole los brazos con sus dedos helados; desabrochándole la chaqueta del pijama y deslizando una mano en su interior para acariciarle los pechos.

Mientras se despojaba de la camisa, la empujó hacia atrás. Serena se quitó el pijama mientras él se libraba del resto de la ropa. En pocos segundos estaban desnudos. Tirando de ella, Darien la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, rodeándose las caderas con sus piernas. Nunca se habían desnudado y amado con tanta urgencia.

Después caminó con ella en brazos hasta la puerta. Le acarició el sexo con los dedos helados mientras le atrapaba un pezón con la boca y succionaba.

Serena gritó, sorprendida por su inesperado fervor. La diferencia de temperatura de sus cuerpos se fue igualando poco a poco. El firme torso de Darien se calentó al entrar en contacto con sus suaves y cálidas curvas. Cuando notó que ya estaba preparada, la embistió, clavándose en ella y gruñendo contra su cuello. Al notarla tan cerca, se relajó un poco. No quedaba espacio entre ellos. No había nada que los separara.

Su cópula fue rápida y escandalosa; probablemente la conexión física más intensa que habían tenido nunca, superando incluso al polvo contra la pared en Florencia. No tardaron mucho en estallar de placer, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre corriéndoles acelerada por las venas. Agarrándose con fuerza el uno al otro, gritaron de éxtasis antes de derrumbarse, saciados, sobre la estrecha cama de Serena.

Darien la estaba aplastando, pero ella no dejaba que se moviera. Él trató de apoyar el peso en uno de los brazos, pero no quería romper el contacto total, piel contra piel.

Serena le acarició el pelo y le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras él enterraba la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. También le dijo que no necesitaba beber si tenía problemas, que podía hablar con ella.

Darien suspiró.

—Estoy hablando contigo —susurró, besándole los hombros—, pero no me escuchas.

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, la besó. La discusión murió antes de empezar, ya que Darien la excitó de nuevo hasta que unieron sus cuerpos una vez más.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Aparte del cerrojo de la ventana sin correr y del aroma a sexo que permanecía pegado a su cuerpo y a las sábanas, no había ni rastro de ningún visitante nocturno.

Buscó por el estudio, esperando encontrar una nota, un mensaje, algo. Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un correo electrónico. Y una sensación de pánico la invadió.

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Morgana, Serena se dejó el pelo suelto, lo que la hacía parecer más joven e inocente. A las once en punto de la mañana se reunió con la abogada en el pasillo, frente a la sala de juntas.

Darien y Yaten ya estaban allí, con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando apresuradamente en voz baja. Los dos iban vestidos con traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Pero Darien llevaba también una pajarita verde que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un instante, pero bastó para que Serena se diera cuenta de que estaba preocupado. No sonrió ni la saludó con la mano. Parecía que quisiera mantener las distancias.

Ella se le habría acercado, pero Morgana la sujetó y la hizo sentar en un banco, al lado de la puerta. De repente, ésta se abrió y un joven muy corpulento y enfadado salió al pasillo.

—¿Seiya? —Serena se levantó.

Él se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Serena ? ¿Estás bien? Dime que no...

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la abogada, que se había levantado y se había acercado a su cliente. Se quedó mirando boquiabierto a ambas mujeres hasta que, entornando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la escalera.

—¡Seiya! —lo llamó Serena, mientras él desaparecía escaleras abajo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es un amigo.

—¿De verdad? —Morgana parecía sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Os conocéis?

—El año pasado demandó a una de mis clientas. Durante ese caso fue cuando me gané el odio del doctor Caos.

Serena tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Al comprenderla, se sentó con cuidado.

«Morgana fue la abogada de la profesora Haruna? ¿Dónde me he metido?»

La ayudante del doctor Caos, Meagan, interrumpió sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta y anunciar que los miembros del comité preferían entrevistar al profesor Chiba y a la señorita Tsukino juntos.

Tras una breve consulta con los respectivos abogados,Darien y Serena entraron en la sala seguidos de Yaten y de Morgana. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, en lados opuestos del pasillo, Caos Dark empezó a hablar. Según su costumbre, comenzó por presentarse él y presentar luego a los otros miembros del comité, los profesores Tellu Atsuka y Asui Tsubasa.

—La doctora Atsuka, vicepresidenta de Diversidad.

Ésta era una mujer pequeña y hermosa, de origen hindú y pelo largo y liso, oscuro como sus ojos. Llevaba un traje negro y un gran pañuelo de color naranja rodeándole el torso como si fuera un sari. Le dirigió a Serena una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre miradas agresivas en dirección a Caos Dark.

—El doctor Tsubasa vicepresidente de Asuntos Estudiantiles.

El profesor Tsubasa era un keniata-canadiense que llevaba gafas de montura metálica y una camisa sin chaqueta ni corbata. Era el que iba vestido de un modo más informal de los cuatro y el que tenía un aspecto más amigable.

Cuando le sonrió a Serena ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El doctor Dark prosiguió con unos cuantos comentarios introductorios.

—SeñoritaTsukino, profesor Chiba, se les ha notificado por carta el motivo por el que se ha requerido su presencia. Con motivo de la investigación sobre la demanda de conducta inadecuada, señoritaTsukino, hemos hablado con la profesora Kaiou, la señorita Metalia, la señora Meiou, el profesor Alana Alfa y el señor Seiya Kou.

»Durante la misma, han salido a la luz varios hechos, que han sido corroborados por más de un testigo. —Miró a Darien, apretando los labios—. Por esa razón, la oficina del rector ha ordenado la formación de este comité.

»Los hechos que han salido a la luz son los siguientes: primero, que una discusión de carácter personal tuvo lugar entre la señorita Tsukino y el profesor Chiba durante el seminario del día veintiocho de octubre de dos mil nueve.

»En segundo lugar, que el treinta y uno de octubre, la profesora Kiou accedió a supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Tsukino a petición del profesor Chiba, quien posteriormente informó al profesor Alfa sobre el cambio. Argumentó que el cambio era necesario a causa de un conflicto de intereses, concretamente que la señorita Tsukino era una amiga de la familia. Los trámites burocráticos necesarios para llevar a cabo el cambio se realizaron en noviembre.

»En tercer lugar, el diez de diciembre, el profesor Chiba dio una conferencia pública en Florencia, Italia, a la que acudió acompañado por la señorita Tsukino. A lo largo de la velada, él la presentó a los asistentes como su prometida. Estos hechos están documentados con textos y fotografías y han sido corroborados por el profesor Malachite Pacciani, presente en la conferencia. —Sostuvo en alto una hoja de papel que parecía ser una copia de un correo electrónico.

Darien fulminó el papel con la mirada, refunfuñando entre dientes al oír el nombre de Pacciani.

El doctor Dark miró entonces a Darien.

—¿Fue acosado por la señorita Tsukino para que mantuviese una relación amorosa con ella?

Serena casi se cayó de la silla.

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en Darien, que se sulfuró. Su abogado empezó a susurrarle furiosamente al oído, pero él lo apartó con un gesto de la mano.

—Rotundamente no.

—Muy bien. ¿Mantiene actualmente una relación con la señorita Tsukino?

—Doctor Dark —protestó Yaten—, no nos ha presentado ninguna prueba de que se haya infringido ninguna norma académica. Lo único que nos ha ofrecido ha sido una cronología superficial, abierta a interpretaciones, y un artículo de un periódico sensacionalista italiano. No permitiré que presione a mi cliente.

—Si su cliente no tiene nada que ocultar, debería responder a nuestras preguntas. ¿Cuándo empezó su relación con su alumna, la señorita Tsukino?

Antes de que Yaten pudiera volver a protestar, la profesora Atsuka lo interrumpió.

—Me opongo a este tipo de preguntas. Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas. Me gustaría que mi objeción constara en acta.

El doctor Caos asintió en dirección a su ayudante, Meagan, que estaba tomando notas a toda velocidad en un ordenador portátil.

—Anotado —dijo él, tras resoplar irritado—. En seguida volveremos al tema. Pero antes, ¿profesor Chiba?

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Dark, mi cliente no está obligado a responder a suposiciones y especulaciones. Pero tal vez la señorita Tsukino quiera contestar a la pregunta. —Tras mirar de reojo a Morgana, Yaten sonrió inocentemente.

—Muy bien. ¿Señorita Tsukino?

Morgana le dirigió a Yaten una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia el comité.

—Mi cliente ya fue sometida a una experiencia de hostigamiento en la oficina del doctor Caos cuando se la obligó a defenderse de una demanda muy seria, pero absolutamente maliciosa, interpuesta por otra estudiante. En vista del estrés y del trauma emocional causado, solicito que dirijan sus preguntas directamente al profesor Chiba . Fue él quien propuso que la profesora Kaiou fuera la supervisora, es su firma la que está en los documentos. Nosotras no tenemos nada que decir.

Serena se acercó a la abogada para protestar, pero Morgana no la escuchó.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Ah, el clásico dilema del prisionero. Me pregunto si son conscientes de hacia adónde nos lleva todo esto si persisten en su actitud. —El doctor Caos carraspeó antes de añadir—: Si quieren, puedo ofrecerles unos minutos para que hablen con sus abogados, pero espero que respondan a las preguntas del comité rápidamente y con sinceridad.

»Si no obtenemos testimonios, nos reservamos el derecho a decidir basándonos en las pruebas que hemos podido reunir. Y a transferir el asunto a la oficina del rector para que presente cargos. Disponen de cinco minutos. —Su voz era fría y sin expresión.

—Dado que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas, propongo que el profesor Chiba salga de la sala para que podamos entrevistar a la señorita Tsukino. —La profesora Atsuka le dirigió a Serena una mirada comprensiva—. Está en un entorno seguro. No se tomarán represalias contra usted por nada de lo que diga ante este comité. Si ha sido víctima de acoso sexual, podemos ayudarla.

La actitud amable de la mujer se transformó en repugnancia al mirar a Darien.

Serena se puso en pie de un salto.

—El profesor Chiba no me acosó.

Morgana la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó bruscamente. Así que la abogada se puso en pie a su lado, esperando el momento adecuado para protestar.

Darien negó con la cabeza, nervioso, pero Serena no lo vio.

—Mientras fui su alumna, no estuvimos juntos y nuestra relación actual es consentida.

La sala entera contuvo el aliento unos instantes, antes de que el silencio se rompiera por el sonido de los bolígrafos de los miembros del comité al tomar notas.

El doctor Caos se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Ése fue el primer indicio de que algo había salido muy, muy mal.

Serena se sentó lentamente, sin escuchar lo que Morgana le estaba susurrando al oído y se volvió hacia Gabriel. Aunque éste estaba mirando fijamente al frente, ella sabía que notaba su mirada. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, con los ojos clavados en Caos Dark, como una cobra esperando el momento de atacar.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino, así que la relación es de carácter amoroso. —El hombre desvió la vista hacia Darien antes de volver a fijarla en Serena—. Ya que ha sido tan comunicativa, permítame que le haga otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo compraron los billetes de avión para Italia?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Sin duda, los reservaron antes del día ocho, es decir, antes de que finalizara el semestre. Lo que implica que aceptó ir con él de viaje antes de que el profesor le entregara su nota. Y eso puede plantear dilemas en una relación profesor-alumna, ¿no le parece?

Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero Morgana se le adelantó.

—Con el debido respeto, doctor Dark, está especulando.

—En realidad, señorita DarkMoon, estoy haciendo una inferencia razonable de un quid pro quo —replicó él apretando los labios—. Es más, estoy sugiriendo que su clienta ha cometido perjurio al afirmar que no tenía ninguna relación con el profesor durante el semestre pasado. ¿Nos tenemos que creer que su relación empezó milagrosamente en el mismo instante en que acabó el semestre?

Serena inspiró hondo y el sonido se oyó en toda la sala. Al otro lado del pasillo,Darien revelaba su ansiedad apretando mucho los puños, que trataba de esconder a ambos lados del cuerpo.

El doctor Dark empezó a hablar, pero el profesor Tsubasa lo interrumpió:

—Señorita Tsukino, me parece oportuno recordarle las penas por perjurio y por violar las normas de no confraternización de esta universidad. —Su voz tranquila y amable contrastaba con la impaciencia de su colega en el comité—. El perjurio puede suponer la expulsión o sanciones severas. Y la violación de la política de no confraternización puede poner en peligro su situación académica.

»Hasta principios de noviembre, estuvo preparando su proyecto de tesis bajo la supervisión del profesor Chiba ; sólo un mes antes de su viaje a Italia. Estuvo matriculada en su seminario hasta el final del semestre y obtuvo un sobresaliente.

»La política de no confraternización tiene como objetivo proteger a los estudiantes para que no sean víctimas del acoso de los profesores y evitar así posibles tratos de favor. Si se hubiera dado de baja del seminario del profesor Chiba, no estaríamos aquí, pero como siguió siendo su alumna, tenemos un problema.

Y dicho esto, le entregó unos papeles a Meagan, que les dio una copia a Serena y otra a Morgana. Mientras esta última leía los documentos, Serena los contemplaba horrorizada. Volvió a mirar a Darien, pero él no le devolvió la mirada.

—El profesor Alfa ha declarado ante este comité que no recuerda haber hablado con el profesor Chiba sobre la conveniencia de que fuera la profesora Kaiou la que calificara su trabajo. La oficina del registro afirma que fue el profesor Chiba quien puso la nota, mediante el sistema de calificación por Internet. Como pueden ver, tenemos copias impresas de esos documentos electrónicos.

—Doctor Tsubasa, dado que acabamos de recibir estos documentos, solicito un receso para poder comentarlos con mi clienta. —La voz de Morgana interrumpió los pensamientos de Serena.

—Su clienta ha cometido perjurio, así que ya no vamos a concederle ningún receso —replicó el doctor Dark con severidad.

—No estoy de acuerdo —lo interrumpió la profesora Atsuka—. La señorita Tsukino no está en disposición de juzgar si fue o no víctima de coerción. Ciertamente, cualquier perjurio por su parte podría ser excusado si hubiera sido víctima de acoso sexual.

—La profesora Kaiou calificó mi trabajo. Ella podría aclarar este malentendido. —El tono de Serena sonó extrañamente decidido, lo que contrastaba con el temblor de su voz.

—Doctor Dark, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acabo de recibir un correo electrónico de la profesora Kaiou —dijo Meagan en voz baja.

Acercándose a su jefe, le mostró la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

Él leyó el texto rápidamente antes de indicarle que se apartara con un gesto de la mano.

—Parece que la profesora Kaiou confirma su historia, señorita Tsukino.

Morgana se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

—En ese caso, todo aclarado. Respetuosamente, solicito que este comité concluya su investigación y ponga fin a este asunto.

—No tenga tanta prisa, señorita DarkMoon. —El profesor Tsubasa miró alternativamente a Darien y Serena, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad—. Si la relación es consentida, ¿por qué el profesor Chiba se esconde detrás de su abogado?

—No han hecho más que presentarnos especulaciones y fantasías. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse mi cliente en responder? —El tono de Yaten era despectivo.

—Tenemos derecho a llegar a nuestras propias conclusiones respecto a las pruebas. No puedo hablar por mis ilustres colegas, pero en mi opinión, su cliente y la señorita Tsukino tuvieron una relación el semestre pasado, lo que implica que violaron la ley de no confraternización, y que la señorita Tsukino ha cometido perjurio.

Yaten se puso en pie.

—Si ésa es la postura de este comité, solicitamos la asistencia de un representante de la Asociación de Profesores y de otro de la Asociación Canadiense de Profesores Universitarios y les avisamos de que tomaremos todas las medidas legales necesarias en caso de que se difame a mi cliente.

El doctor Dark sacudió la mano.

—Siéntese. No respondemos a las amenazas.

Esperó a que Yaten tomara asiento antes de lanzar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Luego se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a éste.

—Dado que, al parecer, hemos topado con un iceberg, propongo suspender esta sesión hasta recabar más información.

Darien apretó los dientes. Cualquier retraso era una amenaza para la entrada de Serena en Harvard.

—Creo que, antes de concluir la sesión, deberíamos darle a la señorita Tsukino la oportunidad de contar su historia sin la presencia en la sala del profesor Chiba —insistió la profesora Atsuka —. El profesor Chiba es un hombre poderoso, señorita Tsukino. Tal vez estaba preocupada por su situación académica y él se aprovechó de su ansiedad. Puede que ahora piense que la relación es consentida, pero ¿siempre lo creyó así? Varios testigos han afirmado que fue muy duro con usted en varias ocasiones.

—¡Esto es una vergüenza! Doctor Dark, ¿va a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras mi cliente es difamado por uno de los miembros de su comité? Quiero que mi objeción conste en acta, así como que pienso presentar una demanda contra la profesora Atsuka por conducta poco profesional. —Yaten parecía estar a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

—Quiero que el profesor se quede —dijo Serena en voz baja.

—Bien. —La voz de la profesora Atsuka se suavizó—. Estoy segura de que esta situación es estresante y compleja, pero quiero que sepa que este comité tiene en su poder el correo electrónico que usted le envió al profesor Chiba, en el que le rogaba que dejara de acosarla. Repito que estamos aquí para averiguar la verdad.

Serena parpadeó, pero siguió viéndolo todo borroso. Los sonidos también le llegaban como con sordina, como si estuviera dentro del agua. Todo se ralentizó, y en especial su mente, ante la enormidad de la revelación de la profesora Atsuka y sintió que un frío intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Meagan alargó unos papeles a Yaten y a Morgana.

Yaten les echó un vistazo rápido antes de dejarlos a un lado.

—Está absolutamente fuera de lugar sorprendernos con documentación nueva a estas alturas.

—No estamos en un juicio; esto es sólo una vista de investigación. No estamos sujetos a las mismas normas que rigen en los juicios, señor Kou. Profesora Atsuka, puede continuar. —Y el doctor Dark se reclinó en la silla, mirando a la profesora con interés.

—Sé que no interpuso una demanda por acoso contra el profesor Chiba, pero aún está a tiempo. Si lo desea, podemos quedarnos a solas y discutirlo.

Yaten negó con la cabeza.

—Mi cliente niega taxativamente cualquier acusación de acoso, ni sexual ni de otro tipo. Si alguien debería estar siendo investigada por acoso, ésa es la señorita Beryl Metalia, instigadora de todo este enredo.

—La señorita Metalia será investigada y se le pedirán explicaciones de sus actos, no se preocupe. —El tono del profesor Tsubasa era directo y sereno—. SeñoritaTsukino, yo también estoy muy interesado en este correo electrónico. Le dice al profesor Chiba que deje de acosarla. ¿Podría explicarnos en qué contexto hizo esa petición?

—Fue un error. —Aunque Serena contestó en voz baja, su respuesta llegó a todos los rincones de la sala.

—¿Un error? —repitió la profesora Atsuka.

—Tuvimos un malentendido. No debí usar la palabra «acoso». Estaba enfadada, no lo decía en serio.

Morgana le habló al oído, pero ella se apartó y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—No hubo acoso, por eso no presenté ninguna demanda.

La profesora Atsuka la miró con escepticismo antes de volverse hacia el doctor Dark.

—Creo que sería conveniente aplazar la vista. Tengo un montón de preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran los demás testigos. Y también me gustaría interrogar a la señorita Tsukino en un entorno menos hostil —añadió, fulminando al profesor Chiba con la mirada.

—La señorita Tsukino ha negado la alegación y no presentó ninguna demanda contra mi cliente. Según el párrafo diez de la normativa universitaria sobre acoso sexual, no se la puede obligar a presentarla. ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema? —protestó Yaten

—No necesito que me diga cómo llevar esta reunión, señor Kou—le espetó el doctor Dark—. Le dedicaremos el tiempo que consideremos necesario.

A continuación, les hizo un gesto al resto de los miembros del comité para que se acercaran. Hablaron en susurros durante unos instantes. La sola mención de un retraso hizo que el corazón de Serena se acelerara. Miró asustada a Darien, que parecía muy sofocado.

Poco después, el doctor Dark volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró a su alrededor.

—Siguiendo la sugerencia de la profesora Atsuka, se suspende esta vista. Le doy las gracias por su colaboración, señorita Tsukino. Usted, profesor Chiba no nos ha dicho nada. Su falta de cooperación no nos deja otra opción que volver a interrogar a todos los testigos. Particularmente, tengo mucho interés en hablar con el catedrático de su departamento, el profesor Alfa

»Si la relación entre la señorita Tsukino y usted es consentida, ambos pueden haber violado la ley de no confraternización. Y en cuanto a usted, señoritaTsukino, puede haber cometido perjurio respecto a la fecha de inicio de la relación. Por otro lado, el correo electrónico que le envió al profesor se contradice con el resto de sus afirmaciones. Y no me olvido de la mención de la beca M. P. Chiba que cita en ese mismo correo.

»No voy a permitir presiones para resolver este asunto antes de tenerlo todo muy claro, así que se suspende momentáneamente la vista hasta haber recabado nueva información. Este retraso puede ser de varias semanas, dependerá de la colaboración que recibamos de su parte. Por supuesto, si prefieren que no haya retraso, pueden responder a nuestras preguntas —concluyó, mirando con severidad a Yaten y aDarien.

Serena vio como Darien cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo antes de ponerse en pie.

—Ya basta.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor de aspecto enfadado que estaba fulminando a los miembros del comité con la mirada.

—No hay necesidad de retrasar nada. Colaboraré —declaró, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes.

A Serenase le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Parece que por fin hemos captado su atención, profesor Chiba, y hemos logrado que salga de detrás de su abogado —comentó el profesor Tsubasa con sarcasmo.

—Ese comentario no es digno de usted —replicó Darien con gesto despectivo.

—¿Está dispuesto a responder a las preguntas de este comité? —el doctor Dark inter rumpió el duelo de miradas de ambos profesores.

—Sí.

Cuando Yaten se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, se colocó al lado de Darien.

—Doctor Dark, mi cliente no ha venido solo. ¿Me concede un momento para hablar con él?

Cuando él asintió, Yaten empezó a susurrarle rápidamente algo a Darien al oído.

Serena se dio cuenta en seguida de que a él no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, por lo que no le extrañó cuando éste le dijo que no a su abogado con la cabeza.

Con una mirada severa, hizo callar a Yaten

—Estoy dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, pero no delante de la señorita Tsukino Algunas de las respuestas son de carácter personal y por... bueno... por varias razones, prefiero que sean confidenciales.

El doctor Dark lo observó atentamente antes de asentir.

—Muy bien. Señorita Tsukino puede retirarse por el momento, pero no abandone el edificio. Podemos necesitarla más adelante.

—Si el profesor Chiba piensa difamar a mi clienta, puede hacerlo delante de ella —protestó Morgana.

—Las normas de la universidad y del sindicato de profesores aseguran la confidencialidad en todos los procesos judiciales. —La voz Dark era fría como el hielo.

Tras consultar un instante con sus colegas, asintió en dirección a Serena.

—Si el profesor Chiba ofrece algún testimonio que implique a su clienta, se le dará la posibilidad de defenderse. Las cuestiones que no la afecten se mantendrán en la confidencialidad. Señorita DarkMoon, señorita Tsukino, pueden retirarse de momento. Mi ayudante las avisará si se requiere su presencia más adelante.

Negando con la cabeza, Morgana tomó a Serena del brazo y trató de sacarla de la sala.

Pero ella plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza.

—Nuestra relación fue consentida. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no me arrepiento de nada. ¡De nada! No ha habido nada sucio en todo esto. Nunca existió acoso.

El doctor Dark se fijó en que el profesor Chiba se frotaba los ojos y maldecía entre dientes.

—Señorita Tsukino, tendrá oportunidad de defenderse si es necesario. Si nos disculpa...

Tirando de su clienta con más fuerza, Morgana la sacó de la sala.

Serena trató en vano de intercambiar una mirada con Darien antes de irse, pero éste tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

**Continuara…**

**Sé que quieren ahorcar a Darien yo también estoy que lo quiero matar, pero ….**

**No les dire…. Pronto lo descubriran ustedes… no vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Saludos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 24**

—¿Qué? —casi gritó el profesor Alfa al auricular del teléfono de su oficina.

En el otro extremo del campus, Meagan, la ayudante del doctor Dark, se volvió hacia la pared para repetir el mensaje en voz más alta.

—Le he dicho que al doctor Dark le gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el profesor Chiba y Serenity Tsukino. El profesor Chiba acaba de reconocer haber quebrantado varias normas universitarias. Puede mantenerse al habla mientras pongo la llamada en modo altavoz.

—Madre de Dios —susurró Alan, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Profesor Alfa? A los miembros del comité les gustaría hablar con usted. —Meagan se volvió y miró a su jefe.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¡Dígale a su jefe que no mueva un dedo hasta que yo llegue!

Colgando el teléfono de golpe, Alan salió de su oficina a la carrera, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Cruzó el Queen's Park, deteniéndose sólo para evitar ser atropellado por el tráfico y llegó a la sala de conferencias del decanato despeinado, jadeante y muy enfadado por estar en tan baja forma física.

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó, abriendo las puertas con dramatismo, antes de apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias por unirse a nosotros, profesor Alfa —lo saludó el doctor Dark, con ironía.

—He venido... tan rápido... como he podido... ¿Qué... está pasando?

Caos Dark le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que le sirviera un vaso de agua al profesor Alfa, que éste aceptó agradecido. Mientras bebía, buscó con la mirada a Darien, que estaba sentado estoicamente junto a su abogado.

El doctor Dark frunció el cejo.

—Parece que las cosas no funcionan como deberían en su departamento. El profesor Chiba acaba de confesar que acosó a la señorita Tsukino y que inició una relación sentimental con ella mientras era todavía su alumna. Nos gustaría saber desde cuándo está al corriente de esta situación.

—¿Perdón? —Alan se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

—Nos dijo que el profesor Chiba le había informado de su relación con la señorita Tsukino en algún momento de este semestre, pero que no recordaba cuándo. Me pregunto si sabía que su relación se inició el semestre pasado.

Alan frunció mucho el cejo.

—¿Que yo... qué?

—El profesor Chiba trató de ocultar su relación trasladando la supervisión del proyecto y de los trabajos de la señorita Tsukino a la profesora Michiru Kaiou —explicó el profesor Tsubasa—. ¿Estaba usted al corriente de todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo?

La expresión de Jeremy se volvió muy seria.

—Con el debido respeto, ¿me están juzgando a mí o a Gabriel? Me han dicho que querían hacerme preguntas relacionadas con él y la señorita Mitchell. En ningún momento se me ha comunicado que estuviese bajo sospecha. De otro modo, habría informado a la Asociación de Profesores y habría venido acompañado por un representante del sindicato.

El profesor Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe.

—Profesor Alfa, no hace falta que se ponga a la defensiva —dijo el doctor Dark, fulminando al profesor Tsubasa con la mirada—. Sólo queremos saber si puede aportar algo de luz a la declaración del profesor Chiba. Eso es todo.

»Luego volveremos al tema de las fechas. Ahora mismo, lo que me interesa es este correo electrónico que la señorita Tsukino envió al profesor Chiba, en el que lo acusa de acoso y le anuncia que devolverá la beca M. P. Chiba. ¿Qué puede contarnos al respecto?

Alan miró a Darien de reojo. No tenía ni idea de qué lo había empujado a confesar. No tenía sentido. Si no hubiera abierto la boca, el comité lo habría tenido muy difícil para demostrar nada. Pero al haber hablado, había puesto su carrera a disposición de quienes lo estaban juzgando, en un acto que sólo podía describirse como un haraquiri académico. Y, además, lo había comprometido a él con su confesión, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—No tenía conocimiento de ningún acoso. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, me ocupo de que las normas universitarias se cumplan escrupulosamente. —Con una mirada en dirección a Meagan, añadió—: Y me gustaría que mi expediente administrativo constara en acta.

Con un gesto, el doctor Dark le indicó a su ayudante que accedía a su demanda.

—¿La señorita Tsukino ha interpuesto una demanda por acoso? —preguntó Alan a los miembros del comité.

Éstos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ver ese correo?

Cuando el doctor Dark asintió, Meagan le alargó una copia.

Mientras leía, Alan trató de obtener alguna información del lenguaje corporal de Darien, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Pero él permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Imposible deducir qué mosca le había picado.

—Dado que la señorita Tsukino no lo denunció, supongo que es que cambió de idea. Tal vez escribió el correo en un momento de enfado y luego, al reflexionar con calma, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. No parece que se lo haya tenido en cuenta más adelante. —Alan le devolvió la copia a Meagan.

—¿Qué sabe de la beca? —preguntó la profesora Tsubasa.

Él se volvió hacia Caos Dark para responder.

—En su momento, informé al decano de que una organización filantrópica estadounidense, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se había puesto en contacto con nosotros, ofreciendo una beca a una de nuestras alumnas. La fundación quería que la tuviera el alumno con mejores calificaciones de nuestro departamento. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¿Qué conexión hay entre el profesor Chiba y la beca?

—Ninguna, que yo sepa —respondió Alan, encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor Tsubasa unió las manos y las apoyó encima de la mesa.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Hay coincidencia de nombre, departamento y alumna. Son muchas coincidencias. Además, la señorita Tsukino parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Por qué, si no, amenazaría al profesor con rechazarla?

Alan le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Recuerda cómo era su vida de estudiante? ¿Vivir a base de fideos y café por la falta de sueño? Los estudiantes tienen todo tipo de conductas extrañas bajo esas circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que todos nosotros hemos visto a los estudiantes hacer cosas incluso más raras.

»Les aseguro —continuó, señalando a Darien con la cabeza— que el profesor Chiba no tiene ninguna relación con la beca. Yo fui quien se la asignó a la señorita Tsukino y lo hice basándome en su expediente, ya que es la alumna matriculada en el programa de cursos de doctorado con mejores calificaciones. Si quieren saber más detalles sobre la fundación que patrocina la beca, pueden hablar con Tracy, la encargada de las donaciones.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo para disimular la sorpresa. No había esperado que su jefe lo defendiera. Se removió en la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo, esperando la respuesta de Dark.

—No será necesario —dijo éste, quitándose las gafas y mordisqueando una de las varillas, pensativo—. Como ya sabe, el profesor Chiba ha asumido toda la responsabilidad de su relación con la señorita Tsukino. Ha admitido que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, prometiéndole que se ocuparía de todo. La aparición en escena de la profesora Kaiou, así como el nerviosismo de la señorita Tsukino, parecen confirmar sus afirmaciones.

»Dado que el profesor Chiba detentaba una posición de poder sobre ella y dado que varios testigos han afirmado que el profesor fue muy duro con la joven a principios de curso, ponemos en duda que su relación fuera consentida. —Al decir esto, se volvió hacia la profesora Atsuka, que asintió triunfalmente—. Por consiguiente, nos inclinamos a perdonar su perjurio, ya que se cometió bajo presión y desestimamos la demanda contra ella. A menos que usted tenga alguna razón para que no lo hagamos.

Darien dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora a Alan que éste casi se encogió.

—No, no veo ninguna razón para sancionar a la señorita Tsukino. —Incómodo, se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

—Le propondremos a la señorita Tsukino que considere presentar una demanda por acoso. Aparte de eso, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor se ha mostrado muy colaborador, no veo motivo para seguir alargando este asunto. Sin embargo, me pregunto si no debería sugerirle al rector una investigación de oficio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Hemos recibido una demanda de acoso de otra estudiante, la señorita Metalia. Y la señorita Tsukino ha interpuesto a su vez una demanda contra ella. Son muchos acontecimientos desafortunados para un solo semestre, profesor Alfa. ¿Qué está pasando en su departamento?

Alan enderezó la espalda.

—Estoy tan sorprendido y disgustado como usted. Pero no puedo entrometerme en la vida privada de los miembros de mi departamento.

—No, pero esperamos que garantice un entorno seguro para sus estudiantes, especialmente para las mujeres. —El tono de la profesora Atsuka era severo y reprobatorio.

El doctor Dark la interrumpió.

—A pesar de todo, profesor Alfa, soy consciente de su reputación intachable y de la buena imagen de su departamento. Por eso me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre las consecuencias que deberían tener estas infracciones de la normativa universitaria. Le invito a que se reúna con nosotros mientras lo discutimos —añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a la mesa.

Alan carraspeó.

—Gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar un momento con el profesor Chiba primero.

—Su testimonio consta en acta. Meagan le proporcionará una copia de la transcripción.

—Dado que soy su superior directo, me gustaría hacerle mis propias preguntas. Espero que, como su catedrático que soy, no me niegue ese derecho.

El doctor Dark frunció el cejo.

—De acuerdo, tiene cinco minutos.

Agradeciéndoselo con una inclinación de cabeza, Alan se dirigió a la puerta, esperando a que Darien se reuniera con él.

Darien rechazó el intento de Yaten de acompañarlo y se dirigió lentamente hasta su viejo amigo, con los hombros hundidos.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? —le preguntó Alan entre dientes, dando la espalda a la mesa.

—Iban a aplazar la reunión para seguir investigando en profundidad. Serenity habría perdido la plaza en Harvard. Iban a sancionarla por fraude académico y perjurio.

—¿Y qué demonios crees que va a pasar ahora? ¡Pueden despedirte!

—Antes de declarar, mi abogado ha pedido indulgencia. Dark ha accedido, siempre y cuando no haya incurrido en ninguna actividad delictiva.

Alan se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Así que has ido y lo has soltado todo. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Deberías haberte quedado calladito.

—¿Y arruinar la vida de Serenity? ¡Nunca!

Alan lo miró muy serio.

—Podrían quitarte la plaza. Si te expulsan, ninguna universidad te contratará. Ya puedes despedirte de tu carrera.

Darien se mantuvo firme.

—No me importa.

—¿Ah, no? Pues a mí, sí. No pienso perder a uno de mis mejores profesores por culpa de una alumna. Con los recortes que están haciendo, no podré sustituirte. Ya es bastante grave que sólo podamos tener a un especialista en Dante. ¿Cómo iba a ofrecer un programa decente sin ninguno?

—Eso no es problema mío.

—Por supuesto que lo es —replicó Alan—. Serenity, tú y esa... esa...Beryl me estáis desmontando el departamento. Incluso si me dieran permiso para buscar a alguien que ocupara tu plaza, ¿quién va a querer venir a trabajar aquí cuando se corra la voz de estas demandas?

—El doctor Dark me ha prometido absoluta confidencialidad —susurró Darien, testarudo—. Por eso he accedido a declarar.

Alan negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy tu amigo y me has hecho quedar como un idiota. Lo más probable es que me investiguen para asegurarse de qué sabía y desde cuándo. Voy a tener que presentarme ante Dios sabe cuántos comités y tribunales.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Darien secamente.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Me has hecho quedar como un débil que permite que un profesor depredador campe a sus anchas acosando a sus alumnas. Tienes suerte de que sea Tellu la que está en el comité y no la catedrática de Estudios Femeninos. Ésa te habría hecho colgar por las pelotas en medio del campus.

Darien enderezó la espalda.

—Les aseguraré que tú no sabías nada y asumiré las consecuencias.

Alan dio un paso hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—No me vengas con esos aires de mártir. Estás perjudicando a mucha gente con esa cruzada de protección de tu conquista. No es sólo tu culo el que está en riesgo de recibir una patada. El mío también. Y si nos echan a los dos, ¿quién crees que protegerá a Serenity?

—Si tratan de despedirme, los demandaré.

Alan puso los brazos en jarras.

—Será demasiado tarde. En cuanto te despidan, las noticias llegarán a Harvard y la reputación de Serenity quedará manchada. Habrás destrozado su reputación, la mía y la del resto de los profesores y alumnos del departamento. El escándalo nos salpicará a todos. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos algo así?

En silencio, Darien apretó los puños varias veces.

Tras maldecir en voz alta, Alan se volvió, pero antes de que se alejara, él lo agarró del brazo.

—Lo siento.

—Es demasiado tarde para disculpas.

—No había pensado en las implicaciones que tendría para ti ni para los otros. No he pensado. —Con expresión atormentada, añadió—: Por favor, Alan. Ayúdanos.

Su amigo lo miró sin dar crédito. El seguro profesor Chiba parecía desesperado y asustado. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Has causado mucho daño tratando de protegerla. Deberías haberlo negado todo.

—Pero entonces la habrían sancionado a ella, o habrían alargado la investigación.

—Podría haberse vuelto a presentar el año que viene.

—Pero la habrían rechazado. Cuanto más se alargue la investigación, más posibilidades hay de que la información se filtre y se difunda. La comunidad universitaria es pequeña. Todo se acaba sabiendo.

—Por supuesto. —Alan negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte a una alumna?

Darien se sulfuró y dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.

—No me la tiré.

—No, claro. Estamos todos jodidos sólo por un capricho de Caos Dark.

Con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, Darien se mordió la lengua para no responder.

Alan lo miró con decisión.

—Mi prioridad es el departamento, pero no quiero que nadie os perjudique ni a ti ni a Serenity. Demasiadas mujeres han pagado ya las consecuencias de los apetitos de sus profesores, `¿no crees?

Apretando los labios, Darien permaneció en silencio.

—Te ayudaré, pero a partir de ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, ¿está claro? No voy a arriesgarlo todo sólo para que vuelvas a cagarla en cuanto me dé la vuelta.

Él pensó unos instantes antes de asentir.

—Pues ahora ya únicamente tengo que convencer al doctor Dark para que se conforme con sólo un trozo de tu cabellera y no exija arrancártela entera.

Sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se unió al resto del comité en sus deliberaciones.

Suspirando, Darien dejó caer la cabeza.

**Continuara….**

**Que plan tendra Alan para ayudar a Darien y a Serena?**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar chicas!, pero es que con esas de que el fin pasado fue festive aqui en Estados Unidos me fui de viaje, pero ya estoy de vuelta! **


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE GABRIEL ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE GABRIEL**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 25**

Cuando Meagan fue a buscarlas para que regresaran a la sala, a Serena no le quedaban uñas y la adrenalina de Morgana había alcanzado niveles altísimos.

Inmediatamente, Serena buscó a Darien con la mirada y lo que vio la alarmó. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la espalda encorvada. La cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho y las manos muy apretadas.

Lo miró fijamente, esperando que él le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

El profesor Alfa estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No parecía nada contento.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo el doctor Aras—, permítame que vaya al grano. En vista de lo declarado por el profesor Chiba, puede retirarse. Informaremos a la oficina de registro de que su calificación es correcta y no debe modificarse.

Serena abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para asegurarnos de que nadie vuelva a acosarla. —Mirando hacia Darien, añadió—: Si el profesor Chiba la molesta de alguna manera o si tiene dudas sobre las consecuencias de su relación con él, por favor, póngase en contacto con el profesor Alfa inmediatamente.

»Está en su derecho de presentar una demanda contra el profesor Chiba si lo desea, pero deberá hacerlo antes de sesenta días desde el momento en que entregue el trabajo de final de programa. —Señalando a Morgana con la cabeza, añadió—: Estoy seguro de que su abogada le detallará los particulares de la normativa sobre demandas por acoso. Sé que usted ha presentado una demanda contra la señorita Metalia, pero esperamos que ambas las retiren, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de esta vista. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera.

—Gracias, doctor Dark —dijo Morgana, sonriéndole ampliamente a la profesora Atsuka, mientras aquél recogía sus papeles.

—No soy ninguna víctima —dijo Serena, testaruda.

—¿Perdón? —El doctor Dark la miró por encima de las gafas.

—He dicho que no soy ninguna víctima; que nuestra relación es consentida. —Se volvió hacia Darien—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Señorita Mitchell, este comité se ha asegurado de que el profesor Emerson tuviera la oportunidad de declarar —le dijo el profesor Mwangi amablemente—. Basándonos en sus palabras, lo consideramos responsable de sus actos. Y nos comprometemos a ocuparnos de su bienestar.

—Mi bienestar va directamente ligado al suyo. Si van a castigarlo, castíguenme a mí también —replicó ella, dando un paso hacia la mesa.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Darien le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Señorita Tsukino, la universidad tiene el deber de proteger a sus estudiantes de ser acosados por sus superiores. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. —El tono de la profesora Atsuka era comprensivo.

—Estamos en esto juntos. Si él es culpable, yo también.

—No necesariamente.

—Entonces, díganme lo que ha dicho. Denme la oportunidad de responder.

Serena miró con desesperación a los miembros del comité, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se ablandara.

—El profesor Chiba ha admitido haber mantenido una relación inadecuada con usted mientras era su alumna. La profesora Kaiou ha confirmado que calificó su trabajo y que supervisó su proyecto de tesis. Así que estamos dispuestos a ser indulgentes con usted. A menos que insista en lo contrario.

—¡Por supuesto que insisto! Quiero que lo dejen en paz.

Los miembros del comité negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué creen lo que dice él y no me creen a mí? Yo soy la alumna. Mi testimonio debería tener más peso. Él no hizo nada malo. Tienen que creerme. —Serena estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Señorita DarkMoon, controle a su clienta —dijo el doctor Dark elevando la voz, irritado.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Serena, acercándose aún más a ellos—. Tienen que creerme. Déjenlo en paz.

—Les presentaremos un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que lo firmen todas las partes implicadas, tanto para su protección como para respetar la integridad de este procedimiento. Repito, para cualquier otro problema, diríjase al profesor Alfa. —Y le hizo un gesto a Morgana con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Serena. —La abogada le tiró del brazo, pero fue en vano—. Vámonos antes de que cambien de idea.

—Darien, ¿qué ha pasado? —Serena dio un paso hacia él, pero la punta de la bota se le enganchó en la alfombra y se cayó de rodillas.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, sus miradas por fin se cruzaron. Serena ahogó una exclamación al ver sus ojos tan fríos y carentes de expresión.

Darien volvió a agachar la cabeza.

En un instante, el fuego que corría por las venas de ella se transformó en hielo.

**Continuara…**

**Porque actua Darien asi? No lo ahorquen pronto sabran porque, ademas de algunas sorpresas que nos esperan en los proximos capitulos nos vemos Mañana Domingo con 2 capis mas de esta adaptación**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 26**

«Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.» Morgana se apoyó en el lavabo del servicio de señoras mientras su clienta lloraba sentada en una silla. Sacó la BlackBerry de la cartera y revisó los correos recibidos antes de volver a guardar el aparato.

—Conozco a Yaten. Si de él hubiera dependido, Darien no habría abierto la boca. Le habría puesto una demanda a la universidad y habría tratado de demostrar que todo había sido culpa tuya. Nunca habría aceptado este resultado. —Miró a su clienta con severidad—. ¿Sabes si hay algo? ¿Algún secreto que Darien no quiere que salga a la luz? ¿Algo extremadamente dañino para su imagen?

Serena negó con vehemencia. Había consumido drogas, pero eso quedaba en el pasado, igual que su promiscuidad y su experiencia con la profesora Haruna. Por supuesto, estaba la insignificante cuestión de los grabados de Botticelli comprados en el mercado negro, pero a ella no se le ocurriría contarle esa información a nadie y menos aún a Morgana.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió la abogada, con los ojos entornados.

—No hay ningún secreto. —Serena sorbió por la nariz y se sonó con un pañuelo de papel.

Morgana se apartó la melena oscura por encima del hombro.

—En ese caso, debe de ocultarte algo a ti también. No puedo imaginar qué podría ser más negativo para su imagen que una relación inadecuada con una alumna. Pensaba que no os habíais acostado hasta el final del semestre.

—Y así es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les ha dicho que estabais juntos mientras aún eras su alumna?

—¿Crees que lo despedirán?

—No. —Morgana soltó el aire con fuerza—. Chiba tiene plaza fija y el catedrático lo apoya. Se notaba en su lenguaje corporal. Aunque Caos Dark es un cabrón pretencioso. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza?

—¿No crees que Darien haya mentido para protegerme?

La abogada reprimió una sonrisa condescendiente. No hubiera sido adecuado sonreír en ese momento.

—Los seres humanos somos egoístas. Se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. O bien trataba de ocultar algún secreto que no quería que saliera a la luz o bien ha intercambiado la confesión por clemencia. Darien se ha rebelado contra Yaten y se ha negado a que éste lo defendiera de los cargos. De no ser así, aún estaríamos sentadas en esa sala.

Serena se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos y la cara, tratando de ponerse un poco presentable.

Morgana la miró negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero ser cruel pero, francamente, no creo que se merezca tus lágrimas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy segura de que has sido una distracción excitante, un contraste interesante con sus otras mujeres. Supongo que te habrá dicho cosas bonitas para que te acostaras con él y mantuvieras la boca cerrada. Pero no puedes fiarte de hombres como ése. Nunca cambian. —Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Serena, siguió hablando—: No pensaba decírtelo, pero una amiga mía se enrolló con él un par de veces. Se conocieron en una discoteca hará un año y acabaron follando en el lavabo.

»Un día, el otoño pasado, la llamó por teléfono y volvieron a enrollarse, pero después no volvió a llamarla nunca más. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. —Morgana la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar con alguien así? Probablemente se haya estado tirando a otras mujeres a tus espaldas mientras estaba contigo.

—No lo conoces. No lo juzgues —lo defendió ella, en voz baja pero agresiva.

La abogada se encogió de hombros y buscó el pintalabios en el bolso.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de procesar la nueva información.

«Darien y yo empezamos a vernos en otoño. ¿Se estaba acostando con otras mujeres mientras me enviaba flores y correos electrónicos? ¿Me mintió sobre Neherenia?»

No sabía qué creer. El corazón le decía que lo creyera a él, pero no podía negar que Morgana había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

Salieron al pasillo y, al acercarse a la escalera, se encontraron con Yaten y Darien. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento.

—¡Darien! —llamó Serena.

Yaten le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—Larguémonos de aquí, Darien. No pueden verte con ella.

Serena lo miró. Los ojos de él ya no reflejaban disgusto ni rechazo, pero sí ansiedad.

—¿No has causado ya bastante daño? —le espetó Yaten, cuando ella dio un paso inseguro en dirección a ellos.

—No le hables así. —Darien se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque sin mirarla a la cara.

—Caos y sus secuaces están a punto de salir por esa puerta —los interrumpió Morgana—. Y yo preferiría estar lejos de aquí cuando lo hagan. Así que si tenéis que deciros algo, que sea rápido.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —protestó Yaten—. Las cosas ya se han complicado bastante. Larguémonos.

Con una mirada de advertencia a su abogado, Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué les has dicho que nuestra relación fue inadecuada? —preguntó ella, mirando sus ojos oscuros y atormentados.

—«No eras consciente de tu aflicción» —le susurró Darien al oído, inclinándose hacia ella.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Se supone que acaba de salvarte el culo, ¡eso quiere decir! —los interrumpió Yaten, señalándola con un dedo y mirándola con desprecio—. ¿Y se puede saber qué tratabas de hacer vomitando sentimientos durante toda la vista? Sabía que eras inocente, pero no me imaginaba que además fueras estúpida.

—Yaten, aparta ese dedo de la cara de la señorita Tsukino o te lo arrancaré de la mano. —La voz de Darien, apenas un susurro, era tan amenazadora que provocaba escalofríos—. Nunca te dirijas a ella en ese tono. ¿Está claro?

El abogado cerró la boca.

Morgana aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo.

—Mi clienta está mejor lejos de cualquiera de los dos. No finjas que no pensabas acusarla de todo para salvar a tu cliente, maldito cobarde.

Yaten maldijo entre dientes, pero no se defendió.

Serena miró a Darien a los ojos, pero él había vuelto a colocarse la máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Por qué ha dicho el doctor Dark que iban a protegerme de ti?

—Tenemos que irnos. Ya. —Yaten trató de llevarse de allí a Darien al oír ruido cerca de la puerta de la sala.

—¿Te han despedido? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

Dirigiéndole una mirada afligida, él negó con la cabeza.

—Buen trabajo, Yaten. Seguro que estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo —se burló la abogada—. ¿Has tenido que venderle tu alma a Caos? ¿O sólo tu cuerpo?

—Chúpamela, Morgana.

—Entonces, ¿conservas el trabajo pero no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Y qué me dices de anoche, Darien? —Serena alargó una mano temblorosa para acariciarlo, pero él se apartó de su alcance, negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a Yaten y Morgana.

»Me prometiste que nunca me follarías, pero ¿qué fue lo de anoche? Ni una palabra, ni un «te quiero», ni una nota antes de marcharte. ¿Era eso? ¿Un polvo de despedida? —El susurro de ella se convirtió en un sollozo—. ¿Quién es el follaángeles ahora?

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor.

Fue algo más que una mueca. Fue como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos y gimió débilmente, mientras se apoyaba en los talones y apretaba mucho los puños.

Todos vieron como palidecía de golpe.

—Eso me ha dolido,Serenity—murmuró.

—¿Conservas el trabajo a cambio de no hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo has podido acceder a eso? —gritó ella.

Él abrió los ojos, que le brillaban como dos zafiros.

—¿Me crees capaz de presentarme en tu casa, echarte un polvo y dejarte sin decirte adiós?

Darien estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban.

—¿Me estabas dejando? —Serena volvió a sollozar.

Él le dirigió una mirada intensa como un rayo láser, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella sin palabras. Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas, susurró:

—No te follé. Nunca te he follado. —Y apartándose un poco, continuó—: Estabas a punto de tirar tu futuro por la borda. Tantos años de duro trabajo, tantos sacrificios... Iban a arrebatártelo todo y no habrías podido recuperarlo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te suicidabas académicamente. Te dije que bajaría a los infiernos a rescatarte si hacía falta y eso es lo que acabo de hacer. —Alzando la barbilla, añadió—: Y volvería a hacerlo.

Serena dio un paso hacia él y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mí? Es mi vida y son mis sueños. Si yo quiero renunciar a ellos, ¿quién demonios eres tú para impedírmelo? Se suponía que me amabas, Darien. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación.

—¿Queréis acabar de una vez? —los interrumpió Morgana—. El doctor Dark está a punto de salir. Vámonos, Serena. Ahora mismo.

Mientras tiraba del codo de su clienta, Yaten se interponía entre los amantes.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dicen que tienes que dejarme y me dejas? ¿Desde cuándo sigues las normas establecidas, Darien? —le echó en cara Serena, furiosa.

La expresión de la cara de él cambió inmediatamente.

—No he tenido elección, Eloísa. Las circunstancias nos han superado.

—Pensaba que mi nombre era Beatriz. Pero claro, Abelardo abandonó a Eloísa para no perder su trabajo, así que supongo que el nuevo apodo es más adecuado —le espetó ella, mientras se apartaba un poco.

En ese momento, el profesor Alfa salió al pasillo. Frunciendo el cejo, se acercó a ellos.

Bajando aún más la voz, Darien dijo:

—Lee mi sexta carta. Párrafo cuarto.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no soy tu alumna, profesor. Ya no puedes ponerme deberes.

Morgana se la llevó casi a rastras. Y luego, ambas mujeres bajaron la escalera a la carrera, mientras los miembros del comité salían al pasillo.

**Continuara..**

**Serena no entiende lo que Darien acaba de Hacer por ella, pero… ya verán vienen cambios importantes, **

**Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, SereShields, BellMoon, Yessquiss2000, G-adapta…. Muchas gracias a todas pro sus Reviews y Follows**

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 27**

Darien se refugió en el servicio de caballeros tan pronto como Serena se marchó. No podía arriesgarse a llamarla, ya que Alan podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que hubiera entendido su mensaje de despedida. Abriendo el agua para camuflar el ruido, le envió un breve correo electrónico aclaratorio.

Al acabar, se guardó el iPhone en la chaqueta y salió al pasillo, fingiendo estar más hundido y derrotado de lo que lo estaba.

Al acercarse a los dos hombres que lo esperaban, el teléfono de Alan empezó a sonar.

Cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el aturdimiento del día anterior había desaparecido. El sueño le habría servido para descansar de la realidad, de no ser por las pesadillas. Había tenido varias y en todas ellas aparecía el huerto donde se había despertado sola aquella mañana tan lejana. Soñaba que se despertaba de nuevo sola y perdida y no sabía dónde encontrar a Darien.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando se levantó para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje. Esperaba un SMS o un correo electrónico, pero no había recibido nada.

Darien había actuado de un modo tan extraño el día anterior. Por un lado le había dicho que lo que habían hecho no había sido follar, pero por otro la había llamado Eloísa. No quería creerse que la hubiese dejado usando un juego de palabras literario, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había pronunciado la palabra «adiós».

Se sentía traicionada, pues él le había prometido que nunca la abandonaría. Por otra parte le parecía que había aceptado muy fácilmente las exigencias del comité, a pesar de que ella ya no era su alumna y, por tanto, la universidad ya no podía interferir en sus vidas privadas.

No podía librarse de la horrible sospecha de que Darien se había hartado de su relación y había aprovechado las circunstancias para poner fin a la misma. La universidad le había ofrecido la posibilidad en bandeja.

Si la ruptura con él hubiera tenido lugar unos meses antes, Serena se habría quedado varios días en la cama. Pero ya no era la misma persona. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, así que se levantó y lo llamó al móvil para exigirle una explicación. Cuando le saltó el buzón de voz, dejó un mensaje breve e impaciente en el que le pedía que la llamara.

Frustrada, fue a darse una ducha, esperando que eso la ayudara a ver las cosas más claras. Pero, por desgracia, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la tarde en Italia en que Darien la había duchado y le había lavado el pelo.

Después de vestirse, decidió buscar su sexta carta para leer el cuarto párrafo. Tal vez allí encontrase alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no estaba segura de a qué se refería con lo de cartas. ¿En papel o también los correos electrónicos? Si lo contaba todo, la sexta vez que se había puesto en contacto con ella por escrito correspondía a una nota que le había dejado la mañana siguiente a su horrible discusión en el seminario. Por suerte, la había guardado.

La buscó y empezó a leer:

_Serenity:_

_Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites._

_Si no, Rei llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. Usa lo que quieras._

_Mi ropa está a tu disposición._

_Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío._

_Tuyo,_

_Darien_

Lo que menos le apetecía a Serena en esos momentos era a ponerse a desentrañar mensajes en clave. Sin embargo, leyó varias veces la cuarta frase, tratando de descifrar qué quería decirle con eso de «Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío».

Darien le había dejado su jersey verde de cachemira al principio de su relación, pero ella se lo había devuelto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que mirara en la etiqueta de alguna de las prendas de ropa que le había regalado? Las sacó todas del armario y las dejó sobre la cama. Las examinó una por una, pero no encontró nada que le diera ninguna pista al respecto.

¿Le estaría diciendo sencillamente que se protegiera del frío de la soledad? ¿O que su amor por ella se había enfriado?

Su enfado ganó intensidad. Ya no estaba sólo enfadada, estaba furiosa. Fue a lavarse las manos al lavabo y se vio en el espejo. La joven insegura que la había mirado meses atrás desde aquel mismo espejo había desaparecido y su lugar había sido ocupado por una mujer pálida y disgustada, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes. Ya no era el tímido Conejito ni la Beatriz de diecisiete años. Era Serena Tsukino, estudiante universitaria a punto de empezar su doctorado y no pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida recogiendo las migajas que los demás se dignaran tirarle.

«Si quiere decirme algo, que venga y me lo diga a la cara —pensó—. No pienso pasarme el día jugando a buscar el tesoro, sólo para que él se sienta más tranquilo.»

Lo amaba, eso era absurdo negarlo. Al ver el álbum de fotos que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, supo que lo amaría el resto de su vida. Pero el amor no era excusa para que la tratara con crueldad. Ella no era un juguete, una Eloísa que abandonar cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Si iba a dejarla, quería que se lo dijera claramente. Le daba de plazo hasta la hora de la cena.

Esa noche, se dirigió a casa de Darien con la llave en el bolsillo. A cada paso que daba, iba repitiéndose lo que pensaba decir. Se prometió que no lloraría. Sería fuerte y le exigiría una explicación.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que una mujer alta y rubia, impecablemente vestida, salía del portal. La mujer miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras el conserje paraba un taxi.

Serena se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero asomó la cabeza para seguir mirando.

Al principio pensó que la mujer era Neherenia. Al comprobar que no lo era, respiró aliviada. Verla con Darien justo ese día habría sido devastador. No creía que él le hiciera algo así. Se suponía que era su Dante. Se suponía que la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a descender a los infiernos para protegerla; no que recibiría a Neherenia en su casa en cuanto ella saliera de su vida.

Nerviosa, entró en el vestíbulo y saludó al conserje, que la reconoció en seguida. Sin pedirle que avisara a Darien de su llegada, entró en el ascensor. Se estremeció al pensar lo que encontraría en el piso unos instantes después.

Abrió sin llamar. Si Darien estaba con otra mujer, prefería verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero nada más entrar, vio que algo no iba bien. Aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta del armario del recibidor estaba abierta. El armario estaba casi vacío y había perchas y zapatos tirados por el suelo. Era muy poco propio de Darien dejar las cosas desordenadas.

Encendió la luz y dejó la llave en la mesita donde él siempre dejaba las llaves. Las suyas no estaban allí.

—¿Darien? ¿Hola?

Al entrar en la cocina, la sorprendió ver una botella de whisky vacía en el fregadero, al lado de un vaso roto y de varios platos y cubiertos sucios.

Preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar, se acercó al salón. Vio una mancha en la pared, al lado de la chimenea, y varios trozos de cristal rotos en el suelo. No le costó mucho imaginarse a Darien tirando el vaso contra la pared en un arranque de furia, pero le extrañó que no hubiera recogido los trozos, con los que alguien podía cortarse.

Cada vez más preocupada, se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se encontró cajones medio abiertos y ropa tirada encima de la cama. El armario estaba en un estado parecido. Vio que mucha de su ropa faltaba del armario, igual que la maleta grande.

Pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue ver las paredes. Había quitado todas las fotografías en las que aparecían los dos y las había dejado sobre la cama, boca abajo.

Ahogó un grito de horror al ver que también había descolgado el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz y lo había dejado sobre la cómoda, de cara a la pared.

Aturdida, se sentó en una silla.

«Se ha ido.»

Se echó a llorar, sin poderse creer lo fácil que le había resultado a Darien romper todas sus promesas. Cuando se calmó un poco, buscó por todo el piso alguna nota o alguna pista que le indicara adónde se había marchado. Al ver el teléfono, se planteó llamar a Rei, pero no podía soportar tener que contarle que su relación había terminado.

Apagó las luces y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de una cosa. Regresó al dormitorio, pero no encontró la foto que Rei les había hecho en Lobby, meses atrás. Una en la que se los veía bailando y Darien la estaba mirando con deseo.

No estaba en su sitio habitual, sobre la cómoda. Pensó que tal vez él la hubiese roto, pero no encontró los trozos en ninguna de las papeleras de la casa.

Serena no entendía por qué Darien se había marchado, ni por qué lo había hecho sin darle una explicación, pero empezaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran como ella se las había imaginado.

Echando un segundo vistazo al armario, se planteó llevarse su ropa, pero en seguida lo descartó. Curiosamente, ya no sentía que esa ropa fuera suya.

Poco después, estaba esperando el ascensor, sintiéndose maltratada y con el orgullo herido y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Buscó un pañuelo de papel para sonarse, pero no le quedaba ninguno, lo que la hizo llorar con más ganas.

—Tome —dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

Ella aceptó agradecida el pañuelo de tela, con las iniciales SIR bordadas en él. Tras secarse los ojos, trató de devolvérselo a su dueño, pero éste hizo un gesto con las manos, rechazándolo.

—Mi madre siempre me regala pañuelos. Tengo docenas de ellos.

Serena alzó la vista y se encontró con unos amables ojos castaños medio ocultos tras unos anteojos sin montura. Reconoció a uno de los vecinos de Darien, que llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana y una boina militar.

(Lo que, dada su edad y su heterosexualidad, sólo podía indicar que era francocanadiense.)

Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, el vecino le cedió el paso y entró tras ella.

—¿Le pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con algo de acento, aunque nomuy marcado.

—Darien se ha marchado.

—Sí, me crucé con él cuando salía. —El hombre frunció el cejo al ver que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas—. ¿No se lo dijo? Pensaba que era su... —se interrumpió y la miró expectante.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no.

—Lo siento.

Continuaron descendiendo en silencio hasta la planta baja. Una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre le cedió el paso.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sabe adónde ha ido?

El vecino la acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

—No. Me temo que no se lo pregunté. Estaba muy alterado, ¿sabe? —Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró—: Apestaba a alcohol y estaba furioso. No me pareció que tuviera ganas de charlar.

Serena le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.

—Gracias. Siento haberle molestado.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Me temo que no la avisó de que se marchaba, ¿no?

—No. —Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Él musitó algo en francés. Algo que se parecía mucho a cochon.

—Si quiere, puedo darle un recado cuando vuelva —se ofreció—. A veces pasa por casa cuando se queda sin leche.

Tras unos instantes, Serena tragó saliva.

—Dígale sólo que me ha roto el corazón.

El hombre asintió, incómodo, y se marchó.

Ella salió a la calle y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa sola.

**Continaura…**

**Vaya capi, A Dónde se habrá ido Darien? **

**Ya verán chicas se que lo quieren ahorcar y a Serena También pero los siguientes capis se veran cosas interesantes..**

**Nos vemos en unas horas con 2 capis mas de esta adaptación sorry pero es que salgo tarde del trabajo y pues vale la pena la desvelada jaja.. **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 28**

Varias horas después de la vista, Darien estaba sentado en su casa, envuelto en las sombras. La única luz de la estancia era la de las llamas azules y anaranjadas de la chimenea de gas. Estaba absorto pensando en Serena. Completamente rodeado por sus recuerdos y su fantasma.

Al cerrar los ojos, habría jurado que podía olerla, que oía su risa acercarse por el pasillo. Su dormitorio se había convertido en una especie de capilla; por eso no se atrevía a acostarse y permanecía frente a la chimenea.

No podía soportar ver las fotografías en blanco y negro de los dos, en especial la más grande, la que colgaba sobre el cabezal de la cama. La que mostraba a Serenity en toda su magnificencia, tumbada boca abajo, dejando expuesta la espalda, sólo parcialmente cubierta por una sábana. Ella lo miraba con adoración, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa saciada, satisfecha...

En cada habitación lo asaltaban sus recuerdos. Algunos eran felices, otros dulces y amargos a la vez, como el chocolate negro. Fue al comedor a servirse dos dedos de su mejor whisky escocés y se lo bebió de un trago, disfrutando del ardor que le quemaba la garganta. Trató desesperadamente de no pensar en Serena, de pie ante él, recriminándole su actitud clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

«Se suponía que me amabas, Darien. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación.»

Al recordar su mirada dolida, Darien lanzó el vaso contra la pared. El suelo quedó cubierto por trozos de vidrio, afilados como carámbanos rotos, que brillaban a la luz de las llamas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; sólo necesitaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Sin soltar la botella, se dirigió al dormitorio como quien va al patíbulo. Dos tragos más tarde, fue capaz de colocar la maleta sobre la cama. Sólo recogió las cosas básicas y no se molestó en doblar la ropa.

Reflexionó sobre el dolor del destierro. Pensó en las lágrimas de Ulises al estar tan lejos de su hogar, de su esposa, de su gente. Ahora entendía lo que era eso.

Cuando acabó de hacer la maleta, echó la foto que tenía sobre la cómoda encima de la ropa. Acariciando con un dedo la cara de su amada, bebió otro trago antes de tambalearse hacia el despacho.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar la butaca de terciopelo rojo. Si cedía a la tentación, vería a Serena, enroscada como un gato, leyendo un libro. Se estaría mordisqueando el labio inferior y sus adorables cejas estarían fruncidas por la concentración. ¿Algún hombre habría amado, adorado, venerado más a una mujer?

«Sólo Dante», pensó. Y en ese instante le sobrevino la inspiración.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Era el cajón de los recuerdos, donde guardaba la ecografía de Maia, junto con los escasos recuerdos que conservaba de su niñez —el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo, algunas joyas que habían pertenecido a su madre, el diario de ésta y alguna fotografía—. Eligió una foto y un grabado antes de volver a cerrar el cajón con llave. Deteniéndose sólo para abrir la caja de terciopelo negro y sacar el anillo, se dirigió a la puerta.

El frío de la noche de Toronto lo serenó un poco mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina. Esperaba encontrar allí lo que necesitaba.

El edificio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos estaba a oscuras. Al encender la luz de su oficina, lo asaltaron los recuerdos. Recordó el primer día que Serena había ido a su despacho y lo tremendamente maleducado que había sido con ella. Recordó la otra vez, después del desastroso seminario, en que ella se había quedado en la puerta y le había dicho que no era feliz y que no quería a Seiya. Se frotó los ojos con los puños, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer las imágenes.

Llenó su cartera de piel con los documentos imprescindibles y unos cuantos libros. Tras rebuscar por los estantes, encontró el que había ido a buscar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, escribió unas cuantas palabras, añadió la foto y el grabado como marcapáginas, apagó la luz y cerró con llave.

Todos los miembros del profesorado tenían llave de la oficina de la señorita Jenkins, ya que allí se encontraban los casilleros. Dejó el libro en uno de ellos y acarició cariñosamente el nombre de su propietaria. Comprobó satisfecho que no era el único libro que había en los casilleros y, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de la separación, se marchó.

Seiya Kou estaba enfadado. Su rabia iba dirigida contra el hombre más malvado del planeta, Darien Chiba, que, tras haber maltratado en público y seducido en privado a su amiga, la había abandonado.

Si Seiya hubiera sido fan de Jane Austen, habría comparado al profesor con el señor Wickham o con Willoughby. Pero no lo era.

Le costaba un gran esfuerzo no ir a buscar Chiba para darle la paliza que llevaba meses buscándose. Seiya se sentía muy traicionado. Serena le había dicho que estaba saliendo con un hombre llamado Endimion.

¡Darien Endimion Chiba!

Tal vez ella quería que Seiya lo descubriera, pero no se había atrevido a darle más información. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Endimion era el profesor Chiba? Seiya lo había insultado un montón de veces y le había contado a Serena secretos de su relación con la profesora Haruna. Y mientras Seiya le contaba esos secretos, ella se acostaba con él. No le extrañaba que le hubiera negado que Endimion le había mordido en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos, asqueado al imaginarse al profesor Chiba cometiendo actos depravados con ella. Con Serena y sus manos diminutas. Serena que era dulce y amable y que se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad. Serena, que no podía pasar junto a un pobre sin darle limosna. Le dolía darse cuenta de que la dulce señorita Tsukino había compartido la cama de un monstruo que se excitaba con el dolor, que había sido un juguete de la profesora Haruna.

Aunque tal vez eso fuera lo que ella deseaba. Tal vez ella y Darien hubieran invitado a Ann a su cama. Al fin y al cabo, Serena había elegido a Morgana DarkMoon para que la defendiera ante el comité. Suponía que eso significaba que mantenía contacto de algún tipo con la profesora Haruna.

Evidentemente, su amiga no era lo que aparentaba ser. Aunque sus sospechas variaron cuando, el lunes después de la vista, se encontró con Beryl Metalia, que salía del despacho del profesor Alfa.

—Seiya —lo saludó con aire de suficiencia, ajustándose el caro reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Él señaló con la barbilla la oficina del catedrático.

—¿Algún problema?

—Oh, no —respondió ella con una exagerada sonrisa—. Tengo la sensación de que la única persona que tiene problemas en estos momentos es Chiba. Ya puedes empezar a buscarte un nuevo director de tesis.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, entornando los ojos.

—Pronto lo averiguarás.

—Si Chiba deja de ser mi director, también dejará de ser el tuyo. Si es que todavía lo era.

—No, él no me dejará a mí. Soy yo la que lo dejo a él. Voy a ir a Columbia el curso que viene.

—¿No es allí donde estudió el profesor Alfa?

Echándose a reír, Beryl se marchó.

—Dale recuerdos a Serena de mi parte, hazme ese favor.

Seiya la persiguió y la hizo detenerse, agarrándola del brazo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le has hecho a Serena?

Ella se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Dile que eligió al hombre equivocado.

Y Beryl se alejó, mientras un sorprendido Seiya la observaba, preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho.

Serena no respondía a los mensajes ni a los correos electrónicos de Seiya. Así que, el miércoles después de la vista, se plantó frente al portal de su casa y llamó al interfono.

No hubo respuesta.

Sin rendirse, esperó hasta que un vecino salió del edificio. Entonces, Seiya se coló dentro y llamó a la puerta de ella varias veces, hasta que una vocecita respondió:

—¿Quién es?

—Seiya.

Oyó lo que le pareció la cabeza de Serena chocando contra la puerta.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. —Tras un instante, añadió—: Te he traído el correo.

—Seiya, no sé qué decir.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo déjame ver que estás bien y me marcharé.

La oyó arrastrar los pies, inquieta, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Serena —dijo suavemente—, sólo soy yo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

—Hola —saludó Seiya.

Su amiga estaba tan cambiada que le costó reconocerla.

Parecía una niña. Estaba muy pálida y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Se la veía ojerosa, con los ojos vidriosos y muy rojos. Parecía que no hubiera dormido desde el día de la vista.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella abrió la puerta un poco más y Seiya entró en el diminuto apartamento. Nunca lo había visto tan desordenado. Había platos sucios por todas partes, la cama sin hacer y la mesita plegable a punto de hundirse bajo el peso de tantos libros y papeles. Tenía el portátil encendido, como si la hubiera interrumpido mientras trabajaba.

—Si has venido para decirme que soy idiota, no creo que ahora mismo pueda soportarlo. —Trató de sonar desafiante.

—Me enfadé al enterarme de que me habías estado mintiendo —Seiya se pasó el correo de Serena de una mano a otra y se rascó la patilla—, pero no he venido para hacerte sentir mal. No me gusta verte sufrir.

Ella bajó la vista hacia los pies, que llevaba cubiertos con calcetines de lana de color lila.

—Siento haberte mentido.

Seiya carraspeó.

—Toma, te he traído el correo de la universidad. Tenías varias cosas en el casillero.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

Él levantó una mano tranquilizándola.

—Sólo son un par de folletos y un libro de texto.

—¿Por qué me envían un libro de texto? Yo no doy clases.

—Los representantes de libros de texto dejan ejemplares en los casilleros de los profesores. Si les sobran, dejan también alguno para los estudiantes de posgrado. Una vez me regalaron uno sobre política renacentista. ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje?

—En la mesa, gracias.

Seiya así lo hizo, mientras Serena recogía platos y vasos de todos los rincones y los amontonaba en el fregadero.

—¿Y el mío sobre qué trata? —preguntó ella, por encima del hombro—. ¿No será sobre Dante?

—No. Se titula El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado —leyó Seiya.

Serena se encogió de hombros. El título no le resultaba demasiado sugerente.

—Se te ve cansada —comentó Seiya, con una mirada comprensiva.

—La profesora Picton me ha encargado hacer un montón de cambios en el proyecto. Estoy trabajando sin parar.

—Necesitas aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Pago yo.

—Me queda mucho por hacer.

Seiya se acarició la barbilla con la mano.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es salir un rato. Este lugar es deprimente. Parece la casa de la señorita Havisham.

—¿Te convierte eso en Pip?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No, me convierte en un imbécil que se mete en la vida de los demás.

—Pues entonces, te pareces bastante a Pip.

—¿Tienes que entregar el trabajo mañana?

—No. La profesora Picton me ha dado una semana más de plazo. Supuso que no podría entregarlo el uno de abril por... todo lo sucedido. —Hizo una mueca.

—Pues vamos a comer. En metro, nos plantamos y volvemos de la calle Queen en un momento.

Serena lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Porque soy de Vermont. Allí todos somos amables —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y porque ahora mismo necesitas un amigo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti —admitió él, con una mirada tierna.

Serena fingió no entender su declaración.

—Me visto en un minuto. —Ambos bajaron la vista hacia su pijama de franela.

—Bonitos patitos de goma —se burló Seiya.

Avergonzada, ella abrió el armario en busca de ropa limpia. Llevaba una semana sin hacer la colada, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero encontró algo presentable para una comida informal.

Mientras se cambiaba en el baño, Seiya se dedicó a ordenar un poco. Ni se le ocurrió tocar sus papeles del trabajo, pero estiró un poco la cama y puso en su sitio cosas que estaban por el suelo.

Cuando acabó, guardó el libro de texto en un estante y,sentado en una de las sillas plegables, revisó el correo. Tiró la propaganda a la basura y apiló lo que parecían facturas en un montón. Se fijó en que no había ninguna carta de carácter personal.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró.

Después de vestirse, Serena se tapó las ojeras con corrector y se aplicó un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Satisfecha de no parecerse ya a la señorita Havisham, salió del baño y se sentó frente a Seiya.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —respondió, abrazándose a sí misma—. Seguro que tienes cosas que decirme. Puedes soltarlas ya y nos lo quitamos de encima.

Seiya frunció el cejo y señaló la puerta.

—Podemos hablar mientras comemos.

—Me ha abandonado —soltó, apenada.

—¿No crees que es lo mejor que te podía pasar?

—No.

—Por favor, Serena, ese tipo te sedujo para pasar el rato y luego te dejó en la estacada. ¿Qué más quieres que te haga para olvidarte de él?

—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!

Seiya la miró, sorprendido por su súbito arranque. De todos modos, la prefería enfadada que triste.

—Deberías ponerte un gorro. Hace frío.

Poco después, estaban en la calle, camino de la parada de metro de Spadina.

—¿Lo has visto?

—¿A quién?

—Ya sabes a quién. No me hagas decir su nombre.

Seiya resopló.

—¿No prefieres olvidarlo?

—Por favor.

Al mirarla, vio que su preciosa cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. Deteniéndose, le dijo:

—Me lo encontré unas horas después de la vista, cuando salía del despacho del profesor Alfa. Desde entonces, no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar en mi tesis. Si Chiba renuncia a supervisarme, estoy jodido.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—En el infierno, espero —respondió él animadamente—. Alfa nos envió un correo electrónico a todos los del departamento informando de que Chiba se había tomado una excedencia hasta el final de este semestre. Supongo que lo recibiste.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Él la miró atentamente.

—Deduzco que no se despidió de ti.

—Le dejé unos cuantos mensajes. Ayer por fin se dignó responderme.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que se había acabado y que dejara de llamarlo. Ni siquiera me llamó por mi nombre. Sólo un mensaje de dos líneas desde su cuenta de correo de la universidad, firmada con «Saludos, Prof. Darien ».

—Qué cabrón.

Serena hizo una mueca, pero no lo defendió.

—Tras acabar la vista, me dijo que yo era incapaz de entender mi propia aflicción.—

Gilipollas pretencioso.

—¿Cómo?

—Te pisotea el corazón y luego se pone a citar a Hamlet. ¡Increíble! Y encima lo cita mal, el idiota.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

—No reconocí el verso. Pensaba que eran sus palabras.

—Shakespeare era otro gilipollas pretencioso. Probablemente por eso no notaste la diferencia. Es un verso del discurso de Gertrudis sobre la muerte de Ofelia. Escucha:

Y su corona de plantas y ella misma cayeron en el lloroso arroyo. Sus ropas se extendieron y durante unos instantes, la sostuvieron sobre el agua como si fuera una sirena. Mientras tanto, cantaba viejas melodías como una criatura incapaz de entender su propia aflicción, o como si el agua fuera su elemento natural. Pero pronto sus vestidos, cargados de agua, la hundieron hasta el fondo pantanoso del arroyo, y la música se apagó para siempre.

Serena palideció.

—¿Por qué me diría algo así?

Seiya repitió su lista de insultos favoritos dirigidos al profesor.

—No te pareces en nada a Ofelia. ¿Crees que Chiba temía que pudieras... cometer un disparate? —A medida que los versos de Shakespeare le iban viniendo a la mente, se había ido preocupando cada vez más.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No, no lo creo. Murmuró algo sobre que creía que estaba cometiendo un suicidio académico.

Seiya se tranquilizó un poco.

—Hay algo más que quería comentarte. Hablé con Beryl.

Serena se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla antes de animarlo a continuar con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Me dijo que se alegraba de que Chiba se marchara. Y me habló de ti.

—Siempre me ha odiado.

—No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero yo que tú iría con cuidado.

La mirada de ella se perdió en la distancia.

—No puede hacerme más daño. Ya he perdido lo que más quería.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**Qué sera ese libro misterioso que recibio Serena?**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 29**

Seiya y Serena estaban sentados en un café retro de la calle Queen. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes hasta que el camarero les preguntó qué querían y luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Seiya fue el primero en romperlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? No podía contarle que, aparte de destrozada por la pérdida de Darien, había estado disgustada por la pérdida de todo lo que él representaba: el amor adolescente, la virginidad, el descubrimiento de lo que había creído que era un amor profundo y recíproco...

Cada vez que se acordaba de la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad ni le había prestado tanta atención. Había estado tan preocupado por no hacerle daño, asegurándose de que estuviera relajada. Le había repetido una y otra vez que la amaba mientras se movía en su interior, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. El primer orgasmo que iba a tener con ella, por ella...

«Darien me miraba fijamente, moviéndose dentro de mí, diciéndome que me amaba y demostrándomelo con su cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento me amaba. Lo que no sé es cuándo dejó de hacerlo. O mejor dicho, cuándo decidió que amaba su trabajo más que a mí.»

Seiya se aclaró la garganta, medio en broma, medio en serio, para llamar su atención y Serena le pidió disculpas con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me siento enfadada y disgustada, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que ha pasado. Voy trabajando en el proyecto, pero cuesta escribir sobre el amor y la amistad cuando has perdido ambas cosas. —Suspiró—. Todo el mundo en la universidad debe de pensar que soy una puta.

Seiya se inclinó hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Eh, no eres ninguna puta! Y si alguien lo dice en mi presencia, se llevará un buen puñetazo.

Jugueteando con el pañuelo bordado que tenía en el regazo, Serena guardó silencio.

—Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y él se aprovechó de ti, eso es todo.

Ella trató de protestar, pero Seiya siguió hablando:

—El doctor Dark me hizo firmar un documento de confidencialidad. Se están ocupando de que no salga a la luz nada de lo relacionado contigo ni con Chiba. No te preocupes de lo que piense la gente, casi nadie lo sabe.

—Beryl lo sabe.

—Estoy seguro de que le hicieron firmar el mismo documento. Si te enteras de que hace correr rumores sobre ti, denúnciala al decano.

—¿Y de qué servirá? Una vez que empiecen a correr los rumores, no habrá manera de pararlos. Me seguirán hasta Harvard.

—Se supone que los profesores no pueden aprovecharse de los alumnos. Si te hubieras negado a estar con Chiba, eso te habría podido perjudicar en tu carrera académica. Él es el malo de esta historia —añadió Seiya, indignado—. En tu futuro hay un montón de cosas buenas para ti. Pronto acabarás aquí e irás a Harvard. Y algún día, cuando estés lista, encontrarás a alguien que te tratará como te mereces. Alguien digno de ti. —Le apretó la mano—. Eres dulce y amable. Eres lista y divertida. Y, cuando te enfadas, te pones muy sexy.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Y Seiya continuó:

—Aquel día que te enfrentaste a Chiba en el seminario... Fue un desastre, pero pagaría por volver a verlo. Eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a plantarle cara, aparte de Beryl, que está loca, y de la profesora Dolor, que es retorcida. Aunque reconozco que en ese momento me asusté al pensar en las consecuencias, le echaste agallas. Fue impresionante.

—Perdí del todo los nervios. No estaba en mi mejor momento, precisamente.

—Tal vez no. Pero me demostraste algo. Y le demostraste algo a Chiba. Que, cuando quieres, eres una tipa dura. Tienes que dejar que esa Serena salga más a menudo. Sin pasarte, claro.

Sonreía, pero se lo notaba impresionado. Aunque el tono era de broma, estaba hablando en serio.

—Trato de no dejarme arrastrar por la furia, pero te aseguro que está ahí —replicó ella en voz baja pero firme.

Mientras tomaban café, Serena le contó una versión reducida y editada de su relación con Darien. Le habló de su invitación a acompañarlo a Italia; de cómo la salvó de Diamante en Acción de Gracias y de que había pagado la operación para quitarle la cicatriz del mordisco. Mientras la escuchaba, él iba abriendo los ojos, asombrado.

Serena siempre se había sentido cómoda hablando con Seiya. No era tan intenso como Darien, por supuesto, ni tenía cambios de carácter tan bruscos, pero era un buen amigo y sabía escuchar. Incluso cuando la reñía por haber elegido a Morgana DarkMoon como abogada.

Aunque cuando ella le dijo que la había elegido Darien, el foco de su enfado cambió.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal. Si no quieres responder, no pasa nada. —Seiya miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿La profesora Haruna sigue viéndose con Darien ? ¿Os reunisteis alguna vez con ella mientras duró vuestra relación?

—¡No! Claro que no. Él trataba de mantenerme lejos de ella en todo momento, incluso la noche que cenamos en el Segovia.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de que estabais juntos.

—Sé que no tienes buena opinión de él, pero no lo conoces. Me contó que su relación con la profesora Haruna había sido muy breve y que había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no creo que me estuviera mintiendo.

Seiya se frotó la barbilla.

—Ya sabes que denuncié a la profesora Dolor el año pasado. Morgana DarkMoon la defendió. Me apunté a su seminario sobre tortura medieval pensando que trataría temas relacionados con mi tesis y desde el primer día me acosó. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego recibí un correo electrónico suyo muy extraño. Aunque se aseguró de que el redactado fuera ambiguo, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo proposiciones. Por eso la demandé.

»Por desgracia, Morgana DarkMoon hizo un gran trabajo y convenció a los miembros del comité de que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras y de que había dejado correr la imaginación. Era mi palabra contra la suya.

»La única persona que se puso de mi lado fue la profesora Atzuka que aportó correos electrónicos que Haruna había enviado a otras personas, argumentandoque siempre seguía el mismo patrón de conducta. Pero el doctor Dark me hizo salir de la sala en cuanto se mencionaron los correos, así que no sé a quién iban dirigidos. La profesora Dolor se libró con sólo una advertencia y la orden de mantenerse alejada de mí. Nunca volvió a molestarme, pero siempre he querido saber a quién más había acosado. Espero que Chiba te mantuviera a salvo de ella.

—Lo hizo. No tuve ningún contacto con ella, ni él tampoco. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por esa experiencia.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Me molesta que no recibiera ningún castigo y que pueda seguir campando a sus anchas. Para eso se crearon las normas de no confraternización, para proteger a los estudiantes y sus carreras académicas.

Durante unos momentos, ambos guardaron silencio, bebiendo café.

—Siento mucho haberte mentido —dijo ella, con ojos llorosos.

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo —admitió, apretándole la mano una vez más.

Al volver a casa, Serena estaba mucho más animada. No se encontraba bien, aún se sentía rota por dentro, pero eso era normal. ¿Cómo sentirse entera cuando tu otra mitad te ha rechazado?

Tras un fin de semana productivo, durante el que adelantó mucho el proyecto, reunió fuerzas para llamar a Amy. La psicóloga le había dejado varios mensajes, preguntándole por qué había dejado de acudir a terapia tan bruscamente y sin avisar. Cuando Serena habló con ella y le contó tímidamente que era Darien quien pagaba las sesiones y que no le parecía bien seguir yendo, ahora que ya no estaban juntos, Amy respondió que él había avisado de que seguiría pagando las sesiones de Serena indefinidamente.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaría bien permitir que Darien siguiera pagando las facturas, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando se había convertido en la principal razón de que ella necesitara terapia. Así que Amy le devolvió el dinero a Darien sin más explicaciones y se puso de acuerdo con Serena en establecer unas nuevas tarifas, adecuadas al poder adquisitivo de ésta.

Dicho de otro modo, Serena seguiría acudiendo a terapia a cambio de pagar una tarifa ridícula.

Amy estaba encantada con el acuerdo. No quería dejar a una estudiante sin recursos en la estacada.

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Darien, Serena y ella hablaron de la ruptura, del dolor que estaba sintiendo y de cómo había decidido enfrentarse a ese dolor. Amy la animó a centrarse en las cosas buenas que le ofrecía la vida y, sobre todo, a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos al proyecto.

A Serena le parecieron consejos muy razonables.

Esa noche, después de haber avanzado un poco más en el proyecto, se acostó y se durmió en seguida. Al cabo de un rato, notó que alguien se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, envolviéndola con su calor. Una nariz familiar le acarició el cuello y notó un suave aliento en el hombro.

—¿Darien?

Él respondió con un murmullo ininteligible.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

En silencio, él se las secó y empezó a besarle la cara una y otra vez.

—Sé que me amaste. —Relajándose, apoyó la espalda contra su pecho—. Lo que no entiendo es que no me amaras lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo.

Las manos que la abrazaban se fueron aflojando hasta dejarla sola en su cama fría.

Serena pasó parte de la mañana siguiente mirando por la ventana, tratando de comprender el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Darien había regresado a su lado, pero seguía sin decirle nada. No le había dado explicaciones de sus actos ni le había pedido disculpas. Sólo había ido a buscarla y la había abrazado.

Ella había encontrado consuelo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Había suspirado de alivio y su subconsciente había sido incapaz de rechazarlo.

«En realidad no fue un sueño —pensó luego—. Sólo una pesadilla distinta.»

Tras un desayuno ligero, revisó el correo electrónico en su iPhone. Entre los correos recibidos había uno de Rei:

¡Hola, Serena! ¿Qué pasa con Darien? No contesta al teléfono. He probado a llamarlo al fijo, pero tampoco. Supongo que seguís de luna de miel, pero dile que responda las llamadas de vez en cuando.

He elegido ya los vestidos para las damas de honor. Son de un rojo oscuro e intenso que te favorecerá mucho. Te enviaré un link para que veas las fotos y me des tu opinión. También necesitaré tus medidas para encargarlo.

Por cierto, por fin he conocido a la novia de Scott. Su hijo, Quinn, es un encanto.

Te quiero,

Rei

El primer impulso de Serena fue cerrar el correo e ignorar el mensaje. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando Diamante y Molly la humillaron. Pero como la psicóloga le había dicho, esa vez tenía que cambiar de actitud y afrontar las cosas de otro modo. Tenía que ser más valiente. Respirando hondo, empezó a escribir:

Rei, estoy segura de que los vestidos serán preciosos. Te enviaré las medidas pronto. Me alegro de que hayas conocido a la novia de Scott. Tengo ganas de conocerlos a los dos, a ella y a su hijo.

Hace días que no hablo con Darien. No sé dónde está. Se marchó. Me ha dejado. J.

Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos más tarde, el iPhone de Serena sonó, indicando que Rei la estaba llamando. Por desgracia, el valor la abandonó en ese mismo instante y no fue capaz de responder. Poco después, le llegó un SMS:

Lo mataré. R.

**Continuara…**

**Porque Darien no da señales de vida? Que pasara con el? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 30**

Darien caminaba entre los árboles del bosque oscuro y brumoso que se extendía detrás de la que había sido la casa de los Chiba. Llevaba una linterna, pero no la necesitaba. Conocía tan bien aquel bosque, que aunque hubiera estado borracho o colocado, no se habría perdido. Se le daba bien caminar en la oscuridad.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando que la lluvia helada lo empapara. Si entornaba los ojos, casi podía ver la silueta de una adolescente reposando recostada en el pecho de un hombre, ambos cubiertos por una vieja manta de lana. Tenía el pelo suelto, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y lo abrazaba a él por la cintura. Aunque no se distinguía la cara del hombre, no era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ángel de ojos castaños que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Inmóvil en la oscuridad, Darien oía el eco de lo que eran mitad recuerdos, mitad ensoñaciones.

«—¿Tienes que irte?

»—Sí, pero no esta noche.

»—¿Volverás?

»—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres luego. Búscame en el Infierno.»

Darien no había previsto volver al huerto de manzanos sin ella. Tampoco había planeado dejarla. Sabía que le había roto el corazón. Pero aunque estaba atormentado por la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento, sabía que en las mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Serenity había renunciado a demasiadas cosas para estar con él. No pensaba consentir que renunciara también a su futuro.

Más tarde, Darien se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla en su antiguo dormitorio, mientras manejaba los mandos del equipo de música. Quería escuchar música para sufrir, por lo que se había puesto Blood of Eden, de Peter Darien. A mitad del estribillo, sonó el teléfono. Se había olvidado de pedirle a Artemis que lo diera de baja cuando éste se mudó a Filadelfia, después de que él le comprara la casa.

Sin responder, se puso a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Sabía que era su imaginación gastándole malas pasadas, pero habría jurado que podía oler el aroma de Julia en la almohada y que oía su respiración acompasada. Jugueteando con el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo, recordó los versos de La Vita Nuova, en los que Dante describe el rechazo de Beatriz.

_Por culpa de estos rumores falsos y maliciosos que me acusaban de todo tipo de vicios, Ella, la reina de la bondad, la que alejaba el mal con su sola presencia, al ver que me acercaba me negó su dulce saludo, que era mi única bendición._

Darien sabía que no tenía derecho a comparar su situación con la de Dante, ya que su desdicha era el resultado de sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él, lo asaltó el miedo a haber perdido su bendición. Para siempre.

**Continuara…**

**A Partir de aqui veremos Cambios interesantes en los personajes… ya verán nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 31**

—¡Será hijo de puta! —gritó Kenji Tsukino al auricular. Serena tuvo que colocarse el iPhone a distancia para no quedarse sorda—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno, desde marzo. —Sorbió por la nariz—. Me lo confirmó por correo electrónico.

—¡Menudo cabrón! ¿Qué motivos te dio?

—No me dio ningún motivo. —Serena no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a su padre la cadena de acontecimientos que habían llevado a su ruptura con Darien. Además, sabía que cualquier sospecha de fraude académico haría que el hombre se enfureciera.

—Le pegaré un tiro.

—Papá, por favor.

La conversación ya era bastante dura, sin tener que preocuparse además por si su padre cumplía sus amenazas y perseguía a Darien por los bosques de Selinsgrove para dispararle en el culo.

Kenji respiró hondo.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Odio decirte esto, Serena, porque sé que lo querías, pero Darien es un cocainómano. Y ese tipo de adicciones son difíciles de superar. Puede que haya vuelto a consumir. O que se haya metido en líos con su camello. Las drogas son un asunto muy sucio. Me alegro de que se haya ido. Cuanto más lejos estés de él, mejor.

Al oír a su padre, Serena no se echó a llorar, pero el corazón se le encogió.

—Por favor, papá, no digas eso. Prefiero pensar que está en Italia, trabajando en su nuevo libro.

—En una granja de desintoxicación, más bien.

—Por favor.

—Lo siento. De verdad. Sólo quiero que mi niña encuentre a un buen hombre y que sea feliz.

—Yo quiero lo mismo para ti.

—Vaya par estamos hechos. —Kenji carraspeó y decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal la universidad? He conseguido algo de dinero por la venta de la casa y me gustaría ir a verte. También me gustaría que habláramos del verano que viene. Tienes que venir a conocer tu nueva habitación. Puedes pintarla del color que quieras. ¡Píntala de rosa si eso te gusta!

Serena sonrió.

—Ya hace años que no me apetece dormir en una habitación rosa, pero gracias, papá.

Aunque Selinsgrove era el lugar del mundo al que menos le apetecía ir en ese momento, al menos tenía un padre y una casa nueva que la esperaban. Una casa sin recuerdos de su madre ni de Diamante. Ni de Darien.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 32**

El 9 de abril, Serena caminaba sobre la nieve a medio derretir en dirección a la casa de la profesora Kaiou. En una mano llevaba una copia impresa del proyecto y en la otra una botella de chianti.

Estaba nerviosa. Aunque su relación con la profesora Kaiou había sido cordial, nunca había sido cálida. Michiru no era del tipo de profesores que mimaba o adulaba a sus alumnos. Era profesional, exigente y nada sentimental. Por eso, cuando la invitó a llevarle el trabajo impreso en persona y quedarse a cenar, se extrañó. Pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse.

Frente a la fachada principal de la casa de tres plantas, Serena se secó las palmas de las manos en el chaquetón antes de llamar al timbre.

—Serenity, bienvenida —la recibió la mujer, invitándola a entrar.

Si el estudio de Serenity era un agujero de hobbit, la casa de la profesora Kaiou era una vivienda élfica. Como los elfos de los bosques, se notaba que era aficionada a los muebles de calidad y a las antigüedades. Lo que se veía era antiguo y caro. Las paredes estaban forradas con maderas nobles y los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras. La decoración era aristocrática, pero no recargada ni excesiva. Y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Después de colgar su abrigo, la profesora aceptó encantada el vino y el trabajo y la invitó a pasar a una salita. Serena se sentó en una butaca de piel frente a la chimenea y aceptó una copa de jerez.

—La cena está casi lista —dijo Michiru, antes de desaparecer, como una diosa griega.

Serena se entretuvo hojeando grandes libros de arquitectura y jardines ingleses que había sobre la mesita auxiliar.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros de escenas bucólicas, intercalados con solemnes retratos de antepasados Kaiou en blanco y negro. Serena saboreó el jerez, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le bajaba hasta el estómago. Antes de que se hubiera acabado la copa, Michiru fue a buscarla para cenar.

—¡Qué bonito todo! —dijo Serena y sonrió para disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se sentía intimidada por la porcelana fina, las copas de cristal y los candelabros de plata que la profesora Kaiou había colocado sobre el mantel de tela de damasco blanco, que parecía acabado de planchar.

(Ni siquiera la mantelería se atrevía a arrugarse sin el permiso de la mujer.)

—Me gusta tener invitados, pero francamente, me cuesta encontrar a alguien a quien pueda soportar durante una cena entera.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Procurando no hacer ruido, se sentó al lado de ella, que ocupó la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble.

—Huele delicioso —comentó Serena, tratando de no salivar por el aroma a carne asada y verduras estofadas.

Llevaba días sin demasiado apetito, pero la pericia culinaria de la profesora Kaiou parecía a punto de acabar con ese problema.

—Suelo tomar más verduras que carne, pero según mi experiencia, los estudiantes apenas comen carne. Por eso he rescatado esta vieja receta de mi madre. Estofado normando, lo llamaba. Espero que te guste el cerdo.

—Oh, sí, me gusta mucho. —Serena sonrió, pero al ver la piel de limón que 183

adornaba el plato de brócoli hervido, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

«A Darien le gustaba adornar los platos.»

—¿Brindamos? —La profesora sirvió el vino que había llevado Serena y levantó su copa.

Ella la imitó.

—Por tu éxito en Harvard.

—Gracias. —Serena bebió para ocultar las emociones que la embargaban.

Pasados unos momentos, Michiru volvió a retomar la conversación.

—Te he invitado para comentar varias cosas. En primer lugar, tu proyecto. ¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado?

Ella se apresuró en tragar un trozo de chirivía.

—No.

La mujer frunció el cejo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es mejorable. Si pudiera dedicarle un año más, sería mucho mejor...

Dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, Serena deseó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara.

Inexplicablemente, la profesora sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Ésa era la respuesta correcta. Bien dicho.

—¿Cómo?

—Los estudiantes de hoy en día se creen que valen mucho. Me alegro de comprobar que, a pesar de tus éxitos académicos, no has perdido la humildad.

»Por supuesto que con un año más el trabajo sería más completo. Si sigues trabajando a este ritmo, dentro de un año serás más erudita y podrás trabajar mejor. Me alegra mucho que te des cuenta del potencial de mejora. Ahora podemos pasar a otro tema.

Serena bajó la mirada y la clavó en los cubiertos, sin saber qué esperar.

Golpeando con un dedo sobre la mesa, la profesora Kaiou dijo:

—No me gusta que los demás se metan en mi vida privada, así que yo no suelo meterme en la vida privada de los demás, pero en tu caso, Caos Dark me obligó a entrar. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No estoy al corriente de todo lo que se dijo en ese proceso digno de McCarthy, ni quiero estarlo —aclaró, mirándola con intención.

»Soichi Tomoe está buscando a alguien que ocupe la cátedra de estudios sobre Dante en Harvard. Esperaba que fuera Darien quien la obtuviera. —Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Serena se removía en el asiento, inquieta, pero siguió hablando—: Por desgracia, se la han ofrecido a otra persona. Primero, tontamente me la ofrecieron a mí, pero les dije que no tenía intención de abandonar mi retiro.

»No entiendo cómo ese horrible profesor Pacciani acabó en la lista de candidatos. En cualquier caso, la plaza será ocupada por Reika Tashimura. Se la han robado a Oxford. Sería muy bueno para ti trabajar con ella. Si quieres, puedo llamarla por teléfono y avisarla de tu llegada.

—Muchas gracias, profesora. Es muy amable de su parte.

Michiru hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No es nada.

Luego, las dos mujeres acabaron de cenar en relativo silencio. Mientras Michiru recogía la mesa, después de rechazar los repetidos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Serena, ésta se acabó el vino.

Aunque lamentaba que Darien no hubiera obtenido la plaza de sus sueños, se sentía aliviada al saber que no se lo encontraría en Harvard el curso siguiente. Su presencia en el departamento le habría supuesto todo tipo de problemas. Nunca más podría trabajar con él. Y le resultaría muy doloroso tener que mantener una actitud distante y profesional en su presencia. Era muy preferible que él permaneciera en Toronto y no la siguiera a Boston. Aunque le doliera, era una suerte que Harvard hubiera contratado a la profesora Tashimura.

Después del postre y del café, Michiru propuso que pasaran al salón. Una vez más, Serena se sentó en la cómoda butaca frente al fuego, mientras la profesora le servía una copita de oporto. Aunque Darien y ella tenían gustos muy distintos en cuanto a decoración, al parecer, los especialistas en Dante compartían el gusto por beber frente a la chimenea.

—En Harvard podrás empezar de cero. Nadie sabrá nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que lleves una vida discreta. —La profesora la miró fijamente—. Los estudiantes, especialmente las chicas, son muy vulnerables a los ataques contra su reputación. Hay gente en la universidad que, cuando se encuentra a una estudiante brillante, prefiere pensar que ha obtenido esos resultados mediante la prostitución y los favores y no mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo académico. Lo mejor es no darles excusas para que sigan pensándolo.

—Profesora Kaiou, le juro que trabajé mucho en ese seminario. El profesor Chiba no me ayudó en nada, ni me dio ningún trato de favor. Precisamente por eso le pidió que me calificara usted.

—Estoy segura de que es así, pero me engañaste y eso me molesta un poco.

Serena la miró horrorizada.

—Sin embargo, entiendo por qué no me lo contaste todo. Seguro que Darien te lo prohibió. También estoy molesta con él, pero por razones que no quiero divulgar, le debo un favor.

Bebió un sorbo de oporto, pensativa.

—Durante mi etapa de estudiante en Oxford, era vergonzosamente frecuente que los profesores mantuvieran relaciones con sus alumnas. No todos, pero alguno de esos casos eran lo que hoy conocemos como acoso. Otras veces eran relaciones amorosas. Vi de los dos tipos. —Mirándola solemnemente, Michiru añadió—: Conozco la diferencia entre un Willoughby y un coronel Brandon. Espero que tú también.

La noche siguiente, Serena se acercó a casa de Seiya. Habían quedado para tomar café y comentar la cena en casa de la profesora Kaiou.

Él se volvió hacia Serena en el sofá.

—Ahora que ha acabado el semestre, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Te mudarás en seguida?

Ella bebió un sorbito de café.

—Tengo contrato de alquiler hasta finales del mes de julio, pero espero convencer a mi casero de que me lo rescinda a mediados de junio.

—¿Después de la graduación?

—Sí. Mi padre vendrá para ayudarme con la mudanza.

Seiya dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar.

—Yo volveré a Vermont en junio. Puedes venir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré con la mudanza.

—Es que mi padre quiere venir de todos modos.

—Podemos viajar juntos. Podéis quedaros en la granja un par de días y luego os acompaño a Boston y te ayudo a instalarte. ¿Vivirás en la residencia?

—No lo sé. Me mandaron una carta diciéndome que no habría plazas libres en la residencia hasta agosto. Necesitaré algún sitio donde vivir hasta entonces.

—El hermano pequeño de un amigo mío estudia en Boston, en la facultad. Si quieres, le pregunto si conoce a alguien que quiera subarrendar su apartamento. La mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad son estudiantes. Es raro encontrar a alguien mayor de veinticinco años.

—¿De verdad aparte de ayudarme con la mudanza, me ayudarías a encontrar un apartamento?

—Bueno, no esperes que vaya a salirte gratis. Espero cobrar en cerveza. Por cierto, me gusta la marca Krombacher.

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo.

Serena sonrió y brindaron con las tazas de café.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella entonces, señalando una fotografía de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, medio ocultos tras un pingüino, encima del televisor.

—La chica de la izquierda es Hotaru, mi hermana pequeña, con su esposo Chris. Yo soy el de la derecha.

—¿Y la otra chica? —Serena se fijó en la cara de una bonita joven que agarraba a Seiya por la cintura y se reía.

—Ejem, es Kakyuu.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él especificara más.

—Mi ex novia.

—Oh.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, pero ella trabaja en Vermont y no soportaba la relación a distancia. Lo dejamos hace ya un tiempo —explicó Seiya apresuradamente.

—Eres una buena persona. —Serena se removió incómoda en el sofá—. No debería haber preguntado.

Seiya se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y le dio un casto beso en los nudillos.

—Creo que deberías preguntarme lo que te apetezca. Y, para que lo sepas, siempre he creído que tú también eras una buena persona.

Sonriendo, Serena retiró la mano con delicadeza, para que no se molestara.

Poco antes de la medianoche, se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Seiya. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y la mente de él empezó a fantasear. Se imaginaba cómo sería sentir los labios de Serena bajo los suyos; su piel bajo sus manos. La abrazó y hundió la cara en su pelo. Ella se movió y pronunció el nombre de Chiba antes de frotar la cara contra su pecho.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Si quería ser amigo de Serena, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos románticos hacia ella. No podía besarla ni hacer ninguna de las otras cosas que deseaba hacer. Era demasiado pronto. Y debía tener en cuenta que era muy posible que ella nunca lo viera como a una posible pareja, ni siquiera cuando se hubiera curado su corazón roto. Lo que Serena necesitaba era un amigo. Lo necesitaba a él. Y no iba a abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba, por mucho que le costara guardarse sus sentimientos.

Así que, en vez de quedarse dormido a su lado, la llevó a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. La tapó bien y, cuando se convenció de que estaba cómoda, cogió una almohada y una manta y se instaló en el sofá.

Pasó buena parte de la noche frustrado, mirando el techo, mientras Serena dormía profundamente en su cama.

Mientras Serena pasaba la noche en el apartamento de Seiya, Darien estaba sentado en la habitación del hotel, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Acababa de recibir un nuevo correo electrónico de su jefe, Alan Alfa, recordándole el capital personal y profesional que había gastado para salvarle el culo. Como si necesitara quese lo recordara.

La mirada se le fue hacia el anillo. Resistió el impulso de quitárselo para releer las palabras que había grabado en él. Mientras lo hacía girar en el dedo, maldijo su último fracaso.

Harvard le había informado amablemente de que su candidatura había sido rechazada en favor de la profesora Tashimura. Ese rechazo era una nueva manera de fallarle a Serenity Aunque ya no tenía importancia. ¿De qué le iba a servir estar en Harvard si ella no lo perdonaba?

Darien maldijo amargamente. ¿De qué le servía estar en ninguna parte si ella no lo perdonaba? Incluso en aquella habitación de hotel, Serena estaba con él. Estaba en su ordenador, en su teléfono, en su iPod, en su cabeza.

Sobre todo en su cabeza. No había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca olvidaría el momento en que había visto su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Cómo bajaba tímidamente la vista hacia el suelo y se ruborizaba bajo su mirada ardiente.

Recordaba cómo contemplaba él sus ojos oscuros mientras ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con los labios rojos entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Esos ojos que se habían abierto asombrados cuando había penetrado en su interior.

Serena había hecho una mueca de dolor. Curiosamente, podía recordar todas las veces que le provocó esa reacción. Y habían sido muchas. Como cuando la había hecho sentirse avergonzada por ser pobre; o la primera vez que la llevó a la cama en brazos; y cuando le enredó los dedos en el pelo y ella le había rogado que no le sujetara la cabeza; cuando admitió que había aceptado separarse de ella...

¿Cuántas veces podía lastimarla en una sola vida?

Se había torturado escuchando los mensajes que Serena le había dejado en el buzón de voz, mensajes que no había respondido. Se habían ido volviendo cada vez más descorazonados, hasta que habían acabado por desaparecer. No podía culparla. Era evidente que no le habían llegado sus mensajes, con la excepción del correo electrónico. Lo abrió, tratando de imaginarse su reacción.

Deja de intentar ponerte en contacto conmigo. Se ha terminado. Saludos,

Prof. Darien E. Chiba Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales Universidad de Toronto

Una risa amarga que reconoció como la suya resonó en la habitación. Por supuesto, ése era el único mensaje que se iba a creer, no los otros. La había perdido para siempre. ¿Y qué esperanza le quedaba sin ella?

Darien recordó una conversación que habían tenido los dos sobre uno de los libros favoritos de Luna, A Severe Mercy. Los personajes de la novela estaban convencidos de que habían convertido su amor en una idolatría. Se habían amado y adorado tanto que su vida espiritual se había resentido.

Darien sabía que había hecho lo mismo con Serenity. La había adorado, convencido de que era la luz que mantendría la oscuridad alejada de su vida.

La había amado tanto que había accedido a separarse de ella para proteger su futuro. Pero, al dejarla, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener su amor nunca más. El amor que sentía por Beatriz era la causa de que estuvieran separados. El destino había jugado con ellos del modo más cruel.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Seiya? Lo más seguro era que estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad para consolar a Serena. Y ese consuelo podía llevarlos hasta... Darien no se podía imaginar que ella le fuera infiel. Pero sabía que pensaba que su relación habíaterminado. Seiya sólo tenía que ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar y estaría de vuelta en su vida, en su apartamento, en su mente.

«Follaángeles.»

Sólo encontraba consuelo en la música y la poesía, aunque era un consuelo muy parecido a la tortura. Apretando un botón, volvió a escuchar a Sting cantando la historia de David y Betsabé. Mientras la música sonaba, la vista se le fue hasta los versos que relataban la muerte de Beatriz en La Vita Nuova, versos que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

Una desgracia tan terrible lo asuela que ni siquiera pensar en ella lo consuela. Las lágrimas se niegan a ayudarlo. Suspira y sufre, negándose a encontrar el consuelo (excepto el de la muerte, que acorta el sufrimiento). Recuerda el breve paso por esta tierra de la que estuvo entre nosotros y ya no está. Mi pecho se afana, entre suspiros, pensando continuamente en ella, por la que mi corazón late entrecortado. A menudo pienso en la muerte y me asalta un deseo tan intenso que me altera hasta el color de la cara. Y si la idea se asienta, mis miembros se agitan como si estuviera poseído. Cuando me doy cuenta, me aparto de la gente avergonzado. Luego la llamo a gritos en un lamento cargado de dolor. Beatriz, la llamo, ¿de verdad estás muerta? Y mientras la llamo, hallo consuelo.

Darien cerró el documento y acarició con un dedo el retrato de la preciosa mujer que adornaba la pantalla de su portátil. Durante los próximos días acabaría su trabajo y quedaría libre de responsabilidades, pero lo haría sin Beatriz a su lado para ayudarlo y consolarlo. En su ausencia, tal vez sucumbiría a antiguas tentaciones para mitigar el dolor.

**Continuara..**

**Pobre Darien También Esta sufriendo por Serena…**

**Nos Vemos en el siguiente Capi!, Mañana Domingo les pongo 3 Si el Tiempo me lo permite..**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 33**

Un viernes de mediados de abril por la tarde, Serena llegó al piso de Rei y Nicolas en Filadelfia. La primera idea era que Rei viajara a Toronto y le llevara el vestido de dama de honor, pero a ésta se le habían complicado las cosas en el trabajo. Como Rei estaba tratando de guardarse días de vacaciones para poderse ir de luna de miel, Serena accedió a salir de su agujero de hobbit.

Su amiga la recibió con un abrazo y la acompañó hasta el salón. Serena miró la carpeta llena de muestras de tela.

—¿Ya has acabado con los preparativos de la boda?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—No, no del todo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de la boda, quiero que hablemos de ti —dijo, mirándola con preocupación—. Lo tuyo con Darien ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa.

—Ya. —Serena hizo una mueca de dolor—. A mí también.

—No contesta al teléfono ni responde a los correos electrónicos. Créeme, lo hemos intentado. Andrew me mandó una copia del correo que le envió y te aseguro que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Sabías que Darien estuvo en Selinsgrove hace un par de semanas?

—¿En Selinsgrove? —repitió Serena, sorprendida—. Pensaba que estaba en Italia.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

—Creía que habría ido allí a escribir su libro. Y, de paso, a esconderse de mí.

—Menudo idiota. —Su amiga maldijo en voz baja—. ¿No se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Sólo me envió un correo notificándome que lo nuestro había terminado. —Buscando en su bolso, sacó unas llaves y un pase de seguridad—. Son de Darien.

Rei se los quedó mirando confusa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?

—Guardarlo. O dárselo a tu padre. Se lo habría enviado por correo, pero como no quiere que me ponga en contacto con él...

Rei lo dejó sobre una de las carpetas de muestras. Luego, pensándolo mejor, lo guardó en un cajón del comedor, que cerró con una palabrota.

—Sé que estuvo en la antigua casa de mis padres porque una de las vecinas llamó a mi padre para quejarse. Al parecer, Darien escuchaba música hasta las tantas de la noche y merodeaba por los alrededores.

La mente de Serena se desplazó al huerto de manzanos. Tenía cierta lógica que hubiera ido a buscar consuelo al único lugar en el mundo donde había encontrado la paz: su paraíso. Aunque, dada la implicación de Serena con aquel lugar, le extrañaba un poco. Negando con la cabeza, trató de no pensar en ello.

Rei se volvió hacia ella.

—No entiendo por qué ha hecho una cosa así. Darien te quiere. No es de esos hombres que se enamoran fácilmente, ni de los que pronuncian palabras de amor si no las sienten. Ese tipo de sentimiento no desaparece de la noche a la mañana.

—Es posible que me quisiera. Pero parece evidente que no tanto como a su trabajo. O tal vez haya decidido volver con ella.

—¿Con Neherenia? ¿Está metida en esto? No sabía nada. —Los ojos de Rei se encendieron de indignación.

—Hasta hace poco más de un año, seguían viéndose.

—¿Qué?

—En Navidad discutimos por ella y... otras cosas y me confesó que su historia era más reciente de lo que yo pensaba.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ella hasta que se presentó en casa de mis padres.

—Yo sabía que existía, pero Darien me hizo creer que las cosas habían acabado entre ellos en Harvard. Aunque, en realidad, se habían seguido viendo.

—¿No creerás en serio que te ha dejado por ella? Después de Florencia. Después de lo que habéis vivido.

—Yo ya me lo creo todo —replicó Serena con frialdad.

Rei gruñó y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—Qué desastre. Mi padre está muy disgustado, igual que Andrew. Cuando se enteró de que Darien estaba en Selinsgrove, quería ir allí para hacerlo entrar en razón a puñetazos.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Lita necesitaba que se quedara con el niño, así que Andrew decidió que ya le patearía el culo otro día.

Serena sonrió con ironía.

—Puedo imaginarme la conversación.

—Andrew está loco por Lita. Están tan acaramelados que da hasta rabia.

—Me alegro de que vengan a cenar.

Su amiga miró la hora.

—Creo que debería empezar a preparar la comida. Llegarán pronto para darle de cenar a Fiore antes. La vida de Andrew ha dado un vuelco. Todo gira alrededor del niño.

Serena la siguió hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué opina tu padre de Lita?

Rei rebuscó en la nevera.

—Le gusta y adora al bebé. Cualquiera diría que es su nieto de verdad. —Dejó los ingredientes para la ensalada sobre la encimera y añadió—: ¿De verdad crees que Darien volvería con Neherenia?

Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, sí, Serena lo creía posible. Había cambiado mucho por ella, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos era posible que regresara a sus viejas costumbres.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

—No creo que ella estuviera muy contenta con esa definición. —Rei se apoyó en la encimera—. ¿No crees que en la universidad lo obligaron a apartarse de ti?

—Probablemente. Lo que no entiendo es que él lo aceptara. ¿Cómo se puede obligar a nadie a abandonar una ciudad? ¿Van a decirle también lo que tiene que hacer durante su excedencia? Si Darien quisiera hablar conmigo, me llamaría por teléfono. Y no lo ha hecho. La universidad le ha puesto en bandeja la excusa que necesitaba para romper conmigo. Probablemente ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Era más fácil dar voz a sus miedos con Rei que a solas en la oscuridad.

—Qué desastre —repitió su amiga, volviéndose para lavarse las manos.

**Continuara…**

**Ya se que quieren ver a Darien y Serena Juntos otra vez, pero pronto, también entiendo que estos capis sean un poco largos pero pronto verán que todo es por una razón, Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**

**Por Motivos personales No Podré actualizar hasta el Domingo 15 de Junio ,ese dia les actualizare la del vaquero.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 34**

De madrugada, Rei y Serena seguían echadas en el sofá, en pijama y bata, bebiendo vino y riendo sin poderse contener. Andrew, Lita y Fiore se habían marchado temprano y Nicolas llevaba horas durmiendo. Lo oían roncar en la habitación.

Animada por el vino, Serena le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado durante la vista. Aunque le costó mucho, Rei resistió la tentación de interrumpirla hasta que acabó de hablar.

—No creo que Darien te haya dejado por el trabajo. No necesita el dinero y siempre puede trabajar en otro sitio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha sido más explícito. Podía haber hablado contigo a la salida y decirte: «Te quiero, pero tenemos que esperar». Conociéndolo, seguramente te habría recitado algo en pentámetros yámbicos —añadió, con la risa floja por el alcohol.

—Mencionó algo sobre Eloísa, pero la verdad, no me animó mucho. Abelardo mantuvo en secreto su relación con ella para no perder el trabajo. Y luego la mandó a un convento.

Rei le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

—Darien nunca te enviaría a un convento. Te quiere. Y me niego a aceptar otra cosa.

Abrazando el cojín, Serena se tumbó de lado.

—Si me quisiera, no me habría abandonado. Ni habría roto conmigo con un correo electrónico.

—¿De verdad crees que ha estado jugando contigo todos estos meses?

—No, pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

Rei bostezó ruidosamente.

—No entiendo lo que ha hecho, pero está claro que la ha cagado. Me pregunto si no estaría tratando de protegerte de alguna manera.

—¿Qué le costaba avisarme?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Podría habernos pedido a cualquiera de nosotros que te pasáramos un mensaje. O haberte escrito una carta. ¿Por qué no le dijo al comité que se metieran sus condiciones por donde les cupieran?

Serena se movió y, mirando al techo, se hizo la misma pregunta que su amiga.

—¿Quieres que lo llamemos?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Si ve que soy yo, igual contesta.

—Es muy tarde y estoy borracha. No es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación. Además, me dijo que no me pusiera en contacto con él.

Rei levantó el teléfono y lo sacudió ante los ojos de Serena.

—Si tú estás sufriendo, él también.

—Le dejé un mensaje diciendo que, si algún día quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga cara a cara. No voy a llamarlo más. —Vació el vaso de un trago. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Tal vez venga a la graduación.

Suspiró, melancólica. Por muy enfadada y frustrada que se sintiera, seguía deseando a Darien.

—¿Cuándo es la graduación?

—El once de junio.

Rei maldijo disimuladamente. Era muy cerca de la boda.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Serena dio voz a uno de sus mayores miedos.

—¿Rei?

—¿Ajá?

—¿Y si se acuesta con ella?

Durante unos momentos, su amiga no dijo nada. Tan callada se quedó que Serena empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero en ese momento Rei la interrumpió.

—Puedo imaginarme que se acueste con cualquier otra persona. Pero no que se acueste con ella y espere que tú lo perdones luego.

—Si te enteras de que está con otra, por favor, avísame. Prefiero enterarme por ti que por otra persona.

—Cariño, abre los ojos.

La voz de Darien era cálida y sugerente mientras se movía en su interior, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Se inclinó para besarle la parte interior del brazo, a la altura del bíceps, y succionó suavemente. Lo suficiente para provocarla y tal vez dejarle una ligera marca. Sabía que se volvía loca cada vez que lo hacía.

—No puedo —dijo Serena entre jadeos. Cada vez que él se movía, despertaba las sensaciones más intensas y maravillosas en su interior.

Hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Ella abrió los ojos.

Él le acarició la nariz con la suya.

—Necesito verte. —Su mirada era intensa pero amable, como si estuviera manteniendo el deseo a raya momentáneamente.

—Me cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos —protestó ella, gimiendo cuando él volvió a moverse en su interior.

—Inténtalo. Hazlo por mí, Serena. —La besó con delicadeza—. Te quiero tanto...

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Darien la miró entornando los ojos, consternado.

—No lo hice.

Esa misma noche, Darien estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le besaba el pecho. Ella se detuvo para dedicarle una atención especial al tatuaje, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su abdomen. Él maldijo en voz baja al notar las uñas que le recorrían los músculos bien definidos, antes de que una lengua se hundiera en su ombligo.

«Hacía tanto tiempo...»

Eso fue lo que pensó al notar que una mano le acariciaba el pubis antes de agarrarle el miembro con fuerza. Darien levantó las caderas. Ella lo acariciaba mientras él gemía y suplicaba. Serena lo excitó acariciándole los muslos con su larga y sedosa melena, antes de metérselo en la boca, tan húmeda y cálida.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Darien se abandonó a las sensaciones, antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo.

Al recordar, se quedó paralizado.

Una sensación de miedo se le instaló en el estómago al pensar en la última vez que lo habían intentado. Entonces la soltó inmediatamente, temiendo haberla asustado.

—Lo siento —se excusó, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. Casi se me olvida.

Una mano helada sujetó la suya, obligándolo a agarrarla por la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Casi se te olvida el qué? —se burló ella—. ¿Cómo se disfruta de una mamada?

Darien abrió los ojos y vio, horrorizado, que los ojos que lo miraban divertidos no eran azules, sino Negros.

Neherenia, completamente desnuda, estaba acuclillada a su lado, sonriendo triunfalmente y a punto de volver a metérselo en la boca. Maldiciendo a gritos, Darien se apartó y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabezal, sin perderla de vista.

Echándose a reír ante su reacción, ella le señaló la nariz, indicándole sin palabras que se limpiara los restos de cocaína.

«¿Qué he hecho?»

Darien se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su depravación, sintió náuseas y vomitó al lado de la cama. Cuando se recuperó un poco, alargó la mano para mostrarle a Neherenia el anillo, pero no llevaba ninguno.

El anillo de boda había desaparecido.

Neherenia se rió con más fuerza y avanzó hacia él como un felino, con la mirada salvaje y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

**Continuara…**

**Vaya Capi! Rei ya le dio algunas pistas a Serena, pero.. las descrubrira…? Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 35**

Darien se sacudió compulsivamente, luchando por liberarse de las mantas antes de despertarse del todo. La buscó por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie.

Estaba solo en una habitación de hotel, a oscuras. Había apagado todas las luces antes de acostarse. Ése había sido su primer error. Y además se había olvidado de colocar la foto de Serena en la mesilla de noche para que mantuviera las sombras a raya. Ése había sido el segundo, ya que ella era su talismán contra la oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los meses que pasó en rehabilitación para desintoxicarse, años atrás, habían sido durísimos, pero no eran nada comparados con lo que le estaba costando superar la ausencia de Serenity. Soportaría las pesadillas y los recuerdos de errores pasados con estoicismo si pudiera abrazarla cada noche.

Miró con desprecio la botella de whisky medio vacía que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. El acoso que había sufrido por parte de las autoridades académicas le había supuesto una gran presión. Si a esa presión se le añadía el dolor de la pérdida, el resultado era que se sentía incapaz de afrontar la vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa.

Cada día bebía un poco más. Tenía que hacer algo para romper ese círculo o volvería a caer en sus viejos vicios, aniquilando cualquier posibilidad de futuro. Y tenía que hacerlo urgentemente.

Tomando una decisión, hizo un par de llamadas antes de preparar el equipaje de cualquier manera. Luego le pidió al conserje que llamara a un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si tenía un aspecto presentable. Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Horas más tarde, llegó a Florencia y se instaló en el Gallery Hotel Art. Aunque había avisado con poca antelación, había logrado que le dieran la misma suite en la que Serena y él habían consumado su amor. Había tenido que elegir entre eso o un programa de rehabilitación y sabía que la influencia de ella sería mucho más redentora.

Al entrar en la habitación, casi esperaba encontrarla. Y si no a Serena, alguna señal de su presencia. Un par de zapatos de tacón color mandarina dejados descuidadamente debajo de una mesita. Un vestido de tafetán arrugado en el suelo, junto a una pared desnuda. O unas medias negras sobre la cama sin hacer.

Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna de esas cosas.

Tras un sueño relativamente reparador y una ducha, Darien se puso en contacto con su viejo amigo el dottore Vitali, el director de la galería de los Uffizi, y quedó con él para cenar. Durante la cena, hablaron de la nueva cátedra de Harvard y de Malachite Pacciani. A Darien lo alegró enterarse de que, aunque a Pacciani lo habían entrevistado personalmente en Harvard, cosa que a él no le habían ofrecido, habían rechazado su candidatura. Era un pobre consuelo, pero no dejaba de ser un consuelo.

Al día siguiente, trató de distraerse haciendo cosas que le gustaban. Desayunó en una piazza, paseó junto al Arno y pasó la tarde en la sastrería. Encargó que le hicieran un traje de lana negra a medida y luego invirtió una hora más buscando los zapatos perfectos para combinarlos con el traje. El sastre le dijo bromeando que el traje era tan bueno que podría casarse con él. Luego, el hombre se empezó a reír de su propia broma, hasta que Darien levantó la mano para enseñarle el anillo.

—Acabo de casarme —dijo, para sorpresa del sastre.

Fuera a donde fuese, lo asaltaban imágenes de Serena. En el ponte Santa Trinità se detuvo y se demoró en sus agridulces recuerdos durante largo rato. Era duro, pero preferible a las alternativas químicas.

Una noche en que había bebido demasiado, se acercó al Duomo, rehaciendo el camino que había seguido con Serena meses atrás. Torturado por el recuerdo de su cara cuando lo había acusado de follar con ella, vio un mendigo que le resultó familiar, sentado junto a la cúpula de Brunelleschi.

Darien se acercó a él.

—Unas monedas para un pobre anciano —le pidió el hombre en italiano.

Darien se acercó más y lo observó con desconfianza. El olor a alcohol y a falta de higiene lo asaltó, pero no se detuvo. Al reconocer en el mendigo al mismo hombre que había inspirado la caridad de Serena, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se buscó la cartera a tientas. Sin molestarse en mirar, sacó varios billetes y se los puso delante de la cara.

—Lo vi en diciembre y sigue aquí —dijo Darien y el tono le salió más acusador de lo que hubiera querido.

El hombre se quedó mirando los billetes con avidez.

—Estoy aquí cada día. Incluso en Navidad.

Darien le acercó los euros a la nariz.

—Mi fidanzata le dio dinero y usted le dijo que era un ángel. ¿Se acuerda?

El viejo le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada y negó con la cabeza sin perder de vista el dinero.

—Hay muchos ángeles en Florencia y todavía más en Asís. Creo que Dios ayuda y protege a los mendigos de Asís, pero Florencia es mi hogar.

El hombre alargó la mano hacia los billetes, sin acabar de creerse que fuera a dárselos de verdad.

Darien se imaginó a Serena defendiendo al mendigo. Quería que le diera el dinero, aunque lo más probable era que el hombre se lo gastara en vino.

Mientras lo observaba, vio que no estaba en mejor estado que cuando lo había visto con Serena meses atrás y estuvo seguro de que ella le habría dado dinero una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Habría ido a darle unas monedas día tras día, convencida de que la caridad nunca se malgastaba. Serena habría confiado en que, un día, el hombre se daría cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él y pediría ayuda.

Serena sabía que ser amable con la gente la volvía más vulnerable, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser amable.

Dejando los billetes en la mano del hombre, Darien dio media vuelta y se alejó, oyendo los gritos de alegría y las bendiciones del mendigo a sus espaldas.

No quería oírlo. No era merecedor de ninguna bendición. Su acto de caridad no se parecía en nada al de Serena. No se debía a la amabilidad ni a la compasión. Sólo lo había hecho para honrar su memoria. Como quien compra una indulgencia papal.

Mientras tropezaba con una piedra del suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente, intentó alquilar la casa que había compartido con Serena en Umbría, pero estaba ocupada. Así que viajó a Asís y se alojó en un hotel pequeño y sencillo, lleno de peregrinos.

Darien nunca se había visto a sí mismo como un peregrino. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Sin embargo, había algo en Asís que le permitió dormir esa noche. No había descansado tan bien desde que había dejado de dormir en brazos de Serena.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la basílica de San Francisco. Era un lugar de peregrinaje para gente de todas las confesiones, aunque solo fuera por admirar sus frescos medievales y disfrutar de la paz que impregnaba sus salas. No fue casualidad que rehiciera el camino que había seguido con Serenanne antes de Navidad. Habían ido a misa a la basilica superiore y la había esperado pacientemente mientras se confesaba antes de misa.

Mientras ahora paseaba por la basílica, admirando las pinturas y absorbiendo la paz del recinto, vio a una mujer de pelo largo y castaño que se metía por una puerta. Intrigado, la siguió. A pesar de la multitud de turistas que invadían el recinto, no le costó nada no perderla de vista hasta la basílica inferiore.

Una vez allí, ella desapareció.

Intrigado, buscó por todos los rincones. Cuando vio que la búsqueda era infructuosa, descendió hasta las entrañas de la iglesia y llegó a la tumba de san Francisco. Allí estaba la mujer, arrodillada en la primera fila de la cripta. Darien se quedó en la última y se arrodilló también, sin perder de vista a la desconocida.

No era Serenity. Tenía las caderas y los hombros más anchos que ella y el pelo rubio más oscuro. Pero era hermosa y su belleza le recordó lo mucho que había perdido.

La cripta era pequeña y primitiva, lo que contrastaba con la arquitectura y los frescos tan elaborados de la basílica. Darien no era el único que opinaba que la simplicidad de la vida y la misión de san Francisco se reflejaban de un modo más adecuado en la sencillez de su tumba.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del banco de delante. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a rezar.

Al principio eran palabras inconexas. Confesiones susurradas y declaraciones desesperadas. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, cada vez se sentía más arrepentido. La joven encendió una vela y se marchó sin que él se diera cuenta.

Si la vida de Darien hubiera sido una película, en ese momento un viejo hermano franciscano habría tropezado con él y, al darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, se habría sentido conmovido y le habría ofrecido guía espiritual. Pero su vida no era una película, así que siguió rezando solo.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado qué había pasado en aquella cripta, se habría encogido de hombros y habría cambiado de tema. Algunas cosas no pueden expresarse con palabras. Algunas cosas desafían los límites del lenguaje.

Pero durante sus oraciones, Darien fue consciente de la magnitud de sus defectos y carencias, tanto morales como espirituales. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió la presencia del Ser que conocía esos defectos y lo abrazaba de todos modos. Fue consciente de lo que la escritora Annie Dillard había llamado la extravagancia de la gracia. Pensó en el amor y el perdón que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo de Grace y de Richard.

«Y de Serenity, mi hojita.»

El imán para el pecado que era Darien había encontrado algo inesperado bajo el suelo de la vieja basílica. Cuando salió a la calle, estaba más decidido que nunca a no recaer en sus vicios de siempre.

**Continuara..**

**Bueno chicas estos capis estan dando sorpresas ya verán nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 36**

Para Serena, el resto de abril pasó rápidamente en una vorágine de actividad. Tuvo que hacer correcciones finales en su proyecto, tuvo reuniones con la profesora Kaiou y visitas a Amy y, los viernes por la noche, se encontraba con Seiya.

Michiru le aseguró que el resultado final del proyecto era satisfactorio y que podía sentirse orgullosa de él. También le dijo que había hablado con Reika Tashimura, que aún estaba en Oxford, y que le había pedido que cuidara de ella el próximo otoño.

Por cierto, Seiya sabía de una chica en Cambridge a la que le interesaba subarrendar su apartamento a Serena.

Ésta había empezado a leer los libros que Michiru le había sugerido para el seminario de la profesoraTashimura.

A finales de abril, recibió una carta de aspecto muy oficial del decanato. El doctor Dark solicitaba su presencia en la oficina en el plazo de una semana. Le aseguraba que el motivo de la reunión no tenía nada que ver con cuestiones disciplinarias y que el profesor Alfa estaría presente.

Un lunes por la tarde, Serena cruzaba el campus muy nerviosa, abrazada a su mochila L. L. Bean. Su presencia la consolaba. Seiya se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella rechazó su oferta, argumentando que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello sola. Él entonces la había abrazado y le había dicho que la estaría esperando a la salida en su Starbucks favorito.

—Le agradezco que haya venido, señorita Tsukino. ¿Cómo ha ido el semestre?

Serena miró al doctor Dark, sorprendida.

—Ha sido... interesante.

Él asintió y se volvió para mirar al profesor Alfa.

—Sé que este curso ha sido duro para usted. La he hecho venir para preguntarle si ha tenido algún otro problema desde el día de la vista.

Serena miró alternativamente a un hombre y a otro, examinándolos.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—El doctor Dark se preguntaba si el profesor Chiba la había vuelto a molestar en algún momento. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con usted por teléfono o por correo electrónico? ¿Le ha propuesto que se vieran en privado?

Aunque el profesor Alfa parecía amistoso, algo en su tono de voz despertó las sospechas de Serena.

—¿Y para qué quieren saberlo? Consiguieron lo que querían. Se marchó de la ciudad.

La expresión del doctor Dark se endureció.

—No tengo ningún interés en reabrir el caso, señorita Tsukino. Ésta es una reunión de cortesía, un intento de asegurarnos de que ha podido llevar a cabo sus estudios sin interferencias. Tratamos de averiguar si el profesor Chiba ha cumplido su palabra y se ha mantenido a distancia.

—Recibí un correo electrónico suyo poco después de la vista, diciéndome que no volviera a ponerme en contacto con él y que todo había terminado. ¿Era eso lo que querían oír? —preguntó, sin poder disimular su amargura.

Con una mueca, el profesor Alfa miró a su colega.

—Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de olvidarse de todo este asunto.

Ella permaneció sentada, sin molestarse en responder.

—Puede marcharse. Enhorabuena por sus resultados académicos y por la admisión en Harvard. Nos veremos en la graduación. —El doctor Dark la despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Serena recogió la mochila del suelo y se acercó a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se volvió.

Qué curioso, pensó, que aquellos dos hombres armados sólo con grandes mentes y armarios llenos de chaquetas de tweed, tuvieran tanto poder sobre su corazón y su felicidad.

—No me arrepiento de mi relación con el profesor Chiba, aunque acabara mal. Ustedes dos fueron increíblemente despectivos y condescendientes conmigo a lo largo de todo el proceso. Entiendo la importancia de proteger a alguien que lo necesita, pero las únicas personas de las que yo hubiera necesitado protección era de ustedes dos.

Tras fulminarlos con la mirada, salió de la oficina.

**Continuara..**

**OH! Siguen las sorpresas! Vaya que Serena les hizo frente al comite otravez… que sudecera ahora? Ya vienen mas Sorpresas nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 37**

Darien se quedó tanto tiempo en Asís que casi se convirtió en parte de la basílica. Cada día pasaba una hora sentado en la cripta de San Francisco, meditando. A veces, rezaba. A veces, sentía a Dios cercano; otras, parecía estar muy lejos. El deseo de estar con Serena nunca desaparecía, aunque se daba cuenta de que su relación había estado cargada de defectos desde el primer día. Había querido cambiar para ser digno de ella, cuando debería haber cambiado para dejar de ser un asno insufrible.

Un día, mientras comía en el restaurante del hotel, un compatriota americano entabló conversación con él. Se trataba de un médico de California que estaba de visita en Asís con su esposa y su hijo adolescente.

—Mañana nos vamos a Florencia —dijo el hombre de pelo cano—. Tenemos previsto pasar allí dos meses.

—¿Y qué van a hacer en la ciudad tanto tiempo? —preguntó Darien, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Nos alojaremos con los franciscanos. Mi esposa es enfermera y trabajaremos como voluntarios en el hospital. Mi hijo ayudará a los sin techo.

Darien frunció el cejo.

—¿Van como voluntarios?

—Sí, queríamos hacer algo así los tres juntos, en familia.

El hombre lo miró como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo.

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Los franciscanos siempre necesitan voluntarios.

—No —respondió él, pinchando un trozo de carne con decisión—. Yo no soy católico.

—Nosotros tampoco. Somos luteranos.

Darien lo miró con interés. Su conocimiento del luteranismo se limitaba a los escritos de Garrison Keillor (aunque nunca lo habría admitido en público).

—Queríamos echar una mano haciendo una buena obra —continuó el médico, con una sonrisa—. Quería que mi hijo ampliara sus horizontes más allá de unas vacaciones en la playa o de jugar a videojuegos.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla. —Su respuesta fue tan firme, que el hombre cambió de tema.

Esa tarde, Darien miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, pensando como siempre en Serena.

«Ella no se habría negado. Ella habría ido.»

Como siempre, fue consciente de la brecha que había entre su egoísmo y la generosidad de la joven. Una brecha que ni los meses pasados a su lado habían logrado llenar.

Dos semanas más tarde, Darien se encontraba frente al monumento a Dante en la Santa Croce. Finalmente, se había unido a la familia luterana en su viaje a Florencia y se había convertido en uno de los voluntarios más conflictivos de la comunidad franciscana. Se encargaba de servir comida a los pobres, pero horrorizado por la calidad de lo que les servían, encargó a un servicio de catering que les prepararan las comidas. Acompañó también a otros voluntarios que repartían artículos de limpieza y ropa limpia a gente sin hogar, pero se quedó tan afectado al ver las condiciones en que vivían, que encargó la construcción de un edificio de lavabos y duchas para los sin techo junto a la misión de los franciscanos.

En resumen, cuando Darien acabó de conocer todos los aspectos que abarcaba la labor de los franciscanos con los pobres, se propuso mejorarlo todo y se ofreció a pagar todas las reformas de su bolsillo. Luego visitó a varias ricas familias florentinas que conocía por su trabajo y les pidió que ayudaran económicamente a los monjes en su misión con los pobres. Esas donaciones les asegurarían fondos para los próximos años.

Mientras contemplaba el monumento dedicado a Dante, sintió una súbita afinidad con su poeta favorito. Dante había sido desterrado de Florencia. Y, aunque posteriormente la ciudad acabó perdonándolo y permitió que se erigiera un monumento funerario en su honor en la basílica, sus restos estaban enterrados en Rávena. Por un curioso giro del destino, ahora Darien sabía también lo que era ser expulsado de su trabajo, de su ciudad y de su hogar. Porque los brazos de Serenanne siempre serían su hogar, aunque pasara el resto de su vida en el exilio.

Los monumentos funerarios que lo rodeaban le recordaban su propia mortalidad. Si tenía suerte, tendría una vida larga, pero mucha gente, como Grace, veía truncada su existencia bruscamente. Lo podía atropellar un coche, o tener cáncer, o un ataque al corazón. De pronto, su tiempo en la Tierra le pareció escaso y muy valioso.

Desde que se había marchado de Asís, había tratado de aliviar su culpabilidad haciendo buenas obras. Ofrecerse como voluntario había sido el primer paso en esa dirección. Pero sabía que si quería limpiar su conciencia tenía que arreglar las cosas con Neherenia. Con ella aún estaba a tiempo, no como con Grace, o Maia, o con sus padres biológicos.

¿Y con Serenity? ¿Estaría a tiempo?

Darien se fijó en la escultura de una mujer desesperada que se inclinaba sobre lo que figuraba el ataúd de Dante.

Había aceptado su destierro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de escribirle cartas a Serena, cartas que nunca le había enviado.

Los cementerios desprenden una paz especial. Incluso los situados en el centro de grandes ciudades la poseen, un silencio sobrenatural que flota en el ambiente.

Mientras paseaba por aquél, Darien no podía engañarse pensando que estaba en un parque. En los escasos árboles que salpicaban el paisaje no había pájaros. En la hierba, aunque verde y bien cuidada, no se veían corretear ardillas o algún conejo urbano que jugara con sus hermanos o buscara comida.

Vio los ángeles de piedra a lo lejos. Sus esbeltas formas gemelas montaban guardia entre los demás monumentos. Eran de mármol, no de granito, y su piel era pálida y perfecta. Estaban de espaldas a él, con las alas extendidas. Le resultaba más fácil permanecer detrás del monumento y así no ver el nombre grabado en la piedra. Habría podido quedarse donde estaba, pero ésa hubiera sido la solución fácil y cobarde.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de rodear el monumento y detenerse frente a las letras.

Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, habría pensado que lo necesitaba para secarse las lágrimas, pero lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre la lápida negra y limpiarla. El polvo salió con facilidad, pero el rosal había crecido demasiado y había empezado a tapar las letras. Tomó nota mental de que debía contratar a un jardinero para que lo podara.

Dejó unas flores frente a la lápida. Los labios se le movían como si rezara, pero no lo hacía. La tumba, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

Una lágrima o dos le nublaron la vista. Pronto les siguieron muchas más, hasta que tuvo la cara cubierta de ellas. No se molestó en secárselas mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ángeles, dos compasivas almas de mármol.

Pidió perdón. Expresó la culpabilidad que sentía, una culpabilidad que sabía que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. No pidió que lo liberaran del peso de la culpa, ya que le parecía consecuencia de sus actos. O, mejor dicho, consecuencia de lo que no había sido capaz de hacer para proteger a una madre y a su hija.

Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y marcó un número guardado en la memoria.

—¿Hola?

—Neherenia. Necesito verte.

**Continuara…**

**Para que quedra Darien ver a Neherenia? Ya lo sabremos pronto…**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 38**

El padre de Serena insistió en asistir a la graduación y se negó a permitir que Seiya la ayudara con la mudanza a Cambridge en su lugar. Pagó el depósito y el alquiler de la habitación de Serena y voló a Toronto para asistir a la graduación de su única hija el 11 de junio.

Con un sencillo vestido negro y unos bonitos zapatos, Serena dejó a Seiya y a su padre en los escalones del salón de actos y ocupó su lugar en la cola, con los demás estudiantes graduados.

A Kenji le gustó Seiya. Le gustó mucho.

Era un chico directo y sincero, que estrechaba la mano con fuerza. Cuando hablaba con él, lo miraba a los ojos. Seiya se ofreció a ayudar con la mudanza, cediéndoles una habitación en su granja de Burlington. Cuando Kenji le dijo que podían hacerlo solos, él insistió.

Durante la cena con Serena, la noche antes de la graduación, Kenji había dejado caer alguna insinuación sobre Seiya, pero ella había fingido no entender a qué se refería.

Mientras los estudiantes entraban en fila en el salón, Serena no pudo evitar recorrer la sala con la vista, buscando a Darien. Con tanta gente, habría sido casi imposible verlo aunque hubiera ido. Sin embargo, al localizar el espacio reservado para el departamento, distinguió fácilmente a Michiru Kaiou, vestida con su toga de Oxford. Si los profesores estaban colocados alfabéticamente, como parecía, Serena pensó entonces que no le habría costado localizar a Darien, ataviado con su toga carmesí de Harvard. Pero él no estaba allí.

Cuando alguien pronunció el nombre de Serena, Michiru subió al estrado, con lentitud pero con seguridad, y le puso la toga de magister antes de estrecharle la mano formalmente. Tras desearle mucha suerte en Harvard, le entregó el diploma.

Esa noche, después de ir a cenar a un asador con Seiya y su padre para celebrarlo, Serena vio que tenía un mensaje de Rachel en el buzón de voz.

«¡Felicidades, Serena! Todos te mandamos recuerdos. Tenemos regalos para ti. Gracias por darme tu nueva dirección en Cambridge. Cuando estés instalada, te lo enviaré todo por correo. También el vestido de dama de honor.

»Papá te ha sacado billete de Boston a Filadelfia para el veintiuno de agosto. Espero que te vaya bien. Él quería pagarlo y como sabía que querías venir con tiempo...

»Seguimos sin tener noticias de Darien. Espero que haya ido a la graduación, pero, si no, espero que durante la boda podáis aclarar las cosas. Espero que venga a mi boda. Se supone que tiene que ser uno de los padrinos, ¡y ni siquiera tengo sus medidas para encargarle el esmoquin!»

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicas ya no me alcanzo el tiempo para actualizar como yo queria desafortunadamente los deberes del hogar me llevaron casi todo el dia y solo me quedo tiempo para poner capis de los Chiba y avanzarle lo mas posible a esta adapta…**

**Nos vemos como les comente el Domingo 15 de Junio, Si el tiempo me lo permite tratare de Subir capis el Sabado 14 Pero no Aseguro nada…**

**Lo que si puedo adelantar es que en los siguientes capis de esta adapta vienen sorpresas como les mencionaba en comentarios anteriores..**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Selene mai: Si ambos estan Sufriendo por separado, pero pronto vendrán algunas sorpresas…**

**Yesqui20001; Ya verás dentro de poco se sabran algunas cosas… y habrá sorpresas…**

**Princes Queen: yo también quiero que se arreglen las cosas no tardaran ya pronto… se empezaran a llenar los espacios vacios..**

**Luxy1985: este libro esta cargado de sorpresas.. ya veras..**

**Tambien quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus fallows y favoritos Gracias!**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 39**

Cierto especialista en Dante de ojos azules leía Miércoles de ceniza, el poema de T. S. Eliot, antes de rezar sus oraciones vespertinas. Estaba solo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

Mirando la fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche, pensó en su graduación. Qué bonita y orgullosa debía de estar con su toga de graduada. Suspirando, cerró el libro de poesía y apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad de su vieja habitación, en la antigua casa de sus padres adoptivos, pensó en las semanas pasadas. Después de Italia, había viajado a Boston y luego a Minnesota. Les había prometido a los hermanos franciscanos que volvería, porque éstos —que eran unos hombres sabios— le habían dicho que valoraban más su presencia que sus aportaciones económicas. Con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos.

—Darien, es hora de levantarse.

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la voz lo dejara tranquilo. Dormir le daba paz. Lo necesitaba.

—Vamos, sé que estás despierto. —La voz se echó a reír suavemente y sintió que la cama se hundía a la altura de sus caderas.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Luna, su madre adoptiva, sentada a su lado.

—¿Ya es hora de ir al colegio? —preguntó él, frotándose los ojos.

Ella se echó a reír una vez más. El sonido era ligero, parecido a música.

—Ya eres un poco mayorcito para ir al colegio. Como alumno al menos.

Darien miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se sentó de golpe.

Luna le sonrió con calidez y le tendió la mano. Darien disfrutó de la sensación de su mano suave antes de apretársela.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella lo miró con amabilidad, pero al mismo con curiosidad, mientras él le sostenía la mano entre las suyas.

—No pude despedirme. No pude decirte... —se interrumpió y respiró hondo— que te quiero.

—Una madre sabe estas cosas, Darien. Siempre lo he sabido.

Él sintió una gran emoción cuando la abrazó.

—No sabía que estabas enferma. Rachel me dijo que estabas mejor. Debí haber estado a tu lado.

Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Quiero que dejes de culparte por todo. Tomaste la decisión más adecuada con la información de la que disponías en ese momento. Nadie espera que seas omnisciente. Ni perfecto.

Se apartó un poco para verle la cara.

—No deberías exigírtelo. Quiero a todos mis hijos, pero tú fuiste el regalo que Dios me envió. Siempre has sido especial.

Madre e hijo vivieron un momento de comunión silenciosa. Luego, ella se levantó, alisándose el vestido.

—Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras.

Darien se secó los ojos, se destapó y se levantó. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela, pero iba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Mientras trataba de peinarse con los dedos, Luna hizo entrar a una joven a la habitación.

Darien se la quedó mirando.

Se notaba que era una mujer joven, aunque parecía no tener edad. Era alta y esbelta, de pelo largo y rubio, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos le resultaban familiares. Eran unos preciosos ojos azules como los zafiros y le sonreían con amabilidad, igual que sus labios rosados.

Darien miró a Luna con la cabeza ladeada.

—Os dejaré solos para que podáis hablar —dijo ésta, antes de desaparecer.

—Soy Darien —se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano educadamente.

Ella se la estrechó, sonriendo feliz.

—Lo sé.

Su voz era suave y muy dulce. A él le recordó a una campanilla.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Quería conocerte. Luna me contó cómo eras de niño y me dijo que eres profesor. A mí también me gusta Dante. Es muy divertido.

Darien asintió, sin comprender.

La joven le dirigió una mirada melancólica.

—¿Podrías hablarme de ella?

—¿De quién?

—De Neherenia.

Él se puso tenso y la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no la conozco.

Darien se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ha ido a ver a su familia a Minnesota, para tratar de hacer las paces con ellos.

—Lo sé. Se siente feliz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?

—Quiero saber cómo es.

Él reflexionó un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

—Es atractiva e inteligente. También muy tozuda. Habla varios idiomas y cocina muy bien. —Se echó a reír antes de continuar—. Pero no tiene talento para la música. No es capaz de afinar ni una sola nota.

—Eso he oído. —La joven lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿La querías?

Él apartó la vista.

—Creo que la quiero ahora, a mi manera. Cuando nos conocimos, en Oxford, éramos amigos.

La joven asintió y se volvió un momento hacia el pasillo, como si alguien la hubiera llamado.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido. Antes era imposible, pero nos volveremos a ver. —Y, con una sonrisa, se volvió para marcharse.

Darien la siguió.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Ella lo miró expectante.

—¿No me reconoces?

—No, lo siento. Aunque tus ojos me resultan muy familiares.

La joven se echó a reír y él sonrió, porque su risa era contagiosa.

—¿Cómo no te van a resultar familiares? Son tus ojos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Darien.

—¿Aún no me reconoces?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Maia.

Se quedó paralizado e, instantes después, su cara mostró todo un abanico de emociones, como nubes flotando en el cielo en un día de verano.

Ella se inclinó hacia el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y le dijo con un susurro cómplice:

—No tenías por qué hacer eso. Sé que me querías. Soy feliz aquí. Todo está lleno de luz, amor y esperanza. Y todo es precioso.

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

**Continuara… vaya sueño el de Darien… **


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 40**

Kenji se plantó frente a la puerta de Serena el día después de su graduación, llevando una camiseta gris con la palabra «Harvard» grabada en el pecho.

—¿Papá?

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... —afirmó con voz ronca, antes de darle un abrazo.

Padre e hija disfrutaron de un instante de tranquilidad antes de que alguien subiera los escalones a su espalda.

—Ah, buenos días. He traído el desayuno. —Seiya llevaba una bandeja con tres cafés con leche y donuts. Parecía algo incómodo por haber interrumpido un momento de intimidad familiar, pero cuando Kenji lo recibió con un apretón de manos y Serena con un abrazo, se relajó.

Tras desayunar en la mesita plegable, los dos hombres empezaron a planificar la mejor manera de embalarlo todo para el traslado. Por suerte, Seiya había convencido a Sarah, la persona que le subarrendaba el apartamento a Serena, para que ésta pudiera instalarse en el piso el 15 de junio.

—Michiru Kaiou me invitó a comer hoy, pero no es necesario que vaya —comentó Serena de pasada.

No quería dejar a su padre y a su amigo trabajando, mientras ella iba de visita.

—No tienes muchas cosas, Sere —dijo Kenji, mirando a su alrededor—. Mientras tú recoges la ropa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los libros. Estoy seguro de que a la hora de comer ya habremos terminado o poco nos faltará. —Con una sonrisa, le revolvió el pelo antes de irse hacia el pequeño baño.

—No tienes por qué ocuparte de esto —replicó Serena al quedarse a solas con Seiya—. Papá y yo podemos hacerlo solos.

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estoy aquí porque me apetece? Yo no soy de los que se marchan, Serena. No cuando hay una razón tan buena para quedarse.

Ella se tensó, incómoda, y clavó la vista en el café con leche.

—Si la profesora Kaiou te ha invitado a comer, será que quiere decirte algo. Será mejor que vayas. —Le apretó la mano—. Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Serena soltó el aire lentamente y sonrió agradecida.

Había unos cuantos objetos personales que a Serena no le apetecía que vieran ni su padre ni Seiya, así que los guardó en su mochila L. L. Bean. Aunque no eran los típicos objetos que una joven desea mantener lejos de la vista de su padre. Se trataba de un diario, unos pendientes de brillantes y algunas cosas relacionadas con sus sesiones de terapia.

Amy estaba encantada por la mejoría de Serena. Durante la última sesión, le había dado el nombre de otra terapeuta de cerca de Harvard. Amy no sólo la había ayudado a soportar un duro golpe, sino que ahora la dejaba en buenas manos para seguir el viaje.

Serena se puso un vestido sencillo pero bonito y unas sandalias bajas para ir a casa de la profesora Kaiou, pensando que la ocasión merecía algo mejor que unos vaqueros. Llevaba la mochila al hombro y en las manos una lata de lo que le habían asegurado que era un buen té Darjeeling.

El té y ella fueron recibidos con la contención propia de la profesora Kaiou, que la hizo pasar inmediatamente al comedor. El almuerzo, a base de ensalada de gambas, sopa fría de pepino y un vino sauvignon blanco, fue muy agradable.

—¿Cómo van las lecturas? —preguntó Michiru, mirándola por encima del plato de sopa.

—Despacio pero segura. Voy a leer todo lo que usted me sugirió, pero acabo de empezar.

—La profesora Tashimura ya está deseando conocerte. Estaría bien que fueras a presentarte cuando llegues a Cambridge.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

—Sería muy beneficioso para ti que establecieras relación con el resto de los especialistas en Dante de la zona, especialmente los de la Universidad de Boston. —Michiru sonrió enigmáticamente—. Pero estoy segura de que acabarás conociéndolos a todos, aunque no quieras. Si ves que no te los presentan, prométeme que te dejarás caer por el Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances de esa universidad antes de setiembre.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho... —Emocionada, Serena no pudo seguir hablando.

La profesora la sorprendió consolándola con unas palmaditas en la mano. El gesto fue torpe, como si la distinguida solterona estuviera acariciando la cabeza de un niño lloroso, pero no sin sentimiento.

—Te has graduado con honores. Tu proyecto es sólido y puede ser una buena base para tu tesis. Seguiré tu carrera con interés. Creo que serás muy feliz en Cambridge.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Serena alargó la mano, pero Michiru volvió a sorprenderla al darle un abrazo contenido pero cálido.

—Has sido una buena alumna. Ahora, ve a Harvard y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Y mándame un correo electrónico de vez en cuando contándome cómo te van las cosas. —Separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara, añadió—: Es posible que dé una conferencia en Boston en otoño. Espero que nos veamos allí.

Ella asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento de Madison Avenue, iba mirando maravillada el regalo que le había hecho la profesora Kaiou. Era una rara edición, antigua y gastada, de La Vita Nuova de Dante, que había pertenecido a Dorothy L. Sayers, que había sido amiga del director de tesis de Michiru en Oxford. En los márgenes había anotaciones de puño y letra de Sayers. Serena lo conservaría siempre. Sería su tesoro.

No importaba el daño que Gabriel le había causado. Al convencer a Michiru Kaiou para que fuera su directora de proyecto le había hecho un favor tan grande que no podría devolvérselo nunca.

«El amor es tener un gesto amable con alguien sin esperar recibir nada a cambio», pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena, Kenji y Seiya lo cargaron todo en la camioneta que habían alquilado y condujeron ocho horas hasta llegar a la granja Norris, que se encontraba a las afueras de Burlington, en Vermont. Los Tsukino fueron tan bien recibidos que se dejaron tentar para pasar unos cuantos días allí. Ted Norris, el padre de Seiya, convenció a Kenji para que fuesen juntos de pesca.

Serena dudaba que cualquier otro argumento hubiera conseguido alterar el rígido programa de su padre, pero eso fue antes de probar la comida que preparaba Louise. La madre de Seiya era una cocinera extraordinaria. Lo hacía todo ella, incluso los donuts.

El 15 de junio, la noche antes de que los Tsukino y Seiya siguieran su viaje hacia Cambridge, Seiya estaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Su padre lo había ido a buscar pasada la medianoche a causa de una emergencia bovina. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a acostarse, estaba demasiado agitado para conciliar el sueño.

En su mente compartían espacio dos mujeres. Kakyuu, su ex novia, estaba de visita en la granja cuando él llegó con los Tsukino. No era de extrañar, ya que seguían siendo amigos, pero Seiya sabía que, al menos en parte, Kakyuu había ido para echarle un vistazo a su rival. Él le había hablado de Serena en Navidad, así que conocía su existencia y el papel que jugaba en su vida. Kakyuu sabía que Serena le despertaba unos sentimientos que, al menos en Navidad, no eran correspondidos.

Por suerte, fue amable con Serena y ésta estuvo, como siempre, tímida pero encantadora. Seiya se había sentido bastante incómodo mientras su pasado y su posible futuro charlaban delante de él.

Cuando Kakyuu lo llamó más tarde por teléfono para decirle que Serena era encantadora, no había sabido qué responder. Por supuesto, seguía sintiendo algo por Kakyuu. Eran amigos desde mucho antes de empezar a salir. La quería, pero ella había roto la relación, él había seguido adelante con su vida y había conocido a Serena. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable?

Mientras Seiya se planteaba su compleja (aunque al mismo tiempo inexistente) vida amorosa, Serena luchaba contra el insomnio. Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Y allí se encontró a Seiya, sentado a la mesa, Kenjiando una generosa ración de helado.

—Hola —la saludó él, mirándola discretamente pero con admiración.

Serena se le acercó, vestida con una vieja camiseta del instituto de Selinsgrove y unos shorts con «St. Joe's» cosido descaradamente en el culo.

(A los ojos de Seiya, era Helena de Troya con ropa de deporte.)

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó Serena, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—Papá tenía un problema con una de las vacas. ¿Un poco de Heath Bar Crunch? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole una cucharada grande de helado Ben & Jerry's.

Ella no se pudo negar. Era su sabor favorito. Con cuidado, cogió la cuchara y se la metió en la boca.

—Hum —gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Al acabar, le devolvió la cuchara a Seiya, resistiendo el impulso de lamerla.

Él la dejó en el tazón y se levantó. Serena parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Serena —susurró Seiya, tirando de sus brazos para que se levantara. Le echó el pelo hacia atrás, fijándose en que ella no hacía ningún gesto de rechazo. Estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. Él le dedicó una ardiente mirada—. No quiero que nos despidamos.

La sonrisa de Serena fue un poco forzada.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. Seguiremos en contacto por teléfono y correos electrónicos. Y nos podemos ver siempre que vayas a Boston.

—Creo que no me has entendido.

Ella se liberó de sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

—Es por Kakyuu, ¿verdad? No quiero crear problemas entre vosotros. Papá y yo nos las apañaremos perfectamente solos.

Serena esperó su respuesta, pero en vez de aliviado, Seiya cada vez parecía más 208

preocupado.

—Kakyuu no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿No?

—¿De verdad tienes que hacerme esa pregunta? —Dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Serena apartó la vista.

—Seiya, yo...

—Deja que termine de hablar —la interrumpió—. Por una vez, deja que te diga lo que siento. —Respiró hondo y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar—: Estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero separarme de ti porque te quiero. La idea de tener que dejarte en Cambridge me está matando.

Ella inspiró lentamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que tú no estás enamorada de mí. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿crees que podrías..., algún día... en el futuro...?

Serena cerró los ojos. Un futuro que nunca había considerado se abrió ante ella. Era una auténtica encrucijada de posibilidades. Se planteó cómo sería compartir la vida con Seiya. Que fuera él el hombre que la besara, que la abrazara; el hombre que la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor, con dulzura y delicadeza. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Seiya sería muy dulce.

Querría que se casaran, por supuesto, y que tuvieran hijos. Pero se sentiría orgulloso de su carrera académica y la apoyaría en todo momento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las imágenes no le resultaban desagradables. Era un buen futuro. Tendría una vida satisfactoria junto a un hombre decente, que nunca movería un dedo para perjudicarla. Podría tener una buena vida a su lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Seiya le levantó la barbilla.

—No habrá dramas, ni peleas, ni antiguas novias como la profesora Dolor. Te trataré con respeto y nunca, nunca te abandonaré.

»Elígeme —susurró, mirándola con sentimiento—. Elígeme y te daré una vida feliz. Nunca más tendrás que irte a dormir llorando.

Al oírlo, Serena no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero reconocer esa verdad y desearla eran cosas muy distintas.

—No soy como él. No soy como una hoguera que lo quema todo y luego se apaga. Soy constante. Me he contenido porque sabía que necesitabas un amigo, pero por una vez quiero decirte lo que siento en realidad.

Tomando su silencio como prueba de aceptación, la abrazó. Inclinándose sobre ella, unió sus labios a los suyos y expresó toda su pasión en un beso.

La boca de Seiya era cálida y acogedora y lo que empezó como un beso suave, en seguida se cargó de deseo.

Tras un instante de vacilación, ella se abrió a él. La lengua de Seiya aprovechó la duda para penetrar en su boca, mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Pero Serena no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento. En los gestos de él no había ningún intento de dominación, no había nada grosero ni abrumador.

La besó sin perder el control en ningún momento. Después, lentamente, se separó y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Te quiero, Serena. Di que serás mía y no te arrepentirás.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

**Contiuara…**

**Terminara Serena con estando con Seiya? Nos vemos el Domingo para una Actulaización mas extensa…**

**Aquienes me preguntan por la actualizacion del Harem de la Tia Rei claro que la terminare encuanto la chava que era mi beta me entregue los capis y asi poder subirlos.. cuidense.. nos vemos..**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 41**

A la mañana siguiente, Akane Kou miraba con preocupación a su hijo y a la joven a la que amaba. Su marido, Peruru, trataba de animar la conversación hablando sobre la vaca enferma a la que habían tenido que atender la noche anterior. Mientras, Kenji trataba de meterse en la boca un donuts casero sin parecer un bárbaro, pero fracasó.

Después del desayuno, la cocina se vació como si fuera un galeón lleno de ratas que acabara de llegar a puerto. Seiya y Serena se quedaron solos, sentados el uno frente al otro, removiéndose incómodos en su asiento, con la vista clavada en sus respectivos cafés con leche.

Ella rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también.

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Serena alzó la vista, preguntándose si Seiya estaría enfadado o resentido. O ambas cosas.

Pero no parecía que sintiera nada de eso. Sus ojos oscuros, aunque la miraban derrotados, seguían brillando con amabilidad.

—Tenía que intentarlo. No quería esperar a que hubieras encontrado a otra persona. Pero no volveré a sacar el tema. —Se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, resignado—. No te preocupes. No volveré a ponerte en un compromiso.

Echándose hacia adelante en la mesa, Serena le apretó la mano.

—No me pusiste en un compromiso. Y sé que tendríamos una buena vida juntos. Yo también te aprecio, pero te mereces algo más. Te mereces compartir la vida con alguien que te corresponda.

Soltándose de ella, Seiya salió de la cocina.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué está tan callado? —Kenji se volvió hacia Serena, mientras esperaban a que Seiya saliera del lavabo en una estación de servicio de New Hampshire.

—Quiere más de lo que puedo darle.

Su padre entornó los ojos, mirando al horizonte.

—Parece un buen hombre y viene de una buena familia. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Tienes algo contra las vacas?

Estaba tratando de hacerla reír, pero al ver que sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario, alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No me hagas caso, soy un idiota. También pensaba que el hijo del senador era un buen partido, así que ya ves. Mejor me muerdo la lengua.

Antes de que Serena pudiera tranquilizarlo, Seiya volvió del baño, poniendo fin a la conversación corazón a corazón entre padre e hija.

Dos días más tarde, Serena estaba ante la puerta de su nueva casa, despidiéndose de Seiya y sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando lo había rechazado en la cocina de sus padres. En ningún momento él se había mostrado frío, maleducado ni rencoroso. Y no había retirado su oferta de acompañarlos a Cambridge para ayudarla con la mudanza.

Incluso le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en el moderno café que había enfrente de su casa. La anterior ocupante del apartamento acababa de dejar su trabajo allí y Seiya le propuso al dueño que contratara a Serena, consciente de que ella necesitaba el dinero.

Esos dos días había dormido en el suelo del apartamento sin protestar. Seiya se había portado de un modo tan intachable que Serena se sentía peor que nunca. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

Sabía que elegirlo a él era apostar a caballo ganador. La vida a su lado sería fácil, segura. El corazón se le curaría y no volvería a sufrir más heridas. Pero si se quedaba con Seiya se estaría conformando sólo con tener una buena vida, no una vida excepcional. Pero incluso si nunca lograba una vida excepcional, prefería que su existencia fuera como la de Michiru Kaiou y no como la de su madre.

Al casarse con un buen hombre sin estar apasionadamente enamorada de él, lo estaría estafando y se estaría estafando a sí misma. Y no era tan egoísta.

—Adiós.

Seiya la abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarla y mirarla fijamente. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—Adiós. Gracias por todo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti durante todos estos meses.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Entonces vio que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y la miró con preocupación.

—Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —sollozó ella—. Has sido el mejor amigo posible y espero que continuemos nuestra amistad, aunque... —Serena dejó la frase inacabada y él asintió, como si le agradeciera que no la acabara.

Alargando una mano vacilante, Seiya le acarició la mejilla por última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el coche de su amigo Taiki, con quien iba a volver a Vermont.

Pero de repente se detuvo, se volvió y se acercó a Serena, nervioso.

—No quería sacar el tema delante de tu padre, por eso he esperado a que se marchara. Aunque luego he dudado si contártelo o no... —Seiya desvió la vista en dirección a la calle Mount Auburn. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia ella.

—Ayer me llegó un correo electrónico del profesor Alfa.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Chiba ha dejado la universidad.

—¿Qué? —Serena se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. El profesor Alfa dice que Chiba se ha comprometido a seguir supervisando mi tesis, pero a mí él no me ha dicho ni una palabra.

Al ver la actitud preocupada de su amiga, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—No quería disgustarte, pero he pensado que deberías saberlo. El departamento ha empezado a buscar sustituto. Sé que buscarán también en Harvard y que te habrías acabado enterando de todos modos.

Ella asintió, ausente.

—¿Adónde irá?

—No tengo ni idea. Alfa no me dice nada. Creo que está enfadado con Chiba. Después de todo el lío que montó el semestre pasado, ahora se marcha y los deja en la estacada.

Serena lo abrazó, aturdida, y entró en su nuevo apartamento para reflexionar. Esa noche llamó a Rei. Cuando le saltó el contestador, pensó en llamar a Artemis, pero no quiso preocuparlo. Y sabía que Andrew no tendría más información.

A lo largo de los siguientes días, le dejó un par de mensajes de voz a Rei y esperó, pero su amiga no respondió.

Empezó a trabajar como camarera en el café de Peet's, situado en el edificio de tres plantas que quedaba enfrente de su apartamento. Como su padre se había encargado de pagar el alquiler y los gastos de la mudanza y además había insistido en darle parte de los beneficios de la venta de la casa de Selinsgrove, podía vivir sin lujos pero sin apuros hasta que recibiera la beca, a finales de agosto.

Concertó una cita con la terapeuta que le había recomendado Amy y empezó a ir a ver a la doctora Bergerite Ayakashi una vez a la semana. Cuando no estaba aprendiendo los trucos del negocio del café ni encandilando a la clientela de su barrio de Harvard Square, aprovechaba el tiempo para avanzar en su lista de lecturas. Siguiendo el consejo de Michiru Kaiou, fue a presentarse a Soichi Tomoe, el catedrático de su nuevo departamento.

El profesor Matthews la recibió con amabilidad y pasaron casi una hora hablando del tema que más les gustaba: Dante. Soichi la informó de que la profesora Tashimura llegaría de Oxford la semana siguiente y la invitó a la recepción que celebrarían para darle la bienvenida. Serena aceptó encantada.

Al despedirse, el profesor la acompañó hasta la cafetería de los alumnos graduados y le presentó a unos cuantos de ellos, antes de marcharse.

Dos de los estudiantes que conoció se mostraron educados pero no particularmente cordiales. La tercera, Petzite, una chica húngara, le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente y la informó de que un grupo se reunían los miércoles en el Grendel's Den, un pub que estaba junto al Winthorp Park. Al parecer, el local tenía un bonito patio y una carta de cervezas excepcional. Serena le prometió que no se lo perdería y las dos jóvenes se dieron su dirección de correo electrónico.

A pesar de su timidez innata, de la que nunca acabaría de librarse del todo, Serena encajó como un guante en Harvard. Conoció a un alumno llamado Fobos, encargado de dar información sobre el campus. Fobos le enseñó dónde estaban los principales edificios, como por ejemplo la biblioteca o la escuela de posgrado.

Se apuntó en una lista para pedir el carnet de la biblioteca, aunque no podría hacer los trámites hasta agosto.

De vez en cuando, iba por la cafetería para ver a Petzite. Y pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca, buscando y leyendo libros. Paseando por el barrio, descubrió una tienda de comestibles, un banco y un restaurante tailandés cerca de su casa; éste se convirtió en su nuevo restaurante favorito.

Cuando Rei le devolvió la llamada, el 26 de junio, Serena estaba ya totalmente instalada y se sentía a gusto con su nueva vida. Era feliz. Casi.

Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cuando le sonó el teléfono, así que le pidió a un compañero que siguiera con los clientes mientras ella salía a la calle a hablar.

—Rei. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estamos bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responderte. Un hijo de puta me robó el móvil y he tenido que comprarme otro. Luego tuve que ponerme al día con todos los mensajes sobre la boda y...

Serena apretó los dientes y esperó a que su amiga se interrumpiera para tomar aire y así poder darle las noticias sobre su hermano. Sólo tuvo que esperar un poco.

—Darien ha dejado el trabajo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rei casi gritando—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un amigo mío era su auxiliar de investigación en Toronto.

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo Rei.

—Explica ¿el qué?

—Darien ha vendido su piso. Le envió a papá un correo electrónico avisándolo de que lo dejaba y diciéndole que estaba viviendo en hoteles mientras encontraba una casa.

Serena se apoyó en el viejo y retorcido roble que se alzaba junto a Peet's.

—¿Dijo dónde la estaba buscando?

—No. Sólo que había contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que recogiera todas sus cosas y las guardara. Pero si ha dejado el trabajo...

—Está en pleno proceso de búsqueda.

—Entonces ¡tienes que llamarlo! Es el momento perfecto.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Fue él quien cortó conmigo, ¿te acuerdas? No seré yo quien trate de arreglar las cosas a estas alturas. En caso de que se puedan arreglar, claro.

Rei guardó silencio unos instantes.

—No estoy diciendo que te olvides de todo lo que ha ocurrido y hagas como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Serena. Pero creo que deberíais hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Creo que él tiene que saber cómo te sentiste y lo que pasó cuando se marchó. Y francamente, creo que te debe una explicación. Después puedes mandarlo al infierno, si eso es lo que quieres.

Serena cerró los ojos mientras el corazón se le contraía de dolor. La mera idea de ver a Darien y de escuchar sus razones le resultaba dolorosa.

—No estoy segura de que mi corazón sobreviviera a sus explicaciones.

**Continuara..**

**Llamara Serena a Darien, Quién dará el primer paso?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 42**

Serena se enterró en sus libros durante los días siguientes, preparándose para su entrevista con la profesora Tashimura. Ésta era la invitada de honor de la fastuosa recepción en la que se conocieron, por lo que su primera toma de contacto fue breve aunque muy cordial. La profesora Tashimura aún se estaba instalando, pero reconoció el nombre de Serena gracias a la recomendación de la profesora Kaiou y le propuso verse para tomar un café en julio.

Ella volvió a casa envuelta en una nube de optimismo. Se sentía tan feliz que pensó que sería un buen momento para acometer la misión que había estado evitando desde que llegó: desembalar los libros y colocarlos en las estanterías de su pequeño apartamento. Hasta esa noche, había estado sacando los que necesitaba de la biblioteca, pero ver las cajas en el suelo la ponía nerviosa.

El proceso le llevó más tiempo del que había supuesto. No había acabado de ordenar ni un tercio de los volúmenes cuando sintió hambre, así que fue a su restaurante tailandés a encargar comida para llevar.

Dos días más tarde, el 30 de junio, había llegado por fin a la última caja. Tras una velada muy agradable con Petzite y otros estudiantes en el Grendel's Den, volvió a casa decidida a acabar de clasificar los libros.

Empezó a colocarlos alfabéticamente, hasta que llegó al último libro de la última caja: El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado, publicado por la Oxford University Press. Frunciendo el cejo, lo miró por delante y por detrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que Seiya se lo había llevado a casa, diciendo que lo había encontrado en su casillero del departamento.

«Un libro de texto sobre historia medieval», había dicho.

Por curiosidad, Serena lo hojeó y entre las páginas de la Tabla de Contenidos encontró una tarjeta de visita. Era de Alan Mackenzie, representante de la Oxford University Press en Toronto. En el dorso de la tarjeta, una nota manuscrita decía que estaría encantado de ayudarla con sus libros de texto.

Serena estaba a punto de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la estantería, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una de las lecturas referenciadas.

Las cartas de Abelardo y Eloísa, Carta VI.

Las palabras de Darien resonaron en su mente:

«Lee mi sexta carta, párrafo cuarto», le había susurrado.

Con el corazón desbocado, pasó las páginas y descubrió sorprendida que un grabado y una fotografía marcaban el punto donde se encontraba la sexta carta.

«Pero ¿adónde me lleva mi vana imaginación? Ah, Eloísa, qué lejos estamos de la paz de espíritu. Tu corazón arde con el fuego fatal que no puede extinguirse y el mío está lleno de conflictos e inquietud. No creas, Eloísa, que estoy disfrutando de la paz perfecta. Quiero abrirte mi corazón por última vez. No he logrado olvidarme de ti. Aunque lucho contra la excesiva ternura que me inspiras, mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya que soy consciente de tu dolor y querría compartirlo. Tus cartas me conmueven. No puedo leer con indiferencia las letras que ha escrito tu querida mano. Lloro y suspiro y apenas logro ocultar mi debilidad ante mis alumnos. Ésta, infeliz Eloísa, es la miserable condición de Abelardo. El mundo, que suele equivocarse en sus apreciaciones, cree que vivo en paz. Se imagina que mi amor por ti buscaba sólo la gratificación de los sentidos y que te he olvidado. ¡Cómo se equivocan!»

Serena tuvo que leer el párrafo unas cinco veces antes de que el mensaje calara en su mente aturdida. Se fijó en el grabado. Era La disputa por el alma de Guido de Montefeltro.

Le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa de entender qué quería decirle Darien con esa ilustración.

Abrió el ordenador portátil para buscar información sobre ella, pero en seguida recordó que no tenía acceso a Internet en el apartamento.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, pero se había quedado sin batería y no se acordaba de dónde había dejado el cargador. Volvió a abrir el libro y se fijó en la fotografía que acompañaba la ilustración. Era una foto del huerto de manzanos de la casa de los Clark. En el dorso había una nota manuscrita de Darien:

Para mi amada.

Mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que mi cuerpo.

Lo mismo que mi alma.

Siempre te seré fiel, Beatriz.

Quiero ser el último.

Espérame...

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de hablar con él. No importaba que fuera casi medianoche ni que la calle Mount Auburn estuviera completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera le importaba que Peet's llevara horas cerrado. Cogió el portátil y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Si se sentaba junto a la puerta de la cafetería, probablemente pudiese conectarse y enviarle un correo electrónico.

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. En esos momentos, sólo podía correr.

El vecindario estaba en silencio. A pesar de la suave llovizna vespertina, un grupito de estudiantes recorría la calle de al lado charlando y riendo. Serena cruzó de acera, salpicando con sus chancletas sobre el asfalto húmedo. Ignoró las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a empaparle la camiseta. Ignoró los relámpagos y los truenos que se acercaban por el este.

En el centro de la calle se detuvo, asustada, porque acababa de ver una silueta escondida detrás del roble que había junto al café. El siguiente relámpago le reveló que la silueta pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a un hombre.

A oscuras y medio oculto por el árbol, Serena no lo reconoció. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a un extraño, así que se quedó inmóvil, ladeando la cabeza y aguzando la vista mientras trataba de identificarlo.

En respuesta a su indecisión, él salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta quedar bajo la luz de la farola más cercana. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en ese momento y Serena pensó que el hombre parecía un ángel.

«Darien.»

**Continuara..**

**ZAZ! Ya se encontraron Darien y Serena, al fin salio la carta que Darien le dejo a Serena… que pasara ahora?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 43**

Darien vio el dolor en sus ojos. Fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Parecía más mayor. Pero su belleza, que nacía de su bondad, era aún más arrebatadora que meses atrás.

De pie ante Serena, se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de su amor por ella. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Llevaba un rato tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta y suplicarle que lo dejara entrar. Cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, Serena había salido corriendo de la casa y se había detenido en medio de la calle, como una cierva cegada por los faros de un coche.

Darien llevaba tiempo imaginándose cómo sería su reencuentro. Algunos días era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Ella seguía inmóvil, sin acercarse. La desesperación se apoderó de él. Varios desenlaces le cruzaron la mente, pero ninguno era bueno.

«No me eches de tu lado», le rogó en silencio. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, inquieto, trató de apartarse de la cara los mechones mojados.

—Serenity. —No pudo disimular el temblor en la voz. Lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Antes de poder decir nada más, oyó un ruido que se acercaba. Al volverse en esa dirección, vio que era un coche. Ella seguía petrificada en medio de la calle.

—¡Serena, muévete! —le gritó, agitando los brazos.

Pero ella ignoró su aviso y el coche pasó rozándola. Darien siguió corriendo hacia allá, sin dejar de agitar los brazos.

—¡Serena, sal de ahí ahora mismo!

**Continuara… Al fin se encontraron cara a cara… Se arreglaran las cosas?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 44**

Serena no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Oía ruidos y su voz a lo lejos, pero no distinguía las palabras. La lluvia le mojaba las piernas y los brazos, pero tenía la cara protegida por un pecho fuerte y sólido, un pecho que pertenecía a un cuerpo que la rodeaba como una manta.

Abrió los ojos.

La atractiva cara de Darien estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza. Con el pulgar, le secó la mejilla, sin saber si la tenía mojada por las lágrimas o por la lluvia.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron mirándose en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él finalmente.

Serena lo observaba muda, sin entender nada.

—No pretendía asustarte. He venido tan pronto como he podido.

Sus palabras atravesaron finalmente la confusión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella. Soltándose de su abrazo, le preguntó:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿No es obvio?

—No, al menos no para mí.

Darien suspiró, frustrado.

—Es uno de julio. He venido lo antes posible.

Serena negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes —insistió él, con una sonrisa.

La expresión desconfiada de ella lo decía todo. Los ojos entornados, los labios fruncidos, la mandíbula apretada.

—Sabías que había renunciado a mi plaza. Sin duda sabías que volvería.

Serena abrazó el portátil contra su pecho.

—¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?

Darien abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

—¿Pensabas que no volvería aunque hubiera dejado el trabajo?

—Eso es lo que uno tiende a pensar cuando su amante se marcha de la ciudad sin ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono de despedida. Y también cuando éste le envía un correo electrónico impersonal, diciéndole que las cosas entre ellos han terminado.

El semblante de él se ensombreció.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, Serenity.

—Y las mentiras no le sientan bien a usted, profesor.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida? ¿Volvemos a ser Serenity y el profesor?

—Según lo que contaste en la vista, las cosas nunca pasaron de ahí. Tú eras el profesor y yo la alumna. Tú me sedujiste y luego me abandonaste. Lo que no me dijeron los miembros del comité fue si habías disfrutado al hacerlo.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

—Te mandé mensajes, pero preferiste no hacerles caso.

—¿Qué mensajes? ¿Las llamadas que nunca hiciste? ¿Las cartas que nunca escribiste? Aparte de ese correo electrónico, no he sabido nada de ti desde que me llamaste Eloísa. Por no hablar de los mensajes que yo te dejé. ¿Los escuchaste antes de borrarlos o los borraste directamente? No te molestaste en responder, igual que no te molestaste en avisarme de que te marchabas de la ciudad. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue enterarme de que el hombre que en teoría estaba enamorado de mí había salido huyendo de Toronto para no verme?

Darien se llevó una mano a la frente para concentrarse.

—¿Qué me dices de la carta de Abelardo a Eloísa y de la fotografía del huerto? Dejé el libro en tu casillero personalmente.

—No tenía ni idea de que me lo hubieras enviado tú. Acabo de verlo hace unos minutos.

—Pero ¡te dije que leyeras la carta de Abelardo! —balbuceó, con una expresión horrorizada—. Te lo dije a la cara.

Serena sujetó el ordenador con más fuerza.

—No. Lo que dijiste fue «Lee mi sexta carta». Y lo hice. En ella me decías que me pusiera un jersey, que había refrescado. —Lo miró furiosa—. Y tenías razón. Todo se había enfriado.

—Pero te llamé Eloísa. ¿No era evidente?

—Oh, desde luego. Aplastantemente obvio —replicó ella—. Eloísa fue seducida y abandonada por su profesor. Me pareció cruel, pero muy esclarecedor.

—Pero el libro... —repitió, suplicándole con la mirada—. La foto...

—La he encontrado esta noche, mientras desembalaba los libros. —La expresión de Serena se suavizó al recordar la nota—. Hasta esta noche pensaba que te habías cansado de mí.

—Perdóname —se disculpó él. Sabía que esas palabras eran insuficientes e inadecuadas, pero le salían del corazón—. Yo... Serenity... necesito explicarte...

—Deberíamos entrar en casa —lo interrumpió ella, mirando hacia las ventanas de su apartamento.

Darien levantó el brazo para cogerle la mano, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó caer de nuevo.

Mientras subían la escalera, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Al entrar en el apartamento, se fue la luz.

—Me pregunto si será sólo aquí o en toda la calle.

Darien murmuró algo, sin saber cómo ayudar, mientras ella cruzaba el salón y abría las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz de fuera. Pero las farolas también se habían apagado.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a algún sitio donde haya luz —dijo él, apareciendo de repente a su lado y sobresaltándola—. Lo siento —se disculpó, sujetándola del brazo.

—Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí.

Él resistió el impulso de insistir, sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de imponer su opinión. Mirando a su alrededor, preguntó.

—¿Tienes una linterna? ¿O velas?

—Las dos cosas, creo.

Tras encontrar la linterna, Serena le dio una toalla a Darien para que se secara, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando regresó, él estaba sentado en el sofá, rodeado por media docena de velas, artísticamente colocadas sobre los muebles y en el suelo.

Serena se fijó en las sombras que bailaban en la pared, a su espalda. Parecían figuras demoníacas, que trataran de aprisionarlo en el Infierno de Dante. Al mirarlo a la cara, vio que las arrugas de la frente se le habían hecho más profundas y que sus ojos parecían más grandes. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba. Había tratado de peinarse con los dedos, pero un mechón rebelde le caía sobre la frente.

Serena había olvidado lo atractivo que era. Había olvidado cómo, con sólo una mirada o una palabra, podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Era tan guapo como peligroso.

Darien le ofreció la mano para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella prefirió acurrucarse en el rincón de enfrente.

—He encontrado una botella de vino y la he abierto —la informó él, alargándole un vaso de vino shiraz, barato.

A Serena la sorprendió, porque en el pasado se habría negado a tomar un vino tan sencillo.

Ella bebió varios sorbos, paladeándolo, mientras esperaba que Darien empezara a toser y a quejarse por tener que tomar asquerosa agua sucia de la bañera. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, no probó el vino. Se la quedó mirando y su mirada bajó hasta quedarse clavada en su pecho.

—¿Has cambiado de instituto?

—¿Cómo?

Darien señaló la camiseta que se había puesto, en la que se leía «Boston College».

—No. Es un regalo de Seiya. Estudió en Boston, ¿recuerdas?

Él se tensó.

—Yo también te regalé una camiseta —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Serena bebió otro sorbo, deseando que el vaso estuviera más lleno.

Darien no se perdió detalle, con la mirada clavada en sus labios y su cuello.

—¿Todavía tienes mi sudadera de Harvard?

—Cambiemos de tema.

Él se removió inquieto en el sofá, pero no pudo apartar la vista de Serena. Ansiaba recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y unir sus bocas.

—¿Qué opinas de la Universidad de Boston?

Ella lo miró con recelo. Su mirada desinfló la seguridad de Darien, que se mordió el labio.

—Michiru Kaiou me dijo que fuera a presentarme al especialista en Dante del Departamento de Lenguas Romances de esa universidad, pero aún no he encontrado el momento. He estado ocupada.

—Entonces, tendré que llamarla para darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

Él dudó.

—Yo soy el nuevo especialista en Dante de la Universidad de Boston.

Darien esperaba una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Serena permaneció inmóvil, mientras la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre su preciosa cara.

Él se echó a reír sin ganas y le sirvió más vino.

—Bueno, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

Serena bebió un nuevo sorbo y a continuación murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Entonces —dijo finalmente—, ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

—Eso depende —replicó Darien, sin apartar su ardiente mirada de las letras de su camiseta.

Serena estuvo a punto de cubrirse los pechos con los brazos, pero se obligó a dejarlos a los lados.

—Ahora soy catedrático —prosiguió él—. El Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances no tenía un programa de posgrado de Italiano, pero la Universidad quería atraer alumnos al nuevo programa sobre Dante, así que mi asignatura también será válida para el programa de Religión. —Echando un vistazo a las sombras que lo rodeaban, Darien negó la cabeza—. Irónico, ¿no crees? —añadió—. Un hombre que se ha pasado la vida huyendo de Dios, acaba como profesor en una carrera de Religión.

—He visto cosas más raras.

—Estoy seguro —susurró él—. Habría dimitido en Toronto, pero eso habría causado un escándalo. Pero en cuanto te graduaste, ya estaba libre para aceptar la plaza aquí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, dejando el lóbulo de la oreja al descubierto. Darien vio con tristeza que no llevaba los pendientes de Luna.

Serena, que había estado reflexionando sobre sus palabras, preguntó al fin:

—¿Y qué tiene de especial la fecha del uno de julio?

—Hoy acaba mi contrato con la Universidad de Toronto. —Tras aclararse la garganta, prosiguió—: Leí tus correos electrónicos y escuché tus mensajes de voz, pero esperaba que encontraras el mensaje en el libro. Lo dejé en tu casillero personalmente.

Ella seguía pensando sus palabras. Su silencio no implicaba que estuviera aceptando sus excusas; sólo que no quería discutir. Al menos, de momento.

—Siento haberme perdido tu graduación. —Darien bebió un poco de vino—. Michiru me envió fotos. —Carraspeó—. Estabas preciosa. Eres preciosa.

Se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Serena lo cogió, curiosa, y vio que tenía una foto suya como fondo de pantalla, con la ropa de graduada, dándole la mano a Michiru Kaiou.

—Me la envió ella —explicó, al notar la confusión de Serena.

Ésta empezó a revisar el resto de las fotos del teléfono de Darien, con decisión pero con el estómago encogido. Vio fotos de su viaje a Italia y otras de la pasada Navidad, pero ninguna de Neherenia. Tampoco había fotos de otras mujeres. De hecho, todas eran de Serena, incluso las más provocativas que le había hecho en Belice.

Estaba sorprendida. Después de pasar meses convencida de que él no quería saber nada de ella, ese cambio de actitud era demasiado brusco para que pudiera asimilarlo de golpe. Le devolvió el iPhone.

—¿Te llevaste la foto de los dos bailando en Lobby?

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Me di cuenta de que faltaba cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa.

Él trató de cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

—Cuando volví al piso, vi allí tu ropa. ¿Por qué no te la llevaste?

—De hecho, no era mi ropa.

Darien frunció el cejo.

—Por supuesto que era tu ropa y sigue siéndolo si la quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme, Serenity. Quería tenerte a mi lado. La foto era un sustituto muy pobre.

—¿Me querías a tu lado?

Sin poder contenerse, Darien le acarició la mejilla, sintiéndose muy aliviado al ver que no se encogía ni se apartaba.

—No he dejado de desearlo en ningún momento.

Serena se echó entonces hacia atrás, con lo que él se quedó acariciando el aire.

—¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que quieres te abandona no una vez, sino dos?

Darien apretó los labios.

—No, no lo sé. Lo siento. Perdóname. —Espero unos instantes, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, siguió hablando—: Así que Seiya te regaló esta camiseta. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti qué te importa?

—Es mi alumno —respondió él, formal.

—Como yo, en otros tiempos —replicó Serena con amargura—. Deberías escribirle. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti.

—¿Así que has hablado con él?

—Sí, Darien, he hablado con él.

Ella se soltó la coleta y se pasó los dedos entre los mechones mojados.

Él observó, extasiado, cómo la cascada de pelo oscuro y brillante se derramaba sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Me duele el pelo.

—No sabía que el pelo pudiese doler —contestó Darien con una resplandeciente sonrisa, antes de acariciárselo. Al cabo de un momento, cambió de expresión al recordar lo que había pasado en la calle—. Podían haberte hecho mucho daño, allí parada en medio de la calzada.

—Menos mal que no he soltado el portátil. Tengo todo mi trabajo ahí guardado.

—Habría sido culpa mía, por sorprenderte. Debía de parecer un fantasma, empapado y merodeando.

—No estabas merodeando. Y no parecías un fantasma. Parecías otra cosa.

—¿Qué parecía?

Ruborizándose, Serena guardó silencio.

Darien la observó. Aunque había poca luz, su rubor no le pasó inadvertido. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Pero no quería ir demasiado de prisa.

Ella hizo un gesto vago con la mano y cambió de tema.

—Seiya sugirió que guardara una copia de seguridad en un lápiz de memoria, para no perder la información si le pasa algo al ordenador, pero hace tiempo que no lo actualizo.

Al oír la segunda mención a su antiguo ayudante de investigación, él reprimió un gruñido y una exclamación peyorativa. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Estaba convencido de que pensarías que me pondría en contacto contigo después de la graduación.

—¿Y si así fuera? El día de la graduación pasó y seguí sin saber nada de ti.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que esperar a que acabara mi contrato, el uno de julio.

—No quiero seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo decir las cosas que quiero decirte, mientras estás sentado en mi sofá.

—Ya veo —dijo él, lentamente.

Serena se removió inquieta, luchando con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Porque, en realidad, las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Y si no por él, al menos tenía que ser honesta por ella misma.

—Ya te he robado demasiado tiempo —dijo Darien, derrotado. Levantándose, miró hacia la puerta y de nuevo a Serena—. Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero espero que me concedas una última oportunidad antes de decirme adiós.

Ella enderezó los hombros.

—Tú no me la diste. No me dijiste adiós con una conversación. Te despediste follándome contra una puerta.

Él se le acercó rápidamente.

—No digas eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa palabra. No vuelvas a usarla cuando hables de nosotros.

Allí estaba de nuevo el profesor Chiba, quitándose el disfraz del Darien penitente. Aunque a Serena le molestó su tono de voz, estaba familiarizada con sus cambios de humor y sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él. Ignorándolo, se levantó, dispuesta a acompañarlo a la puerta.

—No te dejes esto —le recordó, señalándole el iPhone.

—Gracias. Serenity, por favor...

—¿Cómo está Neherenia?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como una flecha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me preguntaba si os habríais visto a menudo durante estos meses.

Darien se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—La vi una vez. Le pedí que me perdonara y le deseé que le fuera muy bien la vida —afirmó con decisión.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber, Serenity? —Apretó mucho los labios—. ¿Por qué no me preguntas si me acosté con ella?

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y vehemente que Serena dio un paso atrás. Estaba indignado y lo demostraba apretando los puños.

—Tal vez he debido ser más concreta. Hay muchas cosas que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer sin acostarse —añadió ella, alzando la barbilla, desafiante.

Darien se obligó a contar hasta diez. No podía perder los estribos en ese momento.

—Me doy cuenta de que tu visión de mi ausencia y la mía son muy distintas, pero puedo asegurarte que no he buscado la compañía de otras mujeres. —Con expresión más calmada, añadió—: He estado a solas con tus fotografías y mis recuerdos, Serenity. Han sido compañeros muy fríos, pero la única compañía que anhelaba era la tuya.

—¿No ha habido nadie más?

—Te he sido fiel en todo momento. Te lo juro por la memoria de Luna.

El juramento los sorprendió a los dos. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Serena no dudó de su sinceridad y suspiró aliviada.

Darien le cogió la mano con suavidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que debí haberte dicho. Te las diré ahora, si vienes conmigo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —susurró ella y su voz adquirió un tono inquietante en la penumbra.

—La Serenity que recuerdo odiaba la oscuridad. —Darien le soltó la mano—. Neherenia está en Minnesota. Se reconcilió con su familia y ha conocido a otra persona. Acordamos que ya no le pasaría más dinero y nos deseó lo mejor.

—Te lo desearía a ti.

—No. Nos lo deseó a los dos. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella pensaba que seguíamos juntos y yo no le dije lo contrario, porque para mí siempre hemos seguido juntos.

Fue como si Darien hubiera cogido la flecha en pleno vuelo y le hubiera dado la vuelta, encarándola hacia Serena. No le había dicho a Neherenia que estaba libre, porque, en su mente, estaba comprometido. A ella le costaba admitirlo, pero la idea le iba calando.

—No hay nadie más. —Su voz sonaba sincera.

Serena apartó la vista.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo delante de una cafetería cerrada, en plena noche?

—Armándome de valor para llamar a tu puerta —respondió él, dándole vueltas al aro de platino que llevaba en el dedo—. Tuve que convencer a Rei para que me diera tu dirección. No fue fácil.

Serena le miró el anillo.

—¿Por qué llevas un anillo de boda?

—¿Por qué crees que lo llevo?

Darien se lo quitó y se lo ofreció.

Ella no lo cogió.

—Lee la inscripción —le pidió él.

Insegura, Serena cogió el anillo y, acercándolo a una de las velas, leyó:

SERENITY, MI AMADA, ES MÍA Y YO SOY SUYO.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Rápidamente, le devolvió el anillo. Él se lo puso en el dedo sin decir nada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llevas un anillo con mi nombre en él?

—Has dicho que no querías hablar —la reprendió Darien suavemente—. Pero ya que al parecer podemos hacer preguntas, ¿puedo preguntarte por Seiya?

Serena se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

—Estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuados para recoger mis pedazos.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no ceder a la tentación de decir algo mordaz, que sólo serviría para alejarla más.

—Perdóname —dijo, abriendo los ojos—. Este anillo tiene un compañero más pequeño. Los compré en Tiffany el día que compré el marco de plata para la ecografía de Maia.

»Sigo pensando que eres mi otra mitad. Mi bashert. A pesar de nuestra separación, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar con otra mujer. Te he sido fiel desde que me dijiste quién eras, el octubre pasado.

De repente, a Serena le costó mucho respirar.

—Darien, desapareces sin avisar, pasas meses en paradero desconocido y ahora, de pronto...

Él la miró comprensivo, deseando abrazarla, pero ella seguía manteniendo las distancias.

—No tenemos que hablarlo todo esta noche. Pero si puedes soportarlo, me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos mañana —le pidió él, con una mirada melancólica.

Ella levantó los ojos el tiempo justo para responder.

—De acuerdo.

Darien soltó el aire, aliviado.

—Bien. Mañana seguimos hablando pues. Que descanses.

Serena asintió, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Al pasar por su lado, Darien se detuvo.

—¿Serenity?

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Me permites que... te bese la mano? —le preguntó con timidez.

A Serena le recordó a un niño pequeño.

Se lo permitió, pero al verlo inclinado ante ella, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo en la frente. De repente, Darien la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Aunque mientras la besaba le costaba pensar en nada más, se concentró en transmitirle con los labios y con todo su cuerpo que era sincero, que no la había traicionado, que la amaba.

Cuando ella le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, Darien gimió.

Con un esfuerzo de contención, interrumpió el beso con delicadeza. Cuando Serena aflojó el abrazo, él le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de besarla en ambas mejillas y en la punta de la nariz.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que el rostro de ella estaba embargado por varias emociones al mismo tiempo.

Le acarició el pelo húmedo y la miró con deseo.

—Te quiero.

Mientras se marchaba, Serena permaneció en silencio.

El beso de Darien no la ayudó a mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería después de tantos meses y la había sorprendido lo familiar que le había resultado. En segundos, conseguía que el pulso se le acelerara y que le costara respirar.

La amaba, no cabía duda. Lo había notado. Ni siquiera él, con todo su encanto y sus modales impecables, podía mentir con sus besos.

Le notaba algo distinto. Parecía menos salvaje, más vulnerable. Por supuesto, seguía perdiendo la paciencia de vez en cuando, y el profesor nunca se alejaba demasiado, pero Darien, su Darien, había cambiado. Lo que no sabía era cómo ni por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz había vuelto y Serena puso a cargar el móvil. Llamó a su jefe en Peet's y le dijo que no iría a trabajar ese fin de semana porque no se encontraba bien. Al hombre no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que era el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, pero no podía hacer nada.

Después de una larga ducha —una ducha que pasó soñando con los labios de Darien y con recuerdos reprimidos de ambos juntos—, se sintió mucho mejor. Le envió un correo a Rei, contándole que su hermano había vuelto y se le había declarado.

Una hora más tarde, sonó el teléfono. Pensó que sería Rei, pero era Dante Alighieri en persona.

—¿Cómo has dormido? —le preguntó alegremente.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Darien hizo una pausa.

—No tan bien como... Bueno, tolerablemente, supongo.

Serena se echó a reír. Ése era el profesor que recordaba.

—Me gustaría enseñarte mi casa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—No hace falta que sea ahora, pero sí hoy, a ser posible. —Parecía estar esperando una negativa.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Foster Place, cerca de Longfellow's House. La situación es perfecta para estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard; no tanto para la Universidad de Boston.

Serena frunció el cejo, confusa.

—Si no es cómoda para trabajar en Boston, ¿para qué la has comprado?

Darien carraspeó.

—Pensé que... quiero decir que esperaba que... —Las palabras le fallaban—. Es pequeña, pero tiene un jardín muy bonito. Me gustaría saber qué te parece. —Carraspeó otra vez y ella habría jurado que se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa—. Siempre podría buscar otra.

Serena no supo qué decir.

—Si has dormido bien, ¿hablarás conmigo?

Ella no recordaba haberlo oído nunca tan nervioso ni tan inseguro.

—Por supuesto, aunque no por teléfono.

—Tengo que pasar por la universidad para ver mi nuevo despacho, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo.

—No hay prisa —lo tranquilizó Serena.

—Sí la hay —replicó él, con un susurro ardiente.

Ella suspiró.

—Iré esta tarde.

—Ven a cenar. Te pasaré a buscar a las seis y media.

—Iré sola. Tomaré un taxi. —Serena interrumpió el silencio que siguió a sus palabras diciéndole que tenía que irse.

—Bien —replicó él, tenso—. Si prefieres venir en taxi, estás en tu derecho.

—Voy a mantener la mente abierta hasta que hayamos hablado. Te pido que hagas lo mismo —dijo ella en tono conciliador.

Darien no había perdido del todo las esperanzas, pero poco le faltaba. No estaba nada seguro de que Serena fuera a perdonarlo. Y, aunque lo hiciera, el monstruo de los celos lo martirizaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si ella le confesaba que se había refugiado en Seiya en un momento de debilidad y se había acostado con él.

«¡Maldito follaángeles del demonio!»

—Por supuesto —dijo.

—Me ha sorprendido tu llamada. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

—Es una larga historia.

—Seguro que sí. Nos veremos esta noche.

Serena colgó, deseando escuchar esa historia.

Cuando Serena llegó al nuevo hogar de Darien, se lo quedó mirando asombrada. Era una casa de madera de dos plantas, con una fachada sencilla, pintada de gris marengo con el borde exterior más oscuro. Casi no había jardín en la parte delantera; sólo un rectángulo asfaltado donde dejar el coche.

En un correo electrónico donde le daba la dirección exacta, Darien le había enviado un enlace a la página de la inmobiliaria en la que se veía la casa. El valor de la misma, construida antes de la segunda guerra mundial, superaba el millón de dólares. De hecho, la calle entera había sido un barrio de inmigrantes italianos que se habían construido unas casitas de dos plantas hacia 1920. En esos días, la calle estaba ocupada por jóvenes de buena familia, por profesores de Harvard y por Darien.

Mientras contemplaba la sobria elegancia del edificio, Serena negó con la cabeza.

«Así que esto es lo que puedes conseguir con un millón de dólares en este vecindario.»

Al acercarse a la puerta, vio una nota manuscrita de Darien.

Serenity:

Por favor, reúnete conmigo en el jardín.

D.

Serena suspiró, porque de pronto fue consciente de que la noche que tenía por delante iba a ser muy difícil. Rodeó la casa y ahogó una exclamación al llegar al jardín trasero.

Todo estaba lleno de flores y arbustos. Había plantas acuáticas y setos de boj elegantemente recortados. En el centro distinguió lo que parecía la tienda de un sultán. A la derecha de la misma había una fuente con una estatua de Venus y bajo la fuente, un pequeño estanque con lo que parecían carpas rojas y blancas.

Serena se acercó a la tienda y echó un vistazo al interior. Y lo que vio la entristeció.

Porque dentro había una cama cuadrada, exactamente igual al futón de terraza de la suite que habían compartido en Florencia. La suite donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La terraza donde él le había dado fresas con chocolate y donde habían bailado bajo las estrellas con música de Diana Krall. El futón donde habían hecho el amor a la mañana siguiente.

Darien había tratado de reproducir todos los detalles, hasta las sábanas.

La voz de Frank Sinatra sonaba desde algún lugar cercano y en cada superficie plana había una vela. Lámparas marroquíes colgaban de cables que cruzaban el techo.

Era un escenario de cuento de hadas. Era Florencia y su huerto de manzanos y un cuento de las mil y una noches. Por desgracia para Darien, el extravagante gesto suscitaba una cuestión obvia: si había tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar ese decorado perfecto, ¿no podía haber dedicado un momento a avisarla de que iba a volver?

Él la estaba observando con el corazón desbocado. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero la rigidez de su espalda le indicó que Serena no apreciaría sus caricias en ese momento. Así que se acercó cautelosamente.

—Buenas noches, Serenity —la saludó con un susurro suave como el terciopelo, inclinándose hacia ella desde atrás.

Serena, que no lo había oído acercarse, se estremeció ligeramente. Darien le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, teóricamente para quitarle el frío, aunque el gesto resultaba muy erótico.

—Bonita música —comentó ella, apartándose un poco.

Él le tendió la mano, en una muda invitación. Con cautela, Serena colocó la mano sobre la suya. Darien le besó los nudillos antes de soltarla y mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Estás impresionante, como siempre.

Disfrutó de la visión de ella vestida con un sencillo vestido negro y una bailarinas asimismo negras, que contrastaban con sus piernas, pálidas pero bien torneadas. Al volverse hacia él, la brisa del atardecer le revolvió el pelo.

—Gracias.

Serena esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario sobre los zapatos, ya que se había quedado mirándolos un poco más de lo que era educado hacer. Se había puesto zapatos planos porque eran más cómodos, pero también como una manera de reafirmar su independencia. Sabía que a Darien no le gustarían. Sin embargo, él sonrió.

Serena se fijó entonces en que iba vestido más informalmente de lo que era habitual en él, con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa de lino blanca y una chaqueta, también de lino, azul marino. Aunque sin duda la sonrisa era su complemento más atractivo.

—La tienda es preciosa.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Siempre me preguntas eso.

Su sonrisa perdió intensidad.

—Antes apreciabas que fuera un amante considerado.

Serena apartó la vista.

—Ha sido un gesto muy bonito, pero habría preferido una llamada telefónica hace tres meses.

Pareció que Darien iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —murmuró y ofreciéndole el brazo, la acompañó hasta una mesa redonda, metálica, como las de restaurante, situada en un rincón del patio.

Estaba iluminada por lamparitas blancas que colgaban de las ramas de un arce cercano. Serena se preguntó si habría contratado a un decorador para la ocasión. Darien le retiró la silla y la ayudó a sentarse. Entonces ella se fijó en que el centro de mesa estaba hecho con enormes gerberas rojas y anaranjadas.

—¿Cómo has montado todo esto? —preguntó, desdoblando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre el regazo.

—Ann es una maravilla. Un modelo de la diligencia propia de Nueva Inglaterra.

Serena lo miró curiosa, pero él no tuvo que explicarle nada, porque la mujer hizo su aparición para servir la cena.

El ama de llaves era alta y poco atractiva y llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un severo moño. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, brillaban con una pizca de travesura.

Suponía que Darien le habría contado sus planes respecto a ella, al menos en parte.

A diferencia de la ambientación y de la música, que eran perfectas, la cena fue bastante sencilla para lo que Darien estaba acostumbrado: crema de langosta, una ensalada con pera, nueces y queso gorgonzola, mejillones al vapor con patatas fritas y, por último, una gloriosa tarta de arándanos con helado de limón ácido.

Darien le sirvió el champán, el mismo Veuve Cliquot que le había ofrecido la primera vez que cenó en su piso de Toronto. Aunque no había pasado ni un año, esa noche parecía muy lejana.

Durante la cena hablaron de temas seguros, como la boda de Rei o la novia de Scott y su hijo. Él le comentó las cosas que le gustaban de la casa y las que le disgustaban, prometiéndole enseñárselas más tarde. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por tocar temas más personales.

—¿Tú no bebes? —preguntó Serena, al ver que se servía solo agua.

—Lo dejé.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba bebiendo demasiado.

—Cuando estabas conmigo no bebías demasiado. Me juraste que no volverías a emborracharte.

—Precisamente.

Serena lo miró con atención y vio que sus palabras escondían una experiencia desagradable.

—Pero te gustaba beber.

—Tengo una personalidad adictiva, Serenity, ya lo sabes —admitió, antes de cambiar de tema.

Cuando Ann les sirvió el postre, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿No hay tarta de chocolate esta noche? —Non, mon ange—susurró Darien—. Aunque nada me gustaría más que alimentarte.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir por ese camino antes de haber hablado de todo lo que necesitaban aclarar, pero al ver la mirada ardiente que él le dirigía, dejó de parecerle importante.

—Me encantaría —dijo en voz baja.

Él sonrió como si el sol hubiera vuelto a iluminar la Tierra después de una larga ausencia. Con un rápido gesto, movió la silla y se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que Serena sintió su aliento en el cuello y se estremeció.

Quitándole el tenedor de la mano, Darien cortó un trozo de tarta y una porción de helado y se los ofreció juntos.

Al ver el deseo en los ojos de ella, se olvidó de respirar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, alarmada.

—Casi había olvidado lo preciosa que eres.

Acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, llevó la tarta hasta sus labios.

Serena cerró los ojos y abrió la boca y, en ese momento, Darien se sintió eufórico. Sí, era un detalle casi sin importancia, pero era una muestra de confianza y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Una muestra de confianza que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

Al notar el contraste de sabores, Serena gimió y abrió los ojos.

Darien no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron casi unidos y susurró:

—¿Puedo?

Cuando Serena asintió, la besó. Ella era la luz y la dulzura, la amabilidad y la bondad, el objetivo de todas sus búsquedas en este mundo, el fuego y la fascinación. Pero no era suya y por eso la besó con delicadeza, como aquella primera vez en su huerto de manzanos, enredándole los dedos en el pelo. Luego se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Serena, rojos como los rubíes, mientras permanecía flotando, con los ojos cerrados.

—Te quiero —dijo Darien.

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente. En su mirada se reflejaba una emoción intensa, pero no le devolvió las palabras.

Cuando hubieron terminado el postre, Darien sugirió que tomaran el café en la tienda y le dijo a Ann que no la necesitarían más.

La noche había caído sobre aquel rincón del edén y, como si del mismo Adán se tratase, Darien acompañó a una Eva ruborizada a su refugio.

Serena se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en un rincón del futón, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa, mientras Darien encendía las lámparas marroquíes.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, ajustando la intensidad de las lámparas hasta conseguir una luz suave y sugerente. Luego encendió varias velas en distintos rincones de la tienda y finalmente se tumbó en el futón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, para contemplarla a placer.

—Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que pasó —dijo ella.

Darien la escuchó con atención.

—Cuando apareciste frente a mi casa, no sabía si besarte o darte una bofetada —confesó en voz baja.

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró él.

—No hice ni una cosa ni la otra.

—No está en tu naturaleza ser vengativa. Ni cruel.

Tras respirar hondo, Serena empezó a hablar. Le contó que le había roto el corazón al no responder a ninguno de sus mensajes. Le contó la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar su piso vacío; la amabilidad de su vecino y de la profesora Kaiou. Le habló de sus sesiones con Amy.

Mientras lo hacía, Serena daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras estaban alterando a Darien.

Al mencionar cómo el libro de texto había acabado ignorado en la estantería, él maldijo a Seiya.

—No te permito que hables así de él —dijo Serena, enfadada—. No es culpa suya que tú decidieras mandar tu mensaje en un libro de texto. ¿Por qué no elegiste un ejemplar de tu biblioteca? Tal vez así lo habría reconocido.

—Me habían ordenado que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Si hubiera dejado un libro de mi biblioteca personal, alguien se habría dado cuenta. Ya me arriesgué al usar ese libro y dejarlo en tu casillero de noche. —Resopló frustrado—. ¿No te dijo nada el título?

—¿Qué título?

—El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado.

—¿Y qué querías que me dijera? Que yo supiera, habías jugado conmigo como si fuera Eloísa y me habías abandonado. No tenía ninguna razón para creer otra cosa.

Darien se le acercó con los ojos en llamas.

—El libro era esa razón. El título, la foto del huerto, la imagen de san Francisco tratando de salvar a Guido da Montefeltro... —Hizo una agónica pausa cuando se le quebró la voz—. ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestra conversación en Belice? Te dije que iría al infierno a salvarte si fuera necesario. Y eso es lo que hice.

—No sabía que habías tratado de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No miré dentro del libro porque no sabía que me lo habías enviado tú. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—No podía hablar contigo —murmuró—. Me dijeron que te entrevistarían antes de que te graduaras y que descubrirían si había tratado de ponerme en contacto. Eres una mujer deliciosa, Serenity, pero pésima mintiendo. Tuve que conformarme con los mensajes en clave.

Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Sabías que me entrevistarían?

—Sabía muchas cosas, pero no podía contártelas. De eso se trataba.

—Rei me dijo que no perdiera la fe, que no desesperara. Pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca. La última noche que pasamos juntos, nos acostamos pero no me dijiste ni una palabra. ¿Qué iba a pensar?

No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera secárselas con la mano, Darien tiró de ella y la abrazó. Apretándola contra su pecho, la besó en la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, al sentirse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, lloró con más sentimiento. Él la acarició.

—Mi orgullo fue mi perdición. Pensé que podría cortejarte mientras eras mi alumna y salirme con la mía sin que hubiera consecuencias. Me equivoqué.

—Pensé que habías renunciado a mí a cambio de mantener tu trabajo —admitió ella, sin ocultar el dolor que había sentido durante esos interminables meses—. Cuando vi que te habías marchado de casa sin despedirte... ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—No podía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Perdóname, Serenity. Te juro que no quería hacerte daño. Siento muchísimo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. —La besó en la frente—. Tengo que contarte lo que pasó. Es una historia larga y sólo tú conoces el final.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno al fin me di tiempo de actualizar hoy Sabado de Madrugada nos vemos el domingo con mas capis… **


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPITULO 45**

Serena se apartó un poco para verle la cara, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. El movimiento llevó al aroma su cabello hasta la nariz de Darien.

—Tu pelo... está distinto —murmuró.

—Tal vez un poco más largo.

—Ya no huele a vainilla.

—Cambié de champú —replicó ella, secamente.

—¿Por qué? —Darien cambió de postura para eliminar la distancia entre los dos.

—Porque me recordaba a ti.

—¿Por eso no llevas los pendientes? —le preguntó él, acariciándole la oreja.

—Sí.

La miró, herido.

Ella apartó la vista.

—Te quiero, Serenity. No importa lo que pienses de mí. Todo lo que hice lo hice para protegerte.

Serena se volvió para tumbarse de lado, sin tocarlo.

—«Yo soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz» —citó Darien, con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Por favor, recuérdalo en todo momento mientras te cuento lo que pasó.

Y, suspirando hondo, elevó una rápida plegaria antes de empezar a hablar.

—Cuando nos presentamos ante los miembros del comité, había centrado mis esperanzas en que tanto tú como yo nos mantendríamos en silencio, obligándolos a mostrar las pruebas que tenían contra nosotros. Pero pronto quedó claro que no iban a detenerse hasta que no encontraran algo incriminatorio.

»Metí la pata al enviar la nota de Michiru al Registro. Estaban preocupados por si habías recibido trato de favor y pensaban dejar tu nota en suspenso hasta haberlo investigado todo.

—¿Pueden hacer eso?

—Sí, está contemplado en las normas de la universidad. Y sin el expediente completo, no habrías podido graduarte.

Serena parpadeó al comprender las implicaciones de lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me habría quedado sin Harvard —susurró.

—Te habrías quedado sin Harvard este año, pero probablemente para siempre, porque la suspensión del expediente habría despertado sus sospechas. Aunque no hubieran podido descubrir nada, ¿para qué iban a darle la plaza a alguien sospechoso, con tantísimas solicitudes como reciben al año?

Serena permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras como una carga.

Darien se rascó la barbilla, inquieto.

—Tenía miedo de que los miembros del comité arruinaran tu futuro. No podía consentirlo. Había sido culpa mía. Había sido yo quien te había asegurado que estaríamos a salvo siempre y cuando no nos acostáramos. Fui yo quien te invitó a ir a Italia. Debí haber esperado. Mi egoísmo fue lo que nos metió en líos. —Mirándola a los ojos, bajó la voz y añadió—: Siento lo de la última noche. Debí haber hablado contigo, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía razonar. No merecías que te tratara así.

—Me sentí tan sola a la mañana siguiente...

—No se me podía haber ocurrido una manera peor de lidiar con mi ansiedad.

Pero espero que entiendas que no fue sólo... un polvo para descargar tensiones. Siempre que he estado contigo ha sido con amor. Siempre. Lo juro.

Serena bajó la vista.

—Para mí también. Nunca ha habido nadie más en mi vida, ni antes ni después.

Darien cerró los ojos, dejando que el alivio le relajara los músculos. Aunque ella se había sentido furiosa y traicionada, su frustración no la había llevado a los brazos de otro hombre. No había perdido la fe en él por completo.

—Gracias —susurró, respirando hondo antes de continuar—: Cuando confesaste ante el comité y vi su reacción, supe que estábamos perdidos. Mi abogado estaba preparado para negarlo todo, esperando que me excusaran o que dictaran una resolución que pudiera luego impugnar en los tribunales, pero tu confesión les dio la confirmación que necesitaban.

—Habíamos acordado que presentaríamos un frente unido, Darien, ¿lo has olvidado? —dijo ella, subiendo el tono de voz.

—Lo acepté, no lo niego, pero también te dije que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño ni pusiera en peligro tu carrera. Y esa promesa tenía prioridad.

—Un acuerdo también es una promesa.

Él se echó hacia adelante.

—Estaban amenazando tu futuro. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar allí quieto, mirando sin hacer nada?

Al ver que ella no respondía, insistió.

—¿Acaso tú te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando amenazaron con demandarme?

Serena reaccionó al fin, levantando la vista hacia él.

—Ya sabes que no. Les supliqué. Pero no quisieron escucharme.

—Exacto. ¿De quién crees que tomé ejemplo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no le llevó la contraria.

—Si los dos rompimos las reglas, ¿por qué no nos castigaron a los dos?

—Yo soy el profesor; mi responsabilidad era mayor. Y la profesora Atzuka te defendió desde el primer momento. No cree en la posibilidad de que una relación entre un profesor y un alumno pueda ser consentida. Y, por desgracia, encontraron tu correo electrónico.

—Así que fue culpa mía.

Darien le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—No. Yo te convencí de que sería seguro romper las reglas. Y luego, en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos, me escondí detrás de mi abogado. Tú fuiste la única con el suficiente valor para levantarte y decir la verdad. Pero una vez la verdad hubo salido a la luz, tuve que confesar.

»Acepté mi castigo sin protestar a cambio de que aceleraran la resolución del caso. Los miembros del comité estuvieron encantados de cerrar el asunto sin una demanda judicial de por medio y aceptaron, prometiéndome clemencia.

Serenalo miró afligida.

—Por desgracia —continuó él—, su idea de clemencia y la mía son muy distintas. Esperaba una reprimenda oficial, no que me obligaran a tomarme una excedencia. —Se frotó la cara con las manos—. Alan estaba furioso por verse obligado a prescindir de mí, aunque fuera sólo durante un semestre. Había causado un escándalo que perjudicaba la imagen del departamento entero. Berryl amenazaba con ponerle una demanda a la universidad. Todo era un embrollo considerable y yo estaba en el centro de la polémica.

—Estábamos juntos, Darien. Yo también conocía las normas cuando las rompí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Las normas están destinadas a proteger a los estudiantes, porque el profesor ocupa una posición de poder.

—El único poder que ejerciste sobre mí fue el del amor.

—Gracias.

La besó dulcemente. Tenía el corazón a rebosar de sentimientos. En ningún momento ella lo había mirado con la expresión de los miembros del comité. No se había apartado asqueada de él cuando la había besado. Al contrario, sus labios le habían dado la bienvenida. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final de la conversación, Serena siguiera a su lado.

—Cuando llamaron a Alan, le rogué que nos ayudara. Le prometí que haría cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Darien se removió, incómodo.

—No me imaginaba que fuera a ponerse del lado del comité, ni que me exigiría que rompiera toda relación contigo. Fue una promesa hecha en un momento de desesperación.

—¿Qué dijo él?

—Convenció al comité para que cambiaran mi suspensión administrativa por una excedencia, para que así el nombre del departamento no se viera perjudicado. También se me prohibió calificar trabajos de alumnas durante un plazo de tres años.

—Lo siento. No tenía ni idea.

Él apretó mucho los labios.

—Me dijeron que cesara toda relación contigo inmediatamente y me avisaron de que si violaba esa condición, el acuerdo quedaría sin validez y reabrirían la investigación. Sobre los dos. —Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Si me consideraban la víctima—lo interrumpió Serena—. ¿Por qué amenazar con seguir investigándome?

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con frialdad.

—El doctor Dark sospechaba que estabas diciendo la verdad, que nuestra relación era consentida y que yo pretendía salvar tu reputación. No iba a tolerar que saliéramos de allí juntos y riéndonos de todos a sus espaldas. Por eso te envié el correo. Sabía que él lo vería.

—Ese correo fue muy cruel.

Darien frunció el cejo.

—Ya lo sé, pero pensé que, al enviártelo desde mi cuenta de la universidad a tu cuenta de la universidad, te percatarías de que estaba escrito de cara a la galería. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono?

Ella lo miró desafiante.

—Quiero decir... ¿alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono desde que sé quién eres?

—¿Las autoridades universitarias pueden prohibirte verme?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hicieron. La amenaza de Berryl pendía sobre la cabeza de todos. Alan pensó que si me tomaba una excedencia, podría convencerla a ella de que retirara la demanda. Y lo cierto es que lo consiguió. Pero no olvides que me había amenazado con no mover un dedo para ayudarnos si seguíamos viéndonos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Eso es política académica. Si la demanda de Berryl hubiera llegado a la justicia ordinaria, el perjuicio al prestigio de la universidad habría sido irreparable. Alan habría perdido la posibilidad de atraer a los mejores profesores y alumnos al departamento, porque se correría la voz de que no era un lugar seguro. No quería verme envuelto en un escándalo de ese tipo, ni quería que tú tuvieras que acudir a un tribunal, aunque sólo fuera como testigo.

Carraspeó. Serena era consciente de que estaba pasando un mal rato, pero no obstante siguió hablando:

—Acepté sus condiciones. Alan y Caos insistieron en que te entrevistarían al final del semestre para asegurarse de que habíamos roto el contacto. No tenía elección.

Serena jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no pediste un receso para explicarme lo que estaba pasando? Éramos una pareja, Darien. Se suponía que hacíamos las cosas juntos.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera llevado aparte y te hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer?

—No te lo habría permitido.

—Exactamente. No podía permitir que lo lanzaras todo por la borda. No habría podido vivir con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Sólo podía esperar que pudieras perdonarme... algún día.

Serena lo miró, asombrada.

—¿Fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo sin estar seguro de si podría perdonarte?

—Sí.

Ella notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, pero se las secó.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado.

—Quería hacerlo, pero le había prometido a Alan que no volvería a acercarme a ti. Traté de hablar contigo antes de que él saliera al pasillo, pero Yaten y Morgana no paraban de meterse por medio.

—Lo sé, pero...

Darien la interrumpió.

—Si te hubiera dicho que era temporal, los miembros del comité se habrían dado cuenta sólo mirándote a la cara. Se habrían dado cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Y yo había dado mi palabra.

—Pero pensabas romperla.

—Sí, pensaba romperla —reconoció, mirando hacia afuera.

—No entiendo nada, Darien. Les hiciste todo tipo de promesas, pero las rompiste. Me escribiste un mensaje en un libro, lo dejaste en mi casillero...

—Pensaba hacer más cosas. Pensaba escribirte un correo explicándote la situación, diciéndote que sólo teníamos que esperar hasta el final del curso. Cuando tú te hubieras graduado y yo hubiera renunciado a la plaza, podríamos reanudar la relación. Siempre y cuando tú así lo quisieras —bajó la voz—. Sabía que te estarían vigilando. Y que te entrevistarían para saber si había roto mi promesa. Me preocupaba tu incapacidad para mentir.

—Eso son tonterías —protestó Serenacon rabia—. Podrías haberme dicho que fingiera estar deprimida. No soy una gran actriz, pero algo habría podido hacer.

—Había otros... factores.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Cuando tropecé... me miraste como si me odiaras. Parecía que sintieras repugnancia por mí.

—Serena, por favor. —Darien le agarró una mano y la estrechó contra su pecho—. Esa mirada no iba dirigida a ti. Estaba asqueado, pero por la vista, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Te juro que tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aliviada al haber logrado respuestas para muchas de sus preguntas. Aunque faltaban algunas de las respuestas más importantes.

—Odio que estés llorando por mi culpa —manifestó Darien con pesar, acariciándole la espalda.

Serena se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche —propuso él, cautelosamente.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Si se quedaba, tal vez perdiera la distancia que necesitaba para acabar de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, aunque volver a su apartamento frío y oscuro le parecía una decisión cobarde. Sabía que si permitía que su cuerpo se acurrucase junto al de Darien, éste arrastraría también a su mente y a su corazón.

—Debería marcharme —dijo finalmente, suspirando—, pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz de levantarme.

—Pues quédate. Quédate aquí, entre mis brazos. —La besó en la frente y le susurró varias veces que la amaba.

Muy lentamente, se separó de ella y fue a buscar un par de mantas, aprovechando de paso para apagar las velas. Dejó encendidas las candelitas de las lámparas marroquíes, que llenaban de luz y color las paredes de la tienda. El aire brillaba a su alrededor.

Crearon un nido en el centro del futón. Darien se tumbó de espaldas y Serena se acurrucó a su lado. Él no hizo nada para contener el profundo suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

Él le acarició el pelo lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mechones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Trató de deleitarse con su nuevo aroma, pero se encontró añorando el antiguo.

—Te... te he echado mucho de menos.

—Gracias —dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Por las noches no podía dormir deseando que estuvieras a mi lado.

Los ojos de Darien se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz. Era vulnerable pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre si la amaría y la admiraría eternamente, esa duda se desvaneció en ese preciso instante.

—Yo también lo deseaba.

Serenasuspiró y pocos segundos después, los dos antiguos amantes, agotados, se quedaron dormidos.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos el Viernes con mas capis! **

**Para quienes se preguntan, El Sábado Actualizo Su rastro Caliente.. ese dia les pondre 3 capis de compensacion…**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 46**

Al abrir los ojos, Serena vio la brillante luz de julio entrando por la puerta abierta de la tienda. Estaba tapada con mucho mimo con dos mantas de cachemira, pero estaba sola. De no ser porque sabía que aquélla era la casa de Darien, habría pensado que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Aunque tal vez seguía soñando.

Al incorporarse, encontró una nota junto a los cojines.

_Cariño:_

_Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no me he atrevido a despertarte. Le pediré a Mimet que prepare gofres, porque sé que te gustan. Dormir en tus brazos me ha recordado que durante estos meses sólo he sido media persona._

_Tú me completas._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Darien_

Mientras leía la nota, numerosas emociones la asaltaron, como una sinfonía tocada con distintos instrumentos. Aunque una de ellas dominaba sobre las demás: el alivio.

Darien la amaba. Darien había vuelto.

Pero el perdón y la reconciliación eran cosas distintas. Sabía que había habido terceras personas implicadas en el conflicto, pero tanto ella como Darien eran responsables de la situación en la que se encontraban. Por mucho que le apeteciera, Serena no pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos sólo para huir de la angustia de la separación. Sería como tomarse una pastilla para el dolor sin molestarse en averiguar antes qué lo causaba.

Se calzó y salió al jardín, recuperando el bolso antes de entrar en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Mimet estaba trabajando en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó a Serena con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

—Buenos días. —Ella señaló la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba—. Iba a ir al baño.

La mujer se secó las manos con el delantal.

—Me temo que Darien lo está usando.

—Oh.

—¿Por qué no llama a la puerta? Tal vez ya haya terminado.

Serena se ruborizó al pensar en él, recién salido de la ducha, envuelto en una toalla.

—Esperaré. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el fregadero.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se lavó las manos. Aguardó a que se le secaran para sacar una goma del bolso y hacerse una cola de caballo.

Mimet la invitó a sentarse a la mesita de la cocina.

—Es muy incómodo que sólo haya un baño y que esté en el piso de arriba. Me paso el día subiendo y bajando. Incluso mi casita tiene dos baños.

Serena la miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que vivía aquí.

La mujer se echó a reír, mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido de la nevera.

—Vivo en Norwood. Vivía con mi madre, pero murió hace unos meses.

—Lo siento. —Serena le dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras servía zumo de naranja en dos copas de vino.

—Tenía alzheimer —explicó Mimet, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Ella la observó mientras enchufaba la gofrera eléctrica, lavaba un cestillo de fresas y batía un poco de nata. Darien había planeado el desayuno con todo detalle.

—Es un cambio muy brusco, cuidar de un profesor después de haber estado cuidando de mi madre. Parece un hombre muy exigente, pero eso me gusta. ¿Sabe? Me deja libros. Acabo de empezar Jane Eyre. No lo había leído todavía. Dice que mientras siga preparándole los platos que le preparo, puedo llevarme los libros que quiera. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de retomar mi educación... y de usar todo lo que he aprendido después de años de mirar el Canal Cocina.

—¿Deja que se lleve libros de su biblioteca personal? —A Serena le costaba creérselo.

—Sí. Qué amable, ¿verdad? No lo conozco mucho todavía, pero ya le he cogido cariño. Me recuerda a mi hijo.

Ella bebió un sorbo de zumo y, como la mujer le dijo que Darien había dicho que no lo esperaran, empezó a desayunar.

—No entiendo por qué ha comprado esta casa tan pequeña y con sólo un baño —comentó Serena, mientras se comía un gofre de canela.

Mimet le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

—Quería vivir en este vecindario y le gustó el jardín. Dice que le recuerda al que había en casa de sus padres. Piensa reformar la casa para que sea más cómoda, pero no ha querido empezar a hacer nada hasta tener su aprobación.

—¿Mi aprobación? —A Serena se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

La mujer le ofreció otro inmediatamente.

—Me parece recordar que dijo que la vendería si a usted no le gustaba. Aunque, por lo que le he oído esta mañana, juraría que ha decidido empezar con las obras inmediatamente. —Pasándole un plato de beicon crujiente, añadió—: No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero el profesor puede ser un poco... intenso.

Serena se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No lo sabe usted bien.

Estaba acabando de disfrutar del segundo gofre, cuando oyó a Darien bajando la escalera.

—Buenos días —la saludó, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días. —Serena le devolvió el saludo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Mimet, así que en seguida se excusó y subió al cuarto de baño.

Una mirada al espejo le dijo que tendría que ducharse. Al volverse hacia la ducha, vio que alguien había dejado una bolsa llena de todo lo que podía necesitar.

Había varias botellas de su antiguo champú de vainilla, gel de baño de la misma marca y una esponja nueva, color lavanda, como la anterior. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al ver un vestido de tirantes color amarillo pálido, con una chaqueta a juego.

Le llevó unos instantes controlar las emociones. Cuando se calmó un poco, se duchó y se puso la ropa nueva.

Aunque estaba agradecida por poder ponerse ropa limpia después de ducharse, la presunción de Darien de que iba a quedarse a dormir le resultaba irritante. Se preguntó si encontraría lencería de su talla en el cajón de su cómoda. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se encontró preguntándose si habría traído la ropa que ella dejó en Toronto.

Se peinó, colocándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Los pendientes de Grace los tenía guardados en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, con un par de tesoros más.

Sabía que, al quitárselos, le había hecho daño a Darien, pero tras su partida le había parecido absurdo seguir llevándolos.

Los dos se habían hecho daño. Necesitaban perdonarse para que sus heridas pudieran cicatrizar. Lo que no sabía Serena era por dónde empezar. Las alternativas más obvias no siempre eran las mejores.

Cuando por fin bajó a la cocina, Mimet estaba acabando de poner en orden la cocina después del desayuno y Darien estaba en el jardín. Lo encontró sentado bajo un parasol.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Abriéndolos, él sonrió.

—Ahora sí. ¿Me acompañas? —Le tendió la mano. Aceptándola, Serena se sentó a su lado.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien —comentó, observándola con satisfacción.

—Gracias por haber ido de compras.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Ella se tiró del dobladillo del vestido, tratando de cubrirse las rodillas.

—Creo que deberíamos acabar de hablar.

Darien asintió, pidiendo ayuda a Dios en silencio. No quería perderla. Y sabía que la segunda parte de la historia podía provocar justo esa reacción.

—¿Te acuerdas de la conversación en el pasillo, después de la vista? Cuando Yaten te faltó al respeto, estuve a punto de romperle el dedo y hacérselo tragar.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que no acabas de entender el alcance de mis sentimientos por ti. Van más allá de querer estar contigo y de querer protegerte. Quiero que seas feliz y que todo el mundo te trate con respeto.

—No puedes ir rompiéndoles los dedos a todos los que me hablen mal.

Darien fingió reflexionar sobre sus palabras, acariciándose la barbilla.

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Que los golpee con las obras completas de Shakespeare?

—¿En un solo volumen? Excelente idea.

Ambos se echaron a reír y luego permanecieron en silencio.

—Quería contarte lo que pasó cuando te hicieron salir de la sala, pero me ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Por eso te hablé en clave. El problema fue que elegí citar a Abelardo, olvidándome de que tu visión y la mía sobre su relación con Eloísa son muy distintas. Debí citar a Dante, a Shakespeare, a Milton, a cualquiera menos a Abelardo.

Negó con la cabeza, disgustado. Pero al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, continuó:

—Estabas furiosa. Me acusaste de follarte, Serenity... —La voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Tan mala opinión tenías de mí que pensaste que ésa había sido mi manera de despedirme?

No pudiendo soportar la intensidad de su mirada, Serena apartó la vista.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara? No me dijiste ni una palabra y, cuando me desperté, te habías ido sin dejarme ni una nota. Y de repente, durante la vista, dices que todo ha terminado.

—No podía contarte nada. Te hice el amor pensando que con mis actos te demostraría lo que quería expresar: que somos uno. Que siempre hemos sido un solo ser.

Incómoda, ella cambió de tema.

—Has hablado de la conversación en el pasillo. No entiendo que te obligaran a marcharte de la ciudad.

—No lo hicieron. Sólo me hicieron prometer que no volvería a verte.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Alan descubrió que había roto mi promesa y que había hablado contigo antes de que salieras del edificio. Me hizo jurar por mi honor que rompería la relación de una vez por todas y que me mantendría alejado de ti. Le había prometido que haría lo que él quisiera si nos ayudaba. No tenía elección.

Ella recordó la entrevista con el doctor Dark y el profesor Martin justo antes de la graduación.

—¿Cómo descubrió Alan que habías roto tu promesa? Nadie me vio en el pasillo. Y por el correo que me enviaste después, nadie lo habría adivinado.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pensé que leerías entre líneas y te darías cuenta de que lo había escrito para ojos ajenos. Antes te había enviado otro correo, desde mi cuenta de gmail, avisándote de todo.

—No, no me lo enviaste.

Darien se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y buscó hasta encontrar el correo al que se refería. Mirándola atormentado, dijo:

—Tras la vista, entré en los servicios y te escribí un correo. —Le alargó el teléfono—. Es éste.

Serena leyó en la pantalla:

Beatriz, te quiero. No lo dudes nunca. Confía en mí, por favor. G.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de vincular lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla con su experiencia personal de los meses pasados.

—No lo entiendo. No lo recibí.

—Lo sé —replicó él, con expresión torturada.

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, Serena se fijó en que la fecha y la hora confirmaban la versión de Darien. Pero el destinatario del mensaje no era ella. De hecho, el correo le había llegado a otra persona: J. H. Martin.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la magnitud del error que Darien había cometido. En vez de enviarle el correo a Serenity U. Tsukino, se lo había mandado a Alan , catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró.

—Cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo para arreglar la situación, la estropeaba aún más. Cuando intenté defenderte ante los miembros del comité, sospecharon de mí; cuando traté de tranquilizarte en el pasillo, creíste que te había abandonado. Cuando traté de explicártelo, le envié el mensaje a la persona que acababa de prohibirme ponerme en contacto contigo. Sinceramente, de no ser porque confiaba en que pudiésemos tener esta conversación algún día, me habría sentido tentado de salir a la calle Bloor en hora punta y haberme tumbado en mitad de la vía.

—No digas esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera las pienses!

Ver que Serena se preocupaba por él le alegró el alma, pero en seguida rectificó.

—Perderte fue de lo más duro que me ha sucedido nunca, pero sé que el suicidio no volverá a pasarme por la cabeza —dijo él, solemne—. Alan estaba furioso. Había puesto su carrera y al departamento en peligro por ayudarme y yo no había tardado ni dos minutos en faltar a mi palabra. Acababa de darle una prueba, por escrito, de que no pensaba respetar la promesa que le había hecho al comité. Tenía que hacer lo que me pidiera. No tenía otra alternativa. Si Alan le hubiera mostrado el correo al comité, las consecuencias habrían sido dramáticas para los dos.

En ese momento, Mimet los interrumpió. Llevaba una jarra de limonada, con unas cuantas frambuesas heladas flotando en el líquido amarillo. Tras servirle un vaso a cada uno, se retiró con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Darien se bebió el suyo a grandes tragos, agradeciendo la tregua.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó Serena, bebiéndose su limonada a pequeños sorbos.

—Alan me ordenó apartarme de ti. No tenía elección. Tenía la espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza.

—¿No le contó a nadie lo del mensaje?

—No. Volvió a confiar en mi palabra. —Darien hizo una mueca al recordar la dolorosa conversación—. Se apiadó de mí y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más obligado a mantener mi palabra. Decidí que no volvería a ponerme en contacto contigo hasta que tu entrada en Harvard fuera segura.

Ella negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con las promesas que me hiciste a mí? ¿Las has olvidado? Me hiciste muchas.

—Por supuesto que no. Por eso antes de marcharme de Toronto te dejé el libro en el casillero. Pensé que encontrarías el pasaje de la carta y que leerías la nota de la fotografía.

—Ni siquiera sabía que el libro fuera tuyo. No lo abrí hasta la noche que viniste a buscarme. Por eso salía de casa corriendo. En mi apartamento no hay conexión a Internet y quería mandarte un correo.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—No lo sé. Tienes que entender que yo creía que te habías cansado de mí; que pensabas que no valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó con impaciencia.

—Si ha habido alguien en esta relación por quien no mereciera la pena luchar, ése era yo. Sé que he sido muy torpe y que he acabado haciéndote daño, pero nunca fue mi intención. —Bajando la vista, empezó a darle vueltas al anillo—. Fue culpa de mi orgullo, de mi falta de juicio y de una cadena de errores.

»Michiru Kaiou trató de ayudarme. Me aseguró que se ocuparía de que las autoridades académicas te dejaran en paz durante mi ausencia y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que te graduaras puntualmente. Me comentó que un amigo suyo acababa de dejar su plaza en Boston para irse a UCLA y me pidió permiso para proponerme como su sucesor. Se lo di.

»Hice una entrevista y, mientras esperaba su respuesta, viajé a Italia. Tenía que hacer algo para librarme de la depresión antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Qué clase de tontería?

—No hablo de mujeres. La sola idea de estar con alguien que no fueras tú me daba náuseas. Estaba preocupado por... otro tipo de vicios.

—Antes de que sigas hablando, tengo algo que contarte —lo interrumpió ella.

Su voz sonó más decidida que la voluntad que había detrás.

Darien la observó detenidamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaría a punto de revelarle.

—Cuando te dije que mi relación con Seiya era de amistad, era cierto. Técnicamente.

—¿Técnicamente? —La voz de él se volvió tan grave que sonó casi como un gruñido.

—Él quería que fuera algo más. Me dijo que me amaba y... y nos besamos. Darien guardó silencio, pero Serena vio que apretaba tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos.

—¿Es Seiya a quien quieres en tu vida?

—Fue un gran amigo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca he tenido sentimientos románticos hacia él. Me temo que, después de ti, los demás hombres no tienen nada que hacer. Ninguno de ellos resiste la comparación —admitió, con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero le besaste.

—Sí, lo hice. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, Serena le apartó el rebelde mechón de la frente—. Pero eso fue todo. Pensaba que no volvería a verte, pero igualmente lo rechacé. No porque no hubiera podido tener una buena vida a su lado, sino porque no eras tú.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no debió de hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Le rompí el corazón —reconoció ella, hundiendo los hombros— y no disfruté haciéndolo.

Darien se conmovió al ver su compasión, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio al pensar que no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún rival para lograr su afecto. Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente antes de decir:

—Reconozco que tenía miedo de que, si teníamos algún contacto y se lo contabas a Seiya, él le fuera con el cuento a Alan.

—Seiya no habría hecho una cosa así. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, incluso después de que le rompiera el corazón. —Serena se alisó unas imaginarias arrugas del vestido—. Sé que dijiste que me habías sido fiel, pero... ¿alguien te besó?

—No. —Darien sonrió pesaroso—. Sería un buen dominico o un buen jesuita si me lo propusiera, ¿no crees? El celibato no me ha supuesto un problema, aunque durante estos meses he descubierto que no tengo vocación de franciscano.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia. Otro día te la contaré.

Ella le apretó la mano con cariño, animándolo a seguir hablando.

—Decidí que si no me daban la plaza en Boston, dimitiría igualmente. No pensaba volver a Toronto. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos meses, hasta que te graduaras.

»Quería sentirme cerca de ti; recordar el tiempo feliz que pasamos en Italia. Sinceramente, Serenity, los días que pasamos en Florencia y Umbría fueron los más felices de mi vida. —Apartó la vista—. Incluso fui a Asís.

—¿A ver cómo se te daba ser franciscano? —bromeó ella.

—Más bien no. Visité la basílica y creí verte allí.

La miró, dudando si continuar. Tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba desequilibrado.

—Tu doble me guió por la iglesia hasta llegar a la cripta, frente a la tumba de san Francisco. Al principio me quedé mirando a aquella mujer, deseando que fueras tú, deseando no haber cometido tantos errores. En la paz de aquel lugar me enfrenté a mis fracasos y a mis pecados. Me di cuenta de que te había idolatrado, de que te había convertido en un ídolo pagano. Cuando te perdí, sentí que lo había perdido todo. Me decía que necesitaba que vinieras a rescatarme, que yo sin ti no era nada.

»Me di cuenta de las numerosas oportunidades que había desperdiciado. Sin hacer nada para merecerlo, había recibido amor y gracia durante toda mi vida y no había sabido valorarlos. No me merecía la familia que me había adoptado. No me merecía a Maia, que fue la mejor parte de mi relación con Neherenia. No me merecía haber sobrevivido a las drogas ni haberme graduado en Harvard. No te merecía a ti.

Hizo una breve pausa y se secó la humedad que sentía en los ojos, pero no sirvió de nada.

—La gracia no es algo que nos merezcamos, Darien —dijo Serena suavemente—. Es algo que nace del amor. Dios llena el mundo de segundas oportunidades, hojitas y misericordia, aunque no todos las ven ni las quieren.

Él le besó la mano.

—Exactamente. En la cripta de la basílica, pasó algo. Me di cuenta de que tú no podías salvarme. Y encontré la paz.

—A veces perseguimos la gracia hasta que ésta nos encuentra.

—¿De verdad no eres un ángel? —murmuró Darien, admirado—. El caso es que, tras esa experiencia, quise ser mejor persona. Me centré en Dios, pero sin olvidarme de ti. Quería amarte mejor. Siempre me ha atraído tu bondad, Serenity, pero creo que ahora te quiero más que antes.

Ella asintió, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Debí decirte que te amaba mucho antes. Debí pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pensaba que sabía lo que te convenía. Pensaba que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Serena trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, Serenity. Dime que no te he perdido para siempre.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de abrazarlo.

—Te quiero, Darien. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Los dos hemos cometido errores, con nuestras relaciones, en la universidad, el uno con el otro... Pero nunca he dejado de esperar que volvieras a mí. Que aún me quisieras.

Cuando lo besó en los labios, Darien sintió un enorme alivio, mezclado con una gran culpabilidad.

Serena notó que estaba avergonzado. No por sus lágrimas, sino por los sentimientos que se las provocaban: el agotamiento, la frustración y el dolor que causa una prolongada depresión.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó él, en voz baja.

Ella titubeó el tiempo suficiente para que Darien volviera a preocuparse.

—Quiero más de lo que teníamos.

—¿Más de lo que puedo darte?

—No necesariamente eso, pero durante estos últimos meses he cambiado. Es indudable que tú también. La pregunta es, ¿y ahora qué?

—Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que lo descubramos juntos. Y eso llevará su tiempo.

Pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor para estar al aire libre. Darien y Serena entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el salón. Él se acomodó en el sofá de piel, mientras ella se acurrucaba en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

—En algún momento vamos a tener que abordar el tema.

Darien asintió, tenso.

—Empezaré yo —se ofreció Serena—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu compañera.

—Yo quiero que seas mucho más que eso —susurró Darien.

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Es demasiado pronto. Decidiste por mí, Darien. Me dejaste sin opciones. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso o no llegaremos muy lejos.

La expresión de él se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella, alarmada.

—No me arrepiento de haber tratado de salvar tu carrera. Ojalá hubiéramos podido llegar a una decisión consensuada, pero cuando te vi en peligro, reaccioné. Creo que tú harías lo mismo si me vieras en peligro a mí.

Serena empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ni tus disculpas ni esta conversación significan nada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sé que debí hablar contigo antes de decidir nada. Pero si esperas que sea de ese tipo de hombres que se queda quieto mientras la mujer que ama pierde sus sueños, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

Ella se sulfuró.

—Entonces, ¿volvemos a estar como al principio?

—Yo no te eché en cara que me defendieras de Beryl o del comité. Ni que me acusaras de acosarte en aquel correo, aunque ambos sabemos que fue un error. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿No puedes darme gracia, Serenity? ¿Tu gracia?

A pesar de su tono de súplica, ella no lo estaba escuchando. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que Darien se negaba a admitir sus quejas. Una vez más.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Habían llegado a una encrucijada. Si se marchaba, sus caminos se separarían y todo habría acabado entre los dos. No habría una tercera oportunidad. Si se quedaba, tendría que aceptar que él no viera su maldito comportamiento heroico ante el tribunal como algo problemático.

Dudó.

Darien aprovechó esos instantes para levantarse y acercarse a ella por detrás.

—Deja que te ame, Serenity. Deja que te ame como te mereces ser amada —le susurró al oído.

Serena sintió que el calor de su cuerpo le atravesaba la ropa y le quemaba la espalda.

—«Soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz.» Por supuesto que quiero protegerte. Nada va a cambiar eso.

—Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Harvard y tú, te habría elegido a ti.

—Ahora puedes tenernos a los dos.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? No me digas que esta situación no ha dañado nuestra relación, tal vez de manera irreparable.

Apartándole el pelo por encima del hombro, Darien le besó el cuello.

—Perdóname. Te prometo que respetaré tu dignidad y nuestra condición de socios. Pero no puedo prometerte que me mantendré al margen si veo a alguien dispuesto a hacerte daño. No me obligues a convertirme en un cerdo egoísta.

Tozuda, Serena siguió avanzando hacia la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—En un mundo ideal —siguió diciendo—, podríamos comunicarnos en todo momento y ponernos de acuerdo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo. Hay emergencias y hay gente peligrosa y vengativa. ¿Es mi deseo de protegerte de esa gente un pecado tan grave como para abandonarme?

Como ella no respondió, siguió hablando:

—Haré todo lo posible para tomar decisiones contigo y no en tu lugar, pero no me disculparé por querer que estés a salvo y seas feliz. Y no pienso someterme a la regla de tener que consultarlo todo contigo, incluso en casos de emergencia.

»Tú quieres que te trate como a una igual. Yo quiero el mismo trato. Y eso implica que debes confiar en que tomaré la mejor decisión posible, según la información de que disponga en ese momento. Sin ser omnisciente, ni perfecto.

—Prefiero tenerte a mi lado, vivo, llevando tu escudo, que muerto y tumbado obre él —replicó ella, obstinada.

Darien se echó a reír

—Creo que ya hemos superado nuestra batalla de las Termópilas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pienso lo mismo, mi pequeña guerrera.

Volvió a besarle el cuello.

—Toma mi anillo. —Se lo quitó de la mano izquierda y se lo ofreció por encima del hombro—. Lo llevaba para indicar que mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos.

Serena lo cogió, vacilante, y se lo puso en el pulgar.

—Venderé esta maldita casa. Sólo la compré para estar cerca de ti. Me mudaré a un apartamento hasta que encontremos una casa que nos guste a los dos.

—Acabas de mudarte aquí. Y sé que te gusta el jardín. —Serena suspiró.

—Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Podemos seguir juntos de momento, sin hacernos promesas de futuro, pero, por favor, perdóname. Enséñame. Te prometo que seré tu alumno más diligente.

Ella permaneció callada e inmóvil varios minutos. Finalmente, Darien la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el dormitorio, en la planta de arriba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Serena, al ver adónde se dirigía.

—Necesito abrazarte y creo que tú necesitas que te abrace. Y ese maldito sofá es demasiado estrecho. Por favor.

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y abrió los brazos, invitándola a acurrucarse a su lado.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Y Mimet?

—No nos molestará.

A Serena no le apetecía ponérselo tan fácil, así que miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para distraerlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando hacia lo que parecían ser varios marcos apoyados contra la pared y cubiertos por una sábana.

—Echa un vistazo.

Serena se agachó y retiró la sábana. Eran diez fotografías grandes, divididas en dos hileras de cinco. Todas en blanco y negro. Todas de ella. En algunas aparecía Darien.

Muchas no las había visto, ya que él las había enmarcado después de su separación. Había fotografías de Belice, de Italia y algunos posados de su regalo de Navidad. Todas eran preciosas y desprendían un gran amor.

—Me resultaba doloroso verlas cuando pensaba que te había perdido, pero ya ves, las conservé.

La contempló mientras ella las observaba una por una, antes de detenerse en su favorita, su foto tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama de Belice.

—¿Qué pasó con las fotos que tenías antes?

—Las tiré hace tiempo. No las necesitaba ni las quería.

Tras cubrirlas de nuevo con la sábana, Serena se dirigió a la cama, insegura.

Darien le ofreció la mano.

—Relájate. Sólo quiero abrazarte.

Le permitió que tirara de ella hasta que quedó tumbada a su lado, abrazada a su pecho.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró él, besándole la frente—. Quiero ganarme tu respeto y tu confianza. Quiero ser tu marido.

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras procesaba lo que estaba oyendo.

—Quiero que vayamos despacio —dijo finalmente—. No vuelvas a hablarme de matrimonio.

—Por suerte, puedo esperar. —Darien la besó una vez más.

Esa vez, el beso fue a más. Las manos vagaron buscando apoyo en curvas y músculos; las bocas se unieron con decisión, sólo deteniéndose por algún suspiro o jadeo ocasional; los corazones empezaron a latir acelerados. Era un beso que celebraba un reencuentro, un juramento de amor y fidelidad.

Con ese beso, Darien trató de demostrarle que la amaba y que estaba arrepentido. Serena se lo devolvió para que entendiera que nunca podría darle su corazón a otra persona. Que tenía fe en que, una vez superaran sus conflictos, pudieran compartir imperfecciones y llevar una vida en común sana y feliz.

Ella fue la primera en retirarse. Al oír la respiración alterada de él, se alegró al comprobar que la chispa entre ellos no había desaparecido.

—No espero que nuestra relación sea perfecta, pero hay algunas cuestiones que vamos a tener que trabajar. Con ayuda de terapeutas o solos, pero llevará su tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Darien—. Quiero cortejarte como no pude hacerlo en Toronto. Quiero que paseemos por la calle, de la mano. Quiero llevarte a un concierto, acompañarte a tu casa y besarte en la puerta.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Hemos sido amantes, Darien. Tienes fotos de los dos en la cama debajo de esa sábana. ¿No podemos retomar la relación de un modo normal?

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Quiero compensarte. Quiero tratarte como merecías desde el principio.

—Siempre fuiste muy generoso en la cama —lo defendió Serena.

—Pero egoísta en el resto de la relación. Por eso no volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que no haya recuperado tu confianza. 

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 47**

«¿Quéee?»

Eso es lo que habría querido gritar Serena, pero dadas las circunstancias, se mordió la lengua. No le parecía muy sensato mostrar sus cartas.

—Me preocupa que si nos acostamos antes de hora, pueda ser perjudicial para los cambios que debemos afrontar.

—Entonces, ¿quieres esperar?

Él le dirigió una ardorosa mirada.

—No, Serenity. No quiero esperar. Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo y no parar durante una semana. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Darien la besó con dulzura.

—Si vamos a ser compañeros, tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Y si no confías en mí con tu mente, ¿cómo vas a confiarme tu cuerpo?

—Creo que ya me dijiste eso una vez.

—Hemos dado la vuelta completa y hemos regresado al principio. —Carraspeó—. Para que no quede ninguna duda, cuando hablo de confianza, quiero decir confianza plena. Tengo fe en que, con el tiempo, me perdonarás y dejarás de estar enfadada conmigo. Sé que seremos capaces de superar nuestra necesidad de proteger al otro a toda costa, para evitar más crisis. —La miró, expectante antes de proseguir—: Sé que debería haber esperado a que dejaras de ser mi alumna para iniciar la relación. Me quise convencer de que, mientras no practicáramos sexo, no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla, pero me equivoqué. Y fuiste tú quien pagó las consecuencias. —La miró fijamente—. No me crees.

—Oh, no, no es eso. Te creo. Pero el profesor Chiba que conocí y del que me enamoré no era muy partidario de la abstinencia.

Él frunció el cejo.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de cómo empezó nuestra relación? Nos abstuvimos la primera noche y muchas otras noches después de aquélla.

Ella lo besó en la boca, arrepentida.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Darien se volvió de lado para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos que me duele. No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de estar unido a ti en cuerpo y alma. Pero cuando vuelva a entrar en tu cuerpo, quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré nunca más. Que eres mía y yo soy tuyo para siempre. —Con voz ronca, añadió—: Que estamos casados.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero casarme contigo. Cuando vuelva a hacerte el amor, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Cuando Serena se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, él siguió hablando rápidamente:

—Artemis es el tipo de persona en que quiero convertirme. Quiero ser uno de esos hombres que pasan el resto de su vida amando a una sola mujer. Quiero estar a tu lado, frente a nuestra familia, y pronunciar los votos ante Dios.

—Darien, ¿cómo quieres que me plantee casarme contigo, si a duras penas estoy tratando de aprender a estar a tu lado otra vez? Francamente, sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo entiendo. Créeme, no quiero meterte prisa. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

Serena se ruborizó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Ella hizo memoria, con un brillo melancólico en la mirada.

—Fuiste muy apasionado, pero muy cuidadoso al mismo tiempo. Lo habías planeado todo meticulosamente, hasta aquel ridículo zumo de arándanos.

»Recuerdo que estando sobre mí me miraste a los ojos. Recuerdo que mientras te movías en mi interior, me decías que me amabas. Nunca olvidaré esos momentos, ni aunque viva cien años —admitió, ocultando la cara contra el cuello de Darien.

—¿Vuelves a ser tímida? —Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué? Me has visto desnudo. He adorado cada centímetro de tu precioso cuerpo.

—Echo de menos la conexión que teníamos. Sin ella me siento incompleta.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero ¿crees que podrías hacer el amor conmigo sin confiar en mí? Te olvidas de que te conozco, amor mío, y sé que no podrías entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien a quien no le entregarías tu corazón.

»¿Recuerdas nuestra última vez juntos? Dices que sentiste que te había follado. La próxima vez que estemos desnudos en una cama no quiero que tengas la menor duda de que nuestra unión es fruto del amor, no de la lujuria.

—Eso podemos conseguirlo sin casarnos —contestó ella.

—Tal vez. Aunque si no puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo, quizá lo mejor sería que me dejaras ahora.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?

—No, pero quiero demostrarte que soy digno de ti y darte tiempo para que se curen tus heridas. —La miró con solemnidad—. Necesito algo permanente.

Serena entornó los ojos.

—¿Quieres algo permanente o necesitas algo permanente?

Él cambió de postura.

—Las dos cosas. Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero también quiero ser el tipo de hombre que debería haber sido desde hace tiempo.

—Darien, siempre estás tratando de conseguirme. ¿Cuándo vas a parar?

—Nunca.

Ella levantó las manos, frustrada.

—Negarme el sexo para lograr que me case contigo es propio de alguien muy manipulador.

La expresión de Darien se iluminó.

—No te estoy negando el sexo. Si tú me dijeras que no estás preparada para acostarte conmigo y yo insistiera, entonces sí estaría siendo un hijo de puta manipulador. ¿No crees que yo me merezco lo mismo? ¿O es que lo de «"no" significa "no"» sólo es válido para las mujeres?

—Yo no te presionaría si supiera que no te apetece —respondió Serena, indignada—. Tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo cuando yo no me sentía preparada para acostarme contigo, pero ¿qué me dices del sexo de reconciliación? Pensaba que era una tradición.

Él se acercó más.

—¿Sexo de reconciliación? —repitió, con una mirada tan ardiente que Serena pensó que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

«Bienvenido, profesor Chiba. Te echaba de menos.»

—Bueno... ¿sí?

Darien le acarició el labio inferior con un dedo.

—Pídemelo —le dijo.

Serena parpadeó varias veces hasta romper el embrujo magnético de su mirada, que la había dejado sin palabras.

—No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que pasar días y noches enteros dedicados a darte placer, a explorar tus recovecos, a adorarte con mi cuerpo. Y lo haré. En nuestra luna de miel seré el amante más atento e imaginativo. Pondré mis artes amatorias a tu servicio hasta que olvides todos los errores que he cometido. Cuando te lleve a la cama convertida en... mi esposa.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde la camisa ocultaba el tatuaje.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan... frío?

Darien la agarró por los brazos y se volvió, hasta que ella quedó encima de él, pegada a su cuerpo.

La besó, con delicadeza al principio, rozándole los labios con los suyos y succionándole el labio inferior. Luego, a medida que su abrazo ganaba intensidad, le acarició la nuca y la espalda para que se relajara.

Le rozó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua para asegurarse de que iba a ser bien recibido. No habría tenido que preocuparse, porque Serena lo recibió con entusiasmo, explorando su boca. Darien respondió con entusiasmo multiplicado hasta que, sin previo aviso, se retiró.

—¿Te he parecido frío? —susurró apasionadamente, con una mirada hambrienta—. ¿Has tenido la impresión de que no te deseaba?

Ella habría negado con la cabeza si hubiera recordado dónde la tenía.

Él le besó la mandíbula, la barbilla y fue deslizándose lentamente por su cuello hasta besarle el hueco de la parte inferior de la garganta.

—¿Y esto? ¿Te ha parecido frío? —insistió, besándole entonces las clavículas.

—N... no —respondió, estremeciéndose.

Darien ascendió por su cuello, acariciándola con la nariz hasta llegar a la oreja, donde empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo entre susurros de adoración.

—¿Qué me dices de esto?

Con la mano derecha le acarició el costado, resiguiendo cada costilla como si fuera una obra de arte, o como si estuviera buscando la que Adán había perdido. Cambiando ligeramente de ángulo, Serena le deslizó el muslo sobre la cadera, rozando la evidencia de su pasión.

—¿Puedes negarlo? —insistió él.

—No.

Darien la miró con ardor.

—Ahora que hemos dejado esto claro, quiero oír tu respuesta.

A Serena le costaba razonar en aquella postura. Cuando empezó a moverse, él la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Durante estos meses no ha habido nadie más —aseveró—. No quería a nadie que no fueras tú. Pero si me dijeras que te has enamorado de otra persona y que eres feliz, no insistiría. Por mucho que me doliera. —Hizo una mueca y susurró—: Siempre te querré, Serenity, me quieras tú o no. Eres mi cielo. Y mi infierno.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante varios minutos. Serena se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y Darien vio que tenía las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que la tuvo contra su pecho—. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño —le dijo arrepentido, acariciándole la espalda.

Serena tardó unos minutos más en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

—Me quieres.

Él hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Lo dudas?

Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, Darien empezó a preocuparse en serio.

—¿Pensabas que no te quería? Te he dicho que te amo de todas las maneras posibles. He tratado de demostrártelo con mis actos, con mis palabras, con mi cuerpo. ¿No me creíste?

Serena negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no la estaba entendiendo.

—¿Me creíste alguna vez? ¿Me creíste cuando estuvimos en Italia? ¿O en Belice? —Darien se tiró del pelo, desesperado—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Serena! ¿Permitiste que fuera el primer hombre en tu vida pensando que sólo me gustabas?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eliges este momento para creer que te quiero?

—Porque estabas dispuesto a dejarme salir de tu vida si yo elegía a otra persona.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Darien las detuvo con los dedos.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres a alguien. Quieres que ese alguien sea feliz.

Serena se secó los ojos y él vio que una de sus últimas lágrimas brillaba sobre el anillo de boda que llevaba en el dedo.

—Cuando encontré el grabado de san Francisco y Guido de Montefeltro, no entendí por qué lo habías metido en el libro. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Tenías miedo de que la universidad arruinara mi carrera académica. Y, para impedirlo, ofreciste la tuya en su lugar. Me amabas tanto que te apartaste de mi vida, aunque sabías que con ello se te rompería el corazón.

—Serena, yo...

Las palabras de Darien fueron interrumpidas por los labios de ella, que se fundieron con los suyos en un beso casto y cargado de dolor, pero erótico y gozoso al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ese momento no se había sentido digna del ágape. No había aspirado a ser amada de una manera tan sacrificada. No había sido un objetivo en su vida, ni un grial que hubiera perseguido. Cuando Darien le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez, se lo había creído sin darle más vueltas. Pero no había sido consciente de la magnitud y la profundidad de su amor. Sólo con su última declaración le había quedado claro. Y, con la revelación, le sobrevino una gran sensación de sobrecogimiento.

Tal vez su amor siempre había tenido un fuerte componente de sacrificio. O tal vez había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, como el manzano que los había alimentado aquella lejana noche, y sólo ahora ella se daba cuenta de su dimensión.

En esos instantes, la génesis de su amor-ágape no importaba. Tras enfrentarse a lo que sólo podía definir como algo muy profundo, Serena nunca más volvería a dudar de su sentimiento. Sabía que él la amaba tal como era, completamente, sin cuestionarla.

Darien se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

—No soy un hombre especialmente noble, pero el amor que siento por ti es para siempre. Cuando fui a tu apartamento, mi intención era decirte que te amaba y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si me hubieras echado de tu lado —inspiró hondo antes de acabar la frase— ... me habría marchado.

—No pienso echarte de mi lado —murmuró ella—. Y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Gracias.

Serena se acercó más y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Siento haberme marchado —se disculpó él, antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 48**

Durante los días y semanas que siguieron, los dos se vieron tan a menudo como pudieron, pero entre los preparativos de Darien para el semestre de invierno y el trabajo de Serena en Peet's, su contacto se llevó a cabo básicamente vía SMS y correos electrónicos.

Ella siguió acudiendo a las sesiones con la doctora Ayakashi, que tomaron una dimensión distinta con el regreso de Darien. Y, juntos, empezaron a asistir a sesiones de terapia de pareja una vez por semana; sesiones que se convirtieron rápidamente —aunque de manera no oficial— en preparación prematrimonial.

Cuando Serena se mudó a una residencia de estudiantes, a finales de agosto, Darien y ella habían resuelto ya varios de sus problemas de comunicación. Aunque la manzana de la discordia entre ambos permanecía sin resolver: Darien seguía negándose a acostarse con ella hasta que no estuvieran casados, y ella seguía insistiendo en que no se precipitaran en cuanto a lo del matrimonio.

En general, él se negaba a compartir la cama con ella y, cuando lo hacía, su expresión era la de un santo que estuviera siendo martirizado.

Una de esas noches, Serena permanecía despierta entre sus brazos mucho después de que él se hubiera dormido. El cuerpo de Darien era cálido, como lo habían sido sus palabras de hacía un rato, pero se sentía rechazada. El apasionado profesor no había necesitado que Neherenia le insistiera mucho para que volvieran a acostarse, pero en cambio se negaba a amarla a ella con su cuerpo, a pesar de sus promesas de amor eterno.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, reflexionó sobre el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Se preguntó si Beatriz habría pasado muchas noches deseando la presencia de Dante a su lado y teniendo que conformarse con que la adorara a distancia.

«Serena.»

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Darien murmuró algo más y la sujetó con fuerza.

Ella derramó una lágrima.

Sabía que él la amaba, pero comprobarlo siempre la emocionaba. Darien estaba tratando de liberarse de su pasado con Neherenia y otras mujeres y Serena estaba pagando el precio. Aunque tal vez no fuera algo muy distinto del precio que él había tenido que pagar por la vergüenza de ella tras su ruptura con Diamante.

Cuando volvió a murmurar, inquieto, Serena le susurró al oído:

—Estoy aquí.

Dándole un suave beso en el tatuaje, cerró los ojos.

**Continuara… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **

**Aceptara Serena Casarse con Darien?**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 49**

A pesar del dolor que le suponía su abstinencia, Serena tenía que admitir que Darien encontraba constantemente nuevas e ingeniosas maneras de demostrarle su amor. Aunque la situación era difícil, seguía teniendo fe en él.

Darien no quería ni oír hablar de pasar la noche en su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes, pero de vez en cuando iba a visitarla y le regalaba flores o bombones. Cuando llevaba comida, en ocasiones hacían un picnic en el suelo. También iban al cine —dignándose incluso a ver alguna comedia romántica de Hollywood— y, al volver, él la besaba frente a la puerta de la residencia.

Más de una vez, pasaron la noche del viernes o del sábado juntos en la biblioteca. Mientras Darien trabajaba en su nuevo libro, ella se preparaba para el seminario de la profesora Tashimura. Él estaba cumpliendo su promesa. La estaba cortejando con sus palabras y sus actos y eso a ella le gustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrada e insatisfecha. Echaba de menos la cercanía que sólo se obtiene haciendo el amor.

Cuando llegó el 21 de agosto, volaron a Filadelfia para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de Rei y Nicolas. Al entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel Four Seasons, Serena se sorprendió al ver allí a su padre esperándolos, sentado en una butaca, leyendo el Philadelphia Inquirer.

—Mi padre está ahí —murmuró, avisando a Darien para que pudiera meterse en un ascensor antes de que Kenji sacara uno de sus rifles de caza y le disparara.

—Lo sé. Lo avisé yo.

Serena se volvió hacia él, incrédula.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No sabes que quiere matarte?

Darien enderezó la espalda.

—Quiero casarme contigo y para eso tengo que arreglar las cosas con él. Quiero que podamos estar en la misma habitación sin tener que preocuparme por si trata de matarme. O castrarme.

—Creo que no es buen momento para sacar el tema de la boda —susurró ella—. Si tienes suerte, se olvidará de castrarte y se conformará sólo con cortarte las piernas... con su navaja suiza.

—No voy a pedirle permiso para casarme contigo; esa decisión es sólo tuya. Pero ¿te gustaría casarte con un hombre al que tu padre desprecia?

Serena empezó a retorcerse las manos, inquieta.

Darien se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Deja que trate de arreglar las cosas para que la idea de nuestra relación no le resulte tan insufrible. Tal vez algún día le gustará que te lleve al altar.

En cuanto él hubo acabado de hablar, Kenji levantó la vista y los vio. Tras dirigirle una radiante sonrisa a su niña, fulminó a Darien con la mirada. Se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras. La chaqueta le colgaba por detrás de éstos, dándole un aspecto amenazador.

«Oh, dioses de las mujeres cuyos padres quieren castrar a sus novios en el vestíbulo del Four Seasons, por favor, no permitáis que lleve ningún objeto cortante.»

Sin amilanarse, Darien se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la cabeza sin apartar la vista de Kenji. La mirada de éste pasó de ser amenazadora a directamente asesina.

—Hola, papá. —Serena se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, Sere. —Él le devolvió el abrazo antes de colocarla a su espalda, con gesto protector—. Chiba.

Sin dejarse impresionar por su tono, Darien le ofreció la mano. Kenji se la quedó mirando como si fuera un delincuente, igual que su dueño.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar un rincón tranquilo en el bar. No necesito público para lo que tengo que decirle. Serena, ¿necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?

—No, el portero ya se ha encargado. Me voy a mi habitación. Cuando acabes, ya harás el check-in en la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien asintió y la expresión de Kenji se relajó un poco al ver que su hija no compartía habitación con el demonio.

—Una última cosa. Os quiero a los dos, así que os agradecería mucho que no os hicierais daño —dijo Serena, mirando insegura a los dos hombres. Al ver que ninguno de ellos respondía, se dirigió a la recepción, negando con la cabeza.

Lo primero que le preguntó al recepcionista fue si había minibar en la habitación.

Esa misma noche, tras una cena algo tensa, pero no del todo desagradable con su padre, Serena se dispuso a disfrutar de la cesta de productos de baño que Darien había hecho enviar a su habitación. Casi todos tenían aroma a lavanda. Sonrió al ver una esponja de tul del mismo color, el que Darien asociaba a la virginidad. O eso había supuesto ella la primera vez que había encontrado una esponja color lavanda en su cuarto de baño.

Dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de que Darien había comprado productos con aroma a lavanda, a pesar de que prefería que Serena oliera a vainilla. Tal vez era un truco para que no le costara tanto mantenerse apartado de ella. Respetaría sus deseos, pero esperaba que cambiara de modo de pensar. Y pronto.

Mientras estaba metida en la amplia bañera, le sonó el móvil. Por suerte, lo tenía a mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La sedosa voz de Darien le acarició los oídos.

—Relajándome. Por cierto, gracias por la cesta. ¿Cómo estás?

—No puedo decir que la conversación con tu padre haya sido agradable pero era necesaria. Le he dado la oportunidad de que me dijera que soy un maldito drogadicto que no te merece. Y luego me he esforzado en explicarle lo que había pasado. Al acabar de hablar me ha invitado a una cerveza. A regañadientes, pero lo ha hecho.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No.

—No me imagino a mi padre pagando diez dólares por una Chimay Première.

Darien se echó a reír.

—En realidad, ha sido una Budweiser. Y ni siquiera fue una Budweiser Budvar original de la República Checa. Él ha pedido por los dos.

—Si estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus pretenciosas cervezas de importación y a beber asquerosa agua sucia por mí, supongo que es que me quieres.

Serena miró la bañera con melancolía. Le habría gustado estar bañándose con él, en vez de sola.

—Beber cerveza nacional era lo mínimo que podía hacer. No creo que tu padre me perdone nunca por haberte hecho daño, pero espero que las cosas vayan a mejor a partir de ahora. Le he dicho que quería casarme contigo. ¿Te ha comentado algo durante la cena?

Ella titubeó.

—Me ha dicho que soy su niñita y que quiere protegerme. Y también varias cosas sobre ti no demasiado halagüeñas. Pero ha admitido que soy una persona adulta, que debe vivir su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones. También me ha comentado que se notaba que habías cambiado. Creo que lo has sorprendido. Y no es fácil que nadie lo sorprenda.

—Lo siento. —La voz de Darien sonaba torturada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento no ser el tipo de hombre que una chica quiere presentarle a su padre.

—Mira, mi padre pensaba que el sol giraba alrededor de Diamante. No puede decirse que se le dé muy bien juzgar a las personas. Y no te conoce tan bien como yo.

—Pero es tu padre.

—Yo me ocuparé de él.

Darien permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de decir:

—Esa conversación me ha servido de calentamiento para la cena con mi familia.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hablar con Andrew por teléfono es una cosa, pero cenar con él es otra muy distinta.

—Se siente obligado a protegerme. Ya hablaré con él.

—Artemis me ha pedido que haga un brindis por Luna durante el banquete de boda.

—Oh, cariño, eso no va a ser fácil. ¿Te ves capaz?

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Darien respondió:

—Hay cosas que necesito decir. Cosas que llevo treinta años queriendo decir. Ésta es una buena oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿has hecho las paces con todo el mundo?

—Básicamente. Artemis y yo ya habíamos arreglado las cosas por teléfono, hace varias semanas.

—¿Has conocido al hijo de Lita?

Darien contestó entre risas.

—Me ha manchado en cuanto lo he cogido en brazos. Tal vez Andrew le hubiese dado instrucciones.

—¿Se te ha hecho pipí encima?

—Por suerte, no. Pero me ha tirado leche en el traje de Armani.

Serena se echó a reír a carcajadas al pensar en el elegante y puntilloso profesor siendo víctima del hijo de la novia de su hermano.

—Y el caso es que no me preocupa demasiado. ¿Es grave?

Serena dejó de reír de inmediato.

—¿No te preocupa? ¿Qué has hecho con el traje?

—El conserje del hotel lo ha enviado a la tintorería. Dice que creen que la mancha saldrá sin problemas, pero el caso es que no estoy preocupado. Los trajes pueden sustituirse. Las personas, no.

—Me sorprendes, profesor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres muy dulce.

—Trato de serlo cuando estoy contigo —susurró él.

—Es verdad, pero nunca te he visto con niños.

—No. —Y al cabo de un momento, añadió—: Tú tendrías unos niños preciosos, Serenity. Niños y niñas con enormes ojos castaños y mejillas sonrosadas.

A través del teléfono, Darien oyó que Serena ahogaba una exclamación.

Con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación?

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Serenity?

—Mis dudas sobre el matrimonio no son por los niños. Son por nuestras experiencias anteriores y por el matrimonio de mis padres. Cuando se casaron, se amaban y eran felices, pero acabaron odiándose y haciéndose mucho daño.

—Pero Artemis y Luna fueron felices juntos durante muchos años.

—Es verdad. Si pudiera tener un matrimonio como el suyo...

—Podemos tener un matrimonio como el suyo —la corrigió él—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Y quiero tenerlo contigo.

Con la voz, Darien trató de transmitirle cuánto deseaba un matrimonio como el de Luna y Artemis; lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para llegar a ser el hombre que pudiera darle ese tipo de vida.

Ella soltó el aire lentamente.

—Si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo antes, te habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora no puedo aceptar. Tenemos muchas cuestiones que resolver. Y empiezo a notar la presión del doctorado.

—No quiero apretarte ni estresarte —replicó él con la voz suave, pero un tanto crispada.

—Además, pensaba que ya habías tomado la decisión de no tener hijos.

—Siempre podemos adoptar —replicó Darien a la defensiva.

Serena reflexionó antes de decir:

—La idea de tener un bebé de ojos azules contigo me hace muy feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Y después de ver lo que Luna y Artemis hicieron por ti, me gustaría adoptar algún día. Pero no mientras aún esté estudiando.

—Me temo que la adopción tendría que ser privada. Dudo que ninguna organización respetable le diera un niño a un ex drogadicto.

—¿De verdad quieres tener hijos?

—¿Contigo? Por supuesto. Si nos casáramos, me plantearía revertir la vasectomía. Me la hice hace años, así que no sé si sería posible, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Si estás de acuerdo.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación. —El brazo en el que estaba apoyada, le resbaló en el borde de la bañera y salpicó.

«Scheiße!», maldijo en alemán para sí misma, cansada.

—¿Te estás dando un baño?

—Sí.

Darien gruñó y Serena se alegró de no ser la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Le resultaba humillante que fuera capaz de resistir alejado de ella.

Finalmente, él rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

—Bueno, estoy al otro lado del pasillo, triste y solo, por si necesitas algo.

—Yo también estoy sola, Darien. ¿No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo?

Al notar que titubeaba, Serena se sintió optimista.

Pero él volvió a resoplar de frustración.

—Lo siento. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Negando con la cabeza, Serena colgó el teléfono.

A pesar de la ausencia de su madre, la boda de Rei fue casi como un cuento de hadas. Nicolas y ella se casaron en un precioso jardín de Filadelfia. Y, aunque él se había negado en redondo a que se soltaran cien palomas blancas en el momento en que el cura los declarara marido y mujer, Rei había acabado convenciéndolo para que soltaran cincuenta.

(Por lo menos, ninguno de sus parientes había decidido que era un buen momento para practicar la puntería.)

Como padrino y dama de honor respectivamente, Darien y Serena se encontraron flanqueando a los novios, junto con Andrew. Ella pasó buena parte de la ceremonia lanzándole miraditas furtivas a Darien, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sin molestarse en disimular.

Cuando se hubo acabado con las fotos familiares, el banquete y los brindis de rigor, empezó el baile. Rei y Nicolas se fundieron en un abrazo para disfrutar de su primer baile como marido y mujer, antes de que llegara el turno de los padres de unirse a ellos en la pista.

Hubo unos instantes de nerviosismo entre los presentes cuando observaron a Artemis avanzar solo hacia la pista, pero en seguida respiraron aliviados cuando vieron que se dirigía hacia Serena y le pedía el honor de ser su pareja.

Aunque sorprendida, pues pensaba que se lo pediría a alguna tía de Rei o a alguna amiga, aceptó sin dudar. Como el perfecto caballero que era, Artemis bailó con ella sujetándola con manos firmes pero respetuosas, mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile.

—Parece que tu padre está disfrutando —comentó él, señalando con la cabeza a Kenji, que estaba charlando animadamente con una profesora de la Universidad de Susquehanna, con una copa en la mano.

—Gracias por invitarlo —dijo Serena tímidamente, mientras se movían al ritmo de At Last, de Etta James.

—Es un buen amigo. Luna y yo quedamos en deuda con él desde que nos ayudó cuando Darien se metió en líos.

Serena asintió, tratando de concentrarse en no tropezar.

—El brindis de Darien en honor a Luna ha sido muy emotivo.

Artemis sonrió.

—Ha sido la primera vez que nos ha llamado papá y mamá. Estoy seguro de que Luna lo está viendo todo y que es muy feliz. No sólo por la boda de Rei, sino también por la transformación de nuestro hijo. Y esa transformación te la debemos a ti, Serena. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—No puedo ponerme esa medalla. Algunas cosas no dependen de una sola persona.

—Tienes razón, pero algunas relaciones son conductos para que la gracia llegue hasta alguien y sé que tú has jugado ese papel en tu relación con Darien. Así que te lo agradezco.

»Darien ha tardado mucho en perdonarse por lo que pasó con Maia y por no haber estado presente cuando Luna murió. Ahora es un hombre muy distinto al de hace un año. Espero poder volver a bailar contigo en otra boda dentro de no mucho tiempo. Una en la que mi hijo y tú seáis los protagonistas.

Serena lo miró con franqueza.

—Estamos Tomándonos las cosas con calma, pero estoy enamorada de él.

—No esperéis mucho. Nunca se sabe lo que va a traer la vida. A veces tenemos menos tiempo del que pensamos.

La canción llegó a su fin, así que Artemis le besó la mano y la acompañó a su sitio, junto a Darien.

Mientras se sentaba, Serena se secó disimuladamente una lágrima. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Mi padre te ha hecho llorar?

—No, sólo me ha recordado lo que es importante en la vida —respondió ella, dándole la mano y llevándose las manos unidas de ambos a los labios para besarle los nudillos—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mi dulce, dulce niña. —Darien la besó y, por unos instantes, se olvidaron de dónde estaban.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más. Cuando sus bocas se unieron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el sonido de lo que los rodeaba desapareció. Él la acercó hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo. Cuando se separaron, los dos respiraban con esfuerzo.

—No tenía ni idea de que las bodas provocaran este efecto —dijo Darien, sonriendo con ironía—, si no, te habría llevado a una antes.

Tras bailar varios lentos con Darien, Serena lo hizo con Andrew y Nicolas y, finalmente, con su padre. Era evidente que ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse y, por sus expresiones, no eran agradables. Pero al final del baile pareció que habían llegado a un acuerdo, ya que Serena regresó junto a Darien con una sonrisa.

Avanzada la noche, Nicolas pidió la canción de Marc Cohn True Companion y se la dedicó a Rei. Inmediatamente, una fila de parejas casadas se acercó a la pista de baile. Lita los sorprendió llevándoles a Quinn para que Serena lo sostuviera mientras ella bailaba con Andrew.

Serena tenía miedo de no gustarle al niño.

—Te sienta bien —susurró Darien, cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido acurrucado contra su cuello.

—Chist, no vaya a despertarse.

—No se despertará. —Darien alargó la mano para acariciar el suave pelo del niño y sonrió cuando éste suspiró satisfecho.

—¿Por qué de pronto quieres casarte y tener hijos? —le preguntó Serena.

Él se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Mientras estuvimos separados, pensé mucho. Me di cuenta de que había cosas importantes y otras que no lo eran tanto. Y también visité un orfanato.

—¿Un orfanato? ¿Para qué?

—Estuve trabajando de voluntario con los franciscanos de Florencia. Iban a menudo a llevar caramelos y juguetes a los niños del orfanato cercano. Y empecé a acompañarlos.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No me has contado nada.

—No ha salido en la conversación, pero no es ningún secreto. Pensaba quedarme en Asís, pero conocí a una familia de voluntarios americanos que iban a trabajar en una clínica para pobres de Florencia y los acompañé.

—¿Te gustó la experiencia?

—No se me da demasiado bien, pero encontré algo en lo que era mejor que los demás: contaba historias sobre Dante en italiano.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No es una mala ocupación para un especialista en Dante. ¿También contabas esas historias en el orfanato?

—No, los niños eran demasiado pequeños. Estaban bien cuidados, pero el sitio era muy triste. Había bebés con sida y con diversas enfermedades. Y otros niños más mayores, a los que ya nadie quiere adoptar. La mayoría de los padres adoptivos quiere que sean más pequeños.

Serena le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

—Lo siento.

Darien se volvió hacia ella y acarició la cabecita del niño.

—Cuando Luna me encontró, yo tenía lo que se considera una edad inadoptable, pero ella me quiso igualmente. Tuve mucha suerte. Fue una auténtica bendición.

Al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz, Serena se sorprendió una vez más al comprobar lo mucho que Darien había cambiado. Meses atrás, habría sido imposible oír al profesor Chiba hablar de bendiciones o verlo acariciando la cabecita de un bebé. Especialmente, la de uno que le había manchado un traje de Armani.

Poco antes de que acabara el baile, Darien se acercó al disc-jockey y le pidió una canción en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia Serena con la mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, empezó a sonar Return to me.

—Me extraña que no hayas pedido Bésame mucho —bromeó ella.

Darien le dirigió una mirada cargada de solemnidad.

—He pensado que necesitábamos una canción nueva. Una nueva música para un nuevo capítulo.

—A mí me gustaba el viejo.

—No hace falta que olvidemos el pasado —susurró él—. Pero podemos construir un futuro aún mejor.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Serena dijo:

—Recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

—Aquella noche me comporté como un auténtico cretino —murmuró avergonzado—. Cada vez que me acuerdo... Me provocabas unas emociones muy intensas, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlas.

—Pero ahora ya sabes cómo actuar cuando estás conmigo. —Serena le acarició la mejilla y le dio un suave beso, antes de deslizar los dedos sobre la pajarita de seda negra—. Recuerdo cómo me gustaban tus pajaritas cuando eras mi profesor y yo sólo era tu alumna. Ibas siempre impecable.

Darien le agarró la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Serenity, nunca fuiste sólo mi alumna. Eres mi alma gemela. Mi bashert.

La abrazó, pegándola a su pecho y ella canturreó satisfecha contra su esmoquin. Y cuando Dean Martin empezó a cantar en italiano, fue la voz de él la que susurró en su oído.

Cuando Darien se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto de Serena esa madrugada, la miró con admiración. Su pelo, largo y ondulado, le caía despeinado sobre los hombros. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, igual que los ojos, burbujeantes por el champán y la felicidad. El vestido color rojo intenso se ceñía a su figura sin necesidad de tirantes. Su ángel de ojos castaños aún tenía la capacidad de hechizarlo.

Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla amorosamente, ella lo miró a los ojos, azules y algo cansados, que se escondían ahora detrás de sus gafas. Estaba tan guapo con el esmoquin... Y tan, tan sexy...

Sin pensar, tiró de la pajarita y notó cómo el nudo de seda se deshacía entre sus dedos. Enrollándose la seda alrededor de la mano, tiró de él y lo besó.

Mientras se besaban, Serena se dio cuenta de lo difícil que había debido de resultarle a Darien contenerse al principio de su relación. Sintió que le hervía la sangre y la carne le quemaba, sabiendo lo que la esperaba después de los preliminares. Lo necesitaba tanto que no podía contenerse.

—Por favor —le suplicó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle el cuello.

Darien gruñó.

—No me tientes.

—Te prometo que iré con cuidado.

Él se echó a reír, malhumorado.

—Este giro de las circunstancias es de lo más imprevisto.

—Hemos esperado más tiempo del razonable. Te quiero. Y te deseo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondió ella sin aliento.

—Pues entonces cásate conmigo.

—Darien, yo...

Él la interrumpió con un beso apasionado. La sujetó con fuerza por el pelo antes de bajar las manos hasta sus hombros desnudos y acariciárselos, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Soltando la pajarita, Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó las caderas hacia adelante para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y gimió cuando él le exploró los contornos de la boca con la lengua.

Los dedos de Darien se deslizaron sobre sus clavículas, rodeándole los brazos y acariciándole la espalda. La piel de ella había empezado a calentarse y ruborizarse.

—Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas bien —le suplicó él, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estamos haciendo? —susurró Serena, con sus oscuros suplicantes.

Él volvió a besarla y esa vez le sujetó la pierna y se rodeó con ella la cadera, recreando el tango vertical que habían bailado contra la pared del Royal Ontario Museum.

Darien la pegó a la puerta de la habitación y sus manos se perdieron bajo el vestido, acariciándole los muslos arriba y abajo, antes de detenerse bruscamente.

—No puedo.

Serena le quitó las gafas para alisarle las arrugas de preocupación que se le habían formado entre las cejas. En sus ojos vio pasión, conflicto y amor. Apoyando el pie en el suelo, ella volvió a echar las caderas hacia adelante, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto.

—Darien.

Él parpadeó al oír su voz, como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño.

Al ver que no se movía, Serena se apartó, dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, y le devolvió las gafas.

—Buenas noches, Darien.

Él tenía un aspecto abatido.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Lo sé.

Permaneció allí inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, que tenía llenos de tristeza y de deseo.

—Estoy tratando de ser fuerte por los dos —susurró—, pero cuando me miras así...

Con un suave beso en los labios y una inclinación de cabeza, Darien se rindió. Serena encontró la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena abandonó el cálido refugio de los brazos de Darien para una rápida visita al baño. Al volver, lo encontró despierto, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ven aquí —la invitó, abriendo los brazos.

Serena se acurrucó a su lado, y le pasó una pierna sobre las caderas.

—Siento haberte hecho sentir incómodo ayer en el pasillo.

—No me hiciste sentir incómodo —replicó él, con tanta vehemencia que la pilló por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme sentir incómodo que la mujer que amo me demuestre que me desea?

—Creo que montamos un espectáculo para los demás huéspedes del hotel.

—Espero que tomaran ejemplo —bromeó Darien, antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Serena le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

—Supongo que lo de esperar hasta el matrimonio iba en serio.

—No oí que te quejaras anoche.

—Ya me conoces —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo—, no me gusta quejarme. Gracias por aceptar, Darien. Esta noche ha sido muy importante para mí. —Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

—Para mí también —contestó él y sonrió—. Me has demostrado que confías en mí.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta, porque nunca había confiado tanto en nadie.

Darien la besó una vez más y le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo entonces, acariciándole el cuello con delicadeza—. Es una cosa extraña.

Serena frunció el cejo.

—Te escucho.

—Cuando estuve en Selinsgrove, vi algo. O, mejor dicho, me pasó algo.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño?

—No. —Darien hizo una pausa incómoda—. Prométeme que mantendrás la mente abierta.

—Por supuesto.

—Mientras sucedió, pensé que estaba soñando, pero al despertar me planteé si habría sido una visión.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Como cuando pensaste que me habías visto en Asís?

—No. Como lo que dijiste sobre el cuadro de Gentileschi en Florencia... sobre Maia y Luna.

»La vi. Vi a Luna. Estábamos en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mis padres. Y ella me dijo... —La voz se le rompió y respiró hondo para recuperarse—. Me dijo que sabía que la quería.

—Claro —murmuró Serena, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Eso no es todo. No estaba sola. Vino acompañada por una joven.

—¿Quién era?

Darien tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—Maia.

Ella ahogó una exclamación.

—Me dijo que era feliz.

Serena le secó una lágrima de la cara.

—¿Fue un sueño? —preguntó.

—Tal vez. No lo sé.

—¿Se lo has contado a Artemis? ¿O a Neherenia?

—No. Ambos han hecho las paces con el pasado.

Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Tal vez era lo que necesitabas para perdonarte. Ver que tanto Luna como Maia te han perdonado y que son felices.

Él asintió en silencio y enterró la cara en su pelo.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos Mañana Domingo con otro capi!**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 50**

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Boston, Serena sorprendió a Darien diciéndole que si volvía a proponerle matrimonio, su proposición sería bienvenida. Él apenas pudo contener su felicidad en el asiento de primera clase del avión. A ella no le habría extrañado que se pusiera de rodillas allí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a Boston, Serena esperaba que le propusiera ir a comprar un anillo.

Pero tampoco lo hizo.

De hecho, a medida que avanzaba septiembre, ella empezó a preguntarse si se lo pediría alguna vez. Tal vez Darien había dado por hecho que ya estaban prometidos y pensaba comprar los anillos de boda más adelante.

Darien le había advertido que el programa de doctorado de Harvard era duro y que los profesores eran muy exigentes. De hecho, le comentó más de una vez que los miembros del profesorado de su programa en concreto eran unos asnos más pretenciosos de lo que él podría llegar a serlo nunca.

(Serena se preguntó si unos niveles de idiotez y presuntuosidad tan astronómicos serían humanamente posibles.)

Sin embargo, ni siquiera sus advertencias la habían preparado para la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer cada día. Pasaba muchas horas en clase, asistiendo a seminarios y cursos, y también en la biblioteca, preparando trabajos y ampliando conocimientos con las lecturas recomendadas. Se reunía a menudo con la profesora Tashimura, con la que mantenía una relación cordial dentro de lo profesional. Y practicaba sin descanso las lenguas extranjeras que iba a necesitar para aprobar los exámenes de competencia académica.

Darien la animaba siempre, por supuesto, y no la presionaba para que pasara tiempo con él. Por su parte, también estaba muy ocupado con su nueva plaza. Le había pedido a Michiru que se encargara de supervisar la tesis de Seiya y él se iba a encargar de los trabajos de tres estudiantes de doctorado de su nueva universidad. Pero a pesar de todo, los profesores tenían más tiempo libre que los estudiantes de doctorado, así que pasó más de una noche y más de un fin de semana solo.

En vez de quedarse en casa, poniéndose nervioso, se ofreció como tutor voluntario en el Hogar Italiano para Niños, en Jamaica Plain, el histórico barrio de Boston. Bajo su supervisión, un pequeño grupo de adolescentes se interesó por el arte y la cultura italiana. Darien les prometió que les pagaría un viaje a Italia si aprobaban el instituto con una buena media.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse ocupado, acababa cada día como lo había empezado: solo en su casa reformada, echando de menos a Serenity.

Se planteó seriamente comprarse un perro. O un hurón.

A pesar del abundante trabajo que la mantenía ocupada, Serena seguía sintiéndose frustrada. Su separación de Darien era fría, incómoda, antinatural. Ansiaba romper esa distancia y volver a ser una sola persona con él. No lograrlo la entristecía mucho. Todas las actividades románticas que compartían —todo era válido menos las relaciones completas— no servían para aliviar su soledad. Estaba harta de pasar las noches sola en su cama, escuchando música.

El deseo sexual se puede satisfacer de muchas maneras, pero Serena echaba de menos la atención que Darien le dedicaba cuando le hacía el amor; su modo de centrarse en ella como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Añoraba cómo la hacía sentir cuando acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. En esos momentos se sentía hermosa y deseada, a pesar de su timidez. Echaba de menos los ratos de intimidad después del sexo, cuando los dos estaban saciados y relajados y Darien le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído, mientras descansaban el uno en brazos del otro.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Serena se preguntaba cuántos más podría aguantar antes de caer en una depresión.

Una tarde de finales de setiembre, Serena abrió la puerta de Range Rover y se sentó en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana.

—¿Cariño, estás bien? —Darien le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Ella se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió él, apartando la mano.

—Ikuko —murmuró Serena.

Suavemente, Darien le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. Tenía la cara hinchada y roja de tanto llorar.

—Ven aquí. —Le soltó el cinturón y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la levantó del asiento y se la sentó sobre el regazo—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—La doctora Ayakashi ha sacado el tema de mi madre. Yo no quería hablar del asunto, pero ella ha dicho que no estaría haciendo su trabajo si me permitía enterrar todo lo que había pasado en San Luis. Cuando no he podido aguantar más, me he marchado.

Darien hizo una mueca. El doctor Akyo lo había obligado también a él a hablar de su madre en sus sesiones, pero, por suerte, desde su estancia en Italia, a Darien le costaba mucho menos pensar en su pasado. Además, su asistencia a las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos también lo ayudaba a hablar de ciertos temas.

—Lo siento —dijo y le besó la coronilla—. ¿No habíais tocado el tema con Amy?

—Muy poco. Sobre todo hablábamos de ti.

Él hizo una mueca. Nunca se libraría de la culpa que sentía por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Oír que la psicóloga lo había considerado un problema más prioritario que Ikuko no era fácil ni agradable.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Serena se echó a reír sin ganas.

—¿Buscarme otra psicóloga?

—Lo haría si creyera que era lo mejor para ti. Pero cualquier psicólogo insistirá en que le hables de tu madre. Y de tus novios.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Darien la interrumpió.

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Nuestras madres no se ocuparon bien de nosotros. Con estilos distintos, pero entiendo lo que sientes.

Serena se sonó la nariz.

—Siempre que quieras hablar de ello, me encontrarás dispuesto. Si quieres llevar una vida mentalmente sana, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte al pasado. Yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, pero son cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo. Y no únicamente deberías hacerlo por ti, también por nuestra relación. —Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva—. ¿Eres consciente de que, al curarte, no sólo te ayudas a ti, sino a los dos?

Serena asintió a regañadientes.

—Pensaba que esta etapa ya estaba superada. Pensaba que, después de toda la angustia, el angst, la rabia... podríamos ser felices para siempre.

Darien trató de no echarse a reír, pero fracasó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees en los finales felices?

Él sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—No es eso. No creo en el angst.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no soy existencialista. Soy especialista en Dante.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Muy gracioso, profesor. Con un nombre como Chiba, habría pensado que eras un trascendentalista.

Darien se echó a reír.

—No, no lo soy. Sólo existo para complacerte —dijo, besándole la nariz—. Seremos felices, Serenity, pero para alcanzar esa felicidad hemos de resolver los conflictos del pasado.

Ella se removió inquieta, pero no dijo nada.

—Había pensado en ir a visitar la tumba de Maia —añadió él entonces y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando—: Me gustaría que me acompañaras —susurró inseguro—. Quisiera enseñártela. Siempre que no te parezca morboso, claro.

—Será un honor. Me encantará acompañarte.

—Gracias —replicó él, dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—No te he contado todo lo que pasó con Ikuko. Ni con Diamante.

Él se frotó los ojos.

—Yo tampoco te he contado todo lo que me pasó antes de conocerte.

—¿Te molesta que no nos lo hayamos contado todo?

—No. Escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme pero, francamente, hay aspectos de mi vida sobre los que no me gusta hablar. Así que entiendo tus reticencias. —La miró a los ojos—. Lo importante es que se lo cuentes a alguien. Estoy seguro de que la doctora Ayakashi sabrá cómo ayudarte con cualquier cosa que le expliques.

Tras besarla una vez más, la abrazó con fuerza, pensando en lo mucho que habían avanzado en su camino vital individual y en lo mucho que aún les quedaba por recorrer.

**Continuara…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITOR SYLVAIN REYNARD EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****EL EXTASIS DE DARIEN ****ES LA CONTINUACION DEL ****INFIERNO DE DARIEN**** , LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD PUES SON CREACIóN DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TAKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIAL**

**CAPITULO 51**

En octubre, Darien convenció a Serena de que se reunieran con la familia en la casa de Selinsgrove. Rei y Nicolas insistieron en cocinar para todos. El hijo de Lita, Fiore, se encargó del entretenimiento, haciendo reír a todo el mundo, incluido Kenji.

—¿Cómo te sienta la vida de casado? —le preguntó Darien a Nicolas, mientras éste sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la ensalada.

—Francamente bien. Deberías probarlo algún día. —Y le guiñó un ojo a Serena mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza Corona.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió él, sonriendo con suficiencia y empezando a ocuparse de la ensalada.

—Déjate de cuentos, Darien. ¿Cuándo vas a ponerle un anillo en el dedo a esa mujer? —La voz de Rei les llegó desde dentro del horno.

—Ya lleva uno.

Su hermana dejó el pollo a la Kiev en el horno y se acercó corriendo a Serena a mirarle la mano.

—Éste no cuenta —dijo decepcionada, al ver el aro de platino que su amiga llevaba en el dedo.

Serena y ella se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que los hombros de Serena se hundían, Darien dejó la ensalada (a la que le estaba echando demasiadas frutas y nueces) y fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

—Confía en mí —le susurró al oído para que nadie más lo oyera.

Cuando ella asintió, Darien la abrazó con más fuerza antes de besarla.

—Buscaos una habitación —bromeó Nicolas.

—Oh, ya tenemos una —replicó Darien, mirando a su cuñado de reojo.

—En realidad, tenemos dos —aclaró Serena, suspirando con resignación.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Richard pidió que se cogieran las manos para la bendición. Dio gracias a Dios por su familia, por Lita, Fiore y Serena, por su nuevo yerno y por la amistad de los Tsukino. Dio gracias a Dios por su esposa y le dijo que las semillas que ella había plantado en todos los presentes habían germinado. Cuando pronunció el «Amén», todo el mundo se secó los ojos y sonrió, agradeciendo que la familia estuviera reunida y fuerte una vez más.

**Continuara…**

**Veremos que les depara a estos personajes ahora que se han reunido y reanudado su relación nos vemos el próximo Sábado con nuevos capis…,**

**Les Recuerdo Que el Próximo Sábado les subire el inicio de la Hija de los Colter..**

**Vienen Nuevas Adapta, para quienes me preguntan, si terminare Contrato Blindado he estado Beteando el resto de los Capis para subirselos todos espero ya poder hacerlo para el proximo fin de semana, termiando esa adapta, viene otra ya verán… nos vemos… **

**Atte: UsakoSerenityEternal…**


End file.
